Can't I Love you?
by liekichi.chan
Summary: "Otanjoubi omedetto, Hinata-chan. Aishiteru..." bisik lelaki itu dengan begitu pelan. Naruto masih mendekap tubuh Hinata. Menyesal karena tak kuat dengan kenyataan. Ending..RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

Huuuuuaaaaaaa………………..*menjerit enjello*

Nb: enjello = enggak jelas gitu looooooooo *awwww, ditimpuk*

Ne fic pertama saya , di fandom ini .

Sekaligus di FFN ini jugag…………..

Mohon kerja sama nya ya *bungkukkan badan*

Maaf ya,,,,,,

Ne ceritanya OC , OOC , GAG BAGUS DEH , dah gitu GGGAJJJEEEEEEE buaaaaaaaaaangeeeet

Maklum aja , saya masih amatiran …..

Hehehehe*dilempar sandal*

Ok , ok NARUTO bukan pnya LIekichi , tapi punyanya

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

tapi mashasi-sama , saya bolehkan minjem naruto n friends….. bentar aj bwat ne fic gaje bleh ya , boleh ya…?*puppy eyes no jutsu*

*Boleh liekichi sayang*

KYAAAAAA~~~~~

Masashi ~sama bilang saya dengan sebutan sayang

Senengnya….

*khayalan tingkat tinggi*

Sekali lagi maaf ya kalaw jeleeekkkkkk……..

Hahahahaha*masuk lalat*

Hpppppp&%%%!*

Ya sudah lah mari kita lihat dan baca fic saya yang gaje ini……..

Cerita ini Saya buat berdasarkan setting dimana Naruto telah mengalahkan semua akatsuki dan konoha yang porak poranda sedang dalam masa perbaikan.

Selamat Membaca……………

" Hnn

Hnn

hnn….hah….hah….." Desah nafas naruto yang tidak teratur ,

yang baru saja pulang dari misi ,mengalahkan kelompok akatsuki.

Dia merasa sangat lelah .Rasanya tubuh nya sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menahan beban berat badannya sendiri . mata biru laut itu pun terlihat tampak sayu, dan tak memancarkan sinar nya.

sedangkan bibirnya yang biasa melukiskan senyuman khas seorang uzumaki itupun ,kini tampak pucat akibat pertempuran yang dihadapinya.

Wajahnya tampak sangat kusut dengan sisa darah yang telah mengering di sudut bibir nya.

Orang orang yang melihat pahlawan konoha yang telah kembali dari pertempuran , dan yang sedang memasuki gerbang utama konoha itu pun langsung berlari menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

" hore…………hore…….. , kita menang……" teriak mereka semua yang telah lama menunggu naruto.

Seketika suasana Konoha menjadi sangat riuh . Semua perasaan mereka menjadi satu . mereka sangat senang dan bangga kepada naruto yang berhasil menga;ahkan kelompok akatsuki tersebut.

Sakura yang merupakan ninja medis andalan konohapun langsung menghampiri naruto dengan ditemani oleh Neji , Lee , Shikamaru , Ino , dan Kiba.

"hei baka , kau berhasil " kata sakura sambil memeluk naruto

" Selamat ya…" kata kiba

naruto merasa sangat terkejut mendapatkan pelukan dari sakura yang secara sangat tiba tiba itu , dan dengan gerakan yang sangat lemah ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmmm" angguk naruto

Tak lama kemudian narutopun pingsan akibat kelelahan.

"hei naruto " panggil sakura

Tetapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari orang yang dipanggilnya

"Shikamaru , Bantu aku membawa naruto ke ruang medis" kata sakura

" Tolong ya" sambungnya lagi.

"Baiklah " jawab shikamaru

Shikamaru pun langsung menggendong naruto dipunggung nya dan membawa lelaki itu ke ruang medis , Rumah sakit Konoha.

*** * * * ***

***Di ruang medis***

"Kami –sama…….

Bagaimana ini? Luka di tubuhnya sangat parah "

"Ditambah lagi , dia mengeluarkan banyak darah saat pertempuran , chakranya sangat lemah . Naruto membutuhkan tambahan darah untuk tubuhnya ,

jika tidak , ini akan berakibat sangat fatal." Eluh sakura

Setelah mengobati luka ditubuh naruto , sakura langsung keluar ruangan tersebut , tetapi sebelum itu , ia mengambil sampel darah naruto.

*** * * * ***

"Bagaimana keadaan nya?" Tanya kiba

"Dia butuh darah , untuk itu aku mohon pada kalian kumpulkan semua ninja konoha seangkatan kita dulu , saat kita di akademi." Jawab sakura

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi

"Naruto kehilangan banyak darah , untuk itu aku ingin mengambil sample darah mereka dan akan ku cocokkan dengan punya naruto .

Jika ada yang memiliki darah yang sama dengan naruto , aku akan meminta kepada orang itu untuk memberikan Sedikit darah nya demi keselamatan hidup naruto" jelas sakura

" oh ,Jadi begitu ya" kata kiba

" ia , ta pi…"

"Tapi kenapa sakura?" Sambung Ino

"Hufffft ,,

Kalian tahukan , Apa yang ada dalam tubuh naruto ?" Tanya sakura

" ia , kami tahu " jawab mereka serentak sambil saling berpandangan

" Itu dia yang aku takutkan . Aku takut tubuh naruto akan menolak semua yang akan di transfer ke tubuhnya . Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi , aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi " Jelasnya

Suasana menjadi hening seketika saat sakura menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka tak pernah menyangka bahwa kejadian ini akan terjadi kepada naruto . ya, walaupun naruto itu seorang jinchuriki , tetapi ia juga tetaplah manusia biasa .

"Yang terpenting kita harus menolong nya terlebih dahulu . Kita coba saja" jelas neji

"Ia ,kau benar "

" Baiklah ,kalau begitu tolong kumpulkan teman kita semua ya " kata sakura

" Ok " Jawab Neji.

Akhirnya mereka mengumpulkan teman teman ninja konoha yang lain. Dan setelah terkumpul semua , mereka langsung ke rumah sakit konoha.

*** * * * ***

Sakura langsung menjelaskan semua masalah kepada mereka. semua ninja konoha berkumpul disana , Mulai dari kelompok 7 , 8 , 10 dan yang lainnya , yang seangkatan naruto, kecuali sasuke.

"Huffft, seperti itulah kejadiannya" jelas sakura

"umm, a – ano , sam..sam pai sekarang keadaan na ..naruto-kun belum siuman?" Tanya hinata dengan perasaan yang sangat cemas dan khawatir.

"belum" jawab sakura dengan agak ketus sambil buang muka dari hinata

Sebenarnya sakura menjadi sangat membenci hinata semenjak gadis itu menyatakan peraaannya kepada naruto. Bagaimanapun saat itu ia juga sudah memiliki perasaan terhadap naruto.

" Kenapa sakura sangat membenciku ya, apa aku salah menyatakan perasaan ku ini terhadap naruto-kun . padahal naruto-kun juga belum menjawab atas pernyataan ku saat itu . jadi , semuanya masih belum jelas.

Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang membenciku ." batin hinata yang mulai menahan tangisnya

Teman teman mereka hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala saat sakura berlaku galak kepada hinata, sedangkan neji merasa sangat kesal terhadapnya.

"sakura , siapa yang akan memeriksa kami semua nantinya?" Tanya kiba

"Shizune-sensei , biar bagaimanapun dia jauh lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan aku " Jelasnya.

"……………"hening

Tak lama kemudian shizune-sensei pun datang dan memecah keheningan yang ter jadi disana

"baiklah semuanya , aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu dan saat itu kalian boleh masuk keruangan tersebut" jelas shizune sambil menunjukkan sebuah ruangan yang sangat bersih.

" Hai" angguk mereka secara bersamaan

*** * * * ***

Akhirnya pemeriksaan selesai dan berjalan dengan lancar,

"Syukurlah , semuanya sudah selesai aku periksa , sekarang semua sample akan kucocokkan dengan semple darah naruto" gumamnya


	2. Chapter 2

**KYAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~**

**Capter 2 Update!!!!**

Seneng nya…………

Yaudah deh gag usah lama lama langsung aja kita mulai

Ok , ok NARUTO bukan pnya LIekichi , tapi punyanya

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

Liekichi Cuma minjem bentar aja bwat ne fic gaje.

Warning : Di chapter ini saya buat isinya Cengeng (?)

OK LAH kalo bgetoo!!!

Happy Reading………………

* * *

**Previous**

Akhirnya pemeriksaan selesai dan berjalan dengan lancar,

"Syukurlah , semuanya sudah selesai aku periksa , sekarang semua sample akan kucocokkan dengan semple darah naruto" gumam Shizune.

**Chapter 2**

***Keeseokan Harinya***

" Ba…bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya shizune- sensei? Apa sensei menemui kesulitan? bagaimana keadaan Na.. Naruto-kun ? Di..Dia bisa tetap hidup dan selamat kan? Dan Da…darah siapa yang cocok dengan Naruto kun? " Tanya Hinata bertubi tubi kepada Shizune sambil setengah mati menahan cairan bening nan murni tersebut , agar tak terjun bebas dari mata lavendernya , dan membasahi pipi mulusnya

Hinata merasa sangat khawatir terhadap keadaan Naruto , lelaki yang telah lama ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati , jiwa dan raga nya. Hinata sangat takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto.

"Hei , tenanglah Hinata,"jelas Shizune sensei mencoba menenangkan Hinata

" kau tampak kacau hari ini. Wajahmu pucat sekali , ditambah lagi matamu memiliki kantung mata. Apa kau terus menangis dan tidak tidur semalaman ?"tebak Shizune.

"I..ia " jawab Hinata , dengan suara yang sangat parau.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Hinata? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Shizune dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan

Hinata tak sanggup berkata apa apa, dia hanya terdiam mematung didepan Shizune. Tak terasa air mata yang sejak tadi dibendungnya , akhirnya tumpah juga membasahi pipi mulus dan putih itu .

"Go..Gomenasai Shizune sensei, Hikss….. Hikss…" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang sangat lirih . tetapi suara lirih itu bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Shizune.

Saat itu pula Shizune menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menusuk hati dihadapannya .Gadis Hyuuga yang lembut itu tengah menangis.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kedua tangan lentik nya membekap bibir mungil miliknya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan yang lebih keras yang akan mengganggu istirahat para pasien-pasien lainnya di rumah sakit itu.

Shizune sangat tidak tega melihat Hinata menangis. Jujur saja, Sejak melihat keberanian Hinata dalam mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada naruto saat itu , Shizune sangat bangga kepada Hinata. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dibalik kelembutan seorang gadis Hyuuga tersebut, tersimpan sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa yang tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang.

Ya,,, keberanian dan tekad Hinata lah yang sangat dikagumi Shizune. Ia telah menganggap Hinata sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri, yang sangat ia sayang.

"Sudah lah Hinata, berhentilah menangis seperti itu , Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf , karena telah berkata kasar padamu" hibur Shizune sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis itu

"Tidak , aku yang salah ,, hikkssss" tangis Hinata

" Aku hanya takut dengan kesehatanmu . keadaanmu belum sembuh benar Hinata . bagaimana kalau luka didadamu yang disebabkan oleh pein waktu itu menganga lagi? Apa kau tega melihat semua teman teman mu dan juga ayah serta kakak mu menangis lagi seperti waktu itu ? tanya Shizune

"Tidak …tidak Shizune –sensei , tidak ,,"jawab hinata dengan sesenggukan .

"Oleh karena itu ada kalanya dimana kau harus benar benar memperhatikan keadaanmu sendiri . ya.. walaupun aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto!" kata Shizune dengan sangat lembut

"Apa kau mengerti Hinata?" sambungnya lagi

" Ha..hai sensei " jawab hinata.

" Ya sudah, tadi kau Tanya padaku tentang pemeriksaan kemarinkan?"

"Ia, bagaimana hasilnya sensei?" Tanya hinata untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Pemeriksaannya berjalan dengan lancar . Tetapi hasilnya akan diketahui nanti sore ,karena dalam menjalani pemeriksaan tersebut , aku harus melakukannya dengan sunggguh sungguh dan tidak boleh asal asalan." Jelas Shizune

"Oh…" hanya kata itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Ta…Tapi keadaannya baik baik saja kan sensei ? "

"Ia , hinata " jawab Shizune dengan lembut .

"Syukurlah , Terima kasih Kami - Sama " kata hinata

" Hmmm, sekarang apa kau ingin melihat keadaannya bukan ?" Tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Hinata.

"Ha…? A-ano , apa boleh sensei ?" tanya balik Hinata dengan sangat bersemangat. Dia sangat senang kalau diizinkan untuk melihat Naruto ,

"Tentu saja., kau boleh melihat dan mengunjunginya kapanpun kau mau ."

" A-arigatou gozaimasu Shizune- sensei " kata hinata.

Ia sangat terharu akan kebaikan hati Shizune- sensei terhadapnya. Hinata pun telah bertekad dan menanamkan didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam , bahwa ia tidak akan melupakan ini semua, dan akan membalasnya kelak.

"Dou Itashimashite Hinata- chan, Sekarang pergilah temui Naruto , dan satu lagi jangan lupa ajak ia berbicara ,agar Naruto tidak merasa sendirian dan untuk bantuan dalam penyembuhannya, agar ia cepat sadar ." jelas Shizune

"Aku tau , kau pasti sudah sangat merindukan senyuman khas lelaki pujaanmu itu kan ?" sambungnya lagi sambil terkekeh seraya menggoda Hinata

Tanpa sadar semburat merah itu dengan nakalnya muncul di pipi mulus hinata hingga mengakibatkan wajah gadis Hyuuga tersebut menjadi sangat lucu , tetapi ia semakin terlihat sangat manis dengan semburat itu.

" Sensei…" kata Hinata dengan manja kepada orang didepannya tersebut, yang juga sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak nya .

"Yasudah pergilah sana , jangan hanya berdiri mematung disini saja . Hush..hush.. " kata Shizune dengan terkekeh sambil mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya kearah Hinata , dengan tujuan agar gadis itu pergi ke tempat Naruto.

"Hehehe, "

Hinata pun segera pergi keruangan Naruto dengan berlari sudah tidak sabar melihat keadaan Naruto . Sambil terus berlari , ia terus berdoa dan mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan lelaki itu .

**HINATA'S POV**

Aku merasa sangat senang saat Shizune –sensei mengizinkanku menjenguk Naruto-kun .Tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera berlari kecil keruangan nya .

Aku terus berdoa kepada Kami-Sama untuk menumbuhkan dan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian ku agar aku tidak pingsan saat berhadapan dengan Naruto – kun nanti, apabila ia telah siuman.

Setelah berlar kecil dan melewati ruangan ruangan dan lorong lorong yang banyak dirumah sakit tersebut , akhirnya aku sampai ditempat Naruto kun.

**End Hinata's Pov**

Setelah sampai tepat didepan ruangan naruto , Hinata langsung membuka knop pintu itu dengan sangat perlahan.

Kreekk….

Suara pintu tersebut begitu sangat jelas sampai ketelinga hinata. Sesaat setelah pintu itu terbuka, Hinata merasa sangat tidak sanggup melihat keadaan orang yang berada didalamnya.

"Na..Naruto kun" Panggil nya dengan sangat Lemah

Perlahan ia mendaki tubuh sang Jinchuriki itu . diperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki lelaki itu.

Hati Hinata merasa sangat sesak dan sakit melihat keadaan Naruto dihadapannya..

Air mata itu pun akhirnya terjun bebas lagi dari mata lavendernya. Entah sudah berapa kali gadis itu menangis dalam dua hari sejak kepulanga naruto.

Mata naruto tertutup rapat , bibirnya pucat dan hampir diseluruh tubuhnya pula terpasang alat alat rumah sakit yang sangat tidak enak dipandang mata.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut gadis itu menggenggam dan membawa tangan sang uzumaki tersebut kedalam genggaman tangan hangatnya .seketika ia menyadari bahwa betapa dinginnya tangan naruto.

Sebulir air mata murni nya pun jatuh membasahi tangan Naruto. Semakin dieratkannya pula genggaman tangannya ketangan Naruto . Dengan perlahan dan pasti gadis itu meletakkan tangan uzumaki tersebut kepipinya untuk menghangatkan nya sedikit, dan dengan harapan agar lelaki tersebut merasakan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hikss…..Hikss…"

Hinata mencoba untuk menahan tangis nya dengan menggigit bibir bawah nya sendiri , tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa . Malahan air mata itu ingin tumpah sebanyak banyaknya, tanpa menghiraukan perintah hinata untuk berhenti.

"Ma..Maafkan aa..ku Naruto- kun" tangis Hinata sambil menggenggam kuat tangan naruto.

"apa kau tahu , aku sangat merindukanmu , aku ingin melihat senyumanmu itu, Hikkss…

Senyumanmu yang secerah mentari , kekonyolanmu bahkan teriakan semangatmu yang pantang menyerah " kata hinata.

"apa kau Bisa mendengar aku Naruto kun? Kalau ia aku mohon maafkan aku .Padahal aku juga ingin melindungimu , tetapi aku tidak bisa karena aku ini terlalu lemah"

Hinata tahu bahwa ia tak mungkin mendapatkan jawaban apapun, karena orang yang sedang ia ajak untuk berbicara sedang tak sadarkan diri .

"Bagiku tak apa kalau aku harus berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila seperti yang sedang a… aku lakukan saat ini, asalkan kau bisa cepat sembuh, dan terbangun dari tidur nyenyakmu itu, agar kau bisa memberikan sedikit senyuman untukku." Jelas Hinata.

Semakin dieratkannya lagi genggamannya ke tangan Naruto , seakan akan ia sangat takut kehilangan lelaki pirang itu.

Tanpa ia sadari , telah ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi , dan telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hei Hyuuga , apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini hah ?" Tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda dengan kasar kepada Hinata

Hinata merasa sangat terkejut dengan suara itu , dan refleks ia langsung berbalik kearah sumber suara tersebut.

"Sa….Sakura –chan , a..ano aku ha…"

"DIAM KAU BODOH !!!" bentak Sakura

Belum selesa hinata berbicara , tetapi langsung di potong oleh sakura.. Hinata sangat terkejut dengan bentakan sakura yang dulunya ia kira baik, ternyata tak seperti dugaannya.

"Sa…sakura- chan , kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu" Tanya hinata kepada sakura .

"Sa…sakura- chan , kenapa kau membentakku seperti itu,?"

Sakura mengulangi kata kata hinata kembali dengan nada mengejek

"Hey , jangan berpura pura tidak tahu kau ya , semua ini gara gara kau Hyuuga lemah.

Kau yang menyebabkan Naruto mengejar akatsuki. Dan kau tahu akibatnya, sekarang dia terbaring lemah seperti itu , apa kau tidak punya hati ?"bentak sakura sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"ta…tapi"

"tapi apa ?"potong sakura lagi.

"ASAL KAU TAHU ,SEHARUSNYA KAU SAJA YANG MATI . KARENA TAK ADA GUNANYA KAU HIDUP , KAU HANYA MENYUSAHKAN ORANG ORANG DISEKELILING MU SAJA!!!"

Sakura membentaknya sambil berjalan mendekati sudah sangat tidak terkendali lagi.

"Hyuuga pembawa Sial" umpat sakura

Hinata tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah . Diapun menangis dan menangis mendapatkan ucapan kasar yang meluncur dari bibir gadis dihadapannya itu

"Dasar kau Hyuuga lemah , cengeng pembawa si… !"

"Hentikan ucapan,u itu sakura!" Neji yang kebetulan datang kerumah sakit , langsung memotong perkataan Sakura yang sangat kejam terhadap sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Hinata hanya mampu membekap bibirnya dengan sebelah tangannya dan terisak diruangan tersebut.

Neji langsung membimbinga dan membawa hinata keluar ruangan itu, agar tak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan yang bisa menggangu keselamatan Naruto.

"Kau yang lebih menyedihkan dibanding Hinata , Kau camkan itu baik-baik. DASAR PEREMPUAN IBLIS" kata Neji sambil balik membentaknya saat berjalan dekat perempuan itu.

Sakura merasa sangat sangat kesal dengan perkataan Neji yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya .

"Arrrrghhh….! KUSSO…." teriak sakura sambil menghentakkan sebelah kakinya kelantai.

"Awas kau, kita lihat saja nanti! ".

*** Diluar Ruangan ***

"Neji nii-san"panggil Hinata lirih

"Ia , Hinata" kata neji sambil memegang pundak gadis itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan diambil hati ya kata kata sakura tadi " kata Neji

"Tidak , dia benar , itu semua salah ku. Aku tidak berguna , aku hanya bisa menyusahkan orang lain saja. Seharusnya aku mati saja!" jelas Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata , jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Nii-san "panggil hinata dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar

"Doushite Hinata-chan?" jawab neji

"Sssaa..sakith.."sambungnya lagi .

Neji yang mendengar hal itu langsung melihat wajah Hinata. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja tersambar petir saat melihat keadaan Hinata. wajahnya sangat pucat ,nafasnya tidak teratur , ditambah lagi ia terus memegangi dadanya, sambil menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan.

" Hn….Hn….h…."desah nafas Hinata yang tak karuan

"SSaa sakith nii-san , sakit sekali " tangis Hinata

Hinata merasa sangat tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit sakit yang begitu menusuk didadanya.

"Uhuk…uhuk.." cairan kental berwarna merah itupun langsung keluar dari bibir Hinata dan menodai sudut bibir nya.

"Kami –Sama ,….

Tenanglah Hinata, aku akan membawamu pada Shizune Sensei , bertahanlah kumohon!" perintah Neji mencoba menenangkan dan memberi semangat kepada Hinata. Neji merasa pandangannya mengabur .Air mata itu telah menggenang di mata lavendernya. Tak tega rasanya menyaksikan keadaan sepupu tersayangnya itu.

"Bertahanlah " bisik Neji

Hinata merasakan semuanya seperti berputar dan menjadi gelap , dan saat itu pula ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata….Hinata…."panggil neji sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, tetapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

…………………………….

**To Be Continued**

Gimana…? Gimana…?

Apa masih kurang panjang ?

Ada kemajuan dari chapter sebelumnya gak??

Oh ya , Liekichi mau ngucapain terima kasih Sebuanyak buanyak nya bagi yang udah mau baca dan Review ne fic d chapter 1. Liekichi seneeeeeeeeeeng banget. Untuk balasannya bisa dilihat langsung di PMs masing masing

Untuk itu Liekichi mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*puppy eyes no jutsu*

Minta kritik dan sarannya Plizz XD.

_**R n R PLIZ…………..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Update!!!!**

**Chapter 3 update!!!!**

**Chapter 3 update!!!!**

*teriak-teriak pakek toak sambil keliling kampong* XD

Sorry updatenya lama, soalnya tugas sekolah menumpuk, ditambah lagi kmaren pas liekichi mau ngelanjutin ne fic, eh tiba-tiba aja dokumennya gag bisa dibuka dan error. Akhirnya mau gak mau liekichi ngulang lagi deh!!!, sedih…

*curhat pula ne orang*

Langsung aja ya…..

Ok , ok NARUTO bukan pnya LIekichi , tapi punyanya

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

Liekichi Cuma minjem bentar aja bwat ne fic gaje.

Yasudah lah…

Happy Reading…….

* * *

**Previous**

"Bertahanlah " bisik Neji

Hinata merasakan semuanya seperti berputar dan menjadi gelap , dan saat itu pula ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Hinata….Hinata…."panggil neji sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil itu, tetapi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

**Chapter 3**

Melihat keadaan Hinata yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, Neji merasa jantungnya sudah berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari langsung menyelipkan sebelah tangan kekarnya diantara betis dan paha Hinata, sedangkan tangan yang sebelah lagi ia letakkan dipunggung Hinata untuk menopang tubuh gadis itu.

"Bertahanlah Hinata, kumohon," bisik Neji lirih sebelum mengangkat tubuh mungil dan lemah Hinata.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut Neji mengangkat tubuh Hinata kedalam gendongannya. Ia berlari, dan semakin lama, ia berlari semakin cepat. Rasanya ia ingin segera sampai keruangan Shizune sensei, agar Shizune bisa menolong Hinata secepatnya.

"Duk…duk…duk…" Suara derap kaki Neji yang saling kejar- kejaran satu sama lainnya.

Seakan tak mempedulikan mata banyak orang yang memperhatikan dan melihatnya, Neji terus berlari melewati lorong lorong dan ruangan ruangan yang memiliki bau khas rumah sakit tersebut. Ada yang melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, ada yang biasa saja, bahkan ada yang melihat nya dengan tatapan seakan- akan berkata "dasar berisik, menggangu istirahat orang lain saja kau ini", tetapi ada juga yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba dan kasihan.

Tetapi, semua itu hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu bagi Neji, kesehatan dan keselamatan Hinata lah yang terpenting untuk dirinya saat ini. Ia ingin menjadi seorang kakak yang baik dan selalu bertanggung jawab terhadap adiknya. Ia ingin melindungi dan menjaga Hinata dengan segenap hati, jiwa, dan raga yang ia miliki. Neji tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti dan melukai Hinata walau sekecil apapun itu.

Ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang pernah ia lakukan untuk kedua terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kesalahan dimana ia pernah hampir membunuh Hinata pada saat ujian Chunin dulu.

Mungkin, kalau bukan karena Naruto yang menyadarkannya saat itu, Neji tidak akan pernah sadar sampai sekarang.

Tanpa disadari, air mata yang tadinya hanya menggenang dipelupuk mata lavender keperakan itu, kini telah tumpah membasahi kulit pucatnya dan menetes tepat diatas kelopak mata seorang gadis yang tengah tetupup dalam gendongannya itu. Sakit rasanya melihat keadaan Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri.

Lorong demi lorong ia lewati dengan tetap membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya. Rasa khawatirnya sedikit memudar saat melihat sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "SHIZUNE'S ROOM".

"Itu dia ruangannya." seru Neji dalam hati

Semakin lama Neji semakin mendekati ruangan itu. Ruangan yang bercat putih bersih. Setelah tepat berada didepan pintu itu, dengan kasar Neji menendang pintu tersebut menggunakan kaki kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga mengeluarkan suara yang sangat mengejutkan.

"DUAK……."

Shizune yang mendengar suara tendangan itu merasa sangat terkejut dan secara refek ia langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Apa yang kau la…" Kata-kata Shizune terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berada dalam gendongan Neji.

"Tolong dia sensei." ucap Neji dengan suara yang bergetar

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata, bukannya dia tadi baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shizune sambil berjalan mendekan kearah Neji.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti padamu, sekarang tolonglah Hinata terlebih dahulu." jelas Neji dengan suara yang hampir tak kedengaran.

"Baiklah, aku mohon kau tenang Neji, sekarang letakkan Hinata disana." kata Shizune sambil menunjuk kearah tempat tidur yang terdiri dari sebuah bantal dan berseprai putih bersih dalam ruangan tersebut.

Neji langsung berjalan mendekati tempat tidur itu. Dengan perlahan diletakkannya kepala Hinata diatas bantal dan membaringkan tubuh mengilnya diatas tempat tidur itu.

Melihat itu semua, Neji menganggap bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya.

"ARGHHH…….INI SEMUA KESALAHANKU!!!!"

Teriak Neji frustasi sambil menjambak rambut coklat panjangnya sendiri. Hingga, beberapa helai dari rambutnya tercabut dari tempatnya dan tertarik disela-sela jari Neji. Air matanya pun kian deras mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Shizune yang melihat keadaan Nejipun merasa kasihan dengannya.

"Neji, kumohon dengarkan aku" Seru Shizune perlahan

Tapi seruan itu tak berarti apa-apa bagi Neji, malahan perbuatannya semakin menjadi-jadi

"KAKAK MACAM APA AKU INI!!!....."

Teriaknya dengan suara yang leih keras lagi. Kali ini ia tidak lagi menjambak rambutnya, tetapi ia malah menjedutkan kepalanya sendiri ketembok ruangan itu.

Emosi Shizunepun tak bisa terkendali saat melihat perbuatan Neji yang semakin parah itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Neji akan melakukan hal tersebut kepada dirinya sendiri.

" NEJI, AKU BILANG DENGARKAN AKU!!!" Teriak Shizune didepan Neji sambil mengguncang tubuh lelaki itu, agar ia sadar akan perbuatannya sendiri.

Kali ini, perbuatan Shizune tak sia-sia. Nejipun langsung menghentikan perbuatannya dengan masih sedikit tersak .

"Neji, tenanglah." Ucap Shizune yang perlahan lahan emosinya telah menurun.

"Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir terhadap Hinata, tapi kau harus tenang." sambungnya lagi.

Neji merasa malu terhadap Shizune-sensei, ia tak berani menatap wajah nya. Ia hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya dengan rambut yang tergerai dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Go…gomenasai sensei…" ucap Neji dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"Sudahlah, aku tak marah padamu. Aku rasa kau hanya lepas kendali. Kau tak seperti Neji yang kukenal, Neji yang selalu tenang dan berkepala dingin." Jelas Shizune dengan lembut.

"Ku mohon maafkanlah aku." Ulang Neji sekali lagi sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Sudah,sudah,sudah" ucap Shizune seraya menenangkan sang Hyuuga tersebut

"Sekarang, tunggulah diluar, sementara itu aku akan memeriksa keadaan Hinata." sambungnya lagi

"Hai sensei." angguk Neji .

Setelah itu, iapun langsung berjalan kearah pintu untuk meninggalkan ruangan Shizune dan menunggu diluar ruangan tersebut seperti yang telah diperntahkan oleh wanita itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Shizune pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menemui Neji yang sedang menunggu diluar sambil mondar-mandir. Neji yang melihat Shizune langsung berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata sensei?" tanya Neji

"Hmm, kelihatannya kau sudah kembali lagi seperti Hyuuga Neji yang ku kenal." ucap Shizune sambil tersenyum simpul kearah Neji

"Oh ya, keadaan Hinata baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan karena tidak tidur dan menangis semalaman." Jelas Shizune

"Huffft…syukurlah…." lega Neji.

Neji pun langsung berjalan melewati Shizune dan bermaksud untuk masuk menemui Hinata. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Shizune yang menarik bagian belakang bajunya hingga otomatis ia pun terikut kearah tersebut.

"Hey… kau ini !" seru Shizune

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihatnya." sambung Neji seketika.

"Apa aku ada bilang kalau kau boleh masuk?" Tanya Shizune

"Tidak." jawab Neji dengan wajah Innocentnya.

"Dasar Neji, Hinata masih harus beristirahat didalam. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengganggu tidurnya, apalagi sampai membangunkannya. Sekalipun itu kau sendiri .Awas saja kalau kau lakukan itu." ancam Shizune

"Ia…. Ia." jawab Neji.

"Yasudah, sekarang pulanglah ke mansionmu. Banyak - banyak lah beristirahat. Karena nanti sore , akan diketahui hasil dari pengetesan darah siapa yang cocok dengan calon hokage kita. Jadi, kalian harus benar- benar dalam keadaan yang sehat dan prima." jelas Shizune

"Apa kau mengerti maksud ku Neji?"

"Tentu sensei." jawab Neji sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu dan bejalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

"Jangan khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, sebab aku yang akan menjaganya disini."

Ucap Shizune sambil sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena takut kalu Neji tak mendengarnya.

"Mmmm." Angguk Neji sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang dan tersenyum simpul kearah Shizune – sensei. Dan sebagai tanda bahwa lelaki itu juga mendengar ucapan Shizune yang baru saja dilontarkan terhadapnya.

"Doumo Arigatou Gozaimasu Shizune sensei." ucapnya dalam hati.

*** * * * * * ***

***Sore hari, Diruang pertemuan Rumah Sakit***

Semua teman –teman Naruto yang mengikuti pemeriksaan itu telah berkumpul diruang pertemuan rumah sakit konoha untuk mengetahui hasil dari pemeriksaan yang telah mereka laksanakan.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya Shizune-sensei?" Tanya Kiba

"Umm, a-ano itu .." gagap Shizune

"Kenapa sensei?" Tanya Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

"Hufft…" Desah Shizune, sambil mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam –dalam seraya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Shizune terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka percakapan antara mereka.

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku akan memberitahu kalian hasil dari pengetesan kemarin…"

"………" hening

Shizune sedikit menggantung kata-katanya hingga membuat Sakura menjadi agak kesal terhadapnya.

"Cepatlah sensei…." emosi Sakura

"Sabarlah sedikit Sakura, Shizune- sensei juga perlu sedikit ketenangan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Oke…oke.." kata Sakura sambil kembali duduk kembali ditempat duduknya.

"Jadi begini,,, " ucap Shizune memulai pembicaraan

"Dari hasil tes pemeriksaan yang telah dilakukan kemarin, tidak ada satu orangpun yang darahnya cocok, serasi, dan sesuai dengan darah Naruto" sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan dengan wajah yang sangat murung.

Berat rasanya mengatakan ini semua kepada mereka. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap mengatakan kenyataan ini.

Mereka tampak sangat terkejut dan shock dengan apa yang baru saja mereka dengar. Mereka tidak menyangka, bahwa hal yang mereka takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

"Kami-sama…." Ucap Lee sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin sensei, kau bercanda kan?" seru Sakura dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Ino yang melihat Sakura pun mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengelus punggungnya.

"Tenanglah" ucap Ino lembut

"Tidak Sakura, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku serius. Mungkin ini memang sangat berat, tapi aku berkata apa adanya." Jelas Shizune

Seketika hanya keheninganlah yang melanda ruangan itu. Semuanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing.

"…………."

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang sensei?" tanya Kiba yang mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

"Sampai saat ini, keadaannya baik-baik saja." Jelas Shizune lirih

"Jadi, selanjutnya bagaimana Sensei?" tanya Tenten

"Mungkin, aku akan mencari seseorang yang memiliki darah yang cocok untuk Naruto. Akan aku usahakan sekuat tenagaku" Jelas Shizune.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Sensei, apa sekarang kami boleh melihat keadaan Naruto?" tanya Neji

"Ya, tentu saja. Kalian boleh melihat keadaannya." Jawab Shizune

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun keluar dari ruang pertemuan dan bergegas keruangan tempat Naruto dirawat. Mereka sudah sangat tak sabar ingin melihat keadaan Naruto.

*** * * * * ***

Ruangan pertemuan rumah sakit yang tadinya ramai itupun, kini telah kosong, hanya menyisakan Shizune seorang yang tengah melamun disana.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap Shizune lirih, sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Pandangannya kosong, ia bagaikan mati rasa.

"Aku telah membohongi mereka semua. Ta, tapi aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku tidak boleh mengatakan hasil pemeriksaan yang sebenarnya kepada mereka semua, karena…karena kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Neji yang pasti akan sangat keberatan dengan hasilnya." Kata Shizune sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

**Flashback**

***Shizune's Pov***

Aku melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk ke ruang pemeriksaan rumah sakit konoha dengan perasaan yang sangat berdebar-debar. Aku tak tahu mengapa perasaan ini hadir, tapi aku harus tetap tenang.

Dengan perlahan kubuka pintu ruang pemeriksaan, hingga terdengar bunyi berdecit dari pintu itu. Suara itu begitu jelas tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku karena rumah sakit benar-benar sedang sunyi saat ini.

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, bau khas rumah sakit begitu tercium tajam di indra penciuman ku. Dengan perlahan kumasuki ruangan itu. Kubuka dokumen-dokumen hasil pemeriksaan yang telah disusun oleh asisten kepercayaanku.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa darah yang cocok dengan Naruto adalah darah :

"HYUUGA HINATA!!!" ucapku tidak percaya.

Jantungku berdebar makin kencang saat mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan itu. Aku benar benar-benar tidak pernah menduga dengan ini semua.

Rasanya aku seperti mau pingsan melihat hasil ini.

Akhirnya, setelah melihat hasil ini, aku langsung meninggalkan ruang pemeriksaan dan mengunci kembali pintu ruangan tersebut.

Aku berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu, keringat dingin membasahi dahiku. Aku berlari keruanganku dan setelah sampai didalam ruanganku, aku langsung menutup rapat-rapat pintu itu dan menguncinya dari dalam. Keringatku terus saja mengalir dengan derasnya.

Tanpa aku sadari, ada sepasang mata lavender yang tengah memperhatikan kelakuan janggalku.

***End Shizune's Pov***

"Sensei!!" ucapnya lemah dan penuh selidik.

Saking terkejutnya, dokumen hasil pemeriksaan itupun jatuh kelantai ruangan Shizune.

"Hi…Hinata, kau su..sudah sa..dar?" tanya Shizune dengan sangat gugup. Wajahnya memucat saat mengetahui Hinata telah bangun dan sedang menatapnya.

.

"I..Ia" jawabnya sambil memperhatikan kertas putih yang terdiri dari beberapa tulisan diatasnya.

"A..apa itu?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah dokumen yang masih berada dilantai.

"I..ini, a-ano…umm, bukan apa-apa" elak Shizune sambil menyambar dokumen hasil pemeriksaan itu dari lantai dengan sangat cepat dan menyembunyikannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Sen..sensei, apa ada yang kau sembunyikan? Kalau ada, tolong beritahu aku.." ucap Hinata dengan wajah penuh dengan harapan agar Shizune mau memberitahunya.

Shizune sangat tidak tahan melihat wajah Hinata yang memelas seperti itu, iapun berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Hinata.

"Hinata, apa keadaanmu baik-baik saja? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu!!" tanya Shizune seraya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku baik-baik saja sensei." Jelas Hinata.

"Sekarang jawab aku, apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Hufft,, baiklah.

Aku akan memberitahumu.

Begini Hinata, dari hasil pemeriksaan kemarin, aku telah menemukan orang yang memiliki darah yang cocok untuk Naruto" Jelas Shizune

"A-apa? Siapa orang itu Shizune-sensei? Si ..Siapa orangnya?" tanya Hinata dengan tidak sabar kepada Shizune.

"Orang itu adalah

kau, Hinata." seru Shizune sambil menyerahkan dokumen yang tadi disembunyikan dibelakang punggungnya kepada Hinata.

Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia hanya mengambil dokumen hasil pemeriksaan itu dari tangan Shizune.

"Ia, sensei benar, orang itu aku." Ucap Hinata pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum kepada Shizune.

"Ta…tapi Hinata, keadaanmukan masih belum stabil?" cemasnya

"Kumohon sensei, izinkan aku melakukannya sekali ini saja. Aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain, apalagi kalau orang itu Naruto-kun, orang yang paling aku sayangi didunia ini. Aku rela berkorban dan rela mati untuknya, a…aku ingi membantunya. A…aku pasti akan merasa sangat menyesal seumur hidup jika aku tidak melakukan ini." mohon Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ambil saja darahku sebanyak-banyaknya, ambil saja sensei. Bila perlu semuanya. Aku tidak akan, hiksss…pernah merasa keberatan,,," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan lengannya kearah Shizune. Aliran sungai kecil itu telah mengalir membasahi pipi mulus nya.

Shizune merasa sangat tersentuh dengan kebaikan hati Hinata.

"Ternyata, selain tegar, gadis ini juga mempunyai ketulusan hati yang tak tertandingi oleh apapun" ucap Shizune dalam hati.

"Hey… , Sudahlah Hinata. Aku mengizinkanmu melakukannya. Tapi, apa kau rasa keadaanmu akan baik-baik saja? Tanya Shizune dengan sangat cemas

"Tentu sensei, aku akan baik-baik saja" angguk Hinata dengan mantap seraya membasuh air mata beningnya.

"Ta…tapi, a…aku punya permohonan dengan sensei,"

"Apa itu Hinata?"

"A…aku mohon padamu, jangan beritahu tentang ini kepada Neji-niisan, karena kalau sampai ia tahu, ia pasti tidak akan mengizinkanku.

Dan satu lagi, jangan beritahu ini kepada orang lain, siapapun itu. Aku hanya ingin ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku sensei?" tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat satu jari kelingkingnya ke arah Shizune.

Shizune sedikit menimbang-nimbang permintaan Hinata padanya, hingga akhirnya ia hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyetujui permohonan gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ia…aku berjanji Hinata." angguknya sambil mengaitkan satu kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Hinata.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sensei."

"Mmmm" angguknya lagi sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Jadi, kapan pengambilan darahku akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Nanti malam, setelah aku memberitahu teman-temanmu yang lain tentang hasilnya. Aku akan menunggu sampai mereka semua meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Dan setelah itu, kita akan melaksanakannya. Bagaimana?" jelas Shizune.

"Baiklah sensei"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan nii-san? " tanya Hinata

"Maksudmu?" tanya balik Shizune

"Bagaimana kalau dia bertanya tentang keadaanku." jawabnya

"Oh, aku akan bilang padanya kalau kau masih sangat memerlukan perawatan dan istirahat disini" Seru Shizune.

"Baiklah sensei, sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terima kasih padamu" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manis dibibir mungilnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan seperti itu."

**End Flashback**

Lamunan Shizune terhenti saat mendengar suara ruangan pintu pertemuan itu dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Si…siapa itu" tanya Shizune

"Ini kami sensei"

"Oh, kalian"

"Iya, kami sudah melihat keadaan Naruto. Sekarang, kami ingin pamit pulang, karena hari sudah semakin larut" ucap Kiba sebagai perwakilan dari mereka semua.

"Ya, silahkan. Oh ya dimana Neji?" tanya Shizune

"Iya sensei." Jawab Neji

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa Hinata tidak bisa pulang malam ini, dia masih perlu istirahat. Aku yang akan menjaganya malam ini. Jadi, kau jangan terlalu cemas ya…" Jelasnya

"Hmmmm" angguk Neji

Setelah berpamitan, mereka pun langsung pergi meningglkan Rumah sakit konoha.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Aku harus cepat menemui Hinata. Ini sudah waktunya." Ucap Shizune seraya keluar dari ruangan pertemuan Rumah sakit Konoha dan bergegas menemui Hinata diruangannya.

Setelah sampai keruangannya, Shizune langsung membawa Hinata kesebuah ruangan untuk pengambilan darah.

"Hinata, apa kau siap?"

"Hai, sensei" Angguknya dengan mantap

Shizunepun langsung menusukkan suatu alat di lengan Hinata, dan dengan cepat, cairan merah nan kental itu mengalir melewati selang-selang tersebut dan menuju kantung tempat darah yang telah terhubung dengan selang itu.

Hinata sedikit meringis kesakitan saat benda itu menusuk lengannya, hingga mengakibatkan air mata Hinata keluar disudut mata lavendernya.

Ia merasa sedikit pusing saat sedikit demi sedikit darahnya tersedot dan mengalir melalui selang itu. Pandangannya pun menjadi kabur dan gelap.

"Selesai Hinata" seru Shizune

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" sambungnya lagi

"Ten…tentu sensei" jawab Hinata dengan sangat lirih sambil mengedap-ngedipkan mata lavendernya.

"Kami-sama, kau pucat sekali Hinata."

"Sudahlah sensei, sekarang cepat tranfusikan darah itu untuk Naruto-kun, aku ingin ia cepat usah pedulikan aku." ucap Hinata yang terdengar bagaikan sedang berbisik

"Hhhn…h….hn…hah…" desah Hinata

"Hinata apa dadamu sakit?"

"Ti…tidak sensei" bohongnya.

"Oh, yasudahlah. Aku harap kau baik-baik saja."

Setelah Shizune melepaskan alat yang terpasang dilengan Hinata, ia langsung bergegas membawa 2 kantung darah Hinata untuk ditranfusikan ke Naruto.

"Hinata, kau beristirahat saja dulu disini. Sementara aku akan mentrafusikan ini untuk Naruto" jelas Shizune

"Tidak…tidak sensei, aku ingin ikut. Aku ingin melihat keadaan Naruto-kun" serunya sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur itu.

Hinata merasa bahwa kepalanya sedang dihantam oleh ribuan palu. Keseimbangannya pun tak terjaga, hingga Shizune menyanggah tubuh Hinata. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia sudah jatuh. Pandangannya pun serasa kabur dan berputar-putar. Tapi semua itu tidak terlalu diambil rasa olehnya. Ia hanya ingin melihat keadaan Naruto-kun.

"Hinata.." seru Shizune lirih dan khawatir

"Ayolah sensei, ku..kumohon." sambung Hinata lirih dengan bibir mungilnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Matanyapun tampak sangat sayu.

"Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu."

Shizune dan Hinata pun langsung menuju keruangan Naruto.

*** * * * * * ***

Sesampainya didalam ruangan Naruto, Shizune langsung memasang alat untuk mentranfusikan darah Hinata untuk Naruto. Sedangkan Hinata, langsung mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia memegang dan menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ia letakkan kembali tangan dingin itu dipipi putihnya.

Shizune yang melihat keadaan itu merasa sangat sedih. Ia tak sanggup berkata apapun.

"Hinata, Naruto harus istirahat, kau juga butuh istirahatkan?" tanya Shizune

"Tidak sensei, malam ini aku ingin menemaninya. Boleh ya…., kumohon.!!" Pinta Hinata memelas

"Huffft ….. , yasudahlah." Jawab Shizune seraya keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata didalamnya.

"Na…Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata lirih dan lagi-lagi iapun menangis.

"A..apa kau de..dengar aku?" ucapnya sambil membaringkan kepalanya diatas tangan kanan Naruto.

"A..apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit?, kalau ada dimana?, hikkss, biar Hinata obati ..hikss… hikssss." tak satu jawabanpun ia dapatkan, tapi ia terus saja mengajak berbicara lelaki itu.

"Apa yang ini sakit?" tanya Hinata sambil menyentuh lemah luka didahi Naruto yang telah diperban.

"Hiksss….hiksss"

"Hey, sekarang darahku telah mengalir didalam tubuhmu. Apa kau sudah bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu?"

"…………."

"Aku harap kau dapat merasakannya ya!"

"A…aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun. Sadarlah, kumohon!!!" seru Hinata masih sambil menagis hingga ia tertidur pulas diatas tangan sang uzumaki karena kelelahan.

***Pagi Hari***

Hangat cahaya matahari itupun masuk melalui ventilasi kamar rumah sakit, hingga mengganggu dan menyuruh agar sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Kicauan burung pun tak mau kalah, ingin ikut meramaikan suasana pagi yang cerah itu bagaikan sedang menanti seseorang

"Umhhhh….."

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang bengkak. Ditatapnya kembali leleki didepannya itu. Dengan lembut, dielusnya tangan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja satu persatu jari lelaki itu bergerak dengan sangat perlahan.

Hinata merasa sangat terkejut dengan hal tersebut. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan kecilnya dari tangan Naruto.

"Na…Naruto-kun" panggilnya

Mata Naruto yang tadinya tertutup rapat itupun, kini telah terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan menampakkn bola mata yang berwarna sebiru laut itu.

"Mhhh…., di di..mana ini?" ucapnya sangat lirih

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan itu, hanya dinding putihlah yang ia lihat sejauh mata memandang. Sesaat kemudian lelaki itu telah sadar bahwa ia sedang berada dirumah sakit konoha.

"Na…Naruto-kun" ulangnya sekali lagi

Pandangannya teralihkan saat mendengar suara lembut seseorang yang sedang berada disampingnya. Ia lemparkan pandangannya kearah gadi itu. Diperhatikannya gadis itu baik-baik. Dilihatnya wajah manis itu dengan tatapan sayu dan sedih.

"Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruto lirih

"I…ia, i…ini a..aku" jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Suasana heningpun dengan cepatnya hinggap diantara mereka.

"……………….."

"…………………"

"Na…Naruto-kun, a…aku akan memanggilkan Shizune se…sensei" sambungnya lagi seraya bergegas ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Jangan Hinata-chan." cegah Naruto sambil menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

Hinata sangat terkejut saat merasakan tangan kokoh Naruto yang mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangan kecilya. Ia tak sanggup menatap mata sang uzumaki itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu.

Aku ingin menjawab atas pernyataan cintamu padaku. Maafkan aku selama ini, yang tak pernah tahu dan mengerti tentang perasaanmu" ucapnya.

"A….ano…., Naruto-kun"

"Aishiteru yo Hinata-chan" seru Naruto dengan sangat tiba-tiba sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Na….Naruto-kun"

Hinata benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua bola mata lavendernya.

…………………

**To Be Continued**

Gimana…? Gimana…?

Ceritanya gimana?

Oh ya , Liekichi mau ngucapain terima kasih Sebuanyak buanyak nya bagi yang udah mau baca dan Review ne fic d chapter sebelumnya. Liekichi seneeeeeeeeeeng banget. Untuk balasannya bisa dilihat langsung di PMs masing masing

Untuk itu Liekichi mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*puppy eyes no jutsu*

Minta kritik dan sarannya Plizz XD.

_**R n R PLIZ…………..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 UPDATE……….**

Gomen, updatenya lama banget.*****ditendang ke laut*

Lagi-lagi hal ini dikarenakan tugas- tugas yang bejibun dari smanlie…

Tugas dari bu AG, RMT, ESM…..*promosi guru pulak itu* Argghh…., bikin puyeng kepala……

Langsung aja ya……..

NARUTO akan selalu dan selamanya milik

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

"**This fic is full of OOC."**

Oh ya lupa, ne chapter special buat temen aku " LIA ", yang baru ultah kmaren. Happy birthday friend……….*niup-niup terompet*

Dan satu lagi, makasih buat nak **" X-2 community (Sepheda)"** especially : Gaby, Wella, Reny, Adillah, Kartika, Ibnu dll. Makasih da nyemangati aku tuk ngelanjutin ne fic ……. *love u all*

Oh ya, Woi, kapan kita ke **"CITY ICE CREAM" **nya? . *kebanyakan ngomong, dibunuh*

wkakakakak

yasudahlah……..

Selamat Membaca…….

**Previous**

"Aishiteru yo Hinata-chan" seru Naruto dengan sangat tiba-tiba sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hinata.

"Na….Naruto-kun"

Hinata benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan kedua bola mata lavendernya.

**Chapter 4**

Suasana hening lagi-lagi langsung melanda kebersamaan mereka. Sang uzumaki masih terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan sang gadis Hyuuga. Mata biru laut itupun tak sanggup menatap mata lavender keperakan Hinata. Ia terus menatap dinding putih ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong dan sendu seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dan Hinata, gadis itu hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah sambil menatap kedua kakinya yang memijak lantai ruangan rumah sakit tersebut. Rambut inidigonya pun turut ikut jatuh tergerai menutupi pipi mulus dan putih sang pemiliknya. Mereka terus terdiam dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tak ada satupun dari Naruto maupun Hinata yang ingin memecahkan keheningan yang tengah menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta yang selama ini ia pendam, cinta yang begitu tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ternyata dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto. Pengorbanan dalam mengungkapkan isi hatinya, yang hampir membuatnya terbunuh saat itu ternyata tidaklah sia-sia. Tak pernah ia duga bahwa cintanya akan terbalaskan.

Ya, cinta sang gadis Hyuuga tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cintanya, perasaannya, bahkan kekurangana dirinya bisa diterima oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi dan cintai seumur hidupnya. Hal itu merupakan anugerah terindah yang pernah Hinata dapatkan.

Disatu sisi, Hinata merasa sangat senang dan bahagia karena akhirnya cintanya terbalaskan. Tapi disisi lain, Hinata merasa sedih kalau mengingat Sakura. Sejahat dan sekejam apapun perlakuan Sakura terhadap Hinata, tapi gadis itu tetaplah temannya. Pasti ada suatu alasan mengapa gadis itu memperlakukan Hinata dengan sangat kasar.

Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura hanyalah seorang perempuan yang mempunyai sisi lemah. Hinata mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura nantinya saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto membalaskan perasaannya.

Kalau mengingat hal itu, Hinata benar-benar menganggap bahwa dirinyalah yang sangat bersalah. Dia hanya bisa menjadi pengganggu dan terus menyusahkan orang lain. Hinata sadar bahwa ia terjebak diantara cinta segitiga. Cinta yang begitu rumit, cinta yang sangat memerlukan pengorbanan besar untuk mempertahankannya. Bahkan cinta yang tak tahu bagaimana kisah akhirnya. Ya, cinta itulah yang tengah menjebak antara Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura.

Tapi ia bingung harus berbuat apa?. Apa ia harus mengikuti egonya dan menjadi kekasih Naruto, atau dia harus mengorbankan cinta dan perasaannya demi temannya?

Semua itu terus berkecamuk dalam fikiran Hinata. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup jika melihat reaksi Sakura nantinya.

"Kami-sama….., bagaimana ini?" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Keheningan diantara Hinata dan Naruto sedikit pecah saat mendengar isakan tertahan seseorang dari arah pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Hikss…..Hikss…."

Isakan itu terdengar begitu sangat memilukan. Hinata yang mengenal suara itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah sumber suara tersebut berasal. Mata lavendernya membulat sempurna dan bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka saat mengetahui siapa yang berada didepan pintu itu.

"SA…..Sakura-chan!!!!" seru Hinata yang merasa sangat terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura yang tak diketahuinya.

Pandangan Naruto yang tadinya hanya menatap dinding itupun, kini mengalihkan pandangannya dan membawa mata biru laut itu untuk melihat siapa yang berada diambang pintu tersebut.

Lelaki itupun tak kalah terkejutnya saat melihat siapa yang berada didepan pintu. Hinata langsung melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari genggaman Naruto dengan sedikit memohon.

"A…aku de…ngar semuanya." tangis Sakura pun tak terbendung lagi. Dia hanya membekap bibirnya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Sa…sakura-chan, i..ini tak se..seperti yang kau du…duga." kata Hinata dengan perasaan yang sangat takut dan bersalah.

"KALIAN JAHAT!!!!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan ruanga Naruto tanpa memperhatikan apapun yang berada didepannya. Air matanya pun terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Hatinya benar-benar sedang hancur dan berserakan bagaikan debu-debu dipadang pasir.

"Sa…Sakura-chan…" seru Hinata sambil mencoba mengejar Sakura yang mulai berlari. Tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya dihentikan oleh lelaki yang berada disampingnya. Untuk kedua kalinya lelaki itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata agar tak pergi mengejar Sakura.

"Biarkan saja." ucap Naruto dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya karena takut melihat tatapan Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya.

"Ta…tapi bagaimana dengan Sa…Sakura-chan?, A…Aku khawatir dengannya." kata Hinata lirih sambil mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan memberanikan diri menatap mata biru laut Naruto yang perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai melembut.

"Nanti juga dia pasti akan mengerti," jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan genggamannya dari pergelangan tangan Hinata yang kecil itu.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Karena sekarang, kau adalah kekasihku. Apa kau mengerti Hinata-chan?" sambungnya lagi.

"I….ia." kata Hinata lirih dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dari Naruto. Dia tak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah disembunyikannya Naruto tampak sedih dan sedikit keberatan saat mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Hinata. Tapi, Hinata mencoba membuang jauh-jauh fikirannya itu. Ia tak ingin berprasangka buruk kepada orang lain. Apalagi kalau orang itu adalah Naruto, orang yang paling ia percayai.

"Na…Naruto-kun, a..aku akan me..manggilkan Shi..Shizune sensei, agar dia memeriksa ke…keadaan mu." jelas Hinata sambil mencoba sedikit tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Hmmm." angguk Naruto pertanda bahwa ia menyetujui saran dari seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

Hinata pun langsung meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dan bergegas keruangan Shizune sensei. Sementara itu, Naruto hanya memandangi punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh, hingga punggung itu benar-benar menghilang saat gadis Hyuuga nan lembut itu berbelok menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mengabarkan kepada Shizune sensei bahwa sang Uzumaki telah terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Naruto menarik dalam-dalam nafasnya dan memejamkan mata biru laut itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia tampak sedang berfikir keras dalam pejaman matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali membuka mata tersebut dengan sangat perlahan.

**Naruto's Pov**

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam serta menutup kedua bola mata biruku dengan harapan agar perasaan khawatirku bisa sedikit menghilang. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, tetap saja tidak bisa berhasil. Hingga, mau tak mau aku membuka kembali mataku yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

Entah mengapa aku tak bisa membuang perasaan ini jauh-jauh. Aku tak bisa untuk membohongi diri dan perasaanku sendiri. Ya, sejujurnya aku tak punya sedikitpun perasaan cinta terhadapnya. Aku hanya menganggap gadis itu sebagai teman biasa.

Hinata, gadis lembut dan manis yang memiliki mata lavender keperakan dengan rambut indigo panjangnya. Entah mengapa Tuhan tak henti-hentinya memberikan cobaan dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tahu, semua ini akan ada hikmahnya kelak. Tapi, aku pun tak tahu harus bagaimana?.

Aku bingung, bahkan sangat-sangat bingung. Aku tak mungkin menolak Hinata, karena gadis itu sangat baik padaku, bahkan ia rela menukarkan nyawanya demi aku saat melawan Pain dulu. Ia tak pernah takut mati demi untuk melindungiku. Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaanku?

Tak mungkin aku tak membalaskan perasaannya. Dia pasti akan merasa sangat hancur kalau aku sampai mengabaikan perasaannya. Tetapi, dia juga pasti akan merasa lebih sakit dan hancur lagi saat mengetahui bahwa aku hanya berpura-pura mencintainya.

Aku membalaskan cintanya hanya karena terpaksa dan merasa berhutang budi padanya, tak lebih dari itu. Mungkin aku adalah orang yang paling berdosa didunia ini karena mempermainkan perasaan seseorang yang sangat baik dan tulus terhadapku.

Biar bagaimanapun, aku masih mencintai Sakura-chan. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan tak mungkin aku melupakannya secepat dan semudah itu. Sebenarnya hatiku sangat sakit saat mendengar tangisan dari Sakura. Tapi, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Tetapi aku pasti akan mencoba. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai Hinata walaupun itu sangat berat untukku.

Kami-sama, tolong tumbuhkan sedikit saja perasaan cintaku untuknya. Aku mohon padamu. Sedikit saja, agar ia bisa merasakan cinta dariku.

Sungguh, aku tak ingin melukai hati dan perasaannya.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam seraya menutup kembali mata biru lautku yang berkaca-kaca, hingga saat mataku benar-benar telah tertutup, sebulir air mata mengalir pelan dari kedua sudut mataku.

**End Naruto's Pov**

* * * * *

Hinata berjalan disepanjang lorong rumah sakit untuk menemui Shizune sensei. Ia merasa sangat senang karena Naruto sudah sadar. Ditambah lagi, Naruto juga membalaskan perasaannya.

Saking tidak sabarnya menemui Shizune, ia sempat berlari-lari kecil dan bersenandung lembut. Tak bisa terlukiskan betapa bahagianya gadis Hyuuga itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasa bahwa jantungnya begitu sakit bagikan sedang ditarik paksa dari tempatnya. Rasa sakit itu berasal dari luka yang disebabkan oleh Pain. Tapi Hinata merasa bahwa rasa sakit itu kian menjalar hingga ke jantungnya. Ia pun sulit untuk bernafas akibat rasa sakit dan sesak yang ditimbulkan didadanya.

"Hah….Hah.…, saa…ssakit." seru Hinata sangat lirih dengan nafas yang putus-putus.

Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur. Keseimbangan tubuhnya pun tak lagi terjaga. Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding lorong tersebut sebagai penyangga agar ia tetap bisa mempertahankan posisi berdirinya.

Hinata mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit itu, tetapi sakitnya malah menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu sampai menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan kedua bola mata lavendernya demi menahan rasa sakit itu. Air mata pun mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Hahhh….hn…."

Usahanya untuk mempertahankan posisi berdirinya pun gagal. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dilantai dingin rumah sakit tersebut. Ia menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya didinding itu sambil memegangi dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan perlahan agar rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan bisa sedikit berkurang. Bibirnya tampak sangat pucat, matanya sayu, dan tubuhnya pun bergetar.

Setelah rasa sakit itu sedikit reda, Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya didinding putih tersebut, dan mencoba membawa tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri. Akhirnya gadis itupun bisa berdiri tegak kembali, walaupun kakinya masih terasa sangat lemas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Hinata langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Shizune-sensei dengan langkah yang sangat gontai. Ia tak mempedulikan dirinya yang sedang sakit.

* * * * *

**Shizune's Room**

Hinata mengetuk pintu ruangan Shizune saat ia tepat berada didepan ruangan tersebut.

"Tok..tok..tok.."

Tak lama, terdengar sahutan dari dalam ruangan tersebut yang mengizinkan bahwa orang yang mengetuk ruangan itu dapat masuk kedalamnya.

"Silahkan masuk." sahut Shizune.

Hinata yang mendengar perintah itu pun langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang pernah menjadi tempat istirahatnya saat dia sakit. Di bukanya pintu ruangan itu dengan sangat perlahan hingga menimbulkan bunyi berdecit yang khas.

"O..ohayou gozaimasu sensei." ucap Hinata pelan sambil melukiskan senyum manis dibibir mungilnya yang pucat itu.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan." jawab Shizune sambil menatap wajah Hinata.

Sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa wajah gadis yang sedang berada dihadapannya itu sangat pucat. Hal itu pun menumbuhkan rasa kekhawatirannya.

"Hinata-chan, wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau tidak tidur lagi tadi malam?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku tidak apa-apa sensei, Hinata tidur kok tadi malam. Tak perlu khawatir." jelas Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Shizune-sensei .

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kau datang keruanganku?, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?, dan apa ada kemajuan tentang keadaan Naruto?" tanya Shizune secara beruntun.

"Justru aku kesini ingin menyampaikan berita yang sangat menggembirakan."

"Ha?, apa itu?" tanya Shizune lagi.

"Ini tentang Naruto-kun sensei. Di..dia telah sadar." Jelas Hinata dengan sangat lemah tapi tak menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Shizune tak percaya.

"Umm..." angguk Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Terima kasih Hinata-chan, ini semua berkat kau. Baiklah, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan menghubungi semua teman-teman seangkatan kalian agar bisa datang melihat keadaan Naruto yang telah sadar." kata Shizune dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Hai sensei." seru Hinata.

Shizune pun langsung menelepon semua teman-teman seangkatan Naruto. Setelah itu, Ia dan Hinata langsung bergegas keruangan Naruto.

* * * * *

**Naruto's Room**

Shizune membuka knop pintu ruangan Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat cerah mengembang di bibirnya. Rasanya enggan untuk menghilangkan senyum itu walau hanya sedetik sekalipun.

Dia merasa sangat bahagia karena akhirnya Naruto telah sadar. Ternyata apa yang telah ia dan Hinata korbankan tidaklah sia-sia.

Naruto yang melihat kedatangan Shizune dan Hinata mencoba untuk memberikan senyuman yang seperti biasa ia perlihatkan, walaupun itu begitu berat baginya. Entah mengapa senyuman itu terasa sangat hambar dimata Hinata.

Senyuman itu tak seperti senyuman yang biasa dilukiskan Naruto, yang selalu menyejukkan hati dan jiwanya. Seperti ada sesuatu hal yang sangat memberatkan sang Uzumaki hingga untuk tersenyum pun ia tak mampu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mencoba untuk membuang fikiran buruk itu jauh-jauh. Dia tak ingin berfikir yang macam-macam tentang Naruto.

"Hey, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Shizune sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"He...he..he…, seperti yang kau lihat sekarang inilah sensei." jawab Naruto lemah dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Shizune langsung memeriksa kedaan Naruto dengan sangat teliti. Detak jantungnya, kesehatan tubuhnya, bahkan tekanan darahnya, semua ia periksa dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Hmmm, sepertinya keadaan mu sudah semakin membaik. Kau hanya tinggal beristirahat untuk beberapa hari saja. Dan setelah kau benar- benar sembuh, maka pelantikanmu akan segera dilaksanakan" jelas Shizune sambil sedikit memberikan senyuman jahilnya.

"Ha? Pe…pelantikan, ma..maksud sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat shock.

"Hey Naruto, ternyata penyakit bodohmu itu tidak menghilang juga ya!. Maksudku, tentu saja pelantikanmu sebagai Hokage keenam."

"A…apa, aku menjadi Hokage? Ta..tapi kan usiaku baru menginjak usia 17 tahun?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan sangat terkejut sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Ia…., kenapa memangnya jika usiamu baru menginjak 17 tahun. Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah," jawab Shizune sambil sedikit mendelik keearah Naruto yang begitu lamban menangkap maksud perkataannya.

"Aku rasa memang kau yang pantas duduk dibangku Hokage setelah Godaime meninggal." ucapnya sedih.

"Baiklah Sizune sensei." angguk Naruto

"Bagus kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku ada tugas untuk memeriksa pasien lainnya. Jadi, kalian berdua aku tinggal dulu ya!. Dan Hinata, tolong awasi dia." jelas Shizune sambil meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"I..ia sensei." kata Hinata meenuruti perintah Shizune.

"Oh ya, sebentar lagi semua teman-temanmu akan datang kesini. Aku telah menghubungi mereka semua." seru Shizune sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Naruto.

Akhirnya ruangan itu hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Hinata didalamnya.

"Se…selamat ya Na..Naruto-kun, a..akhirnya cita-cita mu da..dapat terwujud juga." kata Hinata pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." jawabnya singkat.

"I..ia, sama-sama Naruto-kun."

Hinata langung duduk dibangku yang terletak disamping tempat tidur Naruto. Awalnya ia merasa sangat takut dan malu, tapi akhirnya ia mencoba untuk memberanikan diri dan duduk dibangku tersebut.

"Na…Naruto-kun, apa kau lapar? Kau be…belum ma..makan kan?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba menatap bola mata biru laut itu.

"Belum."

"A..apa kau ma..mau makan Bubur i..itu?," tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk bubur hangat yang terletak diatas meja.

"Ba…bagaimana jika a..aku menyuapimu?, apa Na…Naruto-kun ti..tidak keberatan?" sambungnya lagi dengan wajah yang sangat merah padam.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menyuapi ku. Lagi pula, mana mungkin aku bisa makan dalam keadaan tangan yang seperti ini." jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang tersambung dengan selang infuse.

"Mmm, baiklah." angguk Hinata dengan senyum manis yang terukir dibibirnya.

Gadis itu pun langsung mengambil bubur hangat yang terletak diatas meja tersebut. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut ia menyendokkan bubur itu dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulut Naruto. Dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa ia melakukan hal itu, sampai bubur hangat tersebut benar-benar habis.

"Um…, Na…Naruto kun, apa kau merasa tubuhmu sudah mulai hangat?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ia, perut dan tubuhku sudah mulai menghangat karena bubur itu, sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak ya Hinata-chan." jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Ia, sa…sama-sama Na..Naruto kun." kata Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Hinata-chan, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." tanya Naruto dengan tampang serius sambil menatap dalam mata lavender keperakan Hinata.

Hinata pun mau tak mau menatap mata biru laut Naruto yang begitu cerah itu. Gadis itu bagaikan tersihir akan keindahan mata sang lelaki yang berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

"A..apa i..itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata balik dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup dan berdebar-debar. Semua perasaan itu tercampur menjadi satu dalam hatinya.

"………….."

"…………."

"…………."

Naruto sedikit menggantung kalimatnya hingga beberapa saat. Akibatnya, Hinata menjadi semakin takut dan gugup tentang hal apa yang ingin ditanyakan Naruto terhadap dirinya.

Tapi, Hinata tetap menunggu dengan sabar.

Lelaki itu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seraya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam, akhirnya ia membuka mulut juga.

"Hufftt………, begini Hinata-chan," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan yang sejak tadi telah terhenti.

"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai perasaan terhadapku?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati.

"Ke…kenapa Na…Naruto-kun bertanya se..seperti itu?"

"Ma..maafkan aku Hinata-chan, bukannya aku tak yakin padamu atau tak mempercayaimu. Aku hanya ingin tahu tentang hal itu." Jawabnya dengan sedikit takut sambil mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Takut jika ia melukai perasaan gadis itu.

"I…itu, a…aku mulai me..memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto-kun sejak pertama kali kita masuk di akademi," ungkap Hinata.

"Awalnya, aku hanya menyukai dan mengagumi Naruto-kun saja. Aku kagum dengan semangat Naruto-kun yang selalu pantang menyerah. Lalu, perasaan suka dan kagumku terhadapmu mulai berubah menjadi perasaan sayang. Aku juga tak tahu mengapa perasaan itu hadir. Mungkin, perasaan sayang ku itu datang saat kau menyelamatkanku dari pertarungan maut antara aku, dan Neji nii-san. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga merasa sangat bahagia saat kau berkata "sebenarnya, gadis sepertimu lah yang ku sukai.". Aku sangat mengingat kata-kata itu sampai sekarang.

Kau mengatakan itu sesaat sebelum pergi ke arena pertandingan melawan Neji nii-san. Tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu perasaan sayang itu pun kian berubah menjadi perasaan cinta yang begitu besar."

jelas Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan dan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Hinata hanya dapat tertunduk lemah menahan tangisnya agar tak tumpah.

"Hikkss…hiks…."

"Ternyata, dia juga telah lama menyimpan perasaan terhadapku. Awalnya suka, lalu sayang dan terakhir cinta," batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan, jangan menangis lagi ya." ucap Naruto lembut sambil mencoba menengadahkan wajah Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Diperhatikannya wajah manis Hinata dengan sangat lama sambil menatap dalam mata sang Hyuuga. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut pula dihapusnya air mata murni yang telah tumpah ke pipi Hinata.

Hinata merasa sangat malu dihadapan Naruto. Dia tak sanggup berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Sudah ya." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil mengelus lembut rambut gadis itu, hingga menyebabkan munculnya semburat merah di pipi Hinata.

"Ummm….." angguknya lemah sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan Naruto yang membuat mereka tersadar kembali.

"Tok…tok…tok…"

Naruto langsung melepaskan jarinya yang tadi membingkai wajah putih sang Hyuuga, dan memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat kearah pintu.

"Masuk…." Ucapnya

Ruangan Naruto langsung terbuka lebar satelah ia mengatakan hal itu dan menampakkan seluruh teman-temannya yang bergegas masuk kedalam ruangannya. Semuanya menyunggingkan senyum kebahagian dibibir mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, senyumannya pun langsung terkembang saat melihat kehadiran teman-teman yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Hey baka, kau sudah bangun ya? Wah…wah..wah…, baguslah kalau begitu. Dengan begitu, bantal itu tidak akan kebanjiran air liur dari mulutmu." seru Kiba memasuki ruangan Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah bantal berwarna putih ditempat tidur Naruto.

"Ah, kau ini, buat malu aku saja. Lagi pula, aku kan tertidur dalam keadaan pingsan, mana mungkin aku ngences!" jawab Naruto sambil memasang tampang kesalnya.

"Hahahhah….."

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya dapat tertawa geli melihat kelakuan dua manusia Hyperactiv itu.

"Hey, sudah-sudah jangan seperti itu," ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang bosan seperti biasanya.

"Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sambungnya lagi.

"Yah, beginilah, seperti yang sudah kalian lihat, aku sudah sembuh." kata Naruto dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Syukurlah, Naruto-kun sudah kembali ceria dan bersemangat. Aku senang sekali." ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto memperhatikan teman-temannya satu persatu. Dan seperti dugaannya, Sakura tidak datang lagi menjenguknya karena kejadian tadi. Dia hanya dapat menghela nafas berat.

"Wah, kalau diingat-ingat, ternyata Shizune sensei hebat juga ya, bisa menemukan orang yang memiliki darah yang cocok denganmu dalam jangka waktu yang sangat singkat." kata Lee mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam, saat Shizune memberitahukan hasil pengetesan darah yang telah mereka lakukan.

"Deg….," Hinata merasa sangat ketakutan saat Lee mengatakan hal tersebut.

"A..aku harus tenang, mereka pasti tidak akan tahu tentang hal ini." serunya dalam hati.

"Memangnya, kenapa dengan darahku?" tanya Naruto dengan sangat penasaran.

"Saat kembali kedesa, kedaanmu sudah sangat sekarat. Dan setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan, ternyata kau banyak kehilangan darah saat pertarungan. Jadi, Shizune-sensei menyuruh kami semua untuk melakukan pengetesan untukmu. Tapi, saat tadi malam Shizune mengumumkan hasil pemeriksaannya, ternyata tak ada seorang pun dari kami yang darahnya cocok denganmu," jelas Lee panjang lebar.

"Ja…jadi, keadaanku sudah seperti itu ya." seru Naruto dengan sangat shock.

"Lantas, siapa orang yang menyumbangkan darah itu untuk Naruto?" ucap Ino penasaran.

Hinata merasa semakintakut dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan secara bertubi-tubi dari teman-temannya. Wajah gadis itu, seketika terlihat sangat pucat.

"Sudahlah, nanti saja kita tanyakan pada Shizune-sensei. Oh ya Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan orang yang sudah menyumbangkan darah untukmu?"

"A…Aku akan sangat berterima kasih banyak padanya. Karena, kalau bukan karena dia, mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang. Aku, tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan hatinya." jelas Naruto lirih dengan tatapan yang sangat sendu.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bahwa hatinya begitu hangat dan tenang saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Na…Naruto-kun." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu lagi-lagi dalam hatinya.

Pintu ruangan Naruto tiba-tiba saja dibuka seseorang yang mengakibatkan mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto menjadi kearah pintu tersebut.

Seorang gadis muncul dari balik pintu tersebut sambil mencoba menegarkan hatinya dan memasang senyum palsunya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." sapa gadis berambut pink itu.

"SA……SAKURA-CHAN!!!!"

tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sang Hyuuga merasa sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tak disangkanya.

Teman-temannya yang menangkap nada kejanggalan yang dilontarkan dari kata-kata Hinata pun, langsung menatap heran kearahnya.

……………………..

**To Be Continued**

Gimana, gimana?

Jelek ya?

Gomen !!!!!

Oh ya , Liekichi mau ngucapain terima kasih Sebuanyak buanyak nya bagi yang udah mau baca dan Review ne fic d chapter sebelumnya. Liekichi seneeeeeeeeeeng banget. Untuk balasannya bisa dilihat langsung di PMs masing masing.

Untuk itu Liekichi mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*puppy eyes no jutsu*

_**R n R PLIZ…………..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !!!!!!!!!!!! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**** UPDATE……….**

**CHAPTER 5**** UPDATE……….**

Gomen, updatenya lama banget. Habisnya lagi suntuk sama tugas tugas menggambar hal-hal gaje matematika. Ditambah lagi, kami mau praktek MM. Sejak kapan sih MM ada prakteknya? Dah gitu praktek menerangkan pula itu...

ARRRGGGHHH..........

*jedut jedutin kepala*

Yasudahlah, dari pada ikut setres kayak saya,

Mendingan Langsung aja ya……..

NARUTO akan selalu dan selamanya milik

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

"**This fic is ****full of OOC."**

**Selamat Membaca…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Previous**

"SA……SAKURA-CHAN!"

tiba-tiba saja kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir mungil Hinata. Sang Hyuuga merasa sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tak disangkanya.

Teman-temannya yang menangkap nada kejanggalan yang dilontarkan dari kata-kata Hinata pun, langsung menatap heran kearahnya.

**Chapter 5**

Hinata benar-benar sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura ke ruangan tersebut. Padahal, gadis berambut pink iu baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu menangis meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata di sana.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji dengan penuh selidik, sambil sesekali melihat kearah Hinata lalu kearah Sakura. Dia merasa sangat cemas dengan reaksi Hinata yang menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi ketakutannya. Biar bagaimana pun, Neji tahu benar apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Sakura tempo hari, saat Hinata menjenguk Naruto yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Neji jadi mengetahui kebusukan hati gadis pink itu setelah kejadian tersebut.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Sakura juga hampir membunuh Hinata dengan perkataan-perkataan menusuk dari bibirnya. Dan sekarang, gadis itu tengah memasang senyum palsunya didepan semua teman-teman seangkatannya. Neji tahu benar bahwa gadis yang ia sebut dengan sebutan "perempuan iblis" itu, hanya sedang berpura-pura manis saja.

Neji mengetahui bahwa pasti ia sedang merencanakan suatu rencana busuk untuk menyakiti sepupu kesayangannya itu. Dan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan "perempuan berhati iblis" itu.

Tenten yang merupakan kekasih Neji mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki berambut panjang itu agar dapat mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya. Di genggamnya tangan Neji dengan lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah kearah Neji. Tenten telah mengetahui hal yang terjadi antara Hinata Sakura. Ya, Nejilah yang memberitahukan semuanya.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia hanya bisa memandang lurus gadis bermata emerald dan berambut pink itu dengan tatapan sedih. Dia memang masih sangat mencintai Sakura seperti saat ia masih kecil dulu. Rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura pun kian membesar saat mengetahui bahwa gadis itu juga mencintainya. Tapi lagi-lagi ia harus membunuh cintanya demi seseorang yang mencintai dirinya. Ya, dia lakukan itu demi Hinata yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Kejanggalan itu pun turut dirasakan oleh teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa aura diruangan Naruto beruba drastis dari yang sebelumnya. Suasana hening pun ikut berpartisipasi dalam keadaan itu yang berefek pada ketegangan didalamnya.

Ino pun mencoba mencairkan suasana ketegangan yang tengah mengerumuni mereka semua.

"O…Ohayou Sakura-chan." jawabnya kikuk sambil menyikut pergelangan tangan teman-temannya yang lain agar melakukan hal yang seperti ia lakukan.

"A..ano, o..ohayou Sakura-chan…." sahut yang lainnya dengan tampang aneh dan mencoba untuk menarik kedua sisi bibir mereka masing-masing agar menciptakan suatu senyuman. Tapi, yang mereka lakukan hanya semakin menambah keanehan diwajah mereka.

"Aduh…., sepertinya suasana disini memang benar-benar tidak sedang mengenakkan. Yasudahlah, aku pulang saja." seru Kiba blak-blakan yang akhirnya mendapatkan pelototan dari teman-temannya yang lain akibat perkataannya.

Kiba pun langsung menuju kearah pintu, lalu keluar dari ruangan Naruto. Hal ini pun tidak disia-siakan yang lainnya, hingga mereka semua pun ikut meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dengan beribu macam alasan.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku lupa ada janji latihan dengan Guy- sensei, aku pulang dulu..., jaa...." ucap Lee yang langsung keluar mengejar yang lainnya.

"Um… Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, k..kami pulang dulu ya…, jaa…" kata Ino sedikit berlari kearah pintu dan menutupnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Jaa…." sahut Hinata, Naruto, dan Sakura berbarengan.

Ruangan itu kini hanya menempatkan tiga insan yang tengah terjebak dalam kisah cinta segitiga itu didalamnya. Cinta itu seperti sedang mempermainkan dan mengombang-ambingkan orang didalamnya secara terus menerus. Tak akan pernah ada yang tahu kapan penyiksaan cinta tersebut akan berakhir.

Mungkin, hanya waktulah yang dapat menjawab kapan kesedihan dari cinta segitiga itu akan berakhir. Atau mungkin, cinta itu sendiri yang hanya mengetahui kapan kesedihan itu akan terhenti. Karena, cinta tersebutlah pelaku utama dari kesedihan, kesakitan, dan pengorbanan tersebut. Dialah penyebab dari semua ini. Akan ada pihak yang mencintai dan dicintai, dan sudah pasti pula akan ada pihak yang menyakiti dan disakiti.

Sakura yang tadinya hanya berdiri didepan pintu itu pun, langsung berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Naruto. Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sejak tadi terus memandang Sakura seakan-akan berkata "maafkan aku". Entah mengapa Hinata merasa sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

Jarak Sakura semakin dekat dan dekat dengan mereka. Hingga gadis Haruno itu akhirnya benar-benar tepat berada dihadapan Naruto yang tengah duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan bantal sebagai penyangga punggungnya.

Naruto terus saja memandang mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan yang dipenuhi oleh rasa sedih dan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam. Tanpa ia sadari, dia telah melukai hati seorang gadis yang tengah berada disampingnya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam. Gadis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya hanya karena rasa kasihan dan balas budi terhadapnya.

Sakura dan Naruto terus saja saling berpandangan dengan sangat lama. Fikirannya sudah dipenuhi oleh semua kenangan tentang Sakura hingga ia benar-benar mengabaikan gadis Hyuuga nan lembut bak malaikat disampingnya.

Hinata merasa bahwa pandangannya mulai mengabur karena terhalangi oleh benda cair dipelupuk matanya. Semakin dalam pula ditundukkan kepalanya. Rambut indigo panjangnya pun turut jatuh dengan lemah menutupi wajah putihnya.

Lagi-lagi gadis Hyuuga itu menangis. Entah sudah berapa liter air mata yang telah ia tumpahkan dari mata lavender keperakannya karena nasib cinta yang tengah membelenggunya. Hinata menangis, dia menangis dalam diam tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit isakan kecilpun dari bibir mungilnya. Mungkin, hanya air mata itulah yang dapat menggambarkan betapa sedihnya ia saat ini. Hanya benda cair itulah yang dapat meluncur dari matanya. Dia merasa benar-benar tak berdaya.

Air mata itu terus saja meluncur dari matanya tanpa ingin untuk berhenti. Rasa sedih dan sakitnya pun kian bertambah karena tangisan dalam diamnya. Isakan itu tertahan di dadanya. Menangis dalam diam itu merupakan tangisan yang paling sakit dan menyayat. Tangisan dalam diam itupun jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada menangis sambil mengeuarkan isakan sebagai ekspresi kesedihan.

"Hai…," akhirnya Sakura membuka percakapan dan memecahkan keheningan antara mereka. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati pula Hinata menghapus air matanya, agar tak mengundang perhatian dari Naruto maupun Sakura akan tindakannya. Diangkatnya pula kepalanya, yang tadi menunduk dalam. Ditariknya nafasnya dalam-dalam agar sisa isakan tertahan tadi tidak keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Mata lavendernya pun tampak sedikit sayu.

"Apa kabar?" sambung Sakura seraya sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Naruto.

"H..hai…, aku, yah….. seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Naruto sambil sedikit memasang senyum dibibirnya.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan hal yang diperbuat mereka dengan tatapan sendu sambil mencoba membangun sedikit-demi sedikit pertahanan dihatinya yang rapuh.

"Oh…., dan Hinata-chan, apa kabar denganmu?" tanyanya lagi kepada Hinata hingga membuat sang Hyuuga sedikit tersentak atas pertanyaan tersebut.

Baik Naruto maupun Sakura, langsung membawa pandangan mereka untuk melihat kearah Hinata yang kelihatan sedang terkejut.

"Um…, i..itu, a..aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan."

Hinata menjawabnya dengan sangat lemah dan gugup.

"Begitu ya, baguslah. Oh ya, Naruto, sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan banyak selamat untukmu." jelas Sakura

"Banyak selamat? Untuk apa saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Hufffft…., baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya. Yang pertama, selamat atas keberhasilanmu mengalahkan kelompok akatsuki. Yang kedua, selamat karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang hokage dan berhasil menggapai cita-cita dan impianmu sejak kecil. Dan yang terakhir, selamat atas hubungan kalian," ucap Sakura dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca sambil sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya. Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat keadaan yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat. Naruto tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis, karena ia akan merasa tersayat dengan tangisan itu.

"Soal kejadian tadi pagi, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada kalian berdua." sambungnya lagi sambil membungkukkan badan. Air mata yang tadinya dicoba untuk dibendungnya pun akhirnya tumpah juga. Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu pun, Sakura langsung berlari kearah pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan Naruto sambil membekap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"SA..SAKURA-CHAN!" teriak Naruto untuk menghentikan gadis itu agar tak pergi dari hadapannya.

Sakura tak mengindahkan panggilan Naruto, ia hanya terus berlari meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto yang terus saja memanggil nama Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memukulkan kepalan tangan tersebut ditempat tidurnya.

"ARGHHHH!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak bagian depan rambutnya sendiri.

Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Na..Naruto-kun, maafkan a..a," ucap Hinata sambil mencoba untuk menenangkan Naruto yang sedang tampak sangat kacau.

"Keluarlah, kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri." sahut Naruto yang memotong kata-kata Hinata seketika. Gadis itupun merasa sangat terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Ya, walaupun Naruto terlihat memang sangat ingin sendiri untuk menenangkan hati dan juga fikirannya.

"Ta...tapi, kata Shizune-sensei, a..aku ha..harus..,"

"AKU BILANG KELUAR SEKARANG!" teriak Naruto yang sedah mulai habis kesabarannya. Amarahnya benar-benar sedang sangat memuncak saat ini, hingga tanpa disengaja atau tidak, ia membentak Hinata yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya dapat menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungguh, ia tak pernah menduga bahwa Naruto melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto tak seperti Naruto yang ia kenal. Entah apa salah gadis itu hingga Naruto tega membentak gadis yang begitu rapuh tersebut.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk saat ini," ucap Naruto sambil menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tak mau dengar." sambungnya lagi.

Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, karena takut melihat tatapan Naruto. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Setengah mati ia berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah kepipinya dengan menegerjap-ngerjapka pelan kedua bola mata lavender keperakannya.

"Ma..mafkan aku, ba...baiklah a...aku akan keluar sekarang Na...Naruto-kun." kata Hinata dengan suara yang sangat-sangat parau, akibat menahan tangisannya.

Hinata pun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu ruangan Naruto sambil membekap bibirnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tubuh gadis itupun tak kalah hebat bergetar. Hinata berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat gontai. Naruto hanya memperhatikan Hinata yang mulai menjauh darinya. Hingga saat gadis itu benar-benar menutup pintu ruangannya dengan rapat dan hanya meninggalkannya sendiri diruangan tersebut seperti keinginannya.

Entah mengapa, saat gadis itu pergi, ia merasa benar-benar sangat bersalah dan sangat menyesal akan perbuatan bodohnya sendiri.

"Kami-sama, apa yang telah aku lakukan?. Aku telah melukai hati dua orang gadis sekaligus. Aku telah melukai hati seorang gadis yang mencintaiku, dan juga hati seorang gadis yang aku cintai. Kumohon, ampuni aku." ucap Naruto lirih sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hinata menutup ruangan pintu Naruto dengan gerakan pelan. Hatinya sangat sakit mendapatkan bentakan dari Naruto. Ia duduk dibangku yang terletak didepan ruangan Narutosambil terus membekap bibirnya. Suasana rumah sakit memang sedang sunyi saat itu. Para perawat pun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, hingga tak terlalu memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk sambil membekap bibirnya.

Air matanya terus saja meluncur bebas dari mata lavendernya. Sedih rasanya mengingat kalau orang yang kau cintai melakukan ini semua terhadapmu.

**Hinata's Pov**

Ke..kenapa, kenapa kau tak mengerti aku. Kau sama sekali tak melihat ku. Sejak saat dia masuk hingga ia keluar dari ruangan ini, ku hanya menatapnya terus tanpa mempedulikan aku. Sebenenarnya kau anggap apa aku?, kenapa kau tak mengerti perasaanku?

Aku ada disampingmu, tapi kau anggap seperti tak ada seorangpun disampingmu. Bagaimana jika kau berada diposisiku?, apa kau sanggap menerima semua ini?. Apa kau sanggup melihat orang yang bahkan telah menjadi kekasihmu memperlakukan ini semua kepadamu?

Kau tak tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadaku saat kau masih terlelap dalam tidurmu. Kau tak akan tahu, dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Karena aku takut kau akan marah padanya nanti saat kau mengetahui hal ini.

Aku bingung, kenapa belakangan ini kau sangat berbeda. Kau tak seperti Naruto yang aku kenal dan aku cintai. Kenapa kau tak jujur padaku?, jika kau ada masalah, seharusnya kau ceritakan saja padaku, karena aku pasti akan membantu mu.

Apa kau belum mempercayai bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu?. Harus dengan apa aku meyakinkanmu?, harus dengan apa?. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu untuk menenagkan hatimu. Mungkin kau hanya sedang gusar dengan semua ini.

Aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar bisa mengerti aku. Aku akan mencoba untuk menjadi hal terbaik dalam hidup mu. Aku berjanji, karena aku mencintaimu.

**End** **Hinata's Pov**

Hinata mengusap air mata di itu sedikit tersenyum kecil, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit meninggalkan ruangan Naruto.

"Mungkin, dia memang butuh sendiri untuk saat ini," seru Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus kembali kerumah, karena sudah dua hari aku disini dan meninggalkan mansion." sambungnya lagi.

Hinata berjalan kaki melewati desa Konoha yang kini sudah mulai membaik sejak pertarungan melawan akatsuki. Gadis itu berhenti untuk menatap pahatan-pahatan wajah Hokage yang telah berjasa dalam mempertahankan desa konoha. Senyum manis pun terkembang dibibirnya yang tampak sedikit pucat.

"Naruto-kun, sebentar lagi pahatan wajahmu akan mengisidan menghiasi sederetan pahatan patung lainnya disana. Akhirnya cita-citamu bisa tercapai juga. Aku senang sekali dengan semuanya. Aku harap kau bisa menjadi hokage yang baik dan bertanggung jawab nantinya." batin Hinata

Saking asyiknya melihat pemandangan didepannya, Hinata sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang telah berada tepat disampingnya.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali ya, sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti itu." seru orang yang berada disamping Hinata dengan nada dinginnya.

"HAH!, SA..SAKURA-CHAN!" ucap Hinata yang merasa sangat terkejut hingga ia memundurkan sedikit langkahnya kebelakang.

Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sangat menusuk, hingga membuat Hinata merasa sangat takut dengan tatapan tersebut. Hinata sedikit memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Sakura yang begitu membenci dirinya.

"Huh, kenapa kau mengalihkan pandanganmu seperti itu? Apa kau takut NONA HYUUGA?" kata Sakura sambil sedikit memberikan penekanan di akhir ucapannya.

"........................."

"......................."

Hening.

Hinata sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, hingga membuat gadis itu semakin kesal padanya.

"Apa kau tahu, semua yang aku lakukan tadi hanyalah akting belaka. Mana mungkin aku mau minta maaf padamu. Tidak akan pernah." sambungnya lagi sambil mendekati Hinata dengan perlahan-lahan. Hinata pun hanya bisa membawa langkahnya kebelakang untuk menghindari perlakuan yang tidak ia ingin terima dari Sakura.

"Aku sengaja menunggumu disini, karena aku tahu kau pasti akan melewati jalan ini. Dan sepertinya, disini kelihatan sepi. Aku dengar semua yang terjadi didalam ruangan Naruto, aku tahu apa yang dia katakan padamu setelah aku pergi. Aku sengaja menguping pembicaraan antara kalian berdua. Dan ternyata, dia mengusirmu ya, Kasihan!." cemooh Sakura pada Hinata. Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dengan senyuman meremehkan.

"Cup, cup, cup..., kenapa Hinata, kau sedih ya Naruto membentakmu. Seharusnya kau senang, karena kau telah menjadi kekasihnya. Tak ku sangka, aku dikalahkan oleh gadis lemah seperti dirimu. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku ini cinta pertamanya. Jadi, yah kau mengerti maksudku lah, tak mungkin secepat itu dia melupakanku."

Kata-kata Sakura kali ini berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan terakhir dari diri Hinata, hingga membuat gadis bermata lavender itu menangis lagi.

"CUKUP, CUKUP SAKURA-CHAN!...." teriak Hinata yang diselingi dengan tangisan dan isakan dari bibirnya.

"Ow...., kau marah padaku ya, lantas kau mau mengadukan ini kepada kakakmu. Atau, kau mau mengadukannya kepada Naruto. Silahkan saja, karena aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan semua itu."

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, aku tahu aku ini lemah, tapi tak perlu sampai seperti ini menghinaku. kenapa kau begitu membenciku? Salah apa aku kepadamu?" ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sakura.

"Hah?, salah apa kau bilang?, Hey, kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh ya. Sudah jelas-jelas kau merebut Naruto dariku, tapi kau masih bisa bertanya apa salahmu, dasar murahan.." jawab Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh lemah Hinata kebelakang hingga membuat Hinata jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Rasakan itu Hyuuga. Ini semua belum apa-apa, karena aku akan membalaskan semua yang telah kau perbuat terhadapku. Aku akan memulai sandiwara-sandiwara yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini. Karena itu kau harus ekstra membangun mentalmu Hyuuga." sambungnya lagi sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk di tanah.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Neji-nii selama ini. Gadis itu memang hanya berpura-pura baik dan lembut saja. Padahal, sesungguhnya ia sedang bersandiwara untuk menghancurkan Hinata secara perlahan-lahan.

Hinata akhirnya mencoba untuk berdiri dari tanah untuk mengubah keadaan posisi tubuhnya. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia mencoba bangun sambil memegangi lututnya yang terasa sangat lemas. Jujur saja, gadis itu sampai belum makan karena terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya tentang Naruto.

Hinata menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipi mulusnya masih dengan isakan menyayat yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya, sebelum ia berjalan pulang ke mansionnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan fikirannya.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga cahaya sang surya yang tadinya menghangatkan seluruh bumi Konoha dan isinya, kini telah telah berpindah dan membagikan cahayanya untuk tempat lain sebagai satu-satunya sumber kehangatan ternyaman dan terpenting yang diciptakan Tuhan untuk semua makhluknya. Hanya kegelapan malam lah yang kini tengah menyelimuti Konoha. Tanpa kenal lelah dan letih, matahari dan bulan terus saja bergantian menjalankan sebagaimana tugasnya masing-masing.

**Naruto's Room**

Shizune hendak masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto dengan membawa sebuah kabar yang telah lama ia tunggu dan nantikan. Ia buka knop pintu ruangan tersebut dengan gerakan secepat mungkin tanpa mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dahulu.

Krek....

Pintu ruangan Naruto telah terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Shizune yang tengah memberikan senyum kebahagiaannya.

Naruto yang menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang diruangannya, langsung melihat kearah pintu tersebut. Mata biru lautnya pun menangkap seseorang yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Sesaat Shizune merasa ada yang aneh dan berkurang dengan ruangan tersebut, hingga senyumnya pun menghilang dan digantikan dengan tatapan heran dan penasaran. Ia terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang disana. Shizune memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan Naruto dengan sangat teliti sampai-sampai beberapa kali ia terlihat memutarkan tubuhnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk lentiknya. Shizune mencoba berfikir keras seraya mengingat-ingat.

"Oh ya Naruto, dimana Hinata? Aku tak melihatnya disini dari tadi. Apa dia sedang berada dikamar mandi?" tanya Shizune sambil menunjuk kearah kamar mandi didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh..., i..itu, tadi aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan beristirahat di mansionnya. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Aku takut kalau sampai ia jatuh sakit." jawab Naruto dengan sangat gugup dan menyiratkan nada ketakutan dari setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia sangat bingung harus berkata apa. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Shizune-sensei pasti akan sangat marah dan akan membenci dirinya. Terpaksa dia harus berbohong didepan shizune.

"Hah? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Shizune lagi yang menangkap keganjalan dari kata-kata Naruto yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

"Tentu saja sensei, jadi kau tak percaya padaku?"

"Ia, ia, aku percaya padamu. Aku minta padamu, tolong jaga dan lindungi Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun, dia satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar mengerti dan tulus mencintaimu," jelas Shizune dengan pandangan lemah seraya mengingat kebaikan hati sang gadis Hyuuga.

Naruto hanya mendengarkan penjelasan Shizune dengan perasaan bersalah. Lelaki itu hanya bisa terdiam, mulutnya benar-benar bagaikan telah dikunci.

"Oh ya, aku kesini membawa khabar baik untukmu."

"Kabar baik apa sensei?"

"Kau tahu, besok adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk mu, dan juga semua orang yang berada di desa konoha ini." seru Shizune dengan nada jahil yang ingin membuat Naruto menjadi penasaran.

"Memangnya besok ada apa sensei?" tanya Naruto yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan perasaan penasarannya, justru ia malah terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Hey, kau ini kenapa, bukannya senang malah tidak bersemangat seperti itu. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Besok adalah hari dimana kau akan dilantik menjadi hokage keenam dan menggantikan posisi Godaime-sama. Wah, akhirnya cita-citamu berhasil terwujud. Selamat ya Naruto. " ucap Shizune sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Naruto yang besok resmi akan menjadi hokage keenam.

Naruto hanya dapat melongo ditempat tidurnya. Tapi, akhirnya ia membalaskan juga jabatan tangan Shizune-sensei.

"Ta..tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Apakah keadaan tubuhku sudah membaik?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah bodohnya.

"Hey, kau ini tetap saja tak berubah. Padahal besok kau akan menjadi hokage, tapi seperti yang telah aku katakan dulu, penyakit bodohmu itu tetap saja tidak menghilang." jawab Shizune yang agak kesal.

"Sensei, aku serius....."

"Tentu saja ini tidak terlalu cepat, aku rasa kau yang memang pantas duduk dibangku hokage. Kalau soal keadaan tubuhmu, menurut pengamatanku kau sudah sembuh total. Karena, penyembuhan secara alami dalam tubuhmu itu, bisa lebih cepat dari orang biasa." jelas Shizune.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah, aku sudah siap untuk pelantikan besok." kata Naruto dengan sedikit mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baguslah jika kau sudah siap. Dan hanya sekedar memberitahu, sekarang teman-temanmu yang lain sedang mempersiapkan semua keperluan untuk besok pagi, mungkin kalau kau ingin melihat, kau boleh datang ke kantor hokage, **Rokudaime-sama**." seru Shizune sambil menekankan kata "Rokudaime-sama" di akhir perkataannya.

Dia pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Naruto setelah mengatakan hal itu. Naruto hanya dapat memberikan senyuman yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

**Hyuuga****'s Mansion**

Hinata pulang ke mansionnya dengan langkah yang sangat gontai. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas. Kalau karena tak memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh dari tadi.

Saat itu keadaan mansionnya memang sedang sangat sunyi. Hinata pun langsung memasuki gerbang tersebut. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ditempat tidurnya. Ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit, ditambah lagi ia sulit untuk bernafas.

Setelah memasuki mansion mewah itu, Hinata langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Kali ini sakit diseluruh tubuhnya benar-benar tak tertahankan lagi. Tubuh lemahnya pun langsung oleng, dan secara refleks juga terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup ketempat tidurnya. Pandangan mata lavendernya terasa berputar-putar.

Hinata mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membetulkan posisi berbaringnya. Fikirannya terus saja mengingat kejadian saat dirumah sakit tadi. Perkataan Naruto terus saja terngiang-ngiang ditelinganya.

"AKU BILANG KELUAR SEKARANG!"

"Na...Naruto-kun, kenapa kau berkata kasar seperti itu padaku?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, hingga air mata itu pun meluncur membasahi pipinya. Hanya hangat air mata itulah yang ia rasakan disekitar pipi putih itu. Gadis Hyuuga tersebut hanya bisa terisak didalam kamarnya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"HAH...."

Lagi-lagi rasa sakit disekitar bekas luka yang ditimbulkan pain terasa lagi. Rasa sakit itu benar-benar menyiksa Hinata. Ia hanya bisa memegangi dadanya sambil menjerit pelan kesakitan menahankan rasa sakit yang juga terasa seperti sedang menarik jantungnya.

"Nii-san....," teriak Hinata disela-sela isakannya. Tapi tak ada jawaban apapun yang ia dapatkan. Ya, jelas saja ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apapun, karena sekarang Neji sedang tidak berada di mansion tersebut.

"Ss..sakit..." ucapnya lirih dan begitu menyayat.

Hinata mencoba berdiri untuk mencari obat penenang rasa sakit yang diberikan oleh Shizune-sensei. Ia mencari-cari disekitar lemari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hinata tetap tak dapat menemukan obat itu. Sementara rasa sakit itu terasa semakin berlebihan, nafasnya pun ikut terasa tercekat.

Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari sudut mata lavendernya. Kakinya sudah tak tahan lagi untuk lebih lama berdiri. Pandangannya pun semakin memudar dan berputar-putar. Hinata hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Tetapi, hasilnya juga sama saja, kali ini mata indah itu tak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tubuh dan kelima panca indranya sudah benar-benar tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit yang timbul dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Uhuk...uhuk..." darah segar pun mengalir mengotori sudut bibir pucatnya. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Hinata mulai merasakan kesadarannya yang perlahan-lahan semakin memudar hingga sang gelaplah yang berhasil merenggut seluruh kesadarannya sampai gadis itu terjatuh bebas dilantai kamarnya. Dahinya membentur lantai tersebut yang menyebabkan cairan merah dan kental itu tergenang disekitar kepalanya. Mata lavendernya pun turut tetutup rapat.

..........................................................

.........................................................

**To Be Continued**

Huffft….. *ngelap keringat*

He...he...he..., selesai juga chapter ini akhirnya.........

Waduh, kemaren tmen aku wella ma gaby sampai nangis pas baca yang chapter 4,

Hhahahha, aku senang *di tendang ke laut*

Oh ya , Liekichi mau ngucapain terima kasih Sebuanyak buanyak nya bagi yang udah mau baca dan Review ne fic d chapter sebelumnya. Liekichi seneeeeeeeeeeng banget.

Maaf ya, saya gak bisa ngasi balasan review dari PMs. Soalnya lagi hang ne otak....

Palingan jugag baru beberapa aja yang udah dibalas.

Maaf ya... *bungkukin badan*

Untuk itu Liekichi mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*puppy eyes no jutsu*

_**R n R PLIZ…………..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****.**


	6. Chapter 6

Teman-temanku tersayang...

**Chapter 6** dah update ni...

JYAAAAA...```~~~~

Mendingan Langsung aja ya……..

NARUTO akan selalu dan selamanya milik

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

"**This fic is full of OOC."**

**Selamat Membaca…**

**...**

**Previous**

"Uhuk...uhuk..." darah segar pun mengalir mengotori sudut bibir pucatnya. Hinata tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Hinata mulai merasakan kesadarannya yang perlahan-lahan semakin memudar hingga sang gelaplah yang berhasil merenggut seluruh kesadarannya sampai gadis itu terjatuh bebas dilantai kamarnya. Dahinya membentur lantai tersebut yang menyebabkan cairan merah dan kental itu tergenang disekitar kepalanya. Mata lavendernya pun turut tetutup rapat.

**Chapter 6**

Neji yang sedang membuat persiapan dengan teman seangkatannya yang lain untuk pelantikan sang Rokudaime yang akan dilaksanakan besok hari pun, tiba-tiba bagaikan merasa suatu tekanan batin dan perasaan khawatir yang timbul bagaikan tumbuhan liar yang terus merambat dengan lebat dan mendalam secara tiba-tiba terhadap sang adik.

Entah mengapa perasaan takut itu terus saja menyelubungi hati, jiwa dan fikirannya bagaikan kabut-kabut pengganngu yang semakin menebal dan menebal. Padahal sejak tadi Neji merasa bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Pikiran lelaki berambut panjang itu saat ini sungguh kacau. Hati dan tubuhnya bagaikan mengisyaratkan suatu pertanda, yang menyuruhnya agar cepat pulang ke mansion Hyuuga secepat dan sesegera mungkin.

"Hinata..., kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir dengan keadaannya ya?" ucapnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata lavender keperakan yang sama dengan milik Hinata.

Neji terus saja berjalan mondar-mandir tanpa tujuan sambil sesekali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tenten yang melihat keganjilan pada seseorang yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya pun langsung menghampiri Neji. Sedangkan Neji hanya terlalu sibuk dengan fikirannya sendiri, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kehadiran Tenten yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung, sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Neji, ada apa?" tanya Tenten dengan nada khawatir yang kini tengah berdiri tepat dihadapan Neji yang sedang memijit bagian depan kepalanya sambil dengan masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Neji tak merespon panggilan Tenten sama sekali. Malah lelaki itu terlihat menarik nafasnya berulang-ulang. Tenten mengerti benar kalau Neji pasti sedang tidak fokus dan sudah pasti juga ia sedang punya masalah saat ini.

"Neji..." panggil Tenten sekali lagi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah lelaki itu. Neji sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Tenten didepannya, sampai-sampai ia sedikit terlonjak kaget dari tempatnya. Pandangan lelaki itupun tiba-tiba menjadi sayu seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Tenten terus saja menatap lembut mata Neji seraya memohon kepadanya untuk menceritakan kekhawatiran dan kegundahan yang tengah membelenggunya.

Entah kenapa, dihadapan gadis ini pula Neji tak bisa berbohong dan menyembunyikan segalanya. Dia selalu merasa lemah dihadapan Tenten, karena gadis itu benar-benar mengerti dengan masalah apa yang sedang ia hadapi, walau sekecil apapun itu. Dengan sabar gadis manis bercepol dua itu menunggu setiap kata yang akan meluncur dari bibir sang kekasih.

"Ma...maaf." ucap Neji gugup, karena tak menyadari keberadaan dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tenten terhadapnya. Tenten hanya memberikan senyuman lembut untuk Neji dan menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Hati Neji benar-benar bagaikan melebur dibuat gadis ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku lihat kau dari tadi sangat bingung, ada masalah apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara pelan dan lembut. Neji hanya mampu menatap mata gadis itu dengan tatapan lemah yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Neji menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sekali lagi seraya meyakinkan dan memantapkan diri dan perasaannya yang sedang tak enak, sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten.

"Hinata...," ucapnya lemah.

"Hah? kenapa dengan Hinata? dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Tenten penasaran dengan tampang serius.

"Justru karena itu, aku tiba-tiba saja merasa khawatir dengannya. Perasaan ku benar-benar tak enak saat ini Tenten. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja untuk melihat keadaannya." jelas Neji.

"Tapi, Hinata, bukannya tadi dia ada diruangan Naruto?" tanya Tenten sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat saat ia mengunjungi ruangan calon Hokage tersebut.

"Tidak, tadi Shizune-sensei sudah memberitahuku kalau Hinata sudah pulang ke mansion." jawab Neji yang tiba-tiba saja jantungnya menjadi berdebar-debar tak beraturan dan semakin menambah perarasaan khawatir yang kian menebal itu.

"Yasudahlah, kalau begitu kita permisi saja terlebih dahulu untuk kembali kemansionmu dan melihat kedaan Hinata. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju denganku?" ucap Tenten yang kini juga mulai dilanda perasaan cemas terhadap kesehatan Hinata.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah sebagai pertanda bahwa ia menyetujui saran dari Tenten.

"Baiklah, ayo..." jawab Neji sambil menarik tangan Tenten untuk ikut bersamanya dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Mereka meminta izin terlebih dahulu sebelum meninggalkan tempat persiapan pelantikan sang Rokudaime.

Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, Neji terus saja berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, hingga ia tak menyadari Tenten yang sedari tadi tak bisa mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Neji. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa lelaki itu tengah menggenggam erat tangan Tenten yang menyebabkan gadis itu sedikit kelelahan karena harus berlari kecil agar tetap tak tertinggal dari Neji. Peluh gadis itupun mulai membasahi daerah sekitar wajahnya.

Neji yang menyadari perbuatannya karena mendengar nafas Tenten yang ngos-ngosan akibat kelelahanpun, langsung menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, hingga membuat gadis dibelakangnya membentur punggung miliknya.

"Aw..." pekik Tenten sambil memegang hidung kecil dan mancungnya yang terasa sedikit sakit akibat benturan yang baru saja dialaminya.

Neji membalikkan tubuhnya dan membulatkan sempurna mata lavendernya, saking terkejutnya melihat Tenten yang tengah kesakitan sambil mengelus pelan hidungnya.

"Aduh..., maaf ya..." ucap lelaki itu dengan nada menyesal dan terus saja menatap mata coklat gadis dihadapannya dengan perasaan bersalah yang amat mendalam. Tenten hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Neji seperti itu, sambil sedikit meledek kekasihnya. Neji yang awalnya memasang tampang memelas agar dimaafkan Tenten, kini memasang tampang cemberutnya karena telah diledek oleh gadis itu. Tapi lelaki itu malah semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat bergegas, tapi jangan bejalan terlalu cepat juga ya, aku kan capek kalau harus berlari-lari seperti tadi." jelas Tenten sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya dan bergelayut manja dilengan kokoh sang kekasih.

"Kau ini, baiklah ayo pulang..." seru Neji sambil mencubit pelan hidung Tenten dengan perasaan penuh sayang dan membawa tangan kecil gadis itu dalam genggaman tangan hangatnya. Mereka pun bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pergi ke Hyuuga mansion.

Tenten sedikit melirik kearah Neji, tetapi wajah lelaki itu tetap saja terlihat tegang walaupun tadi ia sudah mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana diantara mereka. Ia benar-benar mengerti, bahwa Neji pasti sedang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Menurutnya, Hinata adalah gadis yang paling beruntung, karena bisa memiliki seorang kakak seperti Neji. Ya, seorang kakak yang sangat baik, bertanggung jawab dan juga selalu melindungi adik-adiknya dalam keadaan seperti apapun dan bagaimanapun.

Tenten membawa pandangannya seperti semula, dan menatap lurus kedepan sambil menarik kedua sisi bibirnya dan menciptakan sebuah senyuman yang sangat hangat. Disatu sisi, ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu orang yang sangat beruntung selain Hinata dan Hanabi. Karena, gadis itu memiliki kekasih sesempurna Neji.

Dengan perlahan dan pasti, Tenten semakin mengeratkan tangannya dalam kehangatan genggaman yang mereka ciptakan, untuk mentransfer kehangatan dan kedamaian dihati Neji agar lelaki itu bisa sedikit tenang. Mungkin, hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukan gadis itu, agar sang kekasih yang berada tepat disampingnya bisa merasakan suatu kehangatan yang dapat menyelimuti hati, jiwa dan perasaannya .

Dengan debaran jantung yang masih saja tidak bisa untuk diajak berkompromi, Neji dan Tenten pun memasuki Mansion Hyuuga nan mewah itu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Neji sedikit berlari, rasanya ia benar-benar tak ingin membuang-buang waktu lebih dari ini. Ia langsung membawa langkahnya kearah kamar sang adik dengan sangat terburu-buru. Setelah tepat berada didepan kamar Hinata, Neji terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata yang dijadikan gadis itu sebagai tempat peristirahatan tubuh mungilnya.

Tok..tok...tok...

"..." hening

Lelaki berambut panjang itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat ia sama sekali tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari kamar Hinata. Tenten yang baru saja berada didepan pintu kamar Hinata pun menjadi semakin cemas dan khawatir. Gadis itu menatap Neji dengan tatapan lembut, walaupun ia juga merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Neji.

"Coba ketuk sekali lagi, mungkin dia tidak dengar..." ucap Tenten perlahan, sambil mencoba menenangkan Neji yang semakin terlihat gusar.

Neji pun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan saran gadis bermata coklat itu. Dengan memantapkan hati, ia membawa kepalan tangan kokohnya untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata sekali lagi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari dalam sana, hingga membuatnya semakin tidak sabar dan menjadi semakin tegang.

Bagaikan sedang kesetanan, Neji mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata dengan sangat kuat. Kali ini dia benar-benar sedang tak bisa mendengar nasihat Tenten agar lebih tenang, karena rasa kekhawatirannya yang sudah menjalar disetiap sel aliran darahnya. Lelaki itu mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata, sambil beberapa kali memanggil nama sang adik dan mencoba untuk membuka secara paksa knop pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.

Duk...duk...duk...

"HINATA-CHAN, BUKA PINTUNYA..., KAU DIDALAM KAN?..." teriak Neji sambil masih dengan membuka paksa pintu kamar Hinata. Dan seperti yang sudah ia lakukan tadi, usahanya untuk mendapatkan sahutan dari sang adik sepupu, berakhir dengan nihil.

"Tenten, sepertinya kau harus sedikit menjauh. Karena aku akan mendobrak pintu ini..." jelas Neji untuk memberi abah-abah kepada Tenten agar sedikit menjauh. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan, dan dengan berlari ia menjauhi tempat tersebut.

Neji membawa langkahnya untuk mundur kebelakang terlebih dahulu, ia juga mencondongkan bahunya kearah pintu kamar Hinata. Dengan berlari cepat, ia membenturkan bahunya kearah pintu kamar tersebut, hingga menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang sangat keras. Usaha pertamanya gagal, hingga lelaki itu harus melakukannya berulang-ulang yang mungkin dapat membuat bahunya sendiri menjadi memar dan membiru. Tenten sungguh tak sanggup dan tak tega melihat pemandangan dihadapannya, hingga mau tak mau gadis itu hanya dapat memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

Usaha Neji akhirnya berhasil, saat dobrakan yang keempat, barulah pintu kamar Hinata dapat terbuka walau dengan cara paksa. Sesaat lelaki itu bagaikan tersambar petir ribuan volt, ketika melihat hal dihadapanynya. Mata lavender keperakannya membulat sempurna, bagaikan tak mempercayai dengan objek yang tengah dilihatnya. Dunianya seakan-akan telah runtuh dan menenggelamkan semuanya.

"HINATA-CHAN!..."

Teriak lelaki itu dengan suara yang sangat kuat, dan mungkin dapat memekakkan telinga. Tenten yang mendengar teriakan Neji langsung membuka matanya shock. Ternyata gadis itu belum sadar bahwa pintu kamar Hinata telah berhasil didobrak paksa oleh Neji.

Tanpa menunggu abah-abah lebih lanjut lagi, Tenten segera masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Dengan segala perasaan yang telah menyatu menjadi satu, gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tepat berada diambang pintu kamar sang Hyuuga pun, Tenten tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, dirinya mematung ditempat dengan mata yang tak kalah membulat dengan milik Neji. Kakinya terasa lemas seketika, cairan beningpun langsung menggenang dipelupuk mata Tenten. Ia hanya mampu membekap bibirnya dengan tangan sebelah kanannya. Sungguh, gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi dengan Hinata.

Tenten tak sanggup melihat keadaan dihadapannya, hingga mau tak mau gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan air mata yang telah tumpah dipipinya. Dengan sigap Neji langsung mendekati Hinata yang kini terbaring dalam posisi telungkup dilantai kamarnya. Perlahan dibalikkannya posisi tubuh Hinata. sambil mencoba menahan cairan bening dimatanya, diangkatnya tubuh lemah Hinata untuk dibaringkan ditempat tidur dikamar tersebut. Tenten mencoba menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghapus airmata dipipinya.

Dengan lembut Neji meletakkan Hinata diatas kasur gadis itu. Dadanya benar-benar terasa sesak melihat keadaan sepupu kesayangannya. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa disaat seperti ini ia harus tenang. Neji mencoba menata ulang ketegaran dalam dirinya, dengan lemah dirapikannya rambut indigo sang adik yang sempat menutupi wajah cantik Hinata. Darah segar masih saja mengalir dari dahi gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Bibirnya kelihatan tampak sangat pucat. Neji menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata untuk membagi sedikit kehangatan ketangan Hinata yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Neji, aku akan telepon Shizune –sensei..., karena tak mungkin kita membawa Hinata kerumah sakit konoha dalam keadaan seperti ini." ucap Tenten sambil mendekati dan mencoba menenangkan lelaki tersebut.

Neji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil masih menggenggam tangan kecil sang adik. Tenten sangat mengerti dengan situasi seperti ini, ia pun langsung keluar dari kamar Hinata untuk menelepon sang sensei.

Lelaki itu merasa bahwa mental dan jiwanya memang sedang diuji saat ini. Tapi, ujian itu terasa sangat berat baginya, sampai-sampai rasanya ia tak mampu untuk menjalani dan melewati itu semua. Sesekali ia terlihat mengelus pelan dahi Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Airmata yang mati-matian ia bendung akhirnya tumpah juga mengalir membasahi pipinya. Mata lavendernya terlihat kosong, tak memancarkan keindahan tersendiri yang dimilikinya. Neji menutup matanya rapat-rapat untuk membiarkan air matanya terjun lebih leluasa dan membasahi pipi pucatnya. Kakak mana yang tidak akan sedih kalau melihat keadaan adik kesayangannya sedang terkapar lemah seperti itu.

Tenten keluar dari kamar Hinata sambil membekap bibirnya, dam memijat pelan dahinya untuk merilekskan fikirannya yang tengah kacau. Gadis itu terlihat mengeluarkan isakan kecil. Dengan cepat gadis itu mengambil ponselnya, dan langsung menghubungi Shizune. Ia menunggu dengan tidak sabar saat Shizune tak mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Gadis itu sampai-sampai berjalan mondar-mandir, sambil menggigit pelan ujung jari telunjuknya karena terlalu tegang.

"Ayo angkat sensei, kumohon..., kami sedang sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini..." ucapnya disela-sela kekhawatiran yang terus menyelimutinya. Tanpa ia sadari, lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir membentuk aliran anak sungai dipipi putihnya. Dengan sigap pula tangan lentiknya menghapus air mata itu. Tetapi, air mata itu terlihat enggan untuk berhenti dari tempat asalnya, hingga lagi-lagi membuat pipi sang gadis basah akibatnya.

Sekuat tenaga Tenten mencoba menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah, tapi ia sungguh tak dapat megontrol semuanya. Dirinya bagai sedang diambil alih. Sedih.

Usaha pertamanya tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Tapi, gadis itu terus saja mencoba menelepon Shizune. Dia sadar, bahwa semua orang pasti sedang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan pelantikan yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari.

"Sensei, angkat teleponnya..." serunya lagi.

Kekhawatirannya sedikit mereda, saat seseorang disana mengangkat panggilannya. Gadis itu tampak sedkit tersenyum, karena akhirnya usahanya tidaklah sia-sia.

"Konbanwa Tenten..." sahut Shizune.

"Ah.., ano, konbanwa Shizune-sensei." jawab gadis itu yang masih terlihat gugup.

"Ada apa malam-malam meneleponku?, maaf ya aku baru mengangkat teleponmu sekarang, karena tadi aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau ada panggilan masuk." jelas Shizune dengan nada sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sensei, tolong sekarang juga datang ke mansion Hyuuga. Karena Hinata..., di..dia..." ucap Tenten terburu-buru. Gadis itu tak bisa menyambung kata-katanya, karena lagi-lagi air matanya mengambil alih seluruh ketegaran hatinya hingga ia merasa sedikit sesak.

"Hinata? ada apa dengannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?..." tanya Shizune yang entah mengapa merasa sangat cemas dan khawatir tentang keadaan sang gadis Hyuuga nan lembut dan baik hati tersebut.

"Hi..Hinata.., dia sakit sensei, kepalanya terbentur lantai dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. To..tolong dia sensei.., ku mohon.." jelas Tenten putus-putus karena sesenggukan dan isakan tertahan dari dirinya.

"Ba..baiklah aku akan secepat dan sesegera mungkin kesana..." ucapnya sebelum mengakhiri pembicaraan antara mereka berdua. Tenten hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya, lalu memutuskan pembicaraan diantara mereka.

Dengan langkah gontai gadis itu berjalan dan menuju keambang pintu Hinata. Diperhatikannya wajah Neji yang sedang benar-benar terluka dan hancur saat ini. Isakan kecil tertahan keluar dari bibir lelaki yang biasanya terlihat tenang dan dingin itu. Tenten sungguh tak tega menyaksikan itu semua. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi kepada Hinata. Padahal Hinata adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah ia kenal seumur hidup. Mungkin tak akan ada orang yang sebaik dan setulus gadis Hyuuga yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu.

Neji terus saja memejamkan mata lavender keperakannya dengan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya. Bahkan lelaki itu meletakkan tangan sang adik dipipi pucat miliknya sambil sesekali membelai tangan kecil dan lembut itu. Neji adalah sosok seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi Hinata, Tenten tahu tentang itu, karena lelaki itu sendirilah yang pernah mengatakan hal tersebut secara langsung kepadanya.

Soal perlakuan Sakura yang selalu memojokkan Hinata pun, telah ia ketahui dari lelaki itu. Tak ada hal yang dirahasiakan Neji dari gadis itu, karena ia menganggap bahwa Tenten adalah orang yang paling ia percayai.

Dengan perlahan Tenten mendekati tempat tidur, dimana sang gadis Hyuuga itu tengah terbaring lemah. Ia berdiri tepat disamping Neji yang masih saja menangis, lelaki itu tak menyadari Tenten yang telah berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

Tenten mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Neji. Dengan lembut ia mengusap punggung lelaki itu untuk lebih menenangkannya. Neji langsung membuka mata lavendernya saat merasakan sentuhan yang terasa sedikit menenangkan dan menghangatkan hatinya. Kehangatan itu bagai menjalar kesuluruh bagian tubuhnya, yang sedikit-demi sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatiran dan kecemasannya terhadap sang adik.

Lelaki itu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hinata, dan meletakkan tangan gadis Hyuuga itu dibawah selimut tebal yang kini tengah menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

Lelaki itu kini membawa pandangannya untuk memperhatikan dalam-dalam mata Tenten yang secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih yang tak dapat diukirkan.

Gadis itu hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Maaf ya, aku telah terlalu jauh membawamu dalam masalahku. Dan juga maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu merepotkanmu." seru Neji yang memecahkan keheningan disana.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa kok, aku senang bisa membantumu. Kau jangan sedih lagi ya, aku sudah menelepon Shizune sensei untuk datang kesini. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan Hinata." jelasnya sambil mencoba menghapus air mata sang kekasih.

Neji hanya dapat tersenyum lemah dan menganggukkan kepalanya mendapatkan kata-kata membangun dari Tenten. Ya, walaupun perkataannya itu terdengar sederhana, tapi baginya kata-kata itu dapat menyejukkan dan memberi semangat tersendiri untuk dirinya. Dengan sabar mereka pun hanya mampu menunggu kedatangan Shizune.

Setelah lumayan lama menunggu, akhirnya penantian mereka berdua berakhir saat melihat kedatangan Shizune yang telah berada tepat didepan pintu kamar gadis Hyuuga yang tengah terbaring lemah tersebut. Dengan langkah terburu-buru ia mendekat kearah Hinata sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisi perlengkapan-perlengkapannya.

Neji dan Tenten langsung membetulkan posisinya agar menjadi tegak seperti sebelumnya.

"Sensei, aku mohon tolong dia." ucap Neji yang langsung saja mendekat kearah Shizune.

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Sekarang, aku minta kalian keluar dulu, sementara itu, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya." jelas Shizune-sensei cepat sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa alat dari dalam tas tersebut. Mereka yang mendengarkan perintah sang dokter pun, langsung keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menutup pelan pintu yang sedikit rusak itu.

Setelah mereka berdua keluar, barulah Shizune memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang terlihat tampak sangat pucat.

Dengan menggunakan sthetoscope ia mulai memeriksa bagian dada Hinata yang sebelumnya pernah menjadi sasaran hantaman mematikan dari Pain. Setelah selesai dengan itu, ia langsung membersihkan luka didahi Hinata dan mulai membalutnya dengan perban. Sebenarnya luka didahi tersebut tidak terlalu dalam, hanya saja karena benturan kuat itu terjadi dibagian depan kepala yang banyak mengandung darah, hingga membuat banyak keluar darah disana.

Sebelum menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya pun, Shizune mengambil sample darah gadis itu, untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yang menyerang Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu jadi seperti ini.

"Hufft..., Hinata, kenapa kau harus sakit sekarang? Padahal besok adalah hari pelantikan Naruto. Kau kan pernah bilang kepadaku bahwa kau sangat ingin datang saat Naruto dilantik menjadi seorang Rokudaime." gumamnya sedih sambil menatap lemah wajah Hinata.

Setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya, Shizune keluar dari kamar Hinata untuk menemui Neji dan Tenten yang sedang menunggu diluar. Neji langsung berlari kearah Shizune saat melihat wanita itu keluar dari kamar sang adik tersayang.

"Sensei, bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Lukanya tidak parah kan sensei? Lantas, bagaimana bisa Hinata terjatuh kelantai tersebut?" tanya lelaki itu beruntun saking cemasnya terhadap keadaan Hinata.

"Hey, tenanglah Neji. Sampai saat ini, keadaannya tidak terlalu parah. Luka didahinya juga tidak terlalu dalam, aku sudah memberikan suntikan penenang untuk Hinata. Dan juga, aku telah mengambil sample darahnya untuk mengetahui secara jelas apa sebenarnya penyakit yang menyerang Hinata." jelasnya walau dengan tatapan sedih.

"Jadi, kapan hasil pemeriksaannya akan diketahu sensei?"

"Secepatnya..., aku akan langsung melakukan pemeriksaan darah secara teliti dilaboratorium setelah ini. Mungkin, ini akan memakan waktu sekitar empat sampai lima jam kedepan, karena aku ingin fokus dalam pemeriksaan kali ini."

"Maksud sensei, hasilnya bisa diketahui malam ini juga?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"Umm..." angguk Shizune, sambil berpamitan kepada mereka berdua untuk langsung kembali kerumah sakit Konoha dan mengadakan pemeriksaan sample darah Hinata dilaboratorimnya.

"Neji,..." panggil Tenten sambil menarik lengan lelaki itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku juga ingin berpamitan pulang, kau tidak marah kan?" ucap gadis itu dengan nada hati-hati.

"Oh..., maaf ya kau sudah terlalu lama disini dan membantuku. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau pulang sendiri malam-malam begini?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagi pula inikan masih jam tujuh." jawab sang gadis dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu, karena aku harus menjaga Hinata." ucapnya penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

"Tak apa, aku titipkan Hinata ya, jaga dia baik-baik. Ja matte..." seru gadis itu seraya meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga nan mewah tersebut.

"Jaa..."

Neji pun langsung kembali kekamar Hinata untuk mengawasi kesehatan sang adik. Setelah sampai didalam kamar tersebut, lelaki itu pun duduk diatas sebuah sofa tidur yang tersedia didalamnya. Ia terlihat tampak sangat lelah, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu tertidur disana.

Kepekatan malam semakin terasa dibumi konoha hingga melarutkannya dalam kegelapan yang menenggelamkan dan menyimpan banyak rahasia yang mungkin tak bisa diketahui.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu sedikit tersentak saat merasakan getaran yang berasal dari sakunya hingga mau tak mau membawanya dalam setengah kesadaran dalam dirinya. Ia sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata lavender keperakannya untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang tiba.

"Ummh..., jam setengah dua belas, siapa yang menelepon dimalam selarut ini." ucapnya agak kesal sambil melihat kearah dinding yang tergantung sebuah jam kecil berwarna hijau lumut.

Dengan gerakan asal, ia mengambil handphonenya untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut. Mata lavender khas klan Hyuuganya membulat sempurna saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar itu dan seketika pula rasa kantuk yang tadi menguasai dirinya, kini telah hilang total, sampai ia terlihat sedikit terlonjak.

"Shi..Shizune – sensei..." ucapnya tidak percaya dan langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"I..ia, hallo sensei, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya..." tanya lelaki itu dengan perasaan cemas yang luar biasa.

"Neji..maafkan aku, tapi aku harus tetap mengatakan hal ini. Hi..Hinata..., dia..."

"Kenapa Hinata sensei!" sergah Neji tidak sabar dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"..."

"Dia ...,"

"Di..dia, mungkin tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi. Usianya hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja. " ucap Shizune dengan sangat lemah.

"Ta..tapi kenapa bisa secepat itu sensei. Kau bilang selama ini dia baik-baik saja." balas Neji dengan nada suara yang sangat tinggi. Amarahnya sungguh tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"I..iya, maafkan aku, aku tahu bahwa dirikulah yang paling bersalah dalam hal ini. Tapi sungguh, pemeriksaan yang aku lakukan sebelumnya juga ku lakukan dengan sangat teliti. Tapi, entah mengapa penyakit sebenarnya baru kelihatan jelas sekarang." jelas Shizune-sensei dengan nada yang penuh dengan penyesalan mendalam.

"MEMANGNYA HINATA SAKIT APA SENSEI?" tanya lelaki berambut panjang itu dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Sekali lagi kumohon maafkan a..aku Neji," ucap sang sensei sesaat sebelum menjelaskan semuanya. Neji bisa mengetahui bahwa Shizune sensei sedang menguatkan dirinya dan sedikit menahan isakan dari bibirnya. Wanita itu juga tak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Neji bisa mendengar dari handphone itu, bahwa Shizune sedang menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seraya mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan.

"Kau ingat saat pertempuran dengan Pain dulu,?" tanyanya.

"..." hening.

Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan sang sensei, hingga mau tak mau ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya kembali.

"Aku harap kau masih ingat dengan semua itu. Saat itu, Hinata datang ketengah pertarungan antara Naruto dan Pain. Hinata tahu benar, bahwa ia tak akan mungkin menang melawan Pain, tapi semua itu ia lakukan demi Naruto. Gadis itu sangat ingin melindungi Naruto, sampai-sampai ia mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri. Dan saat itu pula, kita mengetahui bahwa Hinata mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Naruto,"

Shizune menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, untuk menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah. Tapi lagi-lagi hal itu gagal ia lakukan. Dengan suara yang putus-putus ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Ka...kau pasti ingat, se..setelah Hinata mengatakan hal tersebut, Pain langsung menyerang bagian dada Hinata, hingga menimbulkan luka dan pendarahan yang sangat parah.

Dan setelah aku periksa lagi, ternyata secara tidak langsung Pain menyalurkan racun kebagian tubuh Hinata. Racun itu kian tumbuh dan tumbuh tanpa kita ketahui. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata sering terlihat pucat dan selalu merasakan sakit dibagian dadanya,"

"Lantas mengapa sensei mengatakan bahwa umur Hinata hanya tinggal beberapa bulan saja?, racun itu masih bisa ditangani sensei, ia kan?" sergah Neji memotong kata-kata Shizune.

"TIDAK NEJI, TIDAK BISA LAGI. RACUN ITU SUDAH MENJALAR HINGGA KE JANTUNGNYA. HINATA TIDAK AKAN MUNGKIN BISA BERTAHAN LAGI!" teriak Shizune yang diselingi dengan air mata yang terus membasahi pipi putihnya.

Neji yang mendengarkan penjelasan Shizune sensei tak sanggup untuk membendung air matanya lagi, hingga satu persatu cairan bening itu membasahi pipinya juga. Dengan sendirinya telepon itu jatuh dari genggamannya dan hancur saat menyentuh lantai kamar sang putri.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan ditelepon tersebut. Bagaikan slow motion ia merasa bahwa setiap kata dan penjelasan yang ia dengar langsung dari mulut sang sensei telah menghujam pertahanannya sampai benar-benar runtuh dan hancur berantakan. Ia dapat mendengar jelas setiap kata yang diungkapkan dari seseorang disana karena memang keheningan dan kelarutan malam tak mampu meredam suara tersebut.

Air mata beningnya pun dengan lemahnya meluncur dari kedua mata indahnya. Kakinya terasa semakin lemas, gadis itu hanya mampu mematung ditempatnya tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, walau hanya sebuah isakan kecil sekalipun. Gelas berisi air putih yang tadinya berada dalam pegangan tangan mungilnya kini jatuh bebas kelantai, yang berakibatkan meluluh lantakkan dan menghabiskan apa saja yang sebelum itu terdapat didalamnya.

PRAANNGGG...

Suara pecahan gelas itu berhasil membawa kembali kesadaran lelaki berambut panjang itu, hingga ia benar-benar merasa terkejut dan membawa mata lavendernya untuk melihat kearah ambang pintu kamar Hinata dan memastikan siapa orang yang tengah berada disana. Agi-lagi ia harus dikejutkan dengan sosok seseorang disana. Mata lavendernya lagi-lagi harus membulat sempurna dengan keringat dingin yang yang mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"HI..HINATA-CHAN...," ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Kami-sama, bagaimana ini, dia telah mendengar semuanya." serunya dalam hati sambil mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu.

Hinata sudah tak mampu lagi untuk berkata-kata, ia merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu merapatkan dirinya kedinding sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai dingin tersebut. Ia tak bisa menahan isakannya lebih dari ini, hingga ditempat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menangis sekuat yang ia bisa lakukan. Tangisnya begitu menyayat hati, mengingat bahwa biasanya ia tak pernah menangis sampai seperti ini.

"ARGHHH..." jerit gadis itu sampai suaranya serak dan menghilang.

Dengan perlahan Neji mendekati tubuh Hinata yang kini tengah menangis sambil memeluk kedua lututnya dan menumpahkan semua kesedihan dan kegalauannya disana. Kali ini airmata murninya tak sekedar hanya membasahi wajahnya, tetapi telah membanjiri wajahnya hingga gadis itu benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau dan berantakan.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin se..semua ini terjadi padaku Neji-nii..." ucapnya tercekat dan sesenggukan.

"Apa salahku sampai-sampai Kami-sama memberiku cobaan seperti ini. Kesalahan seburuk apa yang pernah kulakukan sampai-sampai diriku begitu menyedihkan seperti ini?" ucapnya masih dengan tangisan yang terus saja menjadi objek penyayat hati bagi siapapun yang melihat gadis itu.

"NEJI-NII, AKU AKAN MATI, KENAPA HARUS SECEPAT INI, KENAPA...?" teriak Hinata yang sudah tak sanggup untuk memendam semuanya.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan, kau pasti akan baik-baik aja, percayalah padaku..." seru sang kakak mencoba untuk memberikan semangat dan mengalirkan ketenangan kepada sang adik Hyuuga.

"Neji-nii..., aku tahu tak kan mungkin ada harapan untukku. Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan...?" tangis gadis itu pun kian pecah dikesunyian dan dinginnya malam.

Neji yang benar-benar tak sanggup menyaksikan tangisan Hinata pun, langsung membawa adik sepupu kesayangannya tersebut dalam hangatnya pelukan seorang kakak.

Tangis Hinata tak kunjung reda, gadis itu sampai membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam didada bidang Neji. Mau tak mau lelaki itu juga harus mengeluarkan airmata yang sebelumnya juga telah tumpah dari kedua mata lavender keperakannya.

"Menangislah Hinata-chan, tumpahkan segala kesedihanmu, nii-san siap melakukan semuanya demimu. Aku tak ingin kau tersakiti oleh siapapun..." ucap lelaki itu kepada sang adik.

Mendengar perkataan dari Neji, Hinata pun langsung menangis mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya disana. Begitu banyak masalah yang tengah dihadapi gadis itu, hingga ia tak mampu untuk melewatnya satu persatu. Kesedihannya kian bertambah saat mengingat nasib cintanya yang terlalu rumit. Apalagi kalau mengingat seseorang yang bahkan telah menjadi kekasihnya berkata kasar kepadanya. Belum lagi Sakura yang selalu memberikan ancama-ancaman dan kata-kata yang menghujam hati gadis itu.

Padahal satu masalah belum selesai ia lewati, tapi mengapa masalah lain kian datang dan terus saja memaksanya untuk terus menangis?. Semua itu berputar dan menjadi satu dalam fikiran Hinata, rasanya ia sudah terlalu lelah dan tak mampu menjalani semua itu.

Hinata merasakan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, dan juga matanya yang telah membengkak memberikan efek lelah yang luar biasa cepatnya menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya, Hingga gadis Hyuuga nan lembut itu tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan dalam dekapan sang kakak.

Neji yang merasakan tak ada lagi isakan yang keluar dari bibir pucat Hinata, langsung merenggangkan pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan sepupu tersayangnya. Neji tahu benar, bahwa batin Hinata pasti saat ini sedang benar-benar mengalami guncangan hebat karena berita itu. Dengan lembut digendongnya Hinata, lalu dibaringkannya diatas tempat tidur, agar ia bisa beristirahat dan menenangkan batinnya. Walau matanya terpejam, tapi kelihatan benar dari wajahnya yang sedang terlelap, bahwa gadis itu tidak merasa tenang malah merasa sangat tersiksa. Sebagai seorang kakak, Neji telah berusaha untuk melakukan hal terbaik untuk adiknya. Walaupun ia tahu, bahwa semua hal itu tak cukup. Tetapi yang jelas, ia sudah berusaha semaksimal yang ia bisa lakukan untuk selalu menjaga dan melindungi Hinata.

"Engh..." erang Hinata sesaat tersadar dari tidurnya. Putri jelita yang tengah tertidur lelap itu, mau tak mau harus membuka kedua bola mata lavender yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata indahnya.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan kalau kepalanya benar-benar terasa sakit dan berputar-putar. Ia membawa tangan kecilnya untuk memegang kepalanya yang sudah diperban dengan rapi itu. Gadis lembut itu hanya dapat tersenyum miris meratapi nasibnya.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku masih bingung, mengapa sewaktu tadi Tuhan tak merenggut saja seluruh nyawa dan kesadaranku. Aku ingin tetap tertidur tanpa harus membuka mata sayu lavenderku lagi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi semua ini. Aku pun telah terlampau banyak menyusahkan orang lain disekelilingku. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun, yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menangis dan menangis.

Sungguh, hatiku begitu sakit saat mengetahui bahwa aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama dari ini.

Tapi, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencoba melalui dan melewati semua cobaan ini sekuat tenaga yang aku miliki. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan atas segala pengorbanan mereka yang sudah melindungiku. Neji-nii, aku janji akan mencoba menjadi gadis yang lebih kuat lagi. Aku berjanji padamu.

**End Hinata's POV**

Hinata menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terasa begitu sakit. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Padahal hari masih begitu pagi, tapi gadis mungil itu tetap saja memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun dan segera bersiap-siap, karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh Naruto, kekasihnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menggunakan pakaiannya, gadis itu langsung menuju kearah sofa tempat dimana sang kakak masih tertidur dan tak menyadari bahwa Hinata telah berada disana. Dengan perlahan Hinata mengusap pelan rambut sang kakak, sambil memberikan sebuah senyuman lemah dibibir pucatnya.

Tanpa mengenal lelah dan rasa sakit yang masih terasa diseluruh bagian tubuhnya, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk sang kakak. Memang, saat ini mansion sedang sepi, karena ayah dan adik perempuan Hinata sedang ada urusan kedesa lain. Dengan senyuman lemah yang terus saja terukir indah dibibir mungilnya yang pucat, gadis itu membuatkan sarapan untuk sang kakak dengan sangat tulus.

Pantulan cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar sang putri melalui ventilasinya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang tengah tertidur lelap itu, mau tak mau harus membuka kedua bola mata lavender yang sebelumnya tertutup oleh kelopak mata indahnya yang serupa dengan sang adik.

Dengan cepat aroma masakan yang begitu enak langsung memanjakan indra penciumannya, hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia menyadari bahwa sang adik tidak lagi tengah tertidur. Refleks ia langsung berlari keluar kamar Hinata, dan mencari adik tersayangnya. Rasa kekhawatirannya sedikit berkurang saat melihat Hinata yang telah selesai mempersiakan makanan dimeja makan.

Dengan perlahan, neji mendekati Hinata yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ohayou Neji-nii..." sapanya kepada sang kakak.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan. Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, kau kan belum sembuh benar." balas Neji yang merasa sangat khawatir.

"Sudahlah nii..., aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku senang bisa melakukannya. Oh ya, kau ingat kan kalau hari ini Naruto-kun dilantik menjadi seorang Rokudaime. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin menghadiri upacara pelantikannya itu. Sekarang, Neji-nii harus mandi dulu, setelah itu baru makan."

"Ta..tapi kau tidak boleh kesana Hinata, kau sedang sakit, bagaimana kalu disana nanti tiba-tiba sakitmu itu kambuh lagi." seru Neji dengan meninggikan sedikit suaranya.

"Sudahlah nii, tidak usah mencemaskanku. Aku telah terlalu banyak merepotkan kalian semua. Aku ingin sekali menghadiri upacara itu, karena aku tahu setelah Naruto-kun menjabat sebagai hokage nanti, aku tak bisa menemaninya lebih lama." ucap gadis itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Neji, lelaki itu hanya dapat tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata. Lelaki itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya untuk bergegas kekamar mandi.

"Neji-nii..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Neji memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Hinata.

"Ada apa ?" jawabnya.

"Um.., a..ano, soal hidupku yang tak lama lagi, tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun ya... apalagi Naruto-kun. Aku mohon jangan ya..., aku tak ingin mereka mengasihani aku. Aku hanya ingin seperti biasa-biasa saja..." pinta gadis itu dengan suara yang lemah dan lagi-lagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca menahan tangisan. Neji hanya memejamkan matanya, setelah berfikir sedikit, barulah ia menganggukan kepalanya seraya pergi dari tempat itu.

"A..Arigatou gozaimasu, Neji-nii..." ucap gadis itu lemah.

Hinata dan Neji memasuki tempat keramat sebagai saksi dimana Naruto akan diangkat menjadi seorang Rokudaime.

"Neji-nii, aku ingin lihat-lihat dulu, boleh ya aku pergi sendiri..." pinta Hinata memelas.

"Ta..tapi kau sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu." balas Neji dengan tampang serius.

"Kumohon, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja."

"Baiklah." ucap sang kakak sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tak mau memberi izin kepada Hinata, tapi gadis itu terlihat sangat memohon, hingga Neji tak kuasa untuk melarangnya.

"Terimakasih banyak." seru gadis itu lemah.

Hinata pun langsung membawa langkahnya untuk melihat-lihat tempat pelantikan Naruto. Langkahnya seketika terhenti saat melihat sesosok lelaki bermata biru laut, yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Mata lavender gadis itupun, sedikit membulat karena terkejut dengan keberadaan Naruto. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit kalau mengingat hidupnya yang tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Naruto yang melihat sosok gadis manis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya pun, tak kalah terkejutnya dengan gadis itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan perban yang melingkari dahi Hinata membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Gadis itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang tengah berkaca-kaca.

Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto mendekati gadis itu dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca pula. Hinata bisa mengetahui bahwa Naruto sekarang tepat berada dihadapannya. Tapi, ia terlalu takut untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dengan lemah lelaki bermata biru laut itu meletakkan ibu jarinya dibawah dagu Hinata untuk mengangkat wajah gadis itu, agar bisa menatapnya langsung.

Akhirnya mata biru laut itupun bertemu dengan mata lavender keperakan Hinata. Tanpa diperintah, air mata Hinata langsung meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menahan air mata itu agar tak meluncur dengan bebasnya.

Bagaikan merasa sangat mengerti dengan perasaan kekasih saat ini, Naruto langsung memeluk erat gadis rapuh itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Naruto sampai menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya agar dapat memberi kehangatan semaksimal mungkin kepada Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar tak percaya bahwa Naruto memeluknya, hingga tangis Hinata lagi-lagi harus pecah dalam dekapannya.

Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk erat kepala gadis itu, seraya membelainya dengan lembut. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan memeluk pinggang gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku." ucap lelaki itu lirih.

Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata yang tengah terisak dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tak mampu berkata, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

Entah atas dasar apa Naruto memeluk Hinata, mungkin hal itu hanya karena ia merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata emerald tengah mengintip dan menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan benci. Gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar terlihat sangat marah dengan kejadian itu.

"Awas saja kau Hyuuga Hinata, setelah ini permainan akan segera dimulai. Berani-beraninya kau merebut Naruto dari ku. Awas kau, akan ku buat kau lebih menderita." umpat gadis itu dengan perasaan kesal yang amat sangat.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Makasih ya Allah, akhirnya aku bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini juga. Alhamdulillah….

*nangis Bombay*

Waduh, beneran gak nyangka deh…..

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau RnR fic saya yang gaje ini di chapter" sebelumnya. Diriku amat terharu dengan semuanya...

hehehehe

Untuk itu mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*puppy eyes no jutsu*

_**R n R PLIZ…………..**_

**A****RIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 updateee...****date...date...**

"teriak dari puncak gunung*

Hosh.., hosh... tak pernah kusangka perjalananku akan sampai sejauh ini.

Hehehehehe

**Warning : D****idalam fic ini, saya menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran **

**Antagonis. And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC**

Otray bibeh...

Naruto hari ini boleh jadi milik **MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA,**

tapi besok, bakalan saya rebut dari hak kepemilikannya.

"ditendang ketong sampah*

Iya deh ampun, memang gag bisa ya, aye ngerebut tuh anime. Dasar Kishimoto-sama pelit...

Weeekkkk *julurin lidah*

Welwh.. weleh, bauk deh aye jadine bang..

Aye mau ulang mandi dulu ah..., dari pada entar diketawain...

Happy Reading yo...

**Previous**

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata emerald tengah mengintip dan menatap kearah mereka berdua dengan tatapan benci. Gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar terlihat sangat marah dengan kejadian itu.

"Awas saja kau Hyuuga Hinata, setelah ini permainan akan segera dimulai. Berani-beraninya kau merebut Naruto dari ku. Awas kau, akan ku buat kau lebih menderita." umpat gadis itu dengan perasaan kesal yang amat sangat.

**Chapter 7**

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai merenggangkan pelukannya dari Hinata. Sedangkan gadis itu, masih saja tetap menundukkan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam didada Naruto dengan isakan kecil yang sedikit terdengar dari bibir pucatnya.

Lelaki itu kini telah melepaskan pelukannya dari sang gadis Hyuuga. Dengan perlahan ia meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu gadis rapuh dihadapannya itu. Ia terlihat sedikit menundukkan badannya untuk mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Hinata masih saja tak berani menatap mata biru laut Naruto, hingga membuat sang jinchuriki itu bertanya-tanya akan semuanya.

Dia mengerti, bahwa dirinya telah melukai hati gadis ini, karena telah mengusir gadis tersebut dari ruangannya. Dan Naruto juga mengerti pasti Hinata merasa amat sangat sedih dan hancur saat ia melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi, Naruto juga tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Naruto terus saja memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tampak sangat pucat. Walaupun ia tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, lelaki itu tetap bisa menangkap ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat sangat sedih. Biar bagaimanapun, ia juga merasakan kekhawatiran dan kecemasan yang timbul secara alami dari dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa Naruto menjadi semakin takut, apabila terjadi sesuatu terhadap Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya ia belum mencintai Hinata sepenuh hatinya, tapi ia telah berjanji untuk bisa menumbuhkan rasa cintanya untuk gadis bermata lavender itu.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tak kunjung mengangkat wajahnya, walau hanya sekilas saja untuk melihat kearah Naruto, hingga lagi-lagi lelaki itu harus menengadahkan wajah gadis manis yang tampak sangat pucat itu, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya. Hinata hanya dapat mengikuti arah jari yang membimbingnya agar dapat menatap lurus seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Cairan bening yang menggenang dipelupuk mata lavendernya pun, tak jua pergi dari singgasananya, malah semakin terlihat banyak terbendung disana.

Kali ini Naruto mencoba untuk menghapus air mata yang siap tumpah membasahi pipi mulusnya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut ia melakukan hal itu, hingga Hinata merasakan suatu kehangatan yang luar biasa darinya. Kehangatan itu sedikit-demi sedikit mampu menyelimuti hatinya, hingga memberikan efek ketenangan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dengan tatapan sendu, ia perhatikan wajah pemuda dihadapannya dengan lekat-lekat. Sungguh, tak ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat meninggalkan seseorang yang telah lama ia cintai. Padahal, baru saja kemarin gadis itu merasakan suatu kebahagian yang tak ternilai harganya, karena mengetahui bahwa Naruto membalaskan perasaannya. Kini, ia juga harus mengalami kenyataan pahit, bahwasanya dirinya tak mampu bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Sejujurnya Hinata merasa sangat bingung. Bingung, dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan saat berada dihadapan Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, kau masih marah padaku?" tanya lelaki bermata biru laut itu dengan sangat pelan. Wajah Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan suatu penyesalan yang terdalam dari hatinya.

Hinata merasa bahwa bibirnya benar-benar bagai terkunci. Ia sungguh tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Gadis itu mencoba menahan tangisnya. Hinata tak ingin dianggap sebagai gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Tapi entah mengapa, ia pasti selalu tak bisa menghindari kesedihannya tiap kali mengingat nasib cinta dan hidupnya. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua mata lavender keperakannya sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kekasih. Naruto hanya membiarkan perbuatan Hinata seraya terus memperhatikan wajah gadis manis itu.

"Ti..tidak, a..aku tidak marah pa..pada Na..Naruto-kun." jawabnya putus-putus akibat menahan tangis. Suara gadis itu terdengar begitu menyayat hati Naruto. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan hal tersebut. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk memahami keadaan Hinata yang tampak sedang kurang sehat itu.

Naruto membawa pandangan matanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang terpasang didahi Hinata dengan bercak darah yang masih terukir disana. Dengan perlahan ia memegang perban putih itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kenapa dengan dahimu Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?, kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?, wajahmu tampak pucat, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi kepada Hinata. entah kenapa gadis Hyuuga itu merasa sangat senang karena ahirnya Naruto memperhatikan dirinya juga. Hinata sedikit mengukirkan senyum lemah dibibir mungilnya, hingga membuat lelaki berambut jabrik tersebut, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena heran.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum seperti itu Hinata-chan?, apa pertanyaan ku tidak masuk akal?" sambungnya lagi, yang begitu bingung dengan reaksi Hinata. Dengan lemah gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyuman yang bertengger dengan manisnya, walau dibibir pucatnya sekalipun

"Ti...tidak Na..Naruto-kun, bu..bukannya pertanyanmu ti..tidak ma..masuk akal. Ha..hanya saja, aku merasa sangat senang karena kau memperhatikanku." jelas gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Entah kenapa, karena perhatiaan yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya, ia bisa sedikit demi sedikit bisa melupakan kesedihannya.

Naruto hanya dapat terdiam mendengar penjelasan Hinata, yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

"Apa iya aku sekejam itu terhadap seseorang yang bahkan telah menjadi kekasihku? Ternyata aku ini memang benar-benar jahat terhadapnya. Bahkan aku pernah mengusirnya, hingga membuatnya menangis. Lelaki macam apa aku ini." umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil tesenyum kecut, mengingat perbuatan yang seharusnya tak boleh ia lakukan kepada Hinata.

Gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu hanya memperhatikan Naruto diam-diam.

"A..ano, Aku hanya kurang berhati-hati saja kemarin. Se..waktu aku ingin pulang ke mansion, aku tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan baik. A..akhirnya, aku terjatuh membentur aspal.." tutur gadis jelita itu dengan sedikit gugup, karena takut dengan kebohongannya.

"Lantas, kenapa kau tampak sangat pucat seperti itu? Apa kau ada sakit selain akibat benturan didahimu itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan menunjukkan setiap lekuk kepenasaran yang terukir diwajah berkulit tannya.

Hinata tampak sangat kalut menghadapi pertanyaan Naruto yang satu ini. Hatinya sedikit menimbang-nimbang untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Hal ini dapat terlihat jelas dari pandangan gadis itu yang tak lagi fokus memandang Naruto. Mata lavendernya ia gerakkan kekanan dan kekiri karena sungguh ia tak mampu membalas tatapan dari seseorang yang berada dihadapannya. Lelaki itu merasa sedikit mendapat keganjilan dari bahasa tubuh yang diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu, hingga menyebabkannya semakin terlihat sedikit khawatir dan penasaran.

"Um.. i..itu, ti..tidak ada kok. A..aku hanya terjatuh dan agak banyak mengeluarkan da..darah saja. Ja..jadinya, aku tampak sediki pu..pucat." jawab Hinata dengan gelagapan. Gadis itu masih tetap tak berani untuk menatap mata Naruto yang memandang tajam kearahnya seolah-olah meminta suatu kepastian yang jelas dari ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkannya kepada lelaki bermata biru laut itu.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak sedang berbohong padaku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan nada penuh dengan selidik. Naruto tampak menyipitkan matanya dengan tajam sambil memaksa gadis Hyuuga itu untuk menatapnya. Mau tak mau Hinata harus menuruti perintah lelaki dihadapannya itu, dan dengan takut-takut ia mengembalikan pandangannya untuk menatap Naruto. Ya, amethyst bertemu langsung dengan lavender.

"Su..sungguh Naruto-kun. A..aku tidak berbohong. Aku.. aku tidak sedang sakit, kecuali karena luka ini." jelas gadis itu sekali lagi dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh, sambil menunjuk dahinya yang tengah bertengger perban disana, untuk lebih meyakinkan Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto sedikit mengukirkan senyum dibibirnya, setelah melihat pengakuan Hinata yang ia sendiri tak tahu akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Tapi ia tetap saja untuk mencoba tersenyum dihadapan gadis manis yang telah menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Baguslah kalau kau tidak apa-apa." tutur Naruto masih dengan senyuman yang mengukir indah bibirnya. Hinata hanya mampu mengganggukan kepalanya malu-malu, dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah jelitanya.

"..."

"..."

Tiba-tiba saja, suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi hening, dan melenyapkan suasana hangat yang tadinya menyelimuti keakraban mereka. Masing-masing hanya sibuk dan tenggelam dalam fikirannya masing-masing. Naruto hanya terus memandang lurus kearah Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, dan terus saja memperhatikan gadis yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya asik memperhatikan kedua ujung kakinya sambil sesekali memainkan kedua ujung bajunya, dengan kedua tangan kecil miliknya.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, lagi-lagi Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memegang lembut dahi Hinata yang tengah terbalut perban putih itu. Lelaki itu membawa gerakan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh tepat pada luka didahi Hinata yang masih tampak berwarna kemerahan yang mungkin berasal dari obat luka tersebut, hingga memberikan efek tembus warna pada perban putih dan tipis itu. Naruto mengusap-usap lembut bekas luka itu menggunakan ibu jarinya, hingga membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Pasti sakit ya, Hinata-chan..." katanya sedih.

Naruto semakin memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, hingga dengan lembut lelaki itu mencium luka didahi Hinata dengan penuh perasaan. Naruto melakukan hal itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Hinata yang awalnya kaget luar biasa, akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata lavender keperakannya juga, dengan gerakan yang sangat lemah, untuk meresakan lebih dalam ketenangan yang disalurkan oleh Naruto untuk dirinya yang lemah dan rapuh. Naruto dapat merasakan aroma lembut alami yang berasal dari tubuh dan rambut gadis ini. Entah mengapa, aroma lembut itu mampu membuatnya merasakan ketenangan yang luar biasa. Ketenangan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat berada dalam posisi tersebut, Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya pada dahi Hinata, dan sedikit membawa tubuhnya untuk mundur kebelakang beberapa langkah. Hinata langsung membuka kedua mata lavender keperakannya dengan perlahan-lahan, dan juga masih dengan semburat dikedua pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum lemah kepada Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Hi..Hinata-chan, sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu. Aku sudah terlalu jahat," serunya sekali lagi dengan nada memohon yang mampu membuat hati Hinata terasa luluh seketika. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan haru yang begitu mendalam dihatinya. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang lagi-lagi hanya menyimpan air mata pada pelupuknya.

Gadis bermata emerald yang menyaksikan pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk dipandang mata, merasa semakin kesal dan benci terhadap Hinata. hatinya benar-benar tak bisa menerima semua ini.

"Awas kau Hinata!, berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini semua. Lihat saja nanti pembalasanku. Kau akan merasa sangat menyesal karena telah membuatku terluka sampai seperti ini. Lihat saja nanti!..." umpat Sakura yang amarahnya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Rasanya ia ingin segera berlari dan langsung mencekik Hinata. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu sekarang, biar bagaimanapun ia ingin menjalankan rencananya terlebih dahulu.

Sakura yang tak ingin melihat pertunjukan drama cinta antara sang Jinchuriki dengan sang Hairess Hyuuga pun, langsung keluar dari tempat dimana ia tadinya bersembunyi. Dengan perlahan gadis berambut pink itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Hinata, lagi-lagi sambil dengan menyunggingkan senyum palsunya. Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba tersebut begitu sangat terkejut hingga gadis itu terlihat tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah sambil meletakkan genggaman tangan kecilnya didepan dada.

Mata lavender gadis itu membulat sempurna saking takutnya melihat kedatangan Sakura. Naruto yang melihat reaksi Hinata yang berubah drastis, hanya mampu mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hinata sampai terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Hi..Hinata-chan, ada apa?, kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? " tanya Naruto sambil mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Naruto, Hinata..." sapa Sakura dari arah belakan Naruto. Naruto yang mengenali suara itu, langsung membalikkan cepat tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu langsung berhenti ditempatnya tanpa berani untuk menatap kearah Sakura.

"Ah.., Sa..Sakura-chan, ohayou..." jawab Naruto agak kikuk.

Hinata tak kunjung menjawab sapaan Sakura. Malah gadis itu mendekati punggung Naruto seraya bersembunyi dibelakang punggung itu dengan sangat ketakutan. Tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar. Gadis Hyuuga itu sampai meremas bagian belakang baju Naruto karena begitu takutnya melihat kedatangan Sakura. Naruto pun menjadi semakin bingung dibuat gadis ini. Lelaki itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" tanyanya lirih.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan lemah kepalanya, sambil memaksakan menyunggingkan senyuman dibibir pucatnya.

"Lantas kenapa reaksimu seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi pula gadis itu tak memberikan jawaban. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Naruto bisa melihat mata lavender Hinata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dengan perlahan gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari bagian belakang punggung Naruto dan mulai menyamakan posisinya dengan Naruto, untuk berada tepat disamping lelaki itu.

Naruto terus melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat janggal. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lurus kearah Sakura dihadapannya.

"A.., Ohayou Sa..Sakura-chan..." jawab Hinata takut-takut.

"Hinata, kenapa kau seperti itu didepanku?, Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau terlihat takut dengan kedatanganku?" tanya Sakura yang berpura-pura memasang tampang sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"..."

"..."

Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Ia merasa sangat sedih karena perlakuan Sakura tempo hari yang selalu saja memojokkan dirinya. Dan sekarang, gadis itu malah berpura-pura baik didepan Naruto, seakan-akan dia tak pernah melakukan apapun kepada Hinata.

"Ti..tidak, tidak apa-apa kok Sa..Sakura-chan, a..aku ta..tadi hanya se..sedikit terkejut sa..saja." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan susah payah sambil mencoba tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Oh.., jadi kau tidak marah padaku kan?, baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya Naruto, cepatlah pergi ketempat pelantikan, karena sebentar lagi upacara pelantikan sang Rokudaime-sama akan segera dilaksanakan. Pergilah, kami akan menyusulmu nanti." tutur Sakura pada Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum jahil dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, aku pergi dulu ya..." ucapnya tersenyum.

Naruto hanya balas tersenyum kepada gadis berambut pink itu. Lelaki itu pun lantas langsung pergi dari koridor tersebut untuk menuju tempat pelantikannya sebagai seorang Rokudaime, yang melambangkan bahwa dirinyalah orang terkuat didesanya, desa Konoha. Desa yang menjadi saksi bisu akan pengalaman hidupnya selama 17 tahun sudah lamanya. Saksi bisu yang dapat melihat betapa kejamnya dahulu orang-orang desa memperlakukannya. Tapi sekarang, lelaki itu dapat membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa dirinya pantas untuk hidup didesa tersebut, dan diakui pula keberadaannya disana. Ucapan-ucapan dan tekad yang dahulu selalu terlontarkan dari bibirnya untuk mejadi seorang Hokage, kini telah tercapai sudah. Penantian dan pengorbanannya dalam mempertahankan serta mengorbankan seluruh jiwa dan raganya kini terbayar sudah dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan sekarang.

Walaupun Naruto punya masa lalu yang begitu sangat menyedihkan, tetapi lelaki itu tidak akan pernah dendam kepada semua orang yang telah berbuat hal jahat itu padanya.

Hinata terus saja memperhatikan punggung Naruto sambil sedikit tersenyum lemah. Ya, memandang punggung Naruto mungkin telah menjadi kebiasaan hingga sekarang. Karena, hal itulah yang terus gadis ini lakukan semenjak masih kecil. Hanya mampu memandang punggung Naruto dari kejauhan.

Saking asyiknya melihat Naruto yang kini perlahan-lahan punggungnya semakin mengecil hingga akhirnya menghilang, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Sakura masih ditempat itu sambil menatap gadis bermata lavender itu dengan tatapan benci. Gadis berambut pink itu memandang tajam kearah Hinata seakan-akan ia ingin membunuh Hinata sekarang juga.

"Hey, apa kau pikir kau sudah hebat?, kau sudah menang?"

kata Sakura yang amarahnya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis, emosinya kian meningkat tiap kali melihat gadis Hyuga ini. Ia memang sangat membenci Hinata, apalagi sejak saat Naruto membalaskan perasaannya. Gadis berambut pink itu menganggap bahwa Hinatalah penyebab kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Naruto.

Hinata sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Sakura tersebut. Walaupun Sakura meontarkan kalimat itu dengan pelan, tapi dapat terlihat bahwa gadis ini benar-benar sedang sangat marah terhadapnya.

"Kau boleh senang sekarang. APA KAU FIKIR NARUTO MENCINTAIMU?" bentaknya kali ini sambil mendekati Hinata. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mampu mundur kebelakang karena merasa takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura terhadapnya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, ke..kenapa kau berkata se..seperti itu ke..kepadaku?" ucap Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau kira aku akan kasihan karena melihatmu menangis seperti itu?, apa kau fikir aku tak melihat saat Naruto menciummu tadi?, aku melihatnya, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau hanya bisa merenggut kebahagiaanku saja. Kau tahu, hatiku jauh lebih sakit melihat semua itu harus terjadi didepanku."

Hinata tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Air matanya sudah terlanjur menganak sungai dipipi mulusnya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi, tapi lagi-lagi janjinya harus teringkari karena gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Gadis itu terus saja memaksa Hinata untuk menangis.

"Kanapa? Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau takut?, takut kenapa Hyuuga, kau takut padaku?. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa takut kepadaku? Bukannya kau itu berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga yang hebat dan legendaris?. Oh, aku tahu, kau itukan Hyuuga terlemah yang pernah ada. Kau itu terlalu cengeng, kau hanya bisa menyusahkan orang-orang disekelilingmu saja. Kau itu tak berguna Hyuuga Hinata. KAN SUDAH KUBILANG, LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA SECEPATNYA!" bentak Sakura lagi yang kini telah memojokkan Hinata.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tak dapat berpindah lagi, ia sudah terlanjur tersudut di koridor tempatnya tengah terisak sekarang. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Isakannya sampai-sampai menggema dikoridor yang sepi itu. Sakura yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapan Hinata, hanya tersenyum licik penuh kedendaman kepada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata, ia hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, hingga bulir-bulir airmatanya satu persatu jatuh menetes dilantai tempat ia berpijak.

"DASAR GADIS PEMBAWA SIAL..."

PLAKK...

Sakura mengayunkan tangannya, sampai sebuah tamparan keras melayang dipipi kanan Hinata, hingga dari sudut bibir pucatnya mengalir darah segar. Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan lemah. Tamparan itu begitu keras, hingga begitu jelas menggema disepanjang koridor tersebut.

"Tamparan itu untuk kau, karena telah berani merebut Naruto dariku, dan ini...,"

PLAKK...

Satu tamparan lagi menghujam dipipi kiri Hinata sampai rasanya gadis itu tak bisa lagi menangis karena rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya yang kian menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi, rasa sesak yang kian menyiksa dadanya, hingga membuat gadis bermata lavender itu begitu susah untuk bernafas.

"Ini untuk kau, karena telah merenggut kebahagiaan, dan kedekatanku dengan Naruto." ucap Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hinata sendiri.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok tersebut, lalu dengan lemah menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai yang dingin itu. Hinata merasa dirinya sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk mengeluarkan isakan walau sekecil apapun itu. Hanya air matanya sajalah yang terus membanjiri pipinya. Dua tamparan telak telah melayang dikedua pipi mulusnya, hingga meninggalkan warna kemerahan yang terasa sangat perih disana.

Rasa sakit yang begitu mendenyut-denyut, kali ini harus menghampiri kepalanya. Luka itu menimbulkan sakit yang luar biasa, hingga Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahanan rasa sakit tersebut. Walaupun keadaannya sudah seperti itu, Hinata tetap saja memaksakan dirinya untuk dapat berdiri dan melihat pelantikan Naruto secara langsung. Sudah jelas kakinya bergetar hebat saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi lagi-lagi gadis itu mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa lelah dan sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Sekali lagi Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Usahanya kali ini mampu membuatnya kembali seposisi semula tadi. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan lorong itu, walau masih dengan air mata yang terus saja membasahi pipinya. Tatapan Hinata tampak begitu kosong.

Hinata terus saja berjalan sempoyongan. Seketika rasa sakit diseluruh bagian tubuhnya semakin tak tertahankan lagi. Rasa denyut dikepalanya pun bagai menghantamnya dengan puluhan palu. Pandangan gadis itu mulai berkunang-kunang. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit seperti saat itupun harus terasa menyesak dada dan jantungnya. Hinata merasakan bahwa keseimbangan dirinya tak terjaga lagi, hingga tubuhnya harus ambruk tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dihari pelantikan sang kekasih. Kegelapan lagi-lagi harus mengambil alih kesadaran Hinata.

*******x* *x* *x* *x* *x***

Pelantikan Naruto sebagai seorang Rokudaime-sama, selesailah sudah dengan disematkannya jubah kebesaran ditubuhnya. Tuntaslah sudah segala impian dan cita-citanya sejak kecil. Apa yang telah menjadi keinginannya kini telah benar-benar terwujud. Lelaki itu tampak tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya semua orang bisa mengakui keberadaannya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengikuti jejak ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, untuk menjadi seorang Hokage yang akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi desa tempat tinggalnya, serta orang-orang yang menetap dan bermukim disana.

Naruto dan yang lainnya kini tengah bercanda tawa dengan teman-temannya yang lain diruangan Hokage. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi kepada seseorang. Ya, seorang gadis bermata levender.

"Oh ya, sejak tadi sepertinya aku tidak melihat Hinata, dimana dia?" tanya Kiba yang wajahnya mulai memancarkan keseriusan. Neji yang tak menyadari akan hal itupun langsung menjadi cemas seketika. Ia juga tak melihat Hinata sejak gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya ingin berkeliling sebentar untuk melihat-lihat.

"Ia, aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak tadi. Bahkan sejak kau dilantik tadi, Naruto." sambung Shikamaru sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Naruto hanya bungkam menanggapi pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Ia juga tak tahu kemana Hinata. Seingatnya, tadi Hinata bersama dengan Sakura. Dan jelas-jelas pula Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyusul Naruto ketempat pelantikan bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto tampak berfikir keras dalam diamnya.

"Naruto, apa kau tadi tidak ada bertemu dengan Hinata sebelum upacara pelantikan?" tanya Neji dengan nada datar, tapi tetap menyiratkan penyelidikan dalam dari setiap kata yang ia lontarkan kepada sang Rokudaime.

"Ada, aku tadi bertemu dengannya dikoridor. Tapi, saat itu Sakura datang, dan menyuruhku untuk ketempat pelantikan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, ia bilang akan menyusulku bersama dengan Hinata." jelas Naruto pelan.

Neji yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto bagaikan tersambar petir berjuta volt. Mata lavendernya terbelalak kaget.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DENGAN SAKURA?" amuk Neji sambil membesarkan volume suaranya seraya menggebrak meja dihadapannya. Naruto sampai terkejut melihat reaksi Neji yang sungguh tak disangka-sangka.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU MENINGGALKANNYA DENGAN SAKURA? APA KAU FIKIR SAKURA AKAN MENYAKITINYA?" balas Naruto yang amarahnya mulai terpancing saat Neji menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura seakan-akan gadis itu tidak baik dan bersifat buruk. Lelaki itu sampai-sampai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Teman-teman yang lainnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua agar lebih bisa untuk mengontrol emosinya masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Tenten, gadis itu mencoba sesabar mungkin untuk menenangkan Neji yang terlihat tampak sangat geram kepada Naruto. Gadis itu mencoba untuk mengelus pelan punggung Neji agar menjadi lebih tenang.

"KAU.., KAU ITU TIDAK TAHU KALAU..., ARRGGHHH...!" ucap Neji yang tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena ia telah terlanjur berjanji dengan Hinata untuk tidak menyampaikan segala perbuatan Sakura kepada Naruto. Neji pun langsung keluar dari ruangan Naruto sambil membanting keras pintu ruangan itu dan berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Hinata. Tenten mencoba untuk mengejarnya, tapi usahanya kali ini gagal, karena Neji telah jauh meninggalkannya. Akhirnya Tenten pun kembali keruangan Naruto dengan langkah gontai.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menjatuhkan dirinya untuk duduk dengan sangat lemah. Ia terlihat beberapa kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil sesekali memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

"Tenten, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Hinata, sampai Neji terlihat begitu membenci Sakura? Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang tengah terduduk lemah itu.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab Tenten lemah. Biar bagaimanapun ia tetap tak boleh membongkar semuanya sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ada apa-apa? Lantas kenapa Neji bertindak seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi dengan seserius mungkin. Teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan tatapan lemah.

"...SEBENARNYA APA YANG TER..."

"HAH..HINATA..., HINATA, DIA...!"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang telah mendobrak masuk kedalam ruangannya dan memotong cepat perkataannya. Orang itu terlihat terengah-engah dan kelelahan. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut pun, langsung membawa pandangan mereka kearah pintu yang tengah terbuka lebar.

"Lee, tenanglah sedikit. Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba kapada seseorang yang berada diambang pintu, yang ternyata adalah Lee. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit mengatur nafasnya dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus.

"Hi..Hinata, di..dia pingsan, dan sekarang sedang berada diruang peristirahatan..." sambungnya lagi walaupun masih sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Mereka yang mendengar kabar buruk itu, hanya mampu membelalakkan matanya shock. sedangkan Naruto, tanpa aba-aba lagi, ia pun segera berlari meninggalkan ruangannya untuk menuju tempat Hinata tengah beristirahat. Begitu pula yang lainnya, mereka juga langsung berlari untuk ketempat Hinata.

Naruto terus saja memacu langkahnya, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat dan sesegera mungkin mencapai tempat Hinata.

Neji yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dari jauh, hanya memandang sang Rokudaime dengan dingin. Walaupun ini terlihat tidak sopan, tapi rasa kekesalannya mengalahkan segala-galanya dalam diri Neji.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Hinata. Naruto yang telah sampai didepan pintu tersebut, mencoba untuk menerobos masuk. Tapi tubuhnya ditahan, dan sedikit didorong kebelakang oleh Neji. Sang Rokudaime itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena heran melihat tingkah laku lelaki dihadapannya itu. Apalagi sesaat Naruto melihat Neji memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Lelaki itupun akhirnya membuka kedua bola mata yang sebelumnya terpejam, untuk menatap sang Rokudaime bermata biru laut tersebut.

"Masuklah kedalam, Hinata sudah menunggumu..." katanya lemah sambil membukakan pintu dan mengisyaratkan kepada Naruto agar segera memasuki ruangan Hinata.

***x***** *x* *x* *x* *x***

*******Didalam Ruangan***

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Hinata dengan sangat perlahan, tetapi tetap saja tak bisa meredam bunyi berdecit yang ditimbulkan pintu tersebut, yang memancing perhatian Hinata untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah membuka pintu itu. Hinata menatap lemah seseorang yang tengah mendekat kearahnya. Naruto memperhatikan dalam-dalam wajah Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, sampai lelaki itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain dengan seksama. Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya disebuah kursi yang terletak tepat disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi, sang Rokudaime itu langsung membawa tangan kecil Hinata dalam genggamannya. Ia pejamkan matanya dan ditempelkan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata itu kepipinya. Naruto melakukan hal itu dengan sangat lama. Entah kenapa, tangan Hinata terasa sangat dingin bagaikan es, walaupun ia telah menggenggam erat-erat tangan gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Naruto lemah dan masih saja terus menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu.

Hinata hanya diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali.

"Hinata-chan, jawablah..." pintanya memohon.

"I..ini bukan kesalah siapa-siapa Naruto-kun. A..aku ta..tadi hanya sedikit pusing, dan akhirnya harus terjatuh kelantai." jawabnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan Naruto.

"Lantas, mengapa saat aku memberitahukan bahwa kau bersama dengan Sakura, Neji merasa sangat marah terhadapku? Kalian sedang tidak ada masalahkan Hinata-chan?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata dapat merasakan pandangannya yang sedikit mengabur, akibat terhalang oleh cairan bening dipelupuk mata lavender keperakannya.

Naruto membuka mata biru lautnya untuk menatap Hinata, tapi ia malah semakin terkejut melihat Hinata yang hampir menangis karena pertanyaan yang ia berikan.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, air mata yang tadinya berusaha untuk ia tahan, tak kuasa untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi disana. Air mata itu ingin membebaskan diri mereka dan terjun bebas untuk membentuk aliran anak sungai dipipi sang pemilik air mata tersebut. Naruto menjadi semakin heran melihat Hinata yang menangis dalam diam.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa? Apa pertanyaanku itu salah lagi?" tanya Naruto lagi, yang tak tega melihat Hinata menangis.

"Ti..tidak, Na..Naruto-kun..." jawab Hinata seraya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah menangis?"

"Ti..tidak, a..aku hanya merasa sangat senang, karena akhirnya Naruto-kun telah resmi menjadi seorang Rokudaime. Maafkan Hinata, karena tadi tidak bisa melihat pelantikannya secara langsung." jelas gadis itu sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kau sehat saja, aku sudah sangat senang," kata Naruto sambil membawa tangan kirinya untuk menghapus air mata Hinata dan mengelus lembut rambut indigo gadis Hyuuga itu. Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum lemah kearah sang Rokudaime.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, kau tahu, yang menjadi penasihat dan perancang kalau-kalau ada peperangan, adalah Shikamaru. Ya, walaupun dia itu pemalas, tetapi sebenarnya dia itu sangat pintar. Pasti Temari sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Shikamaru." jelas Naruto bersemangat. Hinata pun tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Dan juga, yang menjadi asistenku itu adalah Sakura-chan. Mulai sekarang, dia akan ikut kemanapun aku pergi sama seperti saat Shizune-sensei menjadi asisten Godaime-sama. Wah, Sakura-chan kan juga ninja medis, selain itu dia juga pintar dan hebat. Jadi, dia pasti bisa menjadi seorang asisten kepercayaanku yang terbaik." ucap Naruto yang tampak sangat senang karena Sakura menjadi asistennya. Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya telah melukai hati seorang gadis disampingnya. Seketika senyuman yang tadinya terukir indah dibibir Hinata, lenyap sudah tanpa bekas.

Mungkin bagi Naruto hal itu adalah sebuah anugerah kebahagiaan terhebat dan membanggakan yang pernah ia dapatkan, karena gadis yang ia cintai bisa menjadi asistennya. Tapi bagi Hinata, hal itu adalah berita buruk yang mampu melumpuhkan kebahagiaan dan semangatnya hanya dalam beberapa hitungan detik saja. Kedua mata lavendernya terasa memanas akibat hal tersebut.

"Asisten kepercayaan ya, itu berarti Naruto-kun akan selalu percaya kepada kata-kata Sakura-chan, sekalipun gadis itu berbohong. Dan juga, itu artinya Sakura-chan akan selalu ikut bersamanya, jika ada suatu pertemuan" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat mimik Hinata yang lagi-lagi berubah menjadi sedih, merasa tak tenang. Padahal tadi kelihatannya Hinata sangat senang saat dirinya bercerita tentang Shikamaru. Tetapi, mengapa saat dirinya menceritakan hal tentang Sakura gadis itu menjadi berubah sedrastis ini?. Naruto mencoba berfikir keras akan perubahan itu.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa wajahmu jadi sedih seperti itu saat aku menceritakan tentang Sakura-chan? Apa kalian ada masalah? Jujurlah..."

"A..aano, ti..tidak ada Naruto-kun. Sungguh..." jelasnya mencoba untuk tersenyum, walaupun senyuman itu terasa sangat hambar.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya kepada Hinata. Sungguh, lelaki itu tak tahu apa yang selama ini menimpa Hinata. Bahkan yang menyebabkan dirinya untuk lagi-lagi harus terkapar lemah pun, hal itu karena Sakura. Dialah penyebab semuanya.

"Oh ya Hinata-chan, ini untukmu." ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan sesuatu berharga yang melingkari lehernya.

Hinata hanya membelalakkan matanya kaget, melihat apa yang ingin Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, ba..bagaimana bisa. I..Itukan ka..kalung pemberian Go..Godaime-sama, kalung itukan di..ditujukan untuk Na..Naruto-kun saja. Bukan untukku. La..Lagi pula, hanya itu kenang-kenangan dari Go..Godaime-sama untuk Na..Naruto-kun." balas Hinata mencoba untuk menolak pemberian dari Naruto. Sebuah kalung berwarna turqouise indah, mengkilap bagaikan permata, yang tak terkira harganya. Bahkan kalung tersebut dapat membeli tiga buah gunung sekaligus. Setidaknya itulah yang pernah dikatakan oleh Jiraya, seseorang yang pernah mengajari Naruto tentang banyak jurus dan sebagainya.

Tanpa mendengar ocehan Hinata, Naruto terus saja mencoba untuk melepaskan kalung itu untuk segera memakaikannya dileher putih Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-kun..., sebaiknya tidak usah ya, kalung itu kan..."

"Diamlah Hinata-chan..." kata lelaki berambut jabrik itu, sambil mencoba memakaikan kalung itu dileher Hinata. Naruto sedikit mengangkat leher Hinata yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan datar. Hinata masih saja terus menolak, menjauhkan tangan kuat Naruto yang ingin mengalungkan kalung tersebut. Tapi kelihatannya Hinata benar-benar tak bisa melawan, saat Naruto dengan cueknya menyematkan kalung turqouise itu disana. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tangan kokoh Naruto yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Kalau sedang beruda seperti ini, rasanya gadis itu merasakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar memperhatikan dan menyayangi dirinya setulus hati. Hingga mampu membuatnya melupakan apa yang sebelumnya menimpa dirinya.

"Nah, kau tampak lebih cantik kalau seperti ini, Hinata-chan..." seru Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah cantik Hinata seraya terkekeh pelan. Hinata sampai blushing dibuatnya, tak sanggup menatap mata indah Naruto yang menyimpan sejuta kekuatan bagi dirinya.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ini apa tidak apa-apa?" ucapnya malu.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Sya..syarat apa Naruto-kun...?"

"Jangan sampai kalung itu hilang ya. Jagalah baik-baik. Apa kau mengerti Hinata-chan?"

"Umm.." angguk Hinata dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

Hmmm…*dah wangi aye sekarang, da mandi sih*

Hehehehehe

Terimakasih banyak, untuk yang telah memberikan Review dan saran yang membangun untuk fic ini. merasa sangat senang. Sekali lagi terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya…..

Untuk itu mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*puppy eyes no jutsu*

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	8. Chapter 8

Friends ...

Chapter 8 dah update...

Ok lah, kali ini gag bakalan banyak bacot lagi. Langsung aja...

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIM****OTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Can't I Love You?' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Warning : Didalam fic ini, saya menemp****atkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran Antagonis. ****And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC.**

Happy Reading….

**=======.* = Can't I Love You?*.======**

**Previous**

"Sya..syarat apa Naruto-kun...?"

"Jangan sampai kalung itu hilang ya. Jagalah baik-baik. Apa kau mengerti Hinata-chan?"

"Umm.." angguk Hinata dengan senyuman manis dibibirnya.

**Chapter 8**

Tak henti-hentinya Hinata menatap bayangan dirinya didepan kaca kamar miliknya, saking senangnya menerima kalung pemberian dari Naruto, yang ia terima saat berada diruang istirahat, kemarin. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga. Sesekali gadis itu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya sambil memperbaiki posisi rambut indigonya yang sedikit tersibak dan melayang akibat deru angin yang terbentuk dari putaran tersebut. Sekali lagi Hinata memperbaiki letak kalung berwarna turqouise indah itu, dengan senyuman yang enggan untuk menghilang dan pergi dari bibir mungilnya.

Gadis itu kini mulai menari-nari menggerakan tubuh lentiknya kekanan dan kekiri.

Rasanya, segala kegelisahan dan kegundahannya yang sebelumnya membelenggu diri dan fikiran gadis itu, lenyap sudah tanpa bekas.

"Cantik...," ucapnya yang lebih dalam lagi memperhatikan kalung pemberian Naruto, sambil memegang lemah kalung bak pancaran berlian itu.

Hinata sedikit melirik jam yang berada dalam kamarnya nan mewah. Gadis itu tampak membulatkan kedua mata levender indahnya saat melihat angka yang ditunjukkan pada jam itu.

"Ja..jam 12...?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Dengan cepat Hinata langsung berlari mengambil bekal makan siang yang ia siapkan untuk Naruto. Awalnya gadis itu merasa agak takut membuatkan Naruto bekal makan siang, tapi berhubung karena kemarin ia tak bisa melihat pelantikan Naruto secara langsung, akhirnya ia pun membuatkan bekal makan siang itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Sambil menyiapkan bekal makanan tersebut, Hinata terus saja tersenyum-senyum karena penasaran. Penasaran melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto saat menerima bekal makan siang buatan Hinata tersebut.

"Mudah-mudahan saja Naruto-kun akan senang menerima bekal buatanku..." ucapnya masih dengan senyuman manis terukir dibibir mungilnya, yang masih saja tampak sedikit pucat.

Jelas saja Hinata selalu tampak pucat, hal itu dikarenakan oleh racun dalam tubuh gadis itu yang sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti tubuhnya, hingga ia kian melemah dan melemah.

Tiba-tiba saja hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Hinata harus muncul disaat yang benar-benar tak ia inginkan. Rasa sakit itu lagi-lagi harus muncul didada Hinata. Gadis itu bisa merasakan nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan karena rasa sesak dan sakit yang ditimbulkan disana. Hinata harus menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat demi menenangkan dirinya. Gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu sampai-sampai harus meremas kuat bagian bawah bajunya, karena ia sungguh tak bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.

Hinata juga bisa merasakan jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin sakit bagaikan sedang ditarik paksa. Walaupun ia sudah sering mengalami rasa sakit itu, tetapi gadis Hyuuga ini tak mampu melawannya. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, nafasnya pun sudah benar-benar tak beraturan. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya harus turun mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tak mampu untuk berbuat apa-apa saat sedang berada dalam rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa dirinya ini.

"Ssak..sakith..," rintihnya yang terdengar begitu memilukan.

Air mata Hinata mengalir kian deras. Gadis itu sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat demi menghilangkan rasa sakit tersebut. Tapi, usaha yang ia lakukan sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil. Malahan hal itu membuat rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya semakin bertambah.

Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk dilantai dingin kediaman Hyuuga.

Isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir Hinata pun semakin menambah rasa sesak dipernafasannya. Hinata kini hanya mampu memeluk kuat-kuat kedua kakinya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya yang masih saja bergetar hebat. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata merasakan sesuatu hangat dan berbau anyir yang mengalir dari hidung kecil dan mancungnya. Refleks Hinata langsung menyentuh benda cair itu dengan tangan mulus miliknya yang juga terasa dingin.

Mata lavender itu langsung membulat sempurna saat melihat cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut dijari Hinata. Cepat-cepat Hinata langsung menyeka hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah itu dengan jari telunjuknya, dan segera mungkin ia mengambil tisshu yang tersedia disana.

Air mata Hinata mengalir semakin deras saja membasahi pipi mulusnya. Sungguh, gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan seperti sekarang ini.

Dengan perlahan Hinata membersihkan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Memang rasa sakit ditubuhnya berangsur-angsur sudah semakin meringan. Tapi, akibat darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya, gadis itu merasakan kepalanya yang semakin berat dan juga pandangannya yang semakin mengabur.

"Apalagi sekarang?..." ucapnya lirih pada diri sendiri.

Setelah rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya sudah benar-benar menghilang, barulah Hinata melanjutkan kembali menempatkan makan siang Naruto ditempatnya, dan membungkus tempat makan tersebut dengan kain bercorak polkadot berwarna hijau muda dan berbintik merah muda pula. Walaupun kepalanya terasa pusing, tetap saja ia bersikeras untuk tetap mengantarkan makanan tersebut kepada Naruto. Karena, makanan itu telah ia buat dengan penuh pengorbanan, dan rasa kasih sayang yang terdalam dari hatinya.

Hinata mencoba untuk membersihkan sisa jejak airmata dipipi putihnya. Dan setelah itu, barulah gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion Hyuuga yang mewah tersebut, untuk menuju katempat Hokage.

**=*CantILoveYou?*=**

**Diruangan Hokage**

Shikamaru yang merupakan penasihat dan juga perancang peperangan pun, saat itu sedang berada didalam ruangan Naruto untuk memberitahu tentang perkembangan akan desa Konoha. Desa yang sebelumnya porak poranda karena ulah Akatsuki itu, kini sudah mulai menjadai desa yang indah dan tentram seperti sebelumnya.

"Ehhm..., Rokudaime-sama..." panggil Shikamaru yang terdengar sangat aneh. Jelas saja seperti itu, karena selama ini ia selalu memanggil nama 'Naruto', kepada sang Rokudaimenya yang sekarang.

Naruto hanya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, karena merasa sedikit aneh mendapatkan panggilan tersebut. Ya, walaupun sesungguhnya semua orang harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Panggil saja seperti biasanya." jelas Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ia juga ya, aku pun sedikit merasa agak risih memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Rokudaime-sama'." terang Shikamaru blak-blakan.

"Ia, terserahmu sajalah. Sekarang ada apa kau keruanganku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dokumen yang aku berikan tadi pagi kepadamu. Kau sudah menandatanganinya kan, Naruto?" tanyanya malas-malasan.

"Oh, yang itu ya. Tentu saja sudah. Ini..." jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan dokumen hasil laporan tersebut kepada Shikamaru. Sesaat Shikamaru memperhatikan bagian leher Naruto yang tampak kosong. Lelaki itu sampai menyipitkan tajam kedua matanya untuk memperhatikan lebih dalam lagi, dan meyakinkan penglihatannya, bahwa yang ia lihat itu benar-benar nyata.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa tidak nyaman mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari teman dekatnya itu.

"Hey, dimana kalung pemberian Godaime-sama? Apa kau menghilangkannya?" tanya Shikamaru balik dengan nada penuh selidik dari setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir lelaki itu. wajar saja ia menanyakan hal itu, karena ia tahu benar bahwa Naruto tak pernah melepaskan kalung itu dari lehernya sejak saat Tsunade-sama memberikan kalung tersebut kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, ia merasa sangat heran saat tak menemukan kalung berwarna turqouise indah itu melingkari leher sang Rokudaime-sama.

"Oh, kalung itu ya. Aku memberikannya pada Hinata-chan, aku hanya ingin ia memakainya." ucap Naruto pelan. Walaupun seperti itu, Shikamaru dapat menangkap keganjilan dari sikap Naruto yang terbilang tak seperti biasanya.

"Kau membalaskan perasaannya kan Naruto? Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata kan?" tanya Shikamaru perlahan.

Sang Rokudaime itu hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Terdiam tanpa jawaban apapun dari bibirnya. Pandangannya berubah sayu seketika. Mata biru laut yang biasanya terlihat bersemangat itu pun, kini hanya menatap kosong entah kemana.

Bibir Naruto bagaikan terkunci rapat-rapat. Ia benar-benar tak ingin untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru kali ini. Shikamaru mengerti, bahwa pasti Naruto memiliki masalah yang tak ingin ia ceritakan kepada orang lain. Bahkan kepada dirinya.

"Hey Naruto...,"

"Permisi..."

Ucapan Shikamaru langsung terpotong saat melihat seseorang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Baik Naruto maupun Shikamaru langsung membawa pandangan mereka keambang pintu itu. Seorang gadis berambut pink dengan mata emeraldnya memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyuman dibibirnya.

Shikamaru yang tak sengaja melihat kearah Naruto, dan mendapati lelaki itu kembali tersenyum semangat, dengan wajah berseri-seri seperti sebelumnya. Tidak seperti tadi, saat ia menyanyakan tentang Hinata, lelaki itu langsung terlihat sedih dan seperti tersiksa. Shikamaru dapat mengetahui bahwa Naruto masih menyimpan perasaan suka terhadap Sakura. Hal itu terpancar jelas dari mata biru lautnya.

"Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana dengan Hinata?. Bukannya Naruto telah menjadi kekasih Hinata sekarang?. Lantas, kenapa ia seperti ini?, mungkin kalau Neji sampai tahu, ia akan marah besar pada Naruto." fikir Shikamaru dalam hati. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit kasihan dan sedih melihat Hinata. Padahal gadis itu sampai mengorbankan nyawanya demi untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada sang Rokudaime tersebut. Lelaki berambut nanas itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Yasudahlah Naruto, aku kembali dulu. " ucap Shikamaru yang tanpa basa-basi lebih banyak, dan tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, ia langsung melangkah kearah pintu dan keluar dari ruangan sang Rokudaime.

Sakura yang tadinya hanya berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Naruto, kini mulai melangkah mendekati sang Rokudaime tersebut dengan membawa berkas-berkas dan dokumen-dokumen laporan perkembangan para Ninja Konoha. Senyuman tak kian luntur dari bibir gadis itu. Gadis yang secara diam-diam ingin membunuh Hinata secara perlahan-lahan. Gadis Haruno itu menghentikan langkahnya setelah tepat berada didepan meja Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang juga terus tersenyum bahagia dihadapan Sakura. Begitu pula sebaliknya, gadis itupun membalaskan senyuman Naruto dengan wajah yang ia buat selembut dan sebaik mungkin, demi untuk menutupi rapat-rapat kebusukan dalam hatinya.

"Ini, ada beberapa dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani, Rokudaime-sama." jelas Sakura dengan wajah sok manisnya. Gadis itu lantas menyerahkan beberapa dokumen laporan itu kepada Naruto.

"Tolong panggil aku seperti biasa saja, Sakura-chan. Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Rokudaime-sama." ucapnya seraya terkekeh dan menerima dokumen itu. Dengan lihai lelaki bermata biru laut itu menandatangani laporan tersebut dengan penanya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis bermata emerald itu terus saja memperhatikan dalam-dalam wajah Naruto yang tengah tertunduk dan terfokus pada laporan yang baru saja ia berikan.

Suasana hening kali ini harus menyelimuti kebersamaan dua insan yang pernah saling mencintai itu. Sakura terus saja memperhatikan wajah tampan Naruto, seakan-akan terhipnotis kepada teman kecilnya yang satu ini. Saking asyiknya melihat wajah Naruto, gadis berambut pink itu benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah menyelesaikan urusannya pada dokmen itu dan tengah memperhatikan kelakuan Sakura. Naruto sungguh heran melihat Sakura yang terus-terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Sakura-chan..." tegur lelak itu yang kali ini sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya didepan wajah gadis berambut pink itu. Sakura yang akhirnya menyadari akan perbuatannya, langsung tersentak dan merasa sangat kaget. Naruto dapat melihat jelas mata sakura yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hal ini membuatnya merasa semakin tak tega dan tak mampu untuk menatap lebih jauh lagi kearah Sakura. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya dengan sangat sedih.

Gadis bermata lavender keperakan itu memasuki kantor Hokage dengan senyuman manis dibibir mungilnya yang terlihat pucat. Dengan langkah pelan dan lemah Hinata mulai melewati koridor ruangan yang terbilang luas itu, untuk mencapai ketempat Naruto. Senyumanya semakin bertambah mengembang saat ia melihat ruangan tempat Naruto bertugas. Hinata terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat hendak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tetapi, baru saja tangan kecilnya menyentuh knop pintu ruangan itu, hatinya harus berdesir hebat saat mendengar suara tangisan seseorang didalam. Suara dan tangisan yang ia sangat kenal. Suara yang selama ini selalu mencaci maki dirinya. Suara yang akan selalu membuatnya menderita. Suara yang selalu membuatnya menangis. Dan suara yang selalu menyiksa batin dan fikirannya. Ya, suara Haruno Sakura.

Hinata lantas menarik kembali tangannya yang sebelumnya hendak membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Hatinya begitu terasa sakit setiap kali mengingat perlakuan jahat Sakura terhadap dirinya.

Hinata dapat mendengar jelas setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan gadis berambut pink itu didalam.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ka...kalau saja aku bisa memutar kembali waktu kemasa saat dimana kau mencintaiku, aku pasti akan mempergunakan waktu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku pasti akan mencintaimu, sebagaimana kau mencintaiku dulu. Aku rindu saat-saat dimana kau menggangguku. Rindu saat kau dengan bodohnya menggodaku. Aku sangat merindukan itu semua. Aku ini memang terlalu bodoh, mengharapkan Sasuke yang belum tentu mencintaiku. Bagaimana mngkin aku bisa menerima, disaat aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, kau malah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain," Sakura hanya mengeluarkan isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Air matanya mulai bercucuran membasahi pipinya. Entah mengapa, rasanya ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan seluruh beban dihatinya kepada Naruto. Lelaki itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Sakura akan mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya kepada dirinya.

"Kau tahu, hatiku sangat sakit saat kau menerima dia sebagai kekasihmu. Tapi aku tahu, bagaimanapun juga aku harus tetap menerimanya karena itu telah menjadi keputusan bulatmu. Padahal aku sangat berharap, saat kau kembali dari peperangan melawan Akatsuki, kau akan datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa kau mencintai diriku. Tapi sepertinya kenyataan berkata lain. Aku baru sadar bahwa kenyataan itu sungguh menyakitkan dan sungguh kejam. Kenapa kau tak percaya bahwa aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu?" ucap Sakura sambil meninggikan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan. Suara gadis itu sampai benar-benar bergetar hebat. Naruto hanya membeku ditempatnya. Sulit memang jika terjebak diantara cinta segitiga. Lelaki itu tengah mengalami dilema saat ini.

"Aku tahu, mungkin aku tak sekaya dan seanggun Hinata, tapi kenapa kau tak mau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri Naruto, kenapa?. Aku tahu kalau kau masih mencintaiku. Aku bisa membaca itu semua dari matamu. Aku ini cinta pertamamu kan?. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih dia, dari pada aku?, kenapa Naruto?, ayo jawab. Kenapa kau diam saja...?" tangis Sakura meledak ditempat itu. Gadis itu sampai-sampai mendekat kearah Naruto dan mencengkram erat kerah jubah Hokagenya.

"..." hening. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir sang Rokudaime.

"NARUTO JAWAB AKU, KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA SEPERTI ITU?" teriak Sakura lebih keras lagi, yang kali ini memukul-mukul dada Naruto dengan tangannya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak mampu menjawab apapun. Mata biru lautnya pun kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Tak tega rasanya melihat orang yang ia cintai menangis sampai seperti ini.

"Naruto, kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku. Aku sudah mencoba untuk membiarkanmu bersama dengannya, tapi hatiku tetap saja tak bisa menerima semua ini. Hatiku selalu meronta tiap kali kau bersikap lembut padanya. Kau tak tahu bagaimana sakit dan hancurnya perasaanku saat kau menciumnya kemarin. Aku melihatnya Naruto. Aku melihat semuanya yang terjadi antara kau dan Hyuuga itu..." ucap Sakura yang suaranya sudah terdengar serak. Banyak sudah air mata yang telah tumpah dari mata emeraldnya. Tapi, seberapa banyakpun air mata yang telah keluar dari matanya itu, tetap saja tak bisa menbandingi banyaknya air mata Hinata yang telah tumpah.

Naruto hanya dapat terdiam bagaikan orang bodoh. Lelaki itu hanya bisa melihat Sakura dengan bibir yang lagi-lagi bagaikan dikunci paksa.

Hinata yang mendengar semua percakapan dan ucapan Sakura tersebut tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Gadis itu menyenderkan punggungnya ketembok, seraya memerosotkan tubuh lemahnya dilantai yang terasa sangat dingin dan mampu membekukan tulang-tulang tubuh seketika. Gadis Hyuuga itu menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Perasaannya benar-benar sedang hancur berkeping-keping saat ini.

"Sudahlah Naruto, sudah cukup. Walaupun aku berbuat segalanya demi membuatmu mencintaiku, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu. Aku sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku. Sepertinya semua usahaku akan sia-sia saja. Sudahlah, aku tidak akan pernah mengungkit ini semua. Permisi..." ucap Sakura yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Naruto, dan berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu sendirian didalam ruangannya. Gadis berambut pink itu lantas menutup keras pintu ruangan Naruto hingga suara tersebut terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga. Hinata yang terduduk dilantai, merasa tersentak kaget mendengar suara bantingan pintu itu.

Gadis bermata emerald itu terus berlari meninggalkan ruangan sang Hokage tanpa memperhatikan apapun. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu mencoba untuk meredam tangisnya dengan membekap bibir mungilnya menggunakan kedua tangan lentiknya yang terasa dingin. Hinata terus saja bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu. Tubuhnya terasa lemah seketika saat mendengar semua ucapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Hatinya merasa takut. Takut kalu-kalau Naruto akan bimbang, goyah dan tak percaya akan cinta gadis itu terhadap dirinya. Takut kalau lelaki itu akan kembali mencintai Sakura. Ya, walaupun gadis itu mempunyai rasa takut tersebut, tetapi rasa takutnya itu sebenarnya telah benar-benar terjadi tanpa ia ketahui.

Mata lavender Hinata tampak begitu sembab akibat tangisan tersebut. Dengan perlahan tangan lentiknya mulai menghapus air mata dipipinya. Suara sesenggukan yang tertahan masih saja keluar dari bibir pucatnya. Sungguh, tak pernah ia sangka bahwa Sakura akan mengatakan hal tersebut kepada Naruto. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam agar lebih bisa menenangkan dirinya.

**Hinata's POV**

Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, kau pasti tahu bahwa sejak lama aku sudah mencintai Naruto-kun. Untuk saat ini, apapun yang terjadi aku takkan pernah melepaskannya. Kebersamaanku dengannya hanya tinggal menghitung mundur saja. Oleh karena itu, biarkanlah aku berlaku egois sekali ini saja. Biarkan aku bersamanya sampai aku harus menghembuskan nafas terakhirku. Aku ingin ia berada disampingku saat aku mati nanti. Jadi, untuk saat ini biarkan aku bersamanya. Sampai setelah waktuku habis, kau boleh bersamanya lagi. Kalian boleh saling mencintai lagi. Karena aku, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lebih dari ini.

Walaupun sesungguhnya aku tak pernah rela, tapi aku akan melakukan apapun demi kebahagian Naruto-kun. Keinginannya adalah sesuatu yang harus aku wujudkan. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya. Bahkan rasa cintaku terhadapnya melebihi dari rasa cintaku terhadap diriku sendiri. Sekuat apapun kau mencoba untuk memisahkanku darinya, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, Sakura-chan. Karena aku mencintainya.

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam serta mencoba untuk berdiri. Walaupun lututku terasa lemas dan bergetar hebat, tapi bagi diriku itu hanyalah angin lalu. Aku ingin bersamanya saat ini. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Naruto-kun bahwa diriku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aishiteru Naruto-kun...

**End Hinata's POV**

Hinata merubah posisi duduknya, hingga saat ini gadis bermata lavender itu tengah berdiri tegak. Dengan perlahan ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan. Sesekali ia terlihat mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan tujuan agar mata lavender itu tak terlalu kelihatan sembab. Gadis itu agak ragu saat ingin mengetuk pintu ruangan Naruto.

Tapi, karena keinginannya sudah benar-benar tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi, dengan pasti ia mengangkat tangan kanan kecilnya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

Tok..tok..tok...

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari orang didalam. Dan karena hal itu pula perasaan gelisah mulai menyelimuti hati Hinata. Mencoba untuk memaklumi, setelah beberap lama menunggu tetap saja tak ia dapatkan jawaban dari dalam. Sekali lagi gadis itu mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan Naruto.

Tok...tok..tok..

Lagi-lagi Hinata tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari dalam ruangan sang Rokudaime tersebut. Gadis itu sampai menghela nafas dan memejamkan kedua bola mata lavendernya yang menyiratkan suatu rasa lelah yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia rasakan. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian pada dirinya, akhirnya Hinata menggenggam knop pintu tersebut dan mulai membuka pintu ruangan Naruto dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin. Bunyi berdecit khas pintu itu langsung tertangkap ke indra pendengaran Hinata.

Naruto yang mendengar pintu ruangannya yang dibuka oleh seseorang pun, langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelum itu ia tidurkan diatas meja kerja miliknya. Mata biru laut Narutoyang berkaca-kaca bisa menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik pintu tersebut, dan hanya menampakkan saebahagian tubuh lemah gadis mungil itu. Hinata sedikit menarik kedua ujung sisi bibir pucatnya untuk menghasilkan sebuah senyuman lemah yang hanya ia tujukan untuk Naruto seorang. Gadis itu bisa menangkap jelas kedua bola mata Naruto yang menyimpan cairan bening hingga hampir jatuh membasahi pipi lelaki itu. Mencoba pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya, lelaki itu kini malah menatap tajam kearah Hinata. jangankan untuk berkata apapun, untuk sekedar membalaskan senyuman Hinata pun ia tak mau. Setelah berada tepat dihadapan Naruto, gadis itu lantas mencoba untuk menyapa sang Rokudaime tersebut.

"Ko..konnichiwa Na..Naruto-kun..." sapa gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"..."

Lelaki itu sama sekali tak menjawab sapaan yang dilontarkan Hinata.

Bagi Naruto, kehadiran Hinata yang sangat tak tepat itu semakin membuatnya ingin marah kepada gadis rapuh tersebut. Tatapan Naruto kepada Hinata semakin kian tajam dan mungkin mampu membunuh gadis Hyuuga itu dalam hitungan detik saja. Tapi Hinata, gadis itu mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan semua itu, malah lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum lemah kearah Naruto. Ia berharap, senyumannya dapat meredakan sedikit amarah Naruto, walau hanya seperseratus persen saja. Tapi sepertinya dugaan gadis itu kali ini salah. Lelaki itu malah semakin emosi dengan Hinata. Padahal entah apa salah Hinata sampai-sampai ia terus menatap Hinata bagaikan ingin melenyapkan gadis itu.

"Ka..kau be..belum makan si..siang kan Na..Naruto-kun?, i..ini, aku me..membuatkanmu Shussi buah. K..kau mau kan memakannya Naruto-kun?. A..anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku, karena kemarin tak bi..bisa menyaksikan secara langsung pe..pelantikanmu sebagai seorang Rokudaime." ucap Hinata sedikit taku-takut sambil memberikan bekal makan siang yang telah susah payah ia persiapkan dari rumah untuk Naruto.

"..."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Lelaki itu sampai mengepalkan kuat tangannya untuk meredam sedikit emosinya. Suara Hinata yang merdu dan lembut itu bagaikan pancaran gelombang pengganggu yang terbawa oleh perantara angin hingga sampai kependengarannya dan membuatnya semakin ingin marah saja. Naruto tak kunjung mengambil bekal makan siang yang telah diberikan gadis itu dihadapannya.

Kali ini lelaki itu benar-benar tak mampu menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. Naruto pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menggebrak meja kerja tersebut sekuat-kuatnya, hingga Hinata tersentak kaget akan perbuatannya itu. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu tak menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah Hinata sekarang.

"APA KAU FIKIR AKU BUTUH MAKANAN ITU?" bentak Naruto dihadapan Hinata. Gadis itu begitu ketakutan mendapatkan bentakan dari Naruto. Padahal ia berharap Naruto akan menyambutnya dengan senyum yang kemarin ia perlihatkan kepada Hinata. Tapi kini, harapannya pupus sudah. Padahal ia sudah begitu berjuang dan bersusah payah untuk membuat makanan tersebut.

"Ta..tapikan Na..Naruto-kun, a..aku hanya...,"

"KAU HANYA APA?. AKU BENCI DENGAN INI SEMUA!"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tapi lagi-lagi sang Rokudaime itu sudah membentak gadis itu hingga membuatnya menangis terisak-isak. Air matanya kian cepat meluncur dan membasahi pipi Hinata. Takut, itulah yang gadis itu rasakan saat ini.

"KAU INGIN AKU MEMAKAN INI, KAU ITU TAK MENGERTI BAGAIMANA PERASAANKU SEKARANG!" bentaknya lagi yang kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih kuat lagi. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto juga menghempaskan makanan yang sedang diegang oleh Hinata, hingga bekal tersebut jatuh kelantai.

"HEY NARUTO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HINATA?" amuk Kiba yang kebetulan lewat didepan ruangan Naruto. Jelas saja ia bisa melihat semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hal itu dikarenakan pintu ruangan Naruto yang tak tertutup seutuhnya. Lelaki itu benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berlaku sekejam itu terhadap Hinata. Padahal, gadis itu tidak salah apa-apa.

Kiba langsung memasuki ruangan Naruto dengan geram. Lelaki itu lantas melingkarkan tangan kanannya dipundak kecil Hinata yang bergetar, seraya menenangkan gadis rapuh itu. Gadis yang dulu juga pernah ia sukai. Tapi kini ia sadar, rasa suka dan sayangnya terhadap Hinata hanyalah sebatas rasa suka dan sayang terhadap seorang teman saja. Tidak lebih dari itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau memperlakukan Hinata seperti ini? Memangnya dia salah apa sampai kau tega menyakitinya. DIA INI PACARMU KAN NARUTO...?" ucap Kiba yang emosinya sudah tertahankan lagi.

Sang Rokudaime itu hanya dapat terdiam, tak mampu menanggapi pertanyaan Kiba.

"Su..sudahlah Ki..Kiba-kun, jangan di pe..perpanjang lagi..." pinta Hinata sesenggukan. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar saking pelannya ia berbicara. Kiba hanya menghela nafas berat melihat sifat Hinata yang begitu baik itu. Lelaki itu hanya menganggukkan lemah kepalanya seraya membawa Hinata keluar dari ruangan lelaki bermata biru laut itu.

Naruto yang seketika menyadari akan kobodohannya, langsung tersadar akan segalanya. Lelaki itu padahal kemarin baru saja meminta maaf kepada Hinata. Tapi sekarang, ia telah kembali menyakiti gadis Hyuuga itu.

Tanpa menunggu dan berfikir lama lagi, lelaki itu langsung menjauh dari tempat ia duduk dan mengejar Kiba yang tadi berjalan keluar dengan memegang pundak gadis itu. Belum sempat Kiba membimbing Hinata sampai kepintu, Naruto langsung menarik pergelangan tangan kecil Hinata dan membebaskan gadis itu dari rengkuhan lembut Kiba. Hinata merasa tersentak saat secara paksa pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karena ditarik paksa seseorang. Dalam hitungan detik pula gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya yang bagaikan melayang, dan selanjutnya berakhir pada suatu kehangatan yang luar bisasa dari seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang paling ia cintai, Naruto Uzumaki. Sang Rokudaime itu lantas langsung membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat ia memeluk gadis itu, sampai Hinata merasa susah bernafas.

Kiba hanya terpaku ditempatnya, tak percaya akan reaksi sang Rokudaime. Sesaat kemudian senyuman kecil muncul menghiasi wajah lelaki penyayang anjing itu. Kiba pun lantas keluar dari ruangan Naruto dan meninggalkan dua orang tersebut didalamnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata harus menangis dalam dekapan Naruto. Lelaki itu sampai menitikkan air matanya saking merasa bersalahnya kepada sang gadis. Tubuh Hinata pun terasa semakin bergetar hebat dalam dekapan Naruto. Tangis gadis Hyuuga itu akhirnya harus pecah disana. Sedangkan Naruto, lelaki itu hanya mampu membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai membalas pelukan Naruto dan menenggelamkan wajahnya lebih jauh didada sang Rokudaime. Jubah kebesaran Hokage yang ia kenakan sedikit tersibak akibat hembusan sang angin. Jelas saja angin itu terasa sangat dingin, hal itu karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki bulan yang menunjukkan pada musim dingin.

Tubuhnya yang sudah terbungkus jubah saja terasa sedikit menggigil saat sang angin memberikan hembusan ringan kepada dirinya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata yang begitu rapuh itu?. Naruto melepaskan tangan yang tadinya mendekap sang gadis bak malaikat itu. Bukan, bukannya ia ingin menyudahi ini semua, ia hanya ingin memberikan kehangatan yang lebih dari ini kepada Hinata. Kehangatan untuk menenangkan gadis yang telah ia sakiti. Naruto membawa kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh ujung jubahnya, setelah itu menarik ujung jubah itu untuk menutupi tubuh mungil dan menggigil Hinata, dan lantas memeluk kembali gadis itu dengan sangat erat. Kini bukan Naruto saja yang mengenakan jubah tersebut. Tetapi juga gadis Hyuuga itu. Sang Rokudaime itu ingin membagi kehangatan kepada Hinata sebagai tanda permintaan maaf darinya. Kini mereka berdua telah terbungkus dalam balutan kehangatan dari jubah kebesaran sang Hokage.

"Maaf..." ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya pada Hinata. Naruto tampak memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Air mata lelaki itupun turut mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sang Rokudaime itu lantas mengistirahatkan kepala, dan meletakkan pipi kanannya dipuncak kepala Hinata setelah mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis itu. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Hinata yang sesungguhnya dapat menenangkan dirinya dalam seketika.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku..." ulangnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang sangat bergetar. Untuk kedua kalinya ia mengucapkan kata yang sama. Dan kali ini, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya menganggukkan pelan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menerima permintaan maaf dari sang kekasih. Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis dari bibir mungil nan pucat gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya mampu memejamkan kedua bola matanya dengan ucapan permintaan maaf yang terus saja keluar dari bibir sang Rokudaime. Terus ia lontarkan ucapan maaf itu sampai bibirnya terasa lelah.

Hembusan sang angin yang masuk melalui jendela ruangan sang Rokudaime bagaikan memberi latar belakang dan effek ketenangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Efek keindahan disana semakin diperindah dengan melambainya rambut Hinata dan Naruto dengan lemah. Lelaki itu rasanya begitu merasa bersalah kepada sang gadis. Betapa jahat selama ini perlakuannya kepada Hinata. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa gadis Hyuuga itu tidak bersalah apa-apa. Tak pernah ia menyakiti laki-laki itu sedikitpun. Hinata hanya menjadi korban pelampiasan akan kemarahan Naruto saja.

"Hinata-chan, kumohon maafkan aku..." ucap Naruto lagi-lagi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dan seperti tadilah reaksi gadis dalam pelukannya. Hanya mampu menganggukkan lemah kepalanya. Kembali diciumnya puncak kepala gadis itu seraya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari rambut indigo gadis itu.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu sambil memegang lembut bahu Hinata. Ia tatap mata lavender itu dalam-dalam. Dengan perlahan sang Rokudaime itu mengangkat tangannya dari bahu Hinata untuk menghapus air mata yang masih menjejak dipipi Hinata yang seputih salju tersebut. Untuk kedua kalinya sang Hokage melakukan hal yang sama kepada Hinata. Kesalahan besar yang menyebabkan Hinata harus tertekan dan menangis. Tapi untuk yang kedua kalinya pula gadis ini selalu memaafkan sang Hokage tanpa anda dendam dan kebencian yang terpancar dari kedua mata lavendernya. Entahlah, entah terbuat dari apa hati gadis Hyuuga ini.

Kali ini bukan hanya Hinata saja yang menitikkan air mata murninya, tetapi juga sang Rokudaime itu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menangis seperti ini. Yang ia ketahui, Naruto adalah sosok yang selalu tegar dan tak mudah menagis. Tapi kali ini, gadis itu melihat dengan jelas lelaki itu menangis sampai terisak sambil memeluk dirinya yang rapuh.

Lekaki itu lantas menurunkan tangannya yang tadi menghapus jejak air mata Hinata, untuk kembali memegang pundak gadis itu. Mata biru laut Naruto begitu menunjukkan penyesalan besar. Mata itu tampak begitu sedih dan sayu.

"Hinata-chan, aku ini memang benar-benar jahat terhadapmu. Setiap aku melakukan kesalahan, selalu dengan mudah kau memaafkanku. Tapi aku, apa yang aku lakukan padamu?, padahal kau tidak bersalah sedikitpun kepadaku. Aku ini memang benar-benar..." sang Rokudaime tersebut tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Terlalu dalam sudah ia melukai Hinata. Naruto tampak menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menangis. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar hebat dengan air mata yang satu persatu menetes dan membasahi lantai tempat mereka berpijak.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata berhati-hati. Lelaki itu tetap tak mengindahkan panggilan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Su..sudahlah Naruto-kun, a..aku tak marah padamu..." ucap gadis itu lembut sambil mendekati Naruto dan membiarkan lelaki itu menangis dibahu kecil miliknya. Tangis sang Rokudaime langsung meledak seketika disana. Dengan kelembutan yang luar biasa pula, Hinata mulai mengelus lembut rambut sang kekasih sambil memejamkan kedua mata lavendernya.

**=*CantILoveYou?*=**

**Hyuuga Mansion**

Hinata kembali ke mansion Hyuuga sampai pukul 7.00 malam. Gadis itu terlambat kembali kerumah karena tadi tiba-tiba saja Shizune-sensei menyuruhnya untuk membujuk seorang pasien anak-anak yang baru saja masuk ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sebenarnya, Hinata bukanlah perawat atau apapun disana. Hanya saja, karena anak itu terus menangis dan tidak mau diajak makan, akhirnya Hinata lah yang membujuk anak itu untuk mau makan. Sang sensei menyuruh Hinata melakukan hal tersebut, karena ia tahu benar bahwa Hinata adalah seorang gadis lembut yang menyayangi anak-anak. Ya, walaupun butuh waktu lama untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi akhirnya usaha yang telah ia lakukan tidaklah sia-sia.

Begitu sampai dimansionnya, gadis itu lantas membersihkan dirinya. Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian tidur berwarna ungu muda, Hinata langsung mengambil tas kecil yang ia bawa tadi saat ketempat Hokage. Gadis itu terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu didalamnya. Kekhawatirannya semakin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya saat tak juga menemukan sesuatu yang berharga tersebut.

Gadis itu menggigit kecil jari telunjuknya seraya mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang.

Dia ingat benar, bahwa benda itu ia masukkan kedalam tas kecilnya tersebut karena takut benda itu akan hilang.

Hinata terlihat sangat ketakutan, gadis itu sampai membongkar isi tak kecilnya. Tapi hasilnya tetap saja sama. Nihil. Benda itu benar-benar tak ada didalam tas Hinata. Rasa takut segera menjalar hingga saraf terkecilnya.

"Di..dimana?, di..dimana kalung pemberian Na..Naruto-kun...?" ucapnya ketakutan sambil memegang lehernya mencoba untuk mencari kalung berwarna turqouise itu disana. Gadis itu benar-benar ingat, bahwa ia meletatakkan kalung itu didalam tas. Tapi, sekarang kalung itu telah hilang. Padahal Naruto menyuruhnya agar menjaga baik-baik kalung tersebut, dan jangan sampai hilang. Tapi sekarang, kalung itu benar-benar telah hilang.

Mata lavender Hinata tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Di..dimana kalung itu?" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. Sekali lagi gadis itu berusaha untuk mencarinya. Tetapi sama saja, hasilnya tetap nihil.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

**Balasan Review**

**Reno **

Hehehe, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Maaf kalau ceritanya buat kamu sakit hati. Tapi begitulah adanya. What? Fic aku bagus? Makasih banyak da bilang seperti itu. Diriku sungguh terharu *lebai, digatok* Hehehehe. Ok, ne dah update, RnR lagi yakh...

**Nagisa Imanda**

Wesh...

Sabar buk..., jangan emosi dulu Xp. Makasih da mau nunggu ne fic gaje. RnR lagi yakh..

Hehehehe

**Ayyie hOlmes**

Ayyie sayang *peyuk', d tendang*. Hehehe.., makasih da review ya…RnR lagi yakh…Wokeh…

**Dewichan**

Whoa…*treak gaje*. Makasih da bilang fic keren. Senengnya... RnR lagi yakh…

**Gabby Hwan**

Hehehe, nyantai aja. Jangan tebawa emosi gtu buk.., wkakaka. Relax begin. Ne dah update, RnR lagi yakh…

**Wellexxcee te**

Woi elget, makasih banyak ya da review ne fic gaje, hhehehe. Tenang, tenang, jangan tamper Narutoku, secara dia itu pangeran hatiku. Hahaha, ok, RnR lagi yakh..

Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh

Buat yang lain, balasannya bisa dilihat di PMs masing-masing ya….

**Untuk itu mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 update...**

**Gomen telath...**

**Baiklah...**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Can't I Love You?' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Warning : Didalam fic ini, saya menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran Antagonis. ****And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC.**

Happy Reading….

**=======.*NaruHina = Can'tILoveYou?*.======**

**Previous**

Tapi sekarang, kalung itu benar-benar telah hilang. Mata lavender Hinata tampak mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Di..dimana kalung itu?" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat. Sekali lagi gadis itu berusaha untuk mencarinya. Tetapi sama saja, hasilnya tetap nihil.

**Chapter 9**

"Ba..bagaimana ini?" ucap Hinata yang tampak begitu merasa ketakutan.

Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu apapun dengan kejadian ini. Segalanya bagaikan mimpi sesaat dan mampu menghilangkan segala sesuatu berharga dalam diri dan hidupnya. Padahal rasanya baru saja ia mengenakan kalung turquoise itu sambil menatap bayangan kecilnya didepan cermin. Baru saja ia lekat-lekat memandang kalung indah tersebut. Dan baru saja pula ia menari-nari didepan cermin dengan mengenakan kalung tersebut yang mampu memperindah pancaran dalam dirinya nan anggun dan lembut. Perasaannya benar-benar bahagia saat itu. Tapi sekarang, dalam hitungan detik saja kalung tersebut telah hilang tanpa jejak dan bekas sedikitpun.

"A..apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Na..Naruto-kun? Di..dia pasti akan marah besar padaku. Tapi kenapa kalung itu bisa hilang secepat ini? Si..siapa, siapa yang mengambilnya?" ucapnya lirih yang kini mulai menangis. Takut, takut sekali rasanya kalau sampai Naruto marah lagi kepada dirinya. Sedih, sedih karena dirinya tak becus menjaga kalung yang telah diamanahkan kepadanya tersebut.

Gadis Hyuuga itu terus saja menangis sambil memeluk kedua lutunya. Menyandarkan punggung kecilnya didinding kamar yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk saraf-saraf tubuh tanpa memberi ampun. Lelah, terlalu lelah sudah hati, batin dan fikirannya. Terlalu banyak air mata yang telah tumpah dari kedua mata lavender idahnya. Kenyataan hidup yang begitu pahit, kisah cinta yang terbelenggu dalam balutan cinta segitiga, dan juga penyakit yang sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti tubuh lemahnya. Harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Entahlah, gadis itu sungguh tak mengerti dengan semuanya.

Masalah terus saja hadir dalam kehidupannya. Menyiksa batinnya dengan siksaan bertubi-tubi yang terasa begitu perih dan menyakitkan. Satu permasalahan belum selesai, tapi masalah lain telah hadir tanpa memberikannya waktu sedikit saja untuk bernafas lega. Untuk merasakan ketenangan dalam kesejukan dan kedamaian jiwa, semuanya bagai tak pernah lagi hadir dalam dirinya.

Ingin rasanya satu hari saja merasakan kedamaian dan ketenangan hati. Gadis itu hanya ingin menikmati sisa-sisa kehidupannya dengan seseorang yang paling ia cintai. Ingin tertawa lepas, ingin merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari lelaki itu, dan juga ingin dilindungi olehnya selalu. Tapi, setiap kali hal itu hanya akan menjadi angannya saja, tanpa sedikitpun adanya perwujudan dari keinginanan hampanya itu.

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya kian hari kian bertambah saja. Sakit yang terasa begitu menyiksanya. Menangis, hanya hal itulah yang dapat ia lakukan setiap kali rasa sakit itu menyerang tubuh lemah nan rapuh gadis Hyuuga itu. Gadis itu tak tahu harus mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahnya pada siapa. Ingin sekali rasanya ia berada dalam pelukan hangat seseorang yang ia cintai, dan merasakan hangatnya ketulusan orang itu kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya, setiap kali ia meraskan pelukan itu, selalu saja diiringi dengan kata maaf yang terucap dari bibir kekasihnya. Bukan, bukan seperti itu yang Hinata inginkan. Bukan dengan air mata, tapi dengan senyuman yang mampu menenangkan hatinya dalam seketika.

Hinata ingin sekali melihat senyuman dan cengiran Naruto yang secerah mentari itu. Ingin melihat lelaki itu tertawa lepas dan memberikan aura kebahagiaan bagi semua orang yang berada didekatnya. Tapi sekarang, tak pernah ia dapatkan lagi senyuman secerah mentari itu lagi dari Naruto. Hinata hanya dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang menyimpan kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Naruto bagai merasa tersiksa apabila berada dekat dengan Hinata. Sungguh, Hinata benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan Naruto dari sisinya.

Gadis itu menghapus air mata yang telah tumpah membasahi pipi putihnya yang terasa dingin. Wajah gadis itu tiap hari terlihat semakin memucat dan memucat. Bukan hanya itu, tubuhnya juga terasa semakin lemah. Setiap kali ia berjalan, rasanya kedua kaki itu tak mampu untuk menopang berat badan mungilnya. Dengan langkah gontai Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, dan langsung memmbaringkan tubuh lemahnya disana.

Gadis itu telah siap dengan apa yang akan ia terima besok. Biarlah, ini hanya akan menjadi penyesalan saja. Sudah, ia sudah tak ingin memikirkan hal ini lebih dalam lagi. Kepalanya sudah terlalu pusing, tubuhnya sudah tak mampu untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Dengan perlahan Hinata menutup kedua bola mata lavendernya, untuk membawa dirinya dalam buaian mimpi-mimpinya. Membawa kelopak mata tersebut untuk menyelimuti mata indahnya. Ia hanya ingin istirahat sejenak untuk hari ini. Biarlah hari esok akan datang, dan menguak semua kejadian yang telah terjadi untuk hari ini.

Sudahlah, gadis itu hanya ingin beristirahat sejenak saja, sebelum menghadapi hari esok yang akan lebih kejam dari semua ini. Biarkan ia tenang, tanpa harus menumpahkan air mata dari mata indahnya. Walaupun sesungguhnya, air mata itu selalu bersembuyi dibalik mata tersebut, dan siap menumpahkan seluruh bulir-bulir kesedihan dan kesakitan dari sana.

**= = = *Can'tILoveYou? ***

Tanpa terasa, kini pekatnya malam telah tergantikan oleh dominannya cahaya matahari yang sedikit bisa menghangatkan bumi Konoha dalam seketika. Menampakkan sisi-sisi kehidupan yang sebelumnya berada dalam buaian mimpi indah. Tertidur lelap dalam kegelapan malam yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk tulang-tulang, hingga mampu membuat setiap orang menggigil karenanya. Menghanyutkan setiap keceriaan dan kebahagian dalam balutan kesunyian dan kehampaan.

Begitu juga dengan Hinata, gadis itu membuka kedua bola mata lavendernya saat merasakan cahaya ultraviolet sang surya, langsung menjalar secara radiasi ketubuh lemahnya. Memaksa gadis itu untuk bangun dalam kekosongan dunia mimpi yang tak nyata. Menyuruhnya untuk menyongsong hari-hari yang telah menunggunya, untuk mengungkapkan segala peristiwa yang telah terjadi kepada seseorang dihari sebelumnya. Mengisyaratkan kepada gadis itu, bahwa kegelapan telah lenyap dan digantikan oleh cerahnya hari ini.

Tapi tampaknya, walaupun Hinata telah membuka kedua bola mata lavender keperakan indahnya, gadis itu juga enggan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk menyambut hari ini dengan senyuman tulus yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Tak menunjukkan setiap keanggunan yang ia miliki dalam pancaran pesona hati dan jiwanya. Gadis itu bagaikan tak punya semangat hidup lagi. Kedua mata lavender yang tadinya telah terbuka, kini telah ditutup kembali oleh kelopak tersebut, untuk membalut dan menyembunyikan lavender itu dari sana. Hinata tampak menghela nafas berat.

Walaupun kini kegelapan telah dikalahkan oleh terangnya sang surya, tapi tetap saja Hinata bisa merasakan dinginnya angin musim kemarau dibumi Konoha tersebut. Sebentar lagi dedaunan kering tersebut hanya akan menjadi kenangan saja. Tapi walaupun hanya kenangan, dedaunan itu malah akan menjadi sesuatu terpenting demi kesuburan sang semi. Dialah yang kelak akan menjadi pemupuk bagi pepohonan dan kesuburan disekitarnya.

Hinata kembali mengeratkan selimut tebalnya untuk sedikit memberi kehangatan bagi tubuh rapuhnya. Berharap kehangatan yang tercipta dapat menjalar kesel-sel darahnya, hingga tubuhnya tak lagi harus menggigil kedinginan. Bibir mungilnya tampak sangat pucat, tak lagi berwarna merah muda indah. Begitu lemah tubuh gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"A..aku lelah sekali," ucapnya lirih dan menyayat hati.

Gadis itu merasakan bahwa tubuhnya lelah, lemah, sakit dan menggigil kedinginan. Belum lagi kepalanya terasa begitu pusing, hingga mungkin gadis itu tak mampu untuk berdiri. Sedih, begitu sedih jika melihat keadaan gadis Hyuuga nan lembut dan baik hati itu. Hinata dapat merasakan matanya yang terasa menghangat. Dan tanpa ia sadari pula, cairan itu mengalir dengan lemahnya membasahi pipi pucat miliknya. Ya, lagi-lagi ia harus menangis.

"Ke..kenapa?, kenapa aku bisa menangis seperti ini." ucap gadis itu yang hampir tak terdengar saking pelannya kalimat itu ia lontarkan dari bibir mungil nan pucatnya. Dengan perlahan, gadis itu membawa jemari-jemari lentiknya, untuk menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya. Sakit, mungkin perasaan itulah yang tengah gadis itu rasakan saat ini. Tapi rasa sakit kali ini berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Bukan, dia bukan menangis karena rasa lelah yang menyiksa disekujur tubuh lemahnya, perasaan sakit itu dominan pada perasaannya yang begitu terluka. Perasaan terluka dihati Hinata yang terasa begitu menyesakkan dada, hingga memaksa gadis Hyuuga itu untuk meneteskan air mata yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dibalik mata lavender keperakan gadis itu.

Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kaki lemahnya untuk muruni tempat tidur, yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat peristirahatan bagi tubuh mungilnya. Gadis itu hampir saja terjatuh kelantai kalau saja ia tak bisa mempertahankan posisi berdirinya. Setiap pagi harus selalu ia lalui dengan kondisi tubuh yang kian melemah dan melemah. Kepalanya berat, tubuhnya sakit, tapi tak sedikitpun gadis itu pernah mengeluh kepada orang lain, bahkan kepada kakaknya sekalipun. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk selalu menutupi dan merahasiakan dengan rapi seluruh keluh kesahnya, kesakitan yang ia alami, dan juga kerapuhan hatinya.

Hinata selalu saja menghadapi masalah yang sedang ia hadapi seorang diri, tanpa pernah menceritakan masalah itu kepada orang lain. Karena ia takut, kalau sampai dirinya menceritakan segalanya kepada orang lain, gadis itu takut menyusahkan orang tersebut. Hinata tak mau dianggap sebagai gadis lemah dan cengeng, yang hanya mampu menyusahkan orang-orang disekelilingnya saja, seperti kata-kata yang telah dilontarkan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Sungguh, gadis itu ingin merubah pandangan Sakura terhadap dirinya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu sedikit mengukirkan senyuman lemah dibibir pucatnya. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam seraya mengeluarkannya kembali dengan sangat perlahan. Mencoba untuk menikmati setiap udara yang masih bisa ia hirup dan rasakan keparu-paru miliknya, yang telah terinfeksi racun yang bahkan terlambat terdeteksi oleh Ninja medis terhebat andalan Konoha. Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin ini telah menjadi takdir yang telah digariskan untuk gadis bermata lavender itu.

Tapi, gadis itu tak pernah menyesal dengan keadaannya saat ini. Setiap saat ia selalu saja bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, karena masih memberikan dirinya kesempatan untuk menikmati detik-detik kehidupan. Bukan hanya itu saja, mungkin juga karena Naruto.

Ya, lelaki itu adalah alasan mengapa Hinata masih bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Bagi Hinata, Naruto selalu mengalirkan semangat kehidupan baginya. Dengan adanya sang Rokudaime itu disampingnya, maka gadis itu bisa merasa tenang dan bahagia. Karena baginya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hinata tak akan pernah menuntut dan meminta lebih dari Naruto. Hanya senyuman, senyuman khas milik sang uzumaki. Karena senyuman Naruto, mampu menyelamatkan hidupnya.

**= = = *Can'tILoveYou? ***

Tiga orang kepercayaan Konoha itu tampaknya sedang sibuk berada diruangan sang Hokage untuk meminta tanda tangan kepada sang Rokudaime, akan dokumen-dokumen berisi tentang segala seluk beluk tentang Ninja, dan bahkan tentang perkembangan dan keamanan akan desa Konoha yang setiap harinya harus diberi keteragan Khusus.

Shikamaru dan Sakura terus saja memperhatikan tangan lihai Naruto dalam menandatangani dokumen-dokumen dan surat –surat penting tersebut. Walaupun ia terlihat lelah, tapi itulah kewajibannya sebagai seorang Rokudaime didesa tempat tinggalnya. Lelaki berambut nanas itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan malas, seperti biasanya.

"Laporan ini, apa tak bisa ditunda dulu penandatanganannya Shikamaru? Aku kan lelah kalau terus-terusan bergulat dengan kertas dan pena ini." ungkap Naruto yang tangannya sudah terlihat kram, saking banyaknya dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani.

"Tidak bisa, harus kau selesaikan hari ini juga." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada malas seperti biasanya.

Naruto hanya mampu menghela nafasnya berat karena merasakan tangannya yang sudah mulai sakit. Tapi, mau tudak mau akhirnya sang Rokudaime tersebut kembali membubuhkan tanda tangan pada laporan yang diserahan oleh keduanya, Shikamaru dan Sakura.

Shikamaru sedikit menatap aneh kearah Naruto dan Sakura, karena sejak tadi dua orang itu tidak berbicara seperti biasanya, hanya seperlunya saja. Keduanya seperti terbelenggu dalam masalah yang cukup berat. Bukan maksud lelaki iu untuk ikut campur dalam urusan mereka, hanya saja otak jenius miliknya langsung dapat menyimpulkan suatu terobosan, bahwa semua ini pasti juga ada kaitannya dengan Hinata.

Naruto terus saja memfokuskan dan memusatkan fikirannya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, hati dan fikiran lelaki itu tak sedang benar-benar ia tujukan disana. Satu sisi hatinya merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura. Dia mengerti, bahwa Sakura pasti merasa terluka akan keputusannya. Tapi ia juga tak bisa untuk menolak cinta Hinata. Gadis itu sudah terlalu baik kepada dirinya, bisa memaafkan kesalahannya dalam sekejap saja. Oleh karena itu, ia pasti akan merasa sangat berhutang apabila tak membalaskan perasaan gadis itu.

Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tak terlalu memfokuskan pandangan mata emeraldnya untuk menatap Naruto. Tapi sepertinya ia tak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tak menatap sang Rokudaime itu. Gadis itu sebisa mungkin melirik kearah Naruto sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang Hokage. Seorang Naruto yang dulunya hanyalah seorang bocah urakan, nakal, dan selalu membuatnya merasa kesal, kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang begitu tampan dan berwibawa. Padahal dahulu, gadis bermata emerald itu selalu saja menghindar dari Naruto. Merasa risih apabila lelaki itu berada didekatnya, berusaha agar lelaki itu tak lagi mengejar-ngejar dan mencintainya.

Tapi sekarang, sepertinya roda cinta telah memutar dan membalikkan segalanya. Malah, gadis itulah yang kini selalu berharap agar Naruto mencintainya lagi. Tapi percuma, sang Rokudaime itu kini telah bersama dengan orang lain. Ya, walaupun seseorang itu tak sungguh-sungguh dicintainya. Sakura lah yang sekarang selalu mengejar cinta Naruto. Terbesit rasa menyesal menghujam hati dan perasaan gadis Haruno itu.

Shikamaru hanya mampu memperhatikan diam-diam dua orang temannya tersebut. Memang selama ini hubungannya dengan Temari berjalan dengan baik-baik saja, tapi ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan meraka saat ini.

"Cinta segi tiga ya?" ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecut.

Mereka bertiga hanya terselimut dalam suasana hening didalam ruangan sang Rokudaime. Tak ada dari mereka yang ingin untuk sesegera mungkin mengubah atmosfer disana. Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya sibuk melihat kelihaian tangan Naruto dalam menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang telah mereka berikan kepada sang Rokudaime.

Kesunyian, keheningan dan kehampaan yang tadinya membalut mereka dalam kediaman sesaat, kini harus terusik karena mendengar suara ketukan seseorang dipintu ruangan Naruto. Tak ada seorang pun yang ingin menjawab ketukan tersebut. Entah karena saking asyiknya melihat kelihaian tangan-tangan Naruto, atau apalah. Yang jelas, mereka hanya terdiam disana hingga seseorang tersebut mengetuk pintu ruangan sang Rokudaime untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Untuk ketiga kalinya seseorang itu mengetuk pintu ruangan Naruto dengan kepalan tangan indahnya. Tapi kali ini sang Rokudaime itu mempersilahkan orang tersebut agar memasuki ruangannya tanpa harus menunggu sahutan dan jawaban yang lebih lama lagi.

"Silahkan masuk." sahut Naruto sambil tetap sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, tanpa mengangkat sedikitpun wajah tampannya dari sana. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu terlalu sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya saat ini, sampai-sampai ia tak telalu memperhatikan siapa orang yang tengah memasuki ruangannya.

Gadis itu awalnya tampak ragu untuk memasuki ruang kerja sang Hokage. Tapi karena ia memang harus benar memberitahukan semuanya, akhirnya ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerja Naruto, yang juga ada Shikamaru dan Sakura disana. Sakura terus saja menatap tajam kearah Hinata tanpa memberikan sedikitpun celah kepada gadis itu untuk dapat merasakan ketenangan. Shikamaru yang tadinya hanya melihat Naruto, harus mengalihkan perhatiannya karena mendapati Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat sangat sangar.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu sampai mengerutkan dahi, saking herannya melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura yang berubah drastis tersebut. Beberapa kali ia terlihat membawa pandangannya utuk melihat kearah Sakura, lalu kearah gadis yang baru memasuki ruangan sang Rokudaime. Tak mengerti, mengapa tatapan gadis berambut pink itu terasa begitu menusuk tajam tanpa memberi ampun. Dia hanya terdiam menanggapi masalah seperti ini, karena Shikamaru juga tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah mereka.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk dengan penanya, kini mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat satu orang lagi yang kini tengah berdiri didalam ruangannya. Lelaki itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya saat melihat seseorang tersebut. Ya, seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender indah itu kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah jelita gadis itu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Hinata-chan." sapa Naruto masih dengan senyuman khas yang biasa ia perlihatkan. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap langsung kearah Naruto. Gadis itu masih terlalu ragu untuk mengungkapkan segalanya. Tapi, mengingat bahwa hal tersebut juga merupakan kesalahannya, Hinata pun akhirnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sekali lagi.

"O..Ohayou, Na..Naruto-kun." balas gadis itu, sambil mencoba untuk mengukirkan seulas senyum lemah dibibir pucatnya.

Setelah menatap kearah Hinata sesaat, Naruto lantas mengembalikan pandangannya kembali pada dokumen-dokumen yang telah menunggu untuk ditandatangani. Suasana didalam ruangan tersebut menjadi hening kembali. Hinata yang kini berdiri diantara Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, tak lagi berani menatap kearah Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu masih saja menatap tajam kearah Hinata menggunakan ekor mata emeraldnya.

Setelah beberapa saat menggantungkan kalimatnya, akhirnya Hinata mulai mengangkat kembali wajahnya untuk memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya yang tengah menahan tangis dan penyesalan terdalam.

"Na..Naruto-kun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap gadis itu hati-hati.

Naruto terus saja memainkan penanya dan mengisi coretan pada dokumen dihadapannya. Lelaki itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya, melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang terbilang lucu.

"Bilang saja Hinata-chan. Aku sedang sibuk sekali. Katakan saja sekarang. Ada apa?" ucap Naruto yang tak terlepas dari penanya.

Shikamaru dapat melihat jelas dari ekor matanya, bahwa tubuh Hinata sedikit bergetar. Mata lavender keperakannya pun tampa berkaca-kaca. Dari setiap ucapan yang ia lontarkan, lelaki berambut nanas itu bisa menangkap suatu ketakutan terdalam darinya.

"Ta..tapi, ini hal penting. A..aku ingin membicarakan berdua denganmu." pinta gadis itu memelas. Takut sekali perasaannya saat ini.

Tanpa Hinata sadari, air mata telah mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air matanya agar tak tumpah.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja sekarang. Lagi pulakan tidak apa-apa kalau ada mereka berdua disini. Shikamaru dan Sakura kan orang kepercayaanku." jelas sang Hokage.

"Na..Naruto-kun, k...kau jangan marah ya." seru gadis itu terbata-bata.

Rasa takut dan bersalah sudah menjalar diseluruh tubuh rapuhnya. Hinata mencoba untuk mengahapus sisa air mata dipipinya. Shikamaru yang mendengar penuturan Hinata, langsung sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menatap gadis itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Begitu juga dengan Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu kini melihat Hinata dengan tatapan benci yang luar biasa.

"Iya Hinata-chan, aku tidak akan marah kok." jelas Naruto dengan nada lembut, yang masih saja sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai Hokage. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu, sama sekali tak menghentikan segala aktivitasnya sedikitpun. Terlalu sibuk.

"A..ano, ka..kalung yang Na..Naruto-kun berikan padaku hi..hilang.' jelas gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu pelan, dan hampir tak terdengar. Tapi kesunyian yang tengah berpartisipasi disana, membuat setiap untaian kata-kata pengakuan gadis Hyuuga itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas, dan sampai sesempurna mungkin ke indra pendengaran sang Rokudaime.

Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya bagai tersambar jutaan volt listrik, yang mampu meluluh lantakkan kepercayaannya dalam seketika. Waktu bagaikan berhenti berputar dan meninggalkannya dalam kekecewaan yang teramat sangat. Lelaki itu refleks langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menjatuhkan pena dalam genggaman tangan kuatnya setelah mendengar pengakuan dari sang kekasih. Mata biru laut itupun, nampak membulat sempurna saat berita itu sampai ketelinganya. Begitu juga dengan Shikamaru, lelaki itu tampak begitu shock dengan kabar tersebut. Tapi apa daya, ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa.

Air mata Hinata kini mulai menetes satu persatu, membasahi pipi miliknya. Penyesalan terdalam begitu jelas terukir diwajah pucat gadis itu. Kini ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam didepan sang Hokage. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat semakin bergetar hebat, dengan rambut indigonya yang menutupi paras pucat gadis tersebut.

Terdiam, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka disana. Tak mengerti akan keadaan yang tengah mendominasi dalam keluluh lantakan dan kesedihan.

"Kenapa bisa hilang seperti itu Hinata-chan. Kau tahu kan, itu adalah kalung pemberian Godaime-sama. Padahal Naruto sudah mempercayaimu untuk menjaga kalung itu. Tapi, kenapa kau menghilangkannya? Apa kau fikir kalung itu tidak berharga?" ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan. Gadis itu terlihat ingin memanas-manasi sang Rokudaime yang telah mencapai tahap emosi tertingginya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar ucapan Sakura, hanya menatap tajam kearah gadis Haruno itu. Tak mengerti, mengapa ia malah semakin memperkeruh suasana, tanpa ingin menjernihkan suasana tersebut sedikitpun. Naruto sudah benar-benar tampak geram dengan semuanya. Sang Rokudaime tersebut sampai mengepalkan erat tangan kanannya, sampai pena dalam genggamannya yang kembali ia pegang tadi patah menjadi dua. Shikamaru tahu benar, bahwa Naruto benar-benar terlihat sedang marah saat ini.

Lelaki itu lantas menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Sakura untuk meninggalkan ruangan Naruto, agar gadis itu tak semakin membuat kekacauan. Dengan cepat ia pacu langkahnya untuk mencapai pintu ruangan sang Hokage dengan agak kesal. Sakura telihat meronta, tapi Shikamaru tak peduli dengan semua umpatan dan ringisan gadis itu karena merasa pergelangan tanganya sakit, akibat cengkraman kuat Shikamaru. Setelah berada diluar ruangan, barulah lelaki berambut nanas itu melepaskan pergelangan tangan sang gadis Haruno dengan sedikit menyentakkannya.

"Apa-apaan kau Shikamaru." umpat Sakura sambil meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Jangan memperkeruh masalah yang telah ada." ucap Shikamaru yang lantas pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, dan berjalan disepanjang koridor. Sakura hanya menghentakkan sebelah kakinya karena kesal dengan perbuatan Shikamaru. Sesaat kemudian, gadis itu lantas tersenyum licik dan penuh kemenangan.

**= = = *Can'tILoveYou? * = = =**

Isakan Hinata masih terdengar jelas didalam ruangan yang terapung dalam lautan kesunyian tersebut. Gadis itu begitu menyesali segalanya. Menyesal karena dirinya tak bisa menjaga dengan baik benda pemberian sang kekasih. Menyesal karena lagi-lagi dirinya selalu saja menyusahkan orang-orang sekitarnya.

Naruto sudah benar-benar tak sanggup menahan amarahnya lagi. Lelaki itu kali ini mencengkram kuat bagian bawah jubahnya. Dan juga dokumen-dokumen itu, terus saja ia cengkram kuat sampai lembara-lembaran tak berdosa itu harus menjadi kusut tak berupa. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang terlontar dari bibir sang Hokage. Hanya diam dan membisu dirinya saat ini. Wajah tampan sang Rokudaime itu, kini tampak memerah karena menahan emosi dan amarahnya. Ingin sekali ia melampiaskan semuanya, tapi tak mungkin ia terus-terus menyiksa gadis mungil tersebut.

"Ma..maafkan a..aku Na..Naruto-kun. A..aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa ka..kalung itu bisa hi..hilang." jelas gadis itu dengan lemah dan sesenggukan demi untuk meyakinkan Naruto. Hinata sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kearah Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto sudah terlanjur kecewa dan marah. Lelaki sampai menjambak kuat bagian depan rambutnya untuk meredam amarahnya yang kian memuncak dan memuncak. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Ia ingin sekali menjerit sekuat-kuatnya saat ini. Ingin melampiaskannya kepada seseorang. Tapi ia juga sadar, bahwa dirinya tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut kepada Hinata. Karena, Hinata selalu saja dengan mudah memaafkan dirinya.

Padahal kalung itu adalah satu-satunya kalung peninggalan Godaime-sama. Baginya, kalung itu sangatlah berharga. Kalung yang ia dapatkan dengan sangat sussah payah. Kalung yang menjadi penyemangatnya selama ini. Dan juga, kalung yang menjadi saksi perjuangannya sekian lama. Tapi sekarang, kalung itu telah hilang tak tahu entah dimana.

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, seraya menyandarkan dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya dibangku yang tengah ia duduki. Mencoba untuk memaklumi dan memaafkan sang gadis. Tapi percuma, segalanya nihil. Ia sudah terlalu kecewa dan marah kepada Hinata. Amarahnya kian memuncak dan memuncak tiap kali mengingat bahwa kalung yang telah lama ia jaga, harus hilang entah dimana.

Isakan dan air mata Hinata pun, tampaknya tak kunjung meluluhkan hati sang Rokudaime. Rasa benci telah terlanjur menjalar disetiap sel tubuhnya. Semua perasaannya tercampur menjadi satu, dan semakin mengaduk-aduk emosi yang terpendam dalam hati dan jiwanya.

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja peredaman emosi dalam dirinya.

Naruto membuka mata biru laut, yang sebelumnya ditutupi oleh sang kelopak mata indah. Melihat lebih jelas akan setiap lekuk penyesalan yang terpancar dari wajah sang Hyuuga. Pucat, mungkin itulah kata pertama yang harus terlontar dari bibir sang Rokudaime saat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah sang gadis. Belum lagi air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata indahnya, sehingga membuat Hinata benar-benar tampak kacau saat ini.

"Ma..mafkan aku Na..Naruto-kun, ini semua memang salahku." ucap Hinata menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tubuh gadis itu benar-benar sedang berguncang hebat saat ini. Tangan lentik miliknya, ia gunakan untuk membekap bibir mungil pucatnya.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap lurus sang kekasih tanpa ekspresi. Sudahlah, ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menahan emosinya. Entah dengan apa ia bisa meredam segalanya. Air mata dan suara lembut Hinata pun, tak juga mampu memadamkan api amarah dalam dirinya. Kesabarannya bagaikan sudah tak terkendali lagi. Tapi mengapa, mengapa ia tak bisa memaafkan gadis ini? Padahal Hinata selalu saja bisa memaafkan dirinya dengan mudah. Selalu memaafkan dirinya yang sudah menyakiti gadis rapuh itu.

"Maaf." ucap Hinata sekali lagi dengan suara begitu serak. Sedih, sedih sekali rasanya kalau melihat gadis itu saat ini. Begitu menyayat hati dan jiwa.

Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab dan menggubris permintaan maaf Hinata. Hal ini membuat gadis itu merasa semakin bersalah dan merutuk dirinya yang lemah. Gadis Hyuuga itu sampai jatuh terduduk dilantai ruangan sang Rokudaime dengan derai airmata yang begitu deras mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipi putihnya. Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya karena terlalu kecewa dengan Hinata. Padahal ia sudah mengamanahkan dan mempercayai kalung turqouise itu pada Hinata. Tapi sekarang, gadis itu telah mengoyak dan meruntuhkan segala kepercayaan yang telah diberikan Naruto padanya.

Naruto tampak menarik nafasnya perlahan, setelah itu mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri Hinata. Lelaki bermata biru laut itu lantas berjongkok dihadapan Hinata untuk menatap gadis yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu itu. Naruto mulai membawa ibu jarinya kebawah dagu Hinata, untuk mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar dapat menatap langsung kearahnya. Dengan perlahan, ia hapus air mata gadis itu dengan sangat lembut. Tapi aneh, mata biru lautnya sama sekali tak memancarkan ketulusan. Disana masih terpancar jelas suatu keterpaksaan.

Hinata mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya, agar air mata itu tak terlalu banyak menbanjiri wajahnya. Tapi, sepertinya segalanya berada diluar kemampuan gadis itu. Air mata murni itu enggan untuk tak terjun dari mata lavender keperakan gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Malah kini kapasitasnya semakin banyak dan banyak. Ia sungguh menyesal akan perbuatannya.

"Ma..maafkan aku Na..Naruto-kun." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan derai air mata membasahi pipi mulusnya.

"Sudahlah..." balas Naruto dengan volume suara yang begitu pelan. Lelaki itu lantas berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terduduk dilantai ruangannya. Gadis itu mengerti, walaupun Naruto tak marah padanya, pasti lelaki itu merasa sangat kecewa.

Mengingat akan semua itu, Hinata hanya bisa menangis sambil menutupi paras jelitanya dengan kedua telapak tangan dinginnya. Gadis itu terus menangis, sampai matanya terasa begitu perih.

Ya, Naruto pasti sangat kecewa kepada dirinya. Lelaki itu sampai-sampai tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi.

**Naruto's POV**

Bagaimana mungkin?

Bagaimana mugkin aku bisa meredam emosiku atas semua kejadian ini? Susah payah aku mendapatkan kalung tersebut dari Godaime-sama. Tapi sekarang, dengan mudahnya dia menghilangkan kalung itu. Padahal aku sudah mempercayainya untuk menjaga kalung itu. Tapi, Hinata telah menghacurkan kepercayaanku padanya.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku untuk keluar dari ruangan kerjaku sendiri. Sejujurnya, aku takut diriku akan melukainya lebih dari ini. Segalanya telah kuberikan padanya. Bahkan, aku sampai mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri. Demi dia, Hyuuga Hinata.

Sepertinya aku tak bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Aku tak sanggup kalau harus terus seperti ini. Aku ingin segera mengakhiri sandiwara ini. Semuanya hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka. Hanya rasa kasihan dan iba padanya, tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa cintaku pada Hinata. Maafkan aku Hinata.

Sepertinya aku memang tak bisa mencintaimu. Hatiku masih terus berpihak pada Sakura. Aku juga tak mengerti dengan semuanya.

Aku tahu, kau pasti akan merasa sangat terluka saat mengetahui semua ini. Tapi aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus mengakhiri semuanya?

Entahlah, biar waktu sajalah yang akan menjawab semuanya. Tentang perasaanku, perasaanmu dan juga Sakura. Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Mungki setelah ini, aku tak bisa lagi untuk bersikap lembut padamu.

**End Naruto's POV**

Hinata menyeka air matanya, dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Wajahnya terlihat begitu memucat. Tubuh gadis itu juga terlihat bergetar hebat. Dengan susah payah ia berjuang untuk dapat berdiri, tapi tubuhnya selalu saja jatuh. Tubuhnya sudah terlalu lemah. Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan menangis meratapi dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu sampai meneyeret tubuhnya, untuk mencapai kaki meja Naruto, sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri seperti semula. Susah payah gadis itu mencoba berdiri, tapi kali ini ia telah kembali berhasil untuk berdiri. Lagi –lagi gadis itu hanya bisa menangis. Tapi, ia telah siap menerima resikonya. Karena, semua ini memang kesalahannya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju kepintu ruangan Naruto, untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Hatinya terasa begitu perih. Sakit, melihat reaksi Naruto yang tak lagi mempedulikannya. Meninggalkannya begitu saja, dalam dinginnya hembusan angin musim gugur. Meninggalkan tubuh menggigilnya dengan kepucatan wajah yang tiada tara.

Kebencian, mungkin itulah yang sudah menyelimuti hati sang Rokudaime tersebut. Naruto tak pernah tahu seberapa besar sudah, pengorbanan gadis itu untuknya. Pengorbanan tertulus dari hati seorang Hairess. Pengorbanan yang tak meminta balasan apa-apa. Dan juga pengorbanan yang tak ternilai harganya, dan bahkan mampu mengalahkan mahalnya kalung turqouise indah itu.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

**Balasan Review.**

**Emachan : **Hikss.., Ema-chan, makasih banyak ya, da mau review cerita . um, SasaHina ya, boleh-boleh. Tapi mungkin agak lama gak papa khan?. Oh ya, Ne dah Update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Hokage Pontianak : **Hehehe.., makasih banyak da review. Ia tuh si Naru emang kebangetan. Kita lempar aja dia kelaut *author geblek, udah dia yang buat* Xp. Waduh, maaf ya telat update. Jangan dong, jangan mati ntar siapa yang mau review fic ...*di tabok*. Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...

**HyuUChihinata**** : **Waduh, sabar cyin. Thx ya, da mau Review**. **Iya, emang disini Sakura jadi kayak nenek lampir *d tndang Saku Fc* tapi tenang, ini Cuma fic kok. Oh ya, tentang endingnya, masih secret loh... hehehe**. **Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...

**Gabyruth-hwan : **Ehem.., ehem..., yang ranking 2 umum itu. Enak la yah…, makasih ya gab, da nyempetin tuk RnR fic gaje kuh. Jangan marah", sabar buuukk… Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...

**Viyuki-chan : **heheheh, makasih da review ya . ia, emank konfliknya gag pernah habis ne. Kita babat aja nyok, tuh konflik*d tndang*. Heheheh.. Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...

**Sasori no danna akasuna gaara**** : **Makasih banyak da review. Iya, di fic ini Saku emang jadi pemeran antagonis. Kalau soal Naru ma siapa, masih rahasia loh..*di bunuh***.** Heheheh.. Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...

**Nagisa Imanda : **Hikz..hikss.., Nagisa, makasih banyak ya, da mua Review lagi. Ia, emank tu Naru gak pernah tau mapengorbanan Hina. Padahalkan ku cinta mati ma dia. Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...Hiksss

**Cocl**** : **Makasih banyak da mau review. Hai, salam kenal da mau baca fic . iya, emang hati ku terbuat dari chaya bak malaikat wkwkwk. Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah...

**Ayyie hOlmes : **Sabar buk. Jangan kebawa emosi. Sebentar lagi bakalan bawa dirimu kedalam dunia haru *banyak bacot, di gebukin* heehe. Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah

**Zzz : **Hai, salam kenal. Gapapa kok, mau review aja da seneng**. **Ok, Ne dah update. RnR lagi yah. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya buat kamu sedih. Hikss.

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh**

**Buat yang lain, balasannya bisa dilihat di PMs masing-masing ya….**

**Untuk itu mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 update...**

**Gomen telath update...*bungkuk"***

**Maafin ya...**

**Baiklah...**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Can't I Love You?' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Warning : Didalam fic ini, saya menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran Antagonis. ****And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC.**

**Selamat Membaca :D**

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

**Previous**

Kebencian, mungkin itulah yang sudah menyelimuti hati sang Rokudaime tersebut. Naruto tak pernah tahu seberapa besar sudah, pengorbanan gadis itu untuknya. Pengorbanan tertulus dari hati seorang Hairess. Pengorbanan yang tak meminta balasan apa-apa. Dan juga pengorbanan yang tak ternilai harganya, dan bahkan mampu mengalahkan mahalnya kalung turqouise in

**Chapter 10**

Hinata melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk keluar dari ruangan sang Rokudaime. Hatinya sudah benar-benar hancur. Apa yang ia takutkan kini telah menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Ya, sang Rokudaime itu pasti sangat membenci dirinya. Gadis itu mengerti dengan semuanya, karena ia juga sadar bahwa semua ini memang benar-benar kesalahan yang dibuat oleh dirinya sendiri.

Dengan derai air mata yang terus meluncur membasahi pipi putihnya, gadis itu bermaksud untuk mencari Naruto. Ia tak ingin masalah ini akan terus menjadi beban dalam fikirannya. Menghantui perasaannya secara terus menerus tanpa memberikan sedikitpun ketentraman untuk dirinya. Hinata sungguh tak menginginkan kalau sampai Nauto membenci dirinya.

Langkah sang gadis Hyuuga itu kini benar-benar gontai. Ditambah lagi dengan bibir yang tampak begitu pucat, membuat gadis itu terlihat sungguh menyedihkan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipis Hinata, menandakan bahwa gadis itu sedang mati-matian mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang timbul dari dadanya. Nafas Hinata sudah tak beraturan lagi.

Rasa sakit itu tampak begitu menyiksa dirinya. Hinata sampai menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya demi untuk melawan dan meredam rasa sakit tersebut. Tapi, usahanya sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Rasa sakit itu malah terasa semakin menjadi-jadi, sampai-sampai Hinata harus meremas kuat ujung jaketnya. Air mata gadis itu terus saja mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya. Mati, mungkin itulah yang lebih Hinata inginkan dari pada harus menahan rasa sakit yang setiap hari membuat lemah sekujur tubuhnya.

Hinata merasakan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur, membuat gadis itu tak fokus untuk memandang kedepan. Kakinya bergetar begitu hebat. Mungkin, kalau tak karena keinginan kuatnya yang ingin dapat bertemu dengan Naruto, gadis itu tak mungkin bisa berjalan sampai sejauh ini. Melewati koridor demi koridor kantor Hokage yang terbilang besar dan sunyi . Membiarkan dirinya sendiri tersiksa dalam kesakitan yang tiada tara.

Hinata merasa bahwa dunia bagaikan berputar-putar. Gadis itu hampir saja jatuh tersungkur kedepan, kalau saja ia tak sesegera mungkin menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata mulai memerosotkan dirinya kelantai tempat ia berpijak. Mengatur nafasnya yang semakin tak terkendali. Mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak.

Dengan berhati-hati, Hinata mulai menghapus air mata yang membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Entah mengapa, ia bisa merasakan tangannya yang terasa begitu sangat dingin. Gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, setelah itu menghembuskannya dengan sangat perlahan. Berharap agar rasa sakit itu dapat sedikit berkurang.

Belum lagi satu rasa sakit didadanya teratasi, kini rasa sakit lain kembali menyerang kepala Hinata. Gadis bermata lavender itu hanya bisa memegang erat kepalanya. Hinata benar-benar merasa tersiksa dengan semua kesakitan dan keperihan diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah mengahadapi semuanya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata mulai merasakan bau itu lagi. Bau yang begitu anyir. Tanpa ia sadari, cairan kental berwarna merah pekat telah mengalir dari hidung mancung miliknya, dan menetes tepat dipunggung tangan gadis itu. Hinata benar-benar gelagapan saat melihat darah itu. Dengan cepat, sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut langsung menyeka darah dari hidungnya, menggunakan jari-jarinya. Tapi sepertinya, darah itu enggan untuk berhenti dari singgasanannya. Dan malah, menumpahkan volumenya dalam kapasitas yang lebih banyak lagi. Hinata merasa pandangannya benar-benar sudah gelap saat ini. Dengan cepat ia mulai mendongakkan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi agar darah tersebut tak terus mengalir.

Belum lagi darah dari hidung Hinata berhenti mengalir, tapi gadis itu sudah merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan kembali didadanya. Membuat gadis itu ingin memuntahkannya sesegera mungkin.

"Uhuk..uhuk..."

Hinata refleks langsung menutupi bibirnya saat terbatuk. Gadis itu langsung membulatkan sempurna kedua bola mata lavendernya saat melihat suatu cairan merah kental lainnya ditangan dinginnya. Hinata sungguh tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Hingga mau tak mau, cairan bening nan murni tersebut, meluncur dengan sukses dan membasahi pipi sang pemiliknya. Tapi sama sekali tak terdengar isakan dari bibir mungil nan pucat Hinata yang kini telah ternodai oleh darah pekat tersebut. Gadis itu hanya diam, dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Isakan itu telah terlanjur ia tahan dan tenggelamkan dalam batinnya. Membuat rasa sakit disekujur tubuh gadis itu semakin menggila saja. Selang beberapa detik, Hinata terbatuk lagi.

"Uhuk..uhuk..."

Kali ini, kapasitas darah yang menyembur dari mulutnya, benar-benar sudah tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Darah tersebut sampai memenuhi tangan kanan gadis lemah nan rapuh itu. Hinata yang sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi, langsung mengambil sapu tangan yang ia letakkan didalam saku jaketnya. Gadis itu lantas mencoba untuk membersihkan darah disekeliling bibirnya. Tapi lagi-lagi...

"Uhuk..uhuk..."

Hinata terus terbatuk, dan menyebabkan darah kental itu kembali menyembur melalui mulutnya. Dan kali ini, sukses membuat sapu tangan putih yang sebelumnya bersih tanpa noda itu harus berubah menjadi warna yang senada dengan darah sang gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata begitu lirih.

Gadis itu benar-benar sangat membutuhkan Naruto. Menginginkan agar Naruto berada disampingnya saat ini. Menemani tubuh lemahnya yang sudah tak berdaya. Menghiburnya disaat kesakitan harus mendominasi disekujur tubuh mungilnya. Memberikan semangat yang sedikit banyaknya bisa menenangkan dan mengobati hati, jiwa dan raganya. Tapi, sepertinya semua itu hanyalah hayalan dan harapan kosong. Jauh dari kenyataan. Harapan yang hanya akan berbuah pada kehampaan dan kekecewaan.

Hinata sudah terlalu lemah dan lelah. Terlalu banyak sudah darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri, tapi gagal. Tidak, gadis itu sungguh tak ingin berada dalam gedung ini. Ia takut, takut kalau ada orang yang melihat dirinya yang sedang tak berdaya. Dan juga, takut kalau orang itu mengetahui rahasia miliknya, dan menjadi kasihan terhadap dirinya pula.

Hinata mencoba untuk berdiri menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan kedinding, tapi gagal. Lagi-lagi tubuh mungil itu terjatuh kembali. Tak kenal lelah, ia mulai mencoba kembali untuk berdiri, tapi hasilnya sama saja seperti dengan usahanya yang pertama. Jatuh bangun gadis itu hadapi tanpa kenal lelah, menyerah dan putus asa. Hingga akhirnya, sang Hyuuga kembali bisa berdiri walau dengan kondisi tubuh yang terbilang jauh dari kata 'sehat'.

Gadis itu membawa langkah gontainya untuk berjalan disepanjang koridor. Mata lavender indah miliknya tampak begitu sayu, tak memancarkan cahanyanya. Kepucatan wajah, lutut yang bergetar hebat, darah yang masih tersisa disekeliling bibirnya, membuat gadis itu bagaikan mayat hidup yang tengah berjalan. Menyedihkan, mungkin itulah gambaran tercocok dengan apa yang tengah Hinata alami.

Tapi satu yang membuat gadis itu tak bisa disamakan oleh gadis lainnya. Ketulusan. Ketulusannya dalam mencintai seseorang yang bahkan telah membenci dirinya. Ketulusan hati yang selalu menerima takdir yang telah diberikan Tuhan dengan lapang dada. Dan juga, Ketulusan untuk memaafkan semua orang tanpa terkecuali, dan tanpa mengungkit apapun.

Banyak orang yang menganggapnya lemah. Menganggapnya tak berguna, selalu menyusahkan dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, sesungguhnya mereka benar-benar tak tahu tentang apa yang dimiliki gadis itu. Ketegaran hati yang tiada duanya. Kesabaran yang tak ternilai harganya. Mungkin, hanya Hinata sendirilah yang mengetahui lebih jauh tentang dirinya.

Masih terus mencoba untuk berjalan, kini Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi kekamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Begitu sampai didepan kamar mandi, ia langsung membawa genggaman tangannya untuk memegang knop dan membuka pintu tersebut. Gadis itu lantas masuk kedalam kamar mandi dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung.

Kini, ia tengah berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi. Memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya yang begitu pucat dan menyedihkan. Setetes air mata lagi-lagi harus terjun membasahi pipi pucatnya. Dengan perlahan, Hinata mulai memutar keran dan memperhatikan air yang langsung mengalir dari sana. Gadis Hyuuga itu mendekatkan tangannya yang gemetar pada aliran air yang mengalir. Membasuh dan mencuci tangan dingin itu dengan air yang begitu dingin dan menusuk.

Setelah itu, Hinata lantas membasuh wajahnya yang tampak sangat kacau itu. membiarkan dinginnya air masuk melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Mencoba untuk menikmati kesegaran diwajah pucatnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajah itu, dan menatap lekat-lekat kearah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris menatap bayangnya. Tampak cairan bak kristal bening dikedua bola mata levender indahnya. Sakit dan terluka, mungkin itulah rasa yang tengah menyelubungi keseluruhan diri gadis manis itu.

Lama ia memandangi pantulan bayangan itu, hingga tanpa ia sadari, air mata bening itu sudah tumpah kembali dan membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya.

"I..Ibu..." ucap Hinata lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

"Ibu, a..aku rindu padamu..." ucap gadis itu sekali lagi yang entah sadar atau tidak. Isakan memilukan kali ini terdengar jelas dari bibir mungil nan pucatnya.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba rasa rindu yang teramat sangat menelusup kedalam relung hati sang Hyuuga. Rasa rindu terhadap seorang ibu yang sangat ia sayangi, dan ibu yang telah lama meninggalkannya. Entahlah, mungkin gadis itu hanya membutuhkan kehangatan dan dukungan saat ini. Bukan rasa perih dan sakit hati yang selalu mendera jiwa dan raga rapuhnya.

**= = = *Can'tILoveYou?* = = =**

Dengan langkah yang masih tetap gontai, Hinata mulai membawa tangannya untuk membuka knop pintu kamar mandi yang tadi ia masuki. Tubuh gadis itu masih tetap saja bergetar hebat. Begitu juga dengan wajahnya. Wajah itu masih tampak pucat dan lusuh, walau segarnya air telah menjalar dan meresap dari pori-pori pipi mulusnya.

Kreek...

Bunyi khas pintu itu langsung tertangkap dengan jelas diindra pendengaran sang gadis. Membuat jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, karena kesunyian tengah menyelimutinya saat ini. Dengan tatapan yang tak fokus, Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kembali dari kamar mandi tersebut. Mencoba untuk menapaki lantai dingin gedung tempat ia berpijak. Mencari keberadaan sang Rokudaime untuk memberikan penjelasan akan hilangnya kalung istimewa.

Gadis itu kembali menarik nafanya dalam-dalam, seraya menghembuskannya kembali melalui bibir mungil nan pucat miliknya. Hinata mulai mencari kembali keberadaan Naruto disetiap koridor dan ruangan.

...

...

Hinata terus saja mencari dan mencari. Ia sudah meneliti disetiap tempat dalam gedung tersebut, untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Tapi, usahanya nihil. Sang Hyuuga tak dapat menemukan sang Uzumaki yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah kenal lelah, dan juga tak mudah putus asa. Ia terus mencari keberadaan Naruto hanya untuk memberikan penjelasan akan hilangnya kalung Turqouise indah itu.

Biar, biar dirinya lelah, asal Naruto bisa kembali memaafkan dan mempercayai dirinya lagi. Biar pandangannya semakin mengabur, asal ia dapat menemukan sosok yang paling ia cintai. Semua akan ia lakukan untuk Naruto. Semuanya.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis Hyuuga itu untuk kembali membawa langkahnya menuju ruangan Naruto. Bagai ada sesuatu yang menariknya agar sesegera mungkin pergi kesana. Karena dirinya sendiri yakin, bahwa sang Rokudaime telah kembali kesana, keruang kerjanya.

Hinata mulai mempercepat langkahnya saat sedikit lagi mendekati ruangan Naruto. Senyuman sedikit terukir dibibir mungil gadis itu saat mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar dari sana. Dan Hinata yakin, yakin kalau orang itu adalah Naruto.

Tapi mengapa, entah mengapa Hinata merasa hawa disekitarnya terasa semakin dingin saja. Membuat tubuh rapuhnya yang sudah terbalut jaket harus menggigil. Udara yang masuk terasa bagaikan menusuk tulang seketika, dan mampu mempersempit aliran peredaran darah. Tak mampu menstabilkan suhu tubuh yang biasanya hangat.

Malah menjadikan suhu tubuh menurun, yang berakibat ada kedinginan yang menusuk. Gadis itu mencoba untuk menghembusan sedikit nafasnya. Seketika pula uap nafas itu terlihat dan tertangkap jelas oleh kedua bola mata lavender keperakan indahnya.

Hinata tampak berfikir keras, mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Menghentikan sejenak langkahnya untuk merasakan dengan jelas dinginnya sang alam. Membiarkan kedinginan itu menguasai akan tubuh lemahnya. Gadis itu tampak sedikit shock, setelah berfikir beberapa saat sebelumnya. Kedua bola mata lavender keperakan miliknya, membulat dengan sempurna. Membuat semua orang bisa bertanya-tanya akan reaksi anehnya.

"Jangan-jangan..."

Ucap Hinata lirih, dengan uap yang mengepul dari mulutnya. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Mencoba untuk mencerna dan megamati dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Meyakinkan kepada dirinya, bahwa apa yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya adalah nyata.

Dunia bagaikan terhenti saat gadis itu benar-benar melihat benda itu. Senyum manis langsung terukir dibibir pucatnya. Mata lavender itu memancarkan suatu kebahagiaan yang tak mampu tertandingi oleh apapun. Hatinya begitu bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Ia bisa melihat benda yang selama ini ia nanti-nantikan.

Benda putih dan lembut yang berbentuk menyerupai bola-bola kecil itu kini telah menghampiri bumi. Menyapa sang Hyuuga dalam keindahan musim yang baru. Ya, musim dingin yang begitu disukai oleh Hinata. Musim dimana gadis itu dilahirkan dan bisa melihat indah dan cerahnya dunia. Kemarau telah berakhir. Kini, sang salju putihlah yang akan mendominasi bumi Konoha. Menjadikan setiap jalanan dan pepohonan berwarna senada dengan keindahannya. Membuat setiap orang akan mencari kehangatan. Tapi, hal itulah yang membuat musim dingin itu begitu berarti untuk Hinata.

"...Salju. Ya, benar ini salju..." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan raut wajah yang begitu berbinar-binar dan bahagia.

Hinata kembali menyentuh bola-bola kecil yang turun dari langit itu dengan tangan lentiknya. Meresapi rasa dingin dan lembut yang menjalari tubuhnya. Butiran salju kecil, yang mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum. Hinata terus saja mengumpulkan setiap butiran salju lembut itu dikedua tangan kecilnya. Menampung benda putih nan dingin itu dalam genggaman sang Hyuuga. Membiarkan butiran-butiran tak berdosa itu meleleh disana.

Gadis itu tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang semakin mendingin. Semua kedinginan yang telah menjalar disetiap inchi sel tubuh dan peredaran darahnya, ia anggap hanya sebagai angin lalu saja. Hinata begitu bahagia ketika melihat salju. Apalagi ia kini bukan hanya melihat, tapi juga menyentuh dan menggenggam salju-salju putih nan lembut itu.

Hinata terus saja tersenyum bahagia saat memperhatikan tiap butir bola-bola lembut itu yang menyentuh bumi. Membuat gadis itu mampu melupakan semua masalah dan keluh kesah yang tengah membelanggunya dalam sekejap saja. Hatinya benar-benar sedang girang saat ini. Sesekali Hinata terlihat tertawa ringan dan melompat-lompat kecil, untuk menangkap butiran lembut itu. Memang, perbuatannya seperti anak kecil. Tapi, beginilah cara seorang Hyuuga Hinata mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya setiap kali menghadapi musim dingin. Musim yang paling gadis itu sukai, diantara keempat musim yang ada.

Gadis itu tanpa lelah terus saja memperhatikan butir butir bola lembut tersebut. Merasakan betapa mudah dan ringannya butiran salju lembut itu menurunkan dirinya diatas sang bumi. Kian lama butiran bola-bola lembut sang salju, mulai turun dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak lagi. Membuat sang Hyuuga mulai merasakan dingin yang lebih menusuk lagi ditubuhnya.

Hinata sampai harus mengeratkan lagi jaket yang telah ia kenakan. Mencoba untuk mencari kehangatn yang walau hanya sedikit saja, tetapi begitu sangat berarti dan ia butuhkan. Uap yang ia hembuskan dari bibir mungilnya pun tampak kian jelas, seiring dengan bertambahnya kapasitas salju yang turun kebumi Konoha.

"..Di..dingin..." ucap Hinata lirih sambil mencoba untuk memeluk dirinya sendiri yang telah menggigil. Ya, walaupun tubuhnya bergetar karena dingin yang menusuk, tetap saja gadis itu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mata lavendernya dari sang salju putih.

"Ka..kalau salju sudah turun, berati ini sudah masuk keakhir bulan. Dan itu artinya, berarti sekarang adalah bulan Desember..." tutur Hinata bahagia. Gadis itu tampak semakin pucat dengan hawa dingin yang juga menelusupi raganya. Tapi, tetap saja senyum ketulusan itu tak luntur dari bibir mungil nan pucatnya.

Hinata sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam rungan sang Rokudaime. Membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar akan dunia nyata yang tengah ia hadapi. Mengingat akan tujuan utamanya datang kekantor tersebut.

Hinata langsung membawa mata lavendernya kepintu ruangan Hokage yang tengah tertutup rapat, saat suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jelas saja. Lagi-lagi perasaan yang sangat gadis itu takuti, datang kembali. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Membuat Hinata bisa merasakan dengan jelas debaran tersebut.

Tanpa berfikir dan termenung lebih lama lagi, Hinata lantas sedikit berlari kecil untuk mencapai kedepan ruangan itu. Mencoba mendengarkan percakapan dua orang lelaki yang sedang cekcok didalamnya. Percakapan yang membawa-bawa dirinya dalam perdebatan. Hinata sampai sangat terkejut, saat dirinya disebut-sebut dalam perdebatan itu.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruangan sang Rokudaime, untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Tubuhnya yang kedinginan semakin terlihat bergetar saja.

**= = = *Can'tILoveYou?* = = =**

"Hey Naruto, sudahlah. Jangan terus memojokkan Hinata seperti itu. Kau juga belum mendengar penjelasan kenapa kalung itu bisa sampai hilang." ucap Shikamaru yang merupakan salah satu asisten kepercayaan sang Rokudaime.

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban dan sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut sang Rokudaime. Mata biru lautnya memancarkan kebencian dan amarah yang sudah tak mampu lagi untuk dibendung. Membuat lelaki berambut blonde itu ingin mencari seseorang sebagai tempat pelampiasan akan kekecewannya saat ini.

Shikamaru tak pernah bermaksud untuk ikut campur dalam masalah mereka. Ia hanya ingin meluruskan masalah yang tengah terjadi, tanpa menginginkan adanya kerugian dari pihak manapun. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan sang Hokage bahwa semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Ya, walaupun tak mudah untuk mencari jalan keluar tersebut.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, yang sedikit kesal karena tak menerima jawaban apapun dari sang Rokudaime.

Lelaki itu kini semakin mendekati meja sang Hokage dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Naruto yang tengah terduduk lemas dikursinya. Naruto terlihat sangat frustasi dengan kejadian yang telah terjadi hari ini. Oleh karena itu ia tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Ya, Naruto takut dirinya akan lepas kendali dan membeberkan semua rahasianya.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto yang terbilang tak seperti biasanya itu. Lelaki itu belakangan ini sering terlihat melamun dan menyendiri. Jarang ia perlihatkan senyuman khasnya yang secerah mentari. Entah kenapa, diam menjadi kepribadian sang Rokudaime saat ini.

"Naruto, kau dengar aku kan?" ucap Shikamaru sekali lagi, yang kini semakin meninggikan suaranya.

Sang Hokage itu terlihat semakin geram saja dengan perbuatan Shikamaru terhadapnya. Wajah lelaki itu sampai merah, karena menahan emosi diri yang telah membuncah. Memaksanya untuk sesegera mungkin mengeluarkan semuanya. Sesungguhnya, Naruto sudah benar-benar tak tahan lagi untuk memendam dan memaksakan semuanya.

"IYA, AKU DENGAR. LALU KAU INGIN AKU BAGAIMANA?" teriak Naruto yang kali ini bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menggebrak meja kerjanya sendiri. Shikamaru sampai sedikit terlonjak kaget melihat reaksi Naruto yang semakin hari semakin terlihat aneh saja. Lelaki itu hanya menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang wajahnya sudah semakin memerah akibat menahan amarah.

Tapi, Shikamaru mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri agar tetap tenang dan seperti biasa saja. Ia tak mau apabila terbawa dalam arus yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia takut, takut kalau sampai ada perkelahian dengan sang Hokage yang juga sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, aku tak menyuruhmu untuk marah seperti itu." kata Shikamaru dengan nada datar, tapi tetap memberikan tatapan tajam dan menusuk kepada sang Rokudaime.

"Hey Shikamaru, kau tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Apa kau tahu, susah payah aku mendapatkan kalung itu dari Godaime-sama. Susah payah aku menjaga kalung itu. aku mempercayakan Hinata untuk menjaga selalu kalung Turqouise pemberian Tsunade-sama. Tapi apa? Kau lihat apa yang dia lakukan? Dengan santainya Hinata menghilangkannya. BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TETAP TENANG DENGAN SEMUA INI?" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang sangat kencang.

Wajah Naruto tampak semakin merah padam. Lelaki itu sampai mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya, saking geramnya dengan ulah Hinata. Tapi? Kenapa lelaki itu begitu tega berlaku cuek dan kejam terhadap orang yang bahkan telah menjadi kekasihnya? Kenapa?

Shikamaru tak habis fikir, kenapa Naruto bisa sampai semarah ini. Ya, walaupun ia mengerti, bahwa kalung tersebut sangat berharga bagi Naruto tentunya. Tapi, apa ia tak bisa untuk memberi waktu kepada Hinata untuk menjelaskan semuanya? Tak bisakah ia memaafkan gadis rapuh itu?

Entahlah, mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang mengetahui tentang jawaban dan isi hatinya.

"Aku mengerti Naruto, kau pasti merasa sangat kecewa pada Hinata. Tapi kau tak perlu harus lari dan menghindar darinya seperti ini terus. Kau harus mendengar penjelasan darinya dulu. Jangan langsung mengambil keputusan yang salah seperti ini." jelas Shikamaru yang sepertinya sudah mulai merasa emosi kepada Naruto.

"Hey, tuan Nara. Kau itu tidak berada dalam posisiku. Aku yakin kau tak akan pernah tahu dengan perasaanku. Kalau hanya berbicara saja gampang. Bukan kau yang mengalaminya. Tapi aku. Aku, Shikamaru..." ucap Naruto dengan penuh penekanan dan memandang tajam kearah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak bisa terkendali lagi. Lelaki itu sampai mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosi yang semakin naik dan naik. Wajahnya pun tampak kian merah karena marah.

Sesungguhnya lelaki itu tak mengerti. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto bersikap seperti itu kepada Hinata? Bukakankah Hinata iu kekasihnya? Lalu...

Setiap hari Shikamaru selau saja memikirkan hal itu. Membuat lelaki jenius tu menarik berbagai macam kesimpulan dari kenyataan. Kenyataan yang terjadi antara Sakura, Naruto, dan Hinata. Ya, cinta segitiga. Cinta yang begitu rumit dan menyusahkan. Tapi kenapa harus Hinata yang selalu menjadi sasarannya? Kenapa harus selalu kepada gadis rapuh itu?

"Hey Naruto, seharusnya kau tak usah pergi dari ruanganmu dan meninggalkannya sendirian seperti tadi. Mungkin masalah ini akan selesai kalau kau tadi menemani dan mendengarkan penjelasannya. Apa kau tidak memperhatikan wajah Hinata? Dia terlihat sangat pucat. Mungkin ia sedang sakit, Naruto. Ditambah lagi rasa bersalah dan takutnya karena telah menghilangkan kalung kesayanganmu itu. Apa hatimu tak merasa iba melihat gadis itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada dan volume suara yang sudah mulai stabil kembali.

Diam.

Sang Rokudaime hannya diam kembali. Tak memberikan sedikitpun tanggapan dai kalimat panjang lebar yang telah diutarakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Kau harus ingat, semua kebaikan hati Hinata kepadamu. Dengan mudah dia memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Tapi kau, apa yang kau berikan padanya? APA KAU TAK MALU DENGAN DIRIMU SENDIRI?" ucap Shikamaru lagi dengan suara yang kembali ditinggikan.

Shikamaru sedikit mengatur nafasnya, karena mencoba untuk menahan emosi. Sedangkan Naruto, lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecut kearah Shikamaru yang terus saja memandang tajam kearahnya. Naruto bagaikan kehilangan semua kesadarannya.

"Malu? Ya, mungkin awalnya aku malu. Tapi, sekarang aku tak butuh rasa malu itu lagi. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah terlalu lelah menyembunyikan semua ini. Aku sudah lelah, berpura-pura manis didepan Hinata. Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini." teriak Naruto yang begitu tak sanggup manahan emosi.

"Hey Naruto, apa maksudmu? Hinata itu kekasihmu. Lantas kau muak dengan apa? Berpura-pura manis dengan siapa? KAU MENCINTAINYA KAN NARUTO?" tanya Shikamaru yang kini menatap tajam kearah Naruto yang tengah menunduk lesu. Menyembunyikan bola mata biru lautnya yang berkaca-kaca. Mencoba untuk memantapkan dirinya.

...

...

Lama Shikamaru menantikan jawaban dari bibir sang Rokudaime. Hingga akhirnya, jawaban yang tak ingin ia dengar harus keluar dan dengar dengan jelas.

"Tidak." ucapnya begitu lirih dan hampir tak terdengar. Tapi, kesunyian yang ada, membuat Shikamaru bisa mendengar jelas ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti sedang berbisik.

"HEY ROKUDAIME-SAMA. APA KAU SUDAH GILA? DIA ITU KEKASIHMU..." teriak Shikamaru yang kemudian mencengkram erat kerah jubah Naruto. Lelaki itu lantas mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Entah kenapa ia begitu kesal mendengar jawaban sang Rokudaime itu.

Shikamaru tahu sendiri bahwa Hinata sangat mencintainya. Gadis Hyuuga itu sampai rela mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Tapi, apa yang gadis itu dapatkan. Hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Hanya sekedar rasa kasihan dari Naruto.

"IYA, AKU MEMANG SUDAH GILA. AKU GILA, DAN KAU TAHU ITU. AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENCINTAI HYUUGA HINATA..." balas Naruto yang kini juga mencengkram kuat baju Shikamaru. Kalimat itu ia ucapkan dengan lantang dihadapan sang Nara.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam terpaku mendapati kalimat itu. Otak jeniusnya bagaikan tak bisa berfikir dalam beberapa detik. Tubuhnya terasa sangat-sangat lemas, mendengar jawaban Naruto yang begitu mengecewakan. Entah mengapa, Shikamaru merasa matanya mulai memanas setelah mendengar jawaban itu. Mata tajamnya, kini terlapisi oleh selubung kristal yang sebelumnya selalu ia sembunyikan.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, sang Rokudaime itu pun kini tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan wajah tampannya. Tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari bola mata biru laut miliknya. Menetes dilantai tempat ia berpijak.

Dengan lemah Shikamaru melepas cengkramannya dari jubah Naruto. Lelaki itu tak menyangka bahwa sang Rokudaime itu tak pernah mencintai sang Hyuuga. Sang Hyuuga yang begitu baik dan lembut. Sang Hyuuga yang begitu penyabar dan pemaaf. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto menyia-nyiakan gadis itu.

"Lalu, kenapa kau membalaskan perasaannya?" tanya Shikamaru lagi dengan suara yang begitu lemah.

"A...aku, aku hanya kasihan padanya. Aku takut ia terluka,"

Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Lelaki itu tak ingin menanggapi penuturan Naruto yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan hati.

"Aku hanya ingin membalaskan kebaikan hatinya, tak lebih dari itu. Tak ada cinta yang aku dapatkan. Aku telah mencoba, mencoba untuk mencintainya. Tapi, sedikitpun tak ada benih cinta yang tumbuh dihatiku. Walau sekecil apapun." jelas Naruto berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu, Hinata pasti akan sangat terluka apabila ia mengetahui ini semua." kata Shikamaru dengan volume suara yang tak kalah pelannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku mengerti Shikamaru. Mungkin aku memang sangat berdosa karena telah menjadikannya sebagai pelampiasanku. Apa kau tahu? Aku juga sangat tertekan dengan semua ini. Mencoba berpura-pura baik dengan Hinata. Sementara, orang yang aku cintai menangis disana. Hatiku benar-benar tersayat, Shikamaru." jelas Naruto yang sudah tak sanggup menahan air mata.

"Sakura maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto hanya menganggukkan lemah kepalanya sambil memejamkan kedua bola mata biru lautnya.

"Iya. Sampai saat ini, aku masih belum bisa menepiskan bayang Sakura dari fikiran dan hatiku." jelas sang Hokage dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi berkulit tannya.

Kini, terbongkar sudah rahasia besar yang telah ia pendam. Shikamaru sudah terlanjur mendengar dan mengetahui hal itu. hal selama ini membuat Naruto menjadi sedikit pendiam dan tak bersemangat. Masalah yang ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat, kini telah meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir lelaki itu. Menguak segalanya.

Selubung kristal dimata Shikamaru kini telah tumpah dengan perlahan membasahi pipi lelaki itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Keduanya menangis karena perasaan mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru yang tak tega mlelihat teman, yang juga telah ia anggap sebagai adik, harus dilukai dan dibohongi seperti itu. Dan juga, Naruto yang tak mengerti akan dilema cinta yang tangah ia hadapi.

Saksi, mungkin semua benda dan kantor tampat ia bekerja telah menjadi saksi bisu atas semua pengakuan tak terduga darinya. Membiarkan mereka mendengar dan bahkan mencatat setiap untaian kata yang teah terlontar. Menjadikan semua itu sebagai sejarah, yang bahkan tak mampu mereka ungkapkan. Hanyalah sekedar 'Saksi Bisu'.

"Kenapa kau sia-siakan dia?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti dengan perasaanku."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Naruto."

**= = = *Can'tILoveYou?* = = =**

Jelas, ucapan itu begitu jelas terdengar oleh Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar lemas tak berdaya mendengar pengakuan sang Rokudaime. Kini ia tahu, semua ini hanya kepura-puraan saja. Hanya sandiwara yang tengah dijalankan oleh Naruto. Lelaki itu berpura-pura mencintainya, hanya karena kasihan dan tak lebih dari itu saja.

Hinata menjatuhkan tubuh lemahnya kelantai yang terasa begitu dingin. Membiarkan derai air mata membasahi pipi pucatnya. Menahan setiap isakan yang hendak keluar, hingga terasa semakin sakit dan menyesakkkan kedinginan yang tiada tara.

Pengakuan yang terdengar begitu menusuk hatinya, tanpa memberikan ampun. Kenyataan, kini kenyataan dan fakta itu telah terungkap. Pernyataan yang ia dengar langsung dari mulut sang kekasih. Terlontar begitu saja, dan mengombang-ambingkan perasaan gadis itu.

Sakit.

Itulah perasaan yang paling mendominasi perasaan Hinata saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin, seseorang yang telah ia yakini mencintai dan membalaskan perasaannya, hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Ya, kebohongan yang kini telah terungkap dan terdengar oleh gadis itu sendiri.

Kini Hinata tahu, apa yang selama ini menyebabkan Naruto terlihat seperti menyimpan suatu beban, setiap kali berada dihadapannya. Kesedihan yang selalu terpancar dari kedua bola mata biru lautnya.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa lelaki itu tak mau jujur dengan perasaannya? Kenapa hanya menjadikan gadis itu sebagai alat pelampiasan?

Lelaki itu tak pernah tahu, sudah berapa banyak air mata yang telah ditumpahkan oleh Hinata. Kesakitan yang selalu menerpa hati, fikiran, jiwa dan raga gadis itu. Lelaki itu takkan pernah tahu dan mengerti akan Hinata. Ia terlalu egois.

**Hinata's Pov**

Naruto-kun, kenapa? Kenapa kau tega menyakitiku seperti ini? Apa aku selemah dan sehina yang kau bayangkan? Apa aku selalu menyakiti hatimu?

Jika memang benar, kumohon maafkanlah aku. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Kenapa Naruto-kun? Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang? Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu secepat itu. Kau telah jauh masuk dalam kehidupanku. Kau berikan harapan besar untuk diriku yang lemah ini. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa hanya harapan kosong dan hampa belaka?

Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu. Rasa cinta ini sudah terlanjur tumbuh dan mengakar didalam hatiku. Lantas, tak bisakah aku mencintaimu? Tak bisakah kau membalaskan perasaanku?

Padahal, aku begitu bahagia dan berbunga-bunga saat kau membalaskan perasaan ini. Hatiku bagai melayang kelangit ketujuh. Tapi sekarang, kau menghempaskan tubuhku dari sana hingga aku merasakan sakit yang tiada tara. Sakit yang menyiksa hatiku. Sakit sekali rasanya, Naruto-kun...

Memang, selama ini aku merasa sakit tiap kali kau mengingat dan memandang Sakura. Aku sakit saat melihat bayangan orang lain dari bola mata indahmu. Tapi apa kau tahu? Ini jauh lebih sakit. Ternyata, orang yang telah menjadi kekasihku, hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku.

Sudahlah, jika memang begitu adanya, aku akan mencoba untuk menerima semua ini. Biarkan hatiku sakit, tanpa bisa diobati. Biarkan hatiku menangis hingga lelah. Biarkan seluruh tubuhku perih, perih yang tak tertahankan.

Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Biarkan aku bersikap untuk egois kali ini. Biarkan aku terus bersamamu, hingga ajal menjemputku.

Kau tahu? Hanya tinggal menghitung jari saja, sebelum kepergianku dari dunia ini. Meninggalkanmu. Kenangan kita, yang mungkin tak ingin kau ingat dalam memorimu.

Kau adalah seseorang yang paling aku cintai didunia ini. Bagimana mungkin, aku bisa mencari penggantimu. Hanya satu yang aku pinta darimu. Biarkan aku terus berada disisimu sampai waktuku telah habis. Aku hanya ingin mengingat semua kenangan tentang kita. Ingin mengingat selalu wajahmu dalam hati dan fikiranku.

Aku harap, kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku itu...

**End Hinata's POV**

Dengan langkah gontai, Hinata mulai membawa tubuhnya pergi dari sana. Membawa langkah kaki kecilnya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah lama tak pernah ia jamah. Tempat dimana Hinata selau mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

Mata lavender keperakan Hinata, tampak tak fokus memandang kedepan. Setelah keluar dari gedung Hokage, Hinata terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Beberapa kali tubuh rapuh itu terlihat oleng kekanan dan kekiri. Matanya tampak begitu sayu. Bibir mungil itu pun semakin lama semakin membiru karena dinginnya sang salju. Entah kekuatan apa yang membuat gadis itu bisa bertahan melawan semua masalah dalam dirinya. Hebat, mungkin kata itupun tak cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa kuat, tegar dan hebat sang Hyuuga satu ini.

Dinginnya salju yang begitu menusuk, tak jua dihiraukan gadis itu. Kuatnya hembusan sang angin pun, tampak tak mampu menyadarkan sang Hyuuga akan perbuatannya yang terbilang konyol itu. Mata indah itu tampak terus mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kesedihan dari sana. Hembusan nafas lelah pun, kian terlihat jelas keluar dari bibir mungilnya, saat ia menghembuskan nafas tersebut.

Sudah jelas, tubuhnya terlihat menggigil dan bergetar hebat. Tapi, Hinata tetap tak mau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menyeret langkah lemah itu untuk pergi ketempat yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Beberapa kali gadis itu menggertakkan giginya karena kedinginan.

Bulir-bulir bola salju yang turun semakin lebat itupun, kini mulai menghinggapi tubuh Hinata. Membuat gadis itu semakin merasa kedinginan karenanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, semua perasaan itu ditepiskan oleh gadis rapuh tersebut.

"Ibu..." gumam Hinata beberapa kali dengan suara serak, yang terdengar begitu memilukan. Bibir itu sampai terasa sedikit kaku, hingga Hinata sedikit susah mengucapkan satu kata sakral tersebut.

Sang angin terus berhembus semakin kencang, hingga terus melambai-lambaikan rambut indigo Hinata. Bagaikan melarang gadis itu untuk tak pergi lebih jauh lagi. Kembali menghangatkan diri dalam kehangatan alami.

Jalanan kini sedikit demi sedikit telah ditutupi oleh putihnya salju. Membuat Hinata bisa merasakan dingin yang lebih menggila lagi dari segala arah. Membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin lemah dan lemah. Matanya pun terasa kian berat. Tapi, keinginan dan tekad mengalahkan segalanya.

Gadis itu terus menapaki jalanan yang sudah tertutupi oleh putih dan dinginnya salju. Senyuman manis tampak terukir dengan jelas dibibir Hinata saat melihat tempat tersebut. Jauh sudah ia melangkah, dan kini langkah kecilnya itu tidaklah berakhir pada kesia-siaan.

Gadis itu memacu langkahnya semakin cepat, saat melihat gundukan tanah kecil yang terletak dibawah pohon yang sebelumnya sangat rindang itu. Tanah itu pun, tampaknya juga tak luput dari persinggahan sang salju. Senyum Hinata semakin terekspose jelas saat telah berada didepan gundukan tanah kecil tersebut. Nafas gadis rapuh itu terlihat semakin memburu.

Hinata langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas gundukan tanah yang tengah terselimuti oleh salju. Tangis gadis tu seketika pecah disana. Mencurahkan segala keluh kesah hati dan hidupnya ditempat itu. menumpahkan air mata yang tak lagi terasa hangat. Dingin telah menguasai semuanya.

"I..ibu, aku rindu padamu..." ucap Hinata yang tak peduli dengan dinginnya salju. Suara merdu itu terdengar bergetar hebat.

"A..aku ingin bersama denganmu saja. Aku sudah lelah berada disini."

Suara itu terdengar begitu menyayat dan memilukan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya bisa merinding dan bahkan meneteskan air mata.

"Aku ingin berada dipelukanmu..." ucap Hinata lagi sambil terus terisak dan sedikit menidurkan tubuh lemah itu ditasa gundukan tanah tersebut. Merasakan dinginnya salju yang menyentuh pipi pucatnya.

Sejujurnya, gadis itu hanya menginginkan suatu kehangatan. Kehangatan yang bisa menenangkan dirinya yang tengah gundah. Memberikannya semnagat yang akan ia jadikan acuan dalam menghargai hidupnya.

"I..ibu, apa kau tahu, d..dia, Na..Naruto-kun tidak mencintaiku ibu. Dia hanya berpura-pura mencintaiku selama ini. Padahal aku sudah sangat mencintainya.. " ucap Hinata yang tangisnya langsung meledak disana. Air mata gadis itu terus saja berlinang membasahi kedua pipi pucatnya. Beberapa kali Hinata memeluk nisan ibunya, kemudian mencium nisan itu dengan bibir yang bergetar hebat, karena menahan dingin yang menusuk.

"A..apa yang harus aku lakukan bu?"

"A..aku sudah terlalu lelah. A.. aku ingin disini bersamamu, ibu..." ucap Hinata yang sudah tak sanggup melawan dinginnya salju.

Gadis itu merasakan kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ditambah lagi dinginnya salju membuat ia semakin menggigil kedinginan. Perlahan, Hinata mulai menutup kedua bola mata lavender keperakannya. Gadis itu masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Menidurkan dirinya disamping makam sang ibu yang sangat ia rindukan.

Gadis itu tertidur dalam guyuran kelebatan sang salju. Membiarkan dirinya tertimbun oleh salju-salju lembut, yang sedikit demi sedikit menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan salju tak berujung.

...

...

**To Be Continued**

**Balasan Review**

**Hyuuga Nii : **heheh Hyuuga Nii, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Dan juga, makasih juga da bilang fic ini bagus. Senengnya XD... iya, emang disini Sakura jadi orang jahat Xp. Ok deh, ne update, RnR lagi yakh...

**Dewi chan :** hahaha, makasih banyak ya dewi chan, da mau review lagi. Iya, nyok kita tendang aja si akura rame-rame kekutub utara. Biar Hiotermia dya *d gbukin Saku Fc*. Ok deh, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh..

**Viyuki-chan : **Viyuki chan, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Kalau sampai chapter berapa, li-chan juga masih bingung ne. Hehhe. Ok, ne da update, RnR lagi yakh...

**Reno :** hehehe, dikau kembali review lagi. Makash banyak ya Reno. Iya kan, Si naru ini, entah hapalah. Wong gara-gara kalung ilang aja, dya sampai ngambek kayak anak-anak. Kita tending nyokj*dibantai*. Ok, ne da update. RnR agi yakh…

**Layla :** hai layla, salam kenal. Makasih banyak ya, da mau review dan nunggu fic gaje li-chan. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Magrita Love Naruhina :** Hikss..hiksss. magrita, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Daku sampai terharu *lebay*. Iya, emang nasih Hina disini kasian banget. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Ayyie hOlmes :** weleh, weleh, konser buk Wkwkwk. Makasih banyak ya yyie, da mau review. Oh ya, setelah ini reviewnya pake akun barumu aja yang "Chowcho chips" itu. iyalah, yang baru buat akun itu, hahha. Ok, ne dah update, RnR lagi yakh...

**Gaby Hwan :** waduh gab, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Weleh, jagn ngomomg gtu napa nduk, Hinata itu hanya untuk naruto, dan Naruto hanya untuk . ok, ne dah update. RnR lagi yakh... waduh, masuk kelas berapalah, kita ini...

**Hokage Pontianak :** Hokage sayang..., dikau kembali lagi buat review...*ditendang*. Waduh, makasih sebanyak-banyak ya, Hokage. Hehehe, gpp kok, da review aja li-chan seneng banget. What? You love me? Kyaaaa… I LOVE YOU TOO… Xp

**Nagisa Imanda :** Nagisa, makasih banyak ya, da mau review. Hikss, ia, Si naru emang jahat banget. Padahl Hinata de cinta mati ma dya. Hiksss sedih *author geblek*. Ok, ne dah update. RnR lagi yak...

**Zzz :** Makasih banyak ya, da mau review lagi. Iya, memang ceritanya makin melankolis banget ya. hehehe. Ok, ne dah update. RnR lagi yakh...

**HyuUChi hinata : **Makasih banyak ya, da mau review lagi. Iya tuh, si nenek lampir pink itu emang kurang ajar banget. Kita bakar aja dia yok..*d tndang Saku lover*. Ok, ne dah update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh**

**Buat yang lain, balasannya bisa dilihat di PMs masing-masing ya….**

**Untuk itu mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOAAAAAA…. T.T**

**Maafkan Li-chan akan keterlambatan dalam mengupdate fic ini. Maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sekali lagi maaf #BungkukinBadan**

**Langsung aja ya….**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Can't I Love You?' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Warning : Didalam fic ini, saya menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran Antagonis. ****And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC.**

**Selamat Membaca :D**

**::: Can't I Love You? :::**

**Previous**

Gadis itu tertidur dalam guyuran kelebatan sang salju. Membiarkan dirinya tertimbun oleh salju-salju lembut, yang sedikit demi sedikit menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lautan salju tak berujung.

**Chapter 11**

Dia, gadis itu sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Memejamkan mata lavender indahnya, dan menyembunyikan warna lembut itu dari kejamnya dunia. Membawanya berkhayal dan bermimpi jauh dari kenyataan yang ada. Berkelana kedimensi kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Mencoba untuk mencari penerangan jiwa. Meninggalkan raga yang terbaring lemah. Mencari sesuatu yang ia sendiri tak tahu kemana arah dan tujuannya.

Pergi, ia ingin segera pergi ketempat itu. Tempat dimana ia bisa mendapat suatu ketenangan yang tiada tara. Tempat persistirahatan terakhirnya. Ingin berjumpa dengan sosok seorang Ibu yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Ingin tertawa lepas, ingin bersenandung lembut, ingin merasakan kehangatan. Hal itu, hanya hal itulah yang paling gadis baik itu inginkan saat ini. Bukanlah hal yang lain.

Tiitt...

Tiitt...

Suara khas alat pendeteksi jantung itu begitu jelas terdengar didalam sebuah ruangan sepi. Suara itu terdengar dibarengi dengan suatu gelombang, garis berwarna hijau yang terihat bekerja turun naik, menggambarkan suatu detak jantung seseorang. Lemah, mungkin hal itulah yang terpampang disana, mengingat betapa lemahnya detakan jantung seseorang yang tengah berbaring dengan berbagai macam selang dipermukaan tubuhnya.

Sedih, betapa terlihat menyedihkannya tubuh lemah yang tampak kian mengurus itu. Belum lagi bibirnya yang tampak pucat membiru bagaikan mayat. Tangan kecil itupun terasa begitu dingin, dan bahkan mampu menandingi dinginnya salju yang tengah turun dengan lebatnya diluar sana. Salju yang dengan teganya membuat tubuh gadis itu semakin mendingin saja.

Mata indah itu terpejam rapat, tubuh mungil itu terbaring lemah tanpa ada gerakan sedikitpun, tangan itu terasa sangat dingin, bibir itu tampak begitu pucat. Tapi apa? Apa yang membuat gadis itu bisa bertahan sampai saat ini? Apa yang bisa membuat sang gadis baik hati itu selamat dari dinginnya salju, yang bahkan telah mengubur dirinya? Apa?

Entahlah, mungkin hanya dirinya yang tahu akan semua ini.

Menangis, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa setiap orang lakukan setiap kali melihat keadaan Hinata. Apa salah gadis itu hingga Tuhan menghukumnya sampai seperti ini? Apa yang pernah ia lakukan sampai seluruh kesedihannya tak pernah berujung? Apa? Kenapa, kenapa harus Hinata yang mengalami semua ini?

Satu, dua, jari mungil nan dingin itu tampak sedikit bergerak. Lemah, pelan, namun pasti dan penuh dengan kekuatan yang ada, Hinata mencoba untuk membuat jari itu bergerak. Berharap dirinya dapat melawan rasa dingin yang kali ini mulai terasa semakin jelas menjalari setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh lemah itu terasa sedikit terusik karenanya.

"Engghh..."

Lelaki yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya disamping tubuh gadis itu sedikit terganggu saat merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit demi sedikit bergerak disekitar pipinya. Membuatnya mau tak mau membuka kedua bola mata lavender keperakannya, yang sama dengan milik sang adik.

Neji tampak mengerjapkan matanya yang masih berkunang kunang, demi mengumpulkan semua kesadaran yang sebelumnya singgah kedunia mimpi. Sejujurnya lelaki itu sudah terlalu lelah. Tapi, semua ini ia lakukan untuk menjaga dan melindungi gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata, yang juga adik kesayangannya.

Dengan cepat Neji mengarahkan pandangannya yang menyiratkan suatu kelelahan, kearah benda yang telah mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Lelaki itu membulatkan sempurna kedua mata lavendernya saat menyadari suatu hal. Ya, jari kecil itu bergerak sedikit demi sedikit namun pasti. Membuat seulas senyum lembut terukir dibibir sang Hyuuga, dibarengi dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

"Hi..Hinata-chan..." gumamnya begitu lirih. Lelaki itu sungguh sangat tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

Secepat mungkin, Neji langsung membuat panggilan kepada Shizune-sensei. Menyuruh agar Ninja medis tersebut segera datang keruangan Hinata, demi memeriksa keadaan adik kesayangannya yang sedikit mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesadaran. Neji terus saja memperhatikan tubuh Hinata yang sudah sedikit aktif bergerak. Beberapa kali ia memanggil nama gadis itu dibarengi dengan air mata yang tak mampu untuk dibendungnya.

"...Hi..Hinata-chan, ini Neji-nii..." ucapnya lirih sambil menggenggam tangan mungil nan dingin tersebut.

"Emmhh..."

Hanya suara itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir mungil sang gadis. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mulai mencoba untuk membuka kedua bola matanya. Membuktikan kepada dunia, bahwa ia bukanlah gadis lemah yang hanya bisa menangis saja. Mencari sumber cahaya yang sebelumnya binasa karena sang gelap.

Tanpa kenal lelah, Hinata terus saja mencoba untuk membuka kedua matanya. Dan sepertinya, kali ini usaha yang telah dilakukan oleh gadis itu tidaklah sia-sia. Dengan begitu perlahan, lavender itu telah menampakkan kemilau wujudnya. Kembali dalam kenyataan yang sebelumnya berkelana kedunia tanpa arah.

Sayu, mungkin mata indah itu tampak begitu sayu dan meneyedihkan. Tapi, takkan ada orang yang tahu bahwa dibalik itu semua tersimpan dan tersembunyi suatu tekat dan usaha yang mungkin tak dimiliki oleh orang lain.

Lelaki itu sungguh-sungguh bahagia melihat keadaan Hinata yang telah sadar kembali, sampai-sampai ia harus menitikkan air matanya. Neji sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata.

Kembali ia dekati tubuh lemah adiknya tersebut. Mecoba untuk menyalurkan kehangatan melalui genggaman tangan kokohnya. Meyakinkan kepada Hinata bahwa setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tubuh gadis itu tampak terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, membuat sang kakak tak tega untuk melihatnya.

"..Hinata-chan, kau bisa dengar kakak?" ucap lelaki itu dengan suara yang begitu pelan. Uap tampak menyembul keluar dari bibirnya setiap kali ia mengucapkan kalimat demi kalimat. Jelas saja seperti itu, kedinginan yang kini tengan menyelimuti mereka, tak bisa dianggap sepele.

Dengan kelembutan yang tiada tara, ia mulai mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu. Lagi-lagi hal tersebut ia lakukan untuk menenangkan sang adik tersayang. Ia alirkan kehangatan yang dimilikinya walau kehangatan itu tak mampu memberikan kehangatan lebih untuk tubuh gadis itu. Tapi, ia terus saja melakukan semua itu walaupun akan berujung pada kesia-siaan saja.

"Enghh.."

Hanya itu respon yang bisa diberikan oleh gadis itu. Matanya masih terasa begitu sangat berat dan berkunang-kunang, membuat gadis itu mau tak mau harus memejamkan kembali kedua mata indah itu. Belum lagi rasa sakit yang makin terasa menyiksa tubuh lemahnya, memaksa gadis itu untuk meneteskan air mata dari kedua bola mata lavender keperakan miliknya.

Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang menelusup kedalam sukma Hinata, saat gadis itu menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada didunia. Masih diberikan nafas yang akan menjadi saksi perjuangannya. Sejujurnya, gadis itu sudah tak lagi memiliki semangat untuk hidup. Karena bagi Hinata, hidupnya akan sia-sia dan tak berguna saja.

Hinata merasa sangat sedih. Ya, sedih karena selalu saja menyusahkan orang-orang disekelilingnya saja.

Neji sungguh tak sanggup melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata yang sama seperti miliknya itu. Ia tak tega melihat Hinata harus terus menerus merasakan semua ini. Kadang ia berfikir, kenapa tak dirinya saja yang terserang penyakit itu. Kenapa malah Hinata?

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Neji mulai membasuh air mata murni yang tengah mengalir tersebut, menggunakan ibu jarinya. Memperhatikan wajah jelita sang adik yang masih memejamkan kedua mata miliknya. Bibir mungil itu kelihatan begitu pucat dan sedikit bergetar karena berusaha untuk menahan isakannya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo buka matamu." pinta Neji yang terdengar begitu menyayat.

Hinata tak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan kakaknya tersebut. Sebenarnya ia tak mau menuruti permintaan itu. Tetapi, dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya gadis itu membuka kembali mata lavender keperakan yang menyimpan sejuta kesedihan didalamnya. Cairan bak kristal masih terlihat begitu jelas membalut bola mata indah sang gadis Hyuuga. Mungkin hanya dengan sedikit untaian, maka tumpahlah cairan kristal tersebut dari singgasananya.

"Ka..kakak, ke..kenapa aku masih hidup?" tanya Hinata dengan suara yang sangat serak. Dan benar saja, cairan kristal itu kini telah sukses tumpah membasahi pipi dingin nan pucat miliknya.

Neji tampak Shock mendapat pertanyaan dari Hinata, membuat lelaki itu membulatkan dengan sempurna kedua bola matanya. Tak mempercayai dengan apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Kalimat yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar dari Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya lembut dengan mata yeng berkaca-kaca.

"A..aku sudah tak ingin lagi berada disini. Aku su..sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan semuanya. A..aku sudah lelah, kak..." tutur Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar begitu lemah, tak bertenaga.

Neji tak bisa untuk bekata apa-apa lagi. Dia sudah terlalu merasa tertekan dengan semua kenyataan yang harus terjadi. Tak bisa membayangkan kalau akhirnya Hinata harus pergi selamanya dan meninggalkan mereka semua. Mengingat itu saja, sudah membuat lelaki itu menjadi seperti orang gila.

"Kakak, apa kau tahu? Aku tadi berjumpa dengan ibu." ucap Hinata sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya. Neji yang mendengar penjelasan itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hinata. Lelaki itu menatap Hinata dengan tatapan seakan-akan ia ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ini juga.

Hinata yang terus diperhatikan oleh Neji, hanya dapat membalaskan tatapan itu seraya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan kepada sang kakak, bahwa yang ia katakan adalah benar. Gadis itu malah semakin mengembangkan senyuman dibibir mungilnya seraya menerawang kearah langit-langit tempat ia dirawat saat ini. Setiap hal dan gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Hinata saat ini, malah membuat lelaki itu semakin sesak. Entah mengapa Hinata tampak begitu bahagia, hanya karena berjumpa dengan ibunya. Ya, sosok seorang ibu yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

"Hinata, itu pasti hanya halusinasimu saja. Tidak mungkin kau berjumpa dengan ibu. Kau pasti hanya sedang bermimpi. Tidak mungkin, Hinata."

"Tidak kak. Mungkin aku berjumpa dengan ibu saat sedang tertidur. Tapi aku yakin, itu semua nyata. Aku berjumpa ibu kak, dia memelukku. Aku rindu padanya." jawab Hinata yang kini lagi-lagi harus berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Hinata, jangan kau fi..."

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong." potong gadis itu tegas walau dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar dan memilukan. Hal itu sukses membuat Neji terdiam dan membeku tak bergerak ditempatnya.

"I..Ibu bilang a..aku..,"

BRAAKK

"Hinata, apa dia sudah siuman?" potong seseorang yang langsung menggebrak pintu masuk ruangan Hinata. Membuat gadis Hyuuga itu tersentak kaget dan menghentikan kata-katanya dalam seketika.

Baik Neji maupun Hinata langsung membawa pandangan mereka masing-masing kearah pintu yang menampakkan sosok seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Ya, seseorang yang selama ini dengan sabar mengurus dan mengobati Hinata dari penyakitnya. Seseorang yang sudah dianggap gadis itu sebagai kakak perempuan kandungnya sendiri. Shizune-sensei.

Hinata sedikit menyunggingkan senyum miris dibibir pucatnya saat melihat sosok sang sensei. Jujur, gadis itu sangat merindukan Shizune-sensei. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat wajah cantik senseinya itu.

"Hufft..., syukurlah." ucap Shizune lega. Lega karena akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu telah kembali tersadar dari kegelapan dan kehampaan fikiran.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, sang Sensei mendekati tubuh lemah Hinata yang tengah terbaring lemah tak berdaya itu. Mencoba untuk meneliti lebih dalam wajah cantik nan teduh sang gadis yang terlihat sangat pucat. Belum lagi sang salju yang turun kebumi Konoha, mempengaruhi suhu udara yang ada, membuat sang gadis Hyuuga menggigil kedinginan karena ulahnya.

Shizune langsung menunjukkan kelihaian tangannya dalam hal medis dan kedokteran. Memeriksa setiap inci dari tubuh gadis itu tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Meyakinkan kepada sang gadis, bahwa semua yang ia lakukan berdasarkan akan pengalaman, dengan skala ketepatan dan keakuratan yang tak diragukan.

Shizune sedikit terlonjak kaget saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh tangan mungil Hinata. Tangan mungil gadis itu terasa bagaikan es, dingin dan beku. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat Hinata bisa mengalahkan dan mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menjalari itu.

'Detak jantung Hinata terdengar sangat lemah.' batin Shizune dengan perasaan cemas dan khawatir.

Sesungguhnya Shizune tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata masih bisa bertahan dan kembali membuka mata lavender keperakan miliknya. Bagi Shizune, ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Sebelumnya, ia mengira bahwa Hinata tidak akan bertahan lagi. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain dan lagi-lagi mengharuskannya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu kembali. 'Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat.'

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Shizune begitu selesai memeriksa keadaan Hinata. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Aku lelah sekali, sensei." jawab Hinata lemah namun begitu menusuk.

"Kalau begitu bersistirahatlah."

"Kenapa aku masih disini? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?" seru gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Hey, ke..kenapa kau berkata seperti itu. Kau ini ba..baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan." jawab Shizune yang terlihat begitu gugup dan seperti menyimpan sesuatu.

"CUKUP SENSEI, BERHENTI MEMBOHONGIKU SEPERTI ITU. AKU SUDAH TAHU SEMUANYA. AKU TIDAK AKAN BERTAHAN LEBIH LAMA LAGI KAN? IYA KAN SENSEI? JAWAB AKU..., KENAPA AKU TAK MATI SEKARANG SAJA...?" teriak Hinata yang seperti kehilangan kesadarannya. Menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Emosi yang telah lama ia pendam dan sembunyikan rapat-rapat kini telah ia keluarkan semuanya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu harus menangis. Isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan pucat miliknya terdengar begitu memilukan.

Shizune yang mendengar penuturan itu langsung melihat kearah Neji yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Lelaki berambut coklat tersebut terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya untuk meyakinkan kepada sang sensei, bahwa gadis itu memang benar-benar sudah mengetahui segalanya. Segala sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

Sang sensei hanya dapat menghela nafas berat. Sedetik kemudian, Shizune kembali menatap Neji dan memiringkan kepalanya, seraya memberikan isyarat kepada lelaki itu untuk pergi keluar ruangan dan meninggalkan mereka yang mengerti akan isyarat tersebut, hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya lemah dan pergi keluar ruangan Hinata.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Hinata masih terus menangis sambil menutupi wajah jelitanya. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dan menyedihkan dihadapan orang lain. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, gadis sungguh tak kuasa untuk membendung perasaanya lagi. Kesedihan yang membelenggunya sudah tak sanggup untuk ditahan lagi.

Selang infuse yang terhubung ditangan kanannya sudah tak ia hiraukan lagi. Darah tampak naik melalui selang terbut dan menodai sepanjang selang penghantar cairan kedalam tubuhnya. Hinata tetap tak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Karena bagi Hinata, hidup yang ia jalani sudah tak ada artinya lagi.

Shizune tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tapi, disatu sisi ia juga yakin bahwa gadis ini sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang untuk menghangatkan hatinya kembali.

Hinata yang merasa lelah karena terus-terusan menangis akhirnya menurunkan tangan mungil yang sebelumnya menutupi wajah jelitanya. Memberanikan membawa pandangan mata lavendernya untuk menatap sang sensei yang tengah menunduk penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Se..sensei…" panggil Hinata dengan suara parau. Membuat Shizune mau tak mau mengangkat kembali kepalanya untuk menatap gadis yang terlihat kacau itu.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?" sambungnya lagi dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dikedua belah pipinya.

"Ti..tiga minggu sudah kau terbaring disini, Hinata-chan." jawab Shizune dengan agak ragu.

"Si...siapa yang membawaku kesini? Seingatku saat itu aku sedang berada di..ditempat ibu."

"Di..dia, Rokudaime-sama. Uzumaki Naruto." jawab Shizune dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar lagi. Tapi kesunyian yang tercipta, membuat sang gadis bisa mendengar segalanya dengan jelas tanpa ada satu katapun yang terlewatkan. Hinata sampai membulatkan kedua mata indahnya karena tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin Naruto menyelamatkan hidupnya? Atas dasar apa? Apa didasari karena rasa kasihan juga?

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

**Flashback**

"Kenapa kau sia-siakan dia?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara yang terdengar parau.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak mengerti dengan perasaanku."

"Aku kecewa padamu, Naruto."

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Naruto penuh dengan penekanan.

BRAAKK...

Gebrakan pintu iu menyadarkan kedua lelaki yang tengah beradu argumen didalamnya. Membuat mereka tersadar akan apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Sementara itu, didepan ruangan sang Rokudaime terlihat jelas salah seorang ninja yang tengah mengatur nafasnya. Kelelahan akibat berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia punya. Peluh tampak mengucur dari pelipis miliknya.

"Ro..Rokudaime-sama, aku tadi melihat Hyuuga Hinata berjalan dalam guyuran salju. Aku tak tahu dia menuju kemana. Yang jelas, aku sudah memperingatinya agar tak pergi, tapi sepertinya ia tak dengar. Dan..., dan..."

Belum sempat ia menyempurnakan kalimatnya lelaki itu sudah tak sadarkan diri akibat kelelahan. Ditambah lagi dinginnya salju membuatnya serasa membeku.

"CEPAT SUSUL DIA, NARUTO." teriak Shikamaru yang sudah tak bisa membendung amarahnya.

Secepat mungkin, Naruto langsung berlari keluar ruangannya. Menentang salju yang tengah mengamuk tanpa memberikan ampun. Membuat tulang-tulangnya bagaikan beku dalam seketika.

Lelaki itu mencoba untuk merasakan chakra sang gadis yang masih bisa ia rasakan. Chakra yang terasa semakin lemah dan melemah saja. Membuat rasa cemas dalam dirinya harus mencuat kepermukaan hatinya. Meninggalkan rasa bersalah yang membekas disana.

Menggigil, tubuh kuatnya yang sehat saja tak bisa menandingi dinginnya sang salju. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Keadaan gadis itu tidaklah sebaik Naruto. Tubuhnya lemah saat ini. Tak beradaya, dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja.

Naruto terus mengikuti aliran chakra itu. Menggunakan mata biru lautnya sejelih mungkin untuk menemukan Hinata. Melawan rasa dingin yang yang semakin menggila.

Berbagai macam persepsi muncul dalam otaknya. Tak tahu, apa yang membuat gadis itu sampai tega menerjang badai yang mungkin mampu melayangkan tubuh mungil itu.

Jalanan sudah tertutup oleh putihnya sang salju. Belum lagi angin yang bertiup begitu kencang membuat lelaki bermata biru laut itu susah untuk memperhatikan jalan didepannya. Kabur, semuanya bagai terombang-ambing tak berdaya. Sebersit rasa menyesal muncul dalam hati sang Hokage muda itu.

Kini, lelaki itu telah sampai tepat ditempat pemakaman. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Hinata pergi ketempat ini. Yang jelas, ia bisa merasakan bahwa chakra sang gadis terhenti disana. Secepat kilat, otaknya memproses bahwa Hinata pergi tepat kemakam ibunya.

Naruto mengedarkan permata biru lautnya kesegala arah. Mencoba mencari sosok yang sangat mencintai dirinya. Mencari gadis mungil nan lembut bermata lavender keperakan dan berambut indigo panjang. Kegelisahan mulai menyeruak dihati sang Rokudaime saat ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok lembut nan teduh itu.

"HINATA-CHAAN..." teriaknya yang mencoba memanggil nama sang kekasih yang sama sekali tak pernah ia cintai. Berharap dapat menemukan secercah harapan untuk menemukan sang gadis.

Naruto terus membawa pandangannya. Mengedarkannya dengan sangat liar. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ada perasaan takut disana.

Tapi, takut? Apa mungkin lelaki itu takut kehilangan Hyuuga Hinata? Bukankah ia tak pernah mencintai gadis itu? Lalu untuk apa ia merasa takut seperti sekarang?

Setiap gundukan tanah yang terhampar disanapun tak luput dari persinggahan sang salju. Membuat semuanya berwarna senada dengan butiran bola lembut itu. Naruto itu tak pernah mudah menyerah. Ia tetap mencari sang Hyuuga.

Matanya sedikit mendapatkan keganjilan saat melihat sebuah makam yang terpisah agak jauh dan berada tepat dibawah sebuah pohon. Ada sesutu yang membuat hatinya berdesir hingga ia ingin kesana. Entah apa, tapi perasaan itu sangat kuat dan meyakinkan. Karena, dirinya yakin bahwa sang gadis sedang disana.

Sang Hokage segera berlari mendekat makam itu. Dinginnya salju sudah tak ia hiraukan lagi saat ini. Batinnya mengatakan ia harus segera pergi kesana, sebelum semuanya akan terlambat dan menyisakan sebuah penyesalan terdalam.

Tapi untuk apa dia melakukan sampai seperti ini? Untuk apa? Kenapa tak ia biarkan saja gadis itu mati?

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget, saking tak percayanya dengan apa yang ia lihat searang. Ya, gadis itu menggigil kedinginan sambil menidurkan tubuh mungilnya disamping makam ibunya. Membiarkan sang salju menutupi raga lemahnya.

Hinata tampak antara sadar dan tidak sadar. Mungkin, gadis itu benar-benar sudah mengalami Hipotermia saat ini. Bibir mungil itu tampak membiru dan menggigil. Tubuhnya hampir diselimuti oleh sang salju seutuhnya.

Dengan gerak cepat Naruto langsung bersimpuh disamping gadis itu. Beberapa detik sebelumnya ia tampak sangat shock dengan keadaan Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia langsung membersihkan dan menyingkirkan semua salju yang menutupi gadis itu. setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipi berkulit tan milik sang Rokudaime. Ia menangis.

Naruto membuka jubah kebesaran yang ia gunakan. Memakaikan jubah itu ketubuh Hinata yang gemetaran. Membalut dengan kelembutan yang tak disadarinya. Lelaki itu menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata yang sudah sedingi es, dengan harapan mampu mengalirkan sedikit kehangatan saja disana.

"Hi..Hinata-chan, bertahanlah..." bisiknya disela-sela aktivitasnya yang terus menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut.

Hembusan nafas Hinata terasa begitu dingin dan putus-putus. Membuat sang Hokage tak tega karenanya. Mata lavender itu juga sangat sayu. Beberapa kali gadis itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak bibir Hinata yang begitu lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun." ucapnya yang sudah tak terdengar lagi.

Entah perasaan apa yang menelusup kedalam relung hati Naruto. Tubuhnya sudah tak lagi menuruti perintah otaknya. Setelah membalut tubuh mungil itu dengan jubah kebesaran miliknya, lelaki itu langsung memeluk tubuh itu seerat mungkin. Menenggelamkan seluruh bagian tubuh itu dalam dekapan hangatnya. Membelai rambut indigo Hinata dengan penuh rasa sayang, sebelum akhirnya membawa Hinata ynag berada dalam dekapannya, untuk menuju kerumah sakit.

Mata lavender keperakan Hinata kini sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat.

**End Flashback**

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

"Ja..jadi, Na..Naruto-kun yang membawaku kesini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Hmm.." angguk Shizune seraya tersenyum kearah Hinata. Gadis itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris mengingat semua ucapan Naruto.

"Dan juga, tadi aku telah mengabarkan kepada Rokudaime bahwa kau sudah siuman. Sesaat setelah Neji memberitahukan tentang keadaanmu. Mungkin, sebentar lagi..."

KREEKK...

Decitan pintu ruangan itu membuat Shizune menghentikan kalimatnya. Dan membuat wanita bermata Onyx itu mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut dibibirnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang, aku pergi dulu ya." ucap Shizune seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju kepintu ruangan Hinata. Sang sensei hanya memberikan senyum tulus kepada dua insan itu sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Hairess.

Hinata menyempatkan waktunya sebentar untuk menatap kearah lelaki berambut jabrik itu. Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, gadis itu lantas menundukkan kembali wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah jelita yang terlihat sangat sedih tersebut.

Lelaki bermata biru laut itu mulai mendekati ranjang tempat Hinata tengah mengistirahatkan punggungnya saat ini. membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam lagi dalam kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah yang ia yakini karena ulahnya.

...

...

Hening.

Tanpa bicara sedikitpun, Naruto langsung duduk disamping ranjang Hinata. Memperhatikan wajah gadis yang masih saja menundukkan dalam kepalanya. Tak sedikitpun berani untuk menatap kearahnya. Menyembunyikan rapat-rapat sang Lavendernya dari sang Sapphire.

Naruto tetap tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Hinata. Menatap gadis itu semakin lebih dalam dan lebih lekat lagi. Bibir mungil yang biasanya selalu menyunggingkan senyuman lembut nan ramah kini tampak semakin pucat dan membiru.

Ada perasaan sedih yang menyelimuti relung hati sang Rokudaime, saat melihat dan memperhatikan tubuh gadis itu. Tubuh mungil Hinata kini tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya. Membuat hati sang Hokage sedikit teriris melihatnya. Naruto sungguh tak sanggup melihat keadaan gadis itu saat ini, sampai-sampai ia harus memejamkan kedua mata indah miliknya. Frustasi.

Tapi, untuk apa lelaki itu harus sefrustasi ini?

Tanpa disadarinya, Naruto kini tengah menjambak kuat bagian depan rambutnya dengan kedua tangan kokoh miliknya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga tampak kacau.

Tes...

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus sang Hyuuga. Tubuh Hinata tampak bergetar hebat karena mati-matian mencoba untuk meredam isakan dari bibir mungilnya. Gadis itu sampai harus meremas kuat selimut yang menutupi sebahagian tubuhnya.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar isakan tertahan nan memilukan itu dari seseorang. Memaksa lelaki itu untuk segera tersadar akan lamunannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat hanya untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Naruto dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

Mencoba untuk berdiri dan kembali duduk diatas ranjang gadis itu. Mengangkat wajah jelita yang pucat itu untuk menatap birunya. Dengan lembut, Naruto mulai menghapus air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulus gadis itu.

Hinata juga tak mengerti. Kenapa, kenapa dirinya menurut saja saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Membiarkan lelaki itu menyalurkan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Tapi, bukankah ia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah mencintainya? Lantas, untuk apa ia menerima semua perlakuan lembut lelaki itu? Toh semua itu hanyalah kepura-puraan belaka. Hanya rasa kasihan kepada dirinya yang lemah.

Mengapa dirinya bisa menjadi selemah ini dihadapan Naruto?

Entahlah, gadis itupun tak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Walaupun wajah jelita itu kini teelah menghadap tepat dihadapan wajah sang Rokudaime, tapi gadis itu tetap tak berani menatap wajah tampan tersebut. Hinata merasa, ia akan lebih sakit lagi apabila terus menatap mata indah itu. Mata biru yang selalu ia impikan.

Setelah menenangkan diri untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya sang Hyuuga memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung kedalam mata sebiru laut itu. Mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut yang bahkan tak mampu diartikan oleh sang Hokage.

Membawa tangan mungil miliknya untuk menyentuh tangan kokoh Naruto yang masih memegang wajahnya. Menurunkan tangan sang Hokage dari wajahnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"A..arigatou.. Na..Naruto-kun.." lirih Hinata setelah berhasil menurunkan tangan Nrauto dari pipi dinginya.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang Uzumaki. Hanya menganggukkan singkat kepalanya. Membuang muka dari sang Hyuuga yang masih menatapnya dalam.

**Hinata's POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?

A..aku, aku sudah tahu semuanya. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tahu bahwa semua perlakuan lembutmu padaku hanyalah sebatas kepura-puraan dan rasa kasihan belaka. Aku tahu bahwa kau masih mencintainya. Sahabatmu sejak kecil, yang selalu berada disampingmu. Haruno Sakura.

Tapi aku mohon, sedikit saja kau mengakui keberadaanku. Menganggapku sebagai kekasihmu. Memperlakukanku sebagaimana perlakuan baikmu terhadap dia. Aku mengerti, kau sangat-sangat menyayangi, bahkan mencintai dia. Apa tak ada tempat dan celah sedikitpun untukku?

Tenang saja, tunggulah sebentar lagi Naruto-kun. Hanya tinggal menghitung jari saja. Setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengangganggu hidupmu. Kau bebas bersama siapa saja.

Tapi aku mohon, diwaktuku yang singkat ini, tolong temani aku. Izinkan aku berada disisimu. Tolong lindungilah aku sebagaimana kau melindungi dia. Tolong berikan kasih sayangmu padaku, sebagaimana kau memberikan kasih sayang tulus itu kepadanya. Aku mohon padamu.

Anggaplah aku sebagai kekasihmu.

Tetaplah berada disampingku sampai aku mati nanti. Aku anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Kumohon, penuhilah. Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu.

Air mata itu kembali membanjiri pipiku. Apa aku hanya bisa menangis? Ternyata aku ini memang benar-benar lemah.

Kuarahkan tanganku yang tampak dingin dan pucat itu kepipiku. Kubasuh air mata itu dengan sangat perlahan.

**End Hinata's POV**

**...**

Hening...

Tak ada yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan fikirannya masing-masing. Ruangan itu benar-benar tanpa penghuni. Tak ada sedikitpun suara lemah yang tercipta disana. Membiarkan keheningan menjadi suatu terhebat didalamnya.

Cinta. Mungkinkah ini sudah menjadi takdir sejati untuk mereka? Terjebak diantara segitiga yang begitu menyusahkan? Menguras begitu bayak air mata dipihak yang benar-benar tersakiti. Tak memberikan celah baginya untuk merasakan betapa indahnya cinta.

Cinta sang gadis Hyuuga. Cinta yang telah begitu lama ia pendam. Mendapat sambutan hangat dari sang pujaan. Tapi apa? Apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanyalah kepura-puraan yang selalu disembunyikan. Padahal gadis itu sudah sangat yakin, bahwa lelaki itulah cinta sejatinya.

Tapi, sepertinya Tuhan belum mengizinkan mereka untuk bersama. Membiarkan lelaki itu jatuh cinta lebih dalam lagi kepada sahabatnya. Menyiksa batin sang Hyuuga jelita secara perlahan-lahan. Memaksanya untuk selalu menumpahkan air mata.

Tapi, benarkah lelaki itu masih mencintai sahabatnya itu? Ataukah, perasaan itu hanya didasarkan pada egonya yang hanya ingin memiliki gadis itu saja? Entahlah.

Sekali lagi Hinata membawa lavendernya untuk melihat kearah Naruto, yang masih membuang mukanya. Tak ingin melihat diri Hinata yang lemah.

"Na..Naruto-kun, terima kasih untuk semuanya..." ucap gadis itu memecah keheningan yang ada. Menciptakan satu keadaan yang yang telah lama tenggelam ditelan kesunyian.

Suara gadis itu terdengar begitu lemah, bagaikan tak bertenaga. Kelihatan dari wajahnya, bahwa bicara saja ia sudah sangat kesusuhan. Bagai ada jutaan duri yang mencekat tenggorokannya agar tak bisa mengeluarkan alunan suara lembut khas dirinya. Ditambah lagi dengan kedinginan yang ada, membuat tubuh lemah itu tampak menggigil lagi.

Diam.

Hanya itu yang masih tetap dilakukan oleh sang Rokudaime. Tak bergeming sedikitun atas pertanyaan Hinata. Sebegitu tak berartikah gadis itu baginya?

Hinata menghembuskan kembali nafasnya, hingga uap nafas itu tampak jelas mengepul saat keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Mencoba mengatur dan menyeimbangkan pernafasannya yang lagi-lagi mulai terasa sesak. Kepalanya pun kian terasa sakit hingga membuat gadis itu tak sanggup lagi untuk mempertahankan posisi duduknya.

Hinata memejamkan kedua bola mata levender keperakannya. Gadis itu mencoba melakukan semua itu dengan setenang mungkin, agar Naruto tak merasa curiga akan semua tindakannya. Setelah itu, dengan sangat berhati-hati, Hinata mulai membaringkan tubuhnya lagi diatas ditempat tidurnya tersebut. Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup kaalu terus menerus duduk, karena rasa nyeri sudah terlanjur menguasai tubuhnya.

Hinata berbaring dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Kalau ia membuka matanya saat ini, ia yakin bahwa dirinya pasti akan ingin muntah.

Naruto yang tadinya memang duduk diatas tempat tidur gadis itu, bisa merasakan bahwa Hinata sedang membaringkan tubuhnya. Tapi, ia terlalu cuek hingga tak mau melihat keadaan gadis itu saat ini.

Hinata masih mengatur nafasnya ynag masih terasa sesak. Gadis itu sampai harus meremas dadanya karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang timbul. Naruto bisa mendengar deru nafas tak beraturan itu dari Hinata, hingga mau tak mau lelaki itu harus melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

Lelaki itu tersontak kaget saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat pucat pasi.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil mendekati tubuh gadis itu.

"Ti..tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Na..Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Setelah meresa agak baikan, gadis itu lantas membuka matanya untuk menatap Naruto yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Sang Hokage terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega, lalu kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur sang gadis.

"Na..Naruto-kun, a..aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Hinata tanpa menatap mata lelaki itu. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah kejujuran sang Rokudaime itu.

"Hmm..." jawab Naruto.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum miris mendapatkan jawaban tersebut. Bohong, lagi-lagi lelaki itu membohonginya.

"Lalu, seandainya aku dan Sakura berada dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit dan berbahaya. Dimana kau harus menyelamatkan salah satu diantara kami. Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan. Aku atau Sakura?"

Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang sungguh sungguh berada diluar perkiraannya.

"Lalu, seandainya aku mati nanti, apa kau akan merasa sedih?" sambung Hinata lagi.

"..."

...

...

**To Be Continued**

**Balasan Review.**

**Aldina dan Dwi-chan : **Jyah..., makasih banyak da mau review lagi #peluk". Um, boleh-boleh dong. Tapi, btw kamu punya fb tak? Ntar biar add, trus kirim no hpnya via massage. Ntar, kalau kasih tau no hpnya langsung, ntar dikira promosi lagi. Hahaha. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakh... hehehe

**Lye : **Heheheh makasih banyak da mau , ne da update. Makasih da mau nunggu. RnR lagi yakh... hehehe

**Hyuuga Nii** : Nii, makasih banyak da mau review. Ne, li-chan da update. RnR agi yakh... heheheh

**Pik pik** : hai pik pik, salam kenal juga. Makasih da mau review, dan maksih juga da mau ngikutin fic . hehehe, maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu sedih. Tapi, tenang aja ya. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakhh...

**PinQloVer** : hai pink cayang... : ) #ditndang. Sabar ya, jangan marah-marah gitu donk. Hehhehehe. Ok, ne da update, RnR lagi yakhh... makasih banyak da mau review... muach...

**Gby-hwan** : hai Nyet. Pha kabar dikau? Makasih banyak da mau review lagi yah. Iya, emank si naruto buat gondok aja khan? #ditndang Naru. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakh... dan juga, jgn lupa kemek" sama yang menang lomba APBN itu ya. Wkwkw

**Aburame-anduts** : makasih banyak da mau review. Iya, air mata hina dijual tapi harganya $1.000.000 dolar per liter. Gimana mau tak? Xp. Wah, gag kebayang kalau kakak sampek nangis dan diketawain satu kamar kos. Coba kalau aku liat, pasti ngakak guling". Hahahaha. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh..

**Magrita Love Naruhina** : hai magrita cayang, makasih banyak ya da mau review lagi... #peyuk". Tenang aja, lambat laun kejahatan sinenek sihir sakura bakalan kita bongkar #ngasi deathglare ke saku, ditndang. Ok, ne dah update RnR lagi yakh...

**Ci co cweet** : makasih banyak da mau review. Da juga, makasih banyak udah bilang aku sebagai author favoritmu... #peluk co cweet. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakhh...

**Reno ** : makasih banyak da mau review lagi. Wes, sabar jangan maen marah aja #ditendang. Ok lah, ne da updtae RnR lagi yakh...

**Gajeura** : makasih banyak da mau review. Hiksss jadi terharu. Padahal saya kira cerita ini abal. Tapi, terimakasih atas pujiannya. Ok, ne dah upsate. RnR lagi yakhh... hehhe

**Hana zeraniumu **: hai, makasih banyak ya da mau review fic ini. Hehehe, untuk menuju ke endeing, tentu ada proses nya . ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Mika ** : huee... makasih banyak da mau review. Lha, nasib kita sama. Li-chan juga gitu #digatok. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Nagisa Imanda** : Makasih banyak da mau review lagi #peluk''. Iya, emank si naru ego banget tuh. Buat orang palak aja #dtabok Naru. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh..

**Orang jahat :** Hai orang jahat, makasih banyak ya, da mau review fic li-chan. Ia, emang ceritanya gag nyambung dari yang asli. Secara kan, ini fanfiction "UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION", berarti saya sebagai author berhak dong, buat cerita berdasarkan imajinasi yang saya miliki. Gag mesti berdasarkan sitkon dalam serial asli anime Naruto yang dibuat oleh MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA. Ini kan cerita saya, berarti terserah saya dong mau buat cerita yang kayak apa. Iya tak? Oh ya, saya dah tau kok, pas Naruto ngancurin kalung itu. Jadi, gag usah dikasih siaran ulang lagi lah yawhh…. Heheheh.

Dan juga, kalau menurut kamu cerita saya jelek, terserah saja. Itu kan pendapatmu. Dan saya, menghargai itu semua. Terima kasih banyak ya... :D

**HyuUChi hinata : **Makasih banyak ya, da mau review lagi. Iya, cinta mereka memang sangat rumit dan menyesakkan. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakh...

**Hokage Pontianak :** Hokage , dikau kembali lagi buat review...*ditendang*. Waduh, makasih sebanyak-banyak ya, Hokage. Huwe..., ceritanya sedih banget ya. gomen. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Zzz **: Makasih banyak ya, da mau review lagi. Iya, memang ceritanya makin melankolis banget ya. juga benci ma sakura #tos digebukin saku FC. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakh..

**Haru imouto ** : makasih banyak da mau review. Dan juga makasih juga buat sarannya. Ok, ne da update RnR lagi yakh... hhehhehe

**Viyuki-chan** : viiyuki, makasih banyak, da mau review. seneng banget. Makasih juga da bilang cerita nya keren #peyuk. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh...

**Higuray akuma** : makasih banyak da mau review. Iya, si naru juhat bngt. Gara-gara dia Hina jadi jalan ditngah guyuran salju. Ok, ne da update. RnR lagi yakh... hhehehe

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh**

**Buat yang lain, balasannya bisa dilihat di PMs masing-masing ya….**

**Dan juga, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek ya. Habisnya buatnya udah ngebut banged.**

**Untuk itu Lie-****chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Update. **

**Lie-chan gag pernah nyangka, kalau perjalanan akan sampai sejauh ini.**

**Langsung aja ya….**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Can't I Love You?' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Warning : Didalam fic ini, saya menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran Antagonis. ****And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC.**

**Selamat Membaca :D**

**::: Can't I Love You? :::**

**Previous**

"Lalu, seandainya aku dan Sakura berada dalam keadaan yang sangat sulit dan berbahaya. Dimana kau harus menyelamatkan salah satu diantara kami. Siapa yang akan kau selamatkan. Aku atau Sakura?"

Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, hanya mampu membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan mengatakan hal yang sungguh sungguh berada diluar perkiraannya.

"Lalu, seandainya aku mati nanti, apa kau akan merasa sedih?" sambung Hinata lagi.

**Chapter 12**

Naruto terdiam membeku ditempatnya. Tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan menusuk itu, harus keluar dari bibir mungil gadisnya. Mengombang-ambingkan perasaannya yang tak tentu arah. Dilema cinta yang membuatnya begitu tersudut saat ini. Kesalahan terbesar yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Permata biru laut yang tadinya menatap sang gadis, kini menghentikan tatapannya itu. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Menunggu setiap kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir sang Rokudaime yang gadis Hyuuga itu anggap sebagai jawaban.

Hening…

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang sebelumnya telah terpecah, kembali menyelimuti kebersamaan mereka. Menjadikan suasana didalamnya begitu menegangkan. Terkunci diantara fikiran hati dan jiwa yang tengah mengamuk tanpa henti.

Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Tak ingin menatap Hinata sedikitpun. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu kian sabar menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, masih dengan menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Lavender iu tampak mulai berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan seluruh air bening yang kemudian akan menganak sungai dikedua belah pipinya.

Sang Hokage masih terdiam. Sama sekali tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Otaknya kini mulai memunculkan jawaban yang hendak ia lontarkan. Tapi, apa mungkin ia tega untk mengucapkan jawaban itu? Jawaban sesungguhnya yang sudah ia ketahui sejak dulu. Hanya dia, gadis itu. Haruno Sakura.

Hinata meremas ujung bajunya. Rasa dingin sudah membuatnya terlalu mengigil. Menggertakkan gigi-giginya tanpa henti. Membuat jantung gadis itu kian lambat berdetak, karena persempitan peredaran darah yang diciptakan oleh kedinginan yang ada. Membuat rasa sesak kembali menemani pernafasan gadis itu. Sakit.

**Tes...**

Air mata itu kembali menetes membasahi pipi Hinata, tanpa diketahui sedikitpun oleh Naruto.

"Siapa, Na..Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Uap tampak jelas mengepul dari bibir mungilnya yang memang sudah membiru.

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Mencoba untuk memikirkan dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, tanpa harus melukai perasaan gadis itu, walaupun akan mengakibatkan hatinya perih. Tapi apakah lelaki itu tahu? Gadis itu jauh lebih merasakan perih daripada dirinya.

Lelaki itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya untuk menatap sang Hairess yang tengah berbaring diranjang. Memperhatikan tubuh yang tampak begitu lemah dan kurus tersebut. Bibir Hinata yang membiru, membuat Naruto ingin mengakui segalanya. Mengaku bahwa ia tak pernah mencintai Hinata. Naruto takut, takut mlelukai gadis itu lebih dalam lagi.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlalu banyak memberikan harapan kosong kepada gadis itu. Harapan yang hanya akan membuat Hinata merasakan kepedihan yang tak tertahankan.

"A..aku, akan menolong..." lelaki itu mengentikan ucapannya, karena tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia sangat ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, tapi semua itu tak mungkin.

Hinata hanya terus diam ditempatnya dan menunggu kalimat Naruto dengan wajah yang tampak menyimpan berjuta kesedihan. Naruo yang melihat Hinata terus memperhatikan dirinya, malah semakin tak tega dan kasihan melihat gadis dihadapannya itu. Memaksanya untuk kembali menyambung kalimatnya yang terputus tadi. Walau dengan jawaban yang tidak benar sama sekali.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan kalian berdua, dan membiarkan diriku sebagai gantinya." jawab Naruto lirih. Bagaikan menyimpan suatu penyesalan dalam akan jawaban yang hanya ia karang tersebut.

Sang Hyuuga hanya bisa tersenyum miris kearah Naruto. Air mata yang tengah membungkus lavendernya siap tumpah saat ini juga. Tapi, lagi-lagi gadis itu menahannya agar tak tumpah.

"Dalam keadaan itu kau hanya boleh memilih satu, Na..Naruto-kun. Aku atau Sakura?" jelas Hinata penuh dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan tangisnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lelaki itu hanya megepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. Lelaki itu muak. Muak dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyan itu, membuatnya ingin meledakkan emosi diri yang telah ditahannya sejak tadi. Permata biru lautnya bagaikan kilatan amarah tak berujung saat ini.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti it..."

"Jawablah Naruto-kun. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja." potong Hinata cepat.

...

...

Hening.

Lagi-lagi sang Rokudaime terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, seraya menghembuskannya kembali dengan sangat perlahan. Rasanya, tak mungkin ia harus marah kepada gadis dihadapannya itu. Sehingga, Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan permata biru lautnya. Menyembunyikan dan meredam kilatan amarah tersebut dari Lavender.

"Ke..kenapa? Kelihatanya kau tampak bingung sekali, Na..Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata memecah keheningan yang terjadi. Memaksa Naruto untuk kembali membuka kelopak matanya, dan menatap lavender lembut dihadapannya.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau memilih berdasarkan kata hatimu..." sambung Hinata lagi, yang sukses membuat Rokudaime dihadapannya tercengang karena kalimatnya. Tak mempercayai dengan ucapan lemah namun tegas yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata.

"A..aku, akan menyelamatkan..."

"Ohayou gozaimasu Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun." potong seseorang didepan pintu ruangan Hinata. Seseorang yang membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur hangat untuk sang Hyuuga.

Hinata yang melihat seseorang itu, hanya mampu membelalakkan kedua mata levendernya. Sesaat setelah melakukan hal itu, ia lantas kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dengan air mata yang yang menggenang dipelupuk mata sang Hyuuga.

Rasa takut mulai menjalari hatinya. Membuat gadis itu membayangkan hal-hal kejam yang akan segera menyiksa dirinya. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Naruto membawa pandangannya untuk melihat seseorang yang tengah berada didepan ruangan Hinata. Seulas senyum mengukir indah bibir lelaki tampan tersebut. Membuat rasa iri dan sesak menjadi satu dalam hati sang Hyuuga.

Mengapa? Mengapa senyuman setulus itu hanya diberikannya untuk gadis itu? Kenapa tidak untuk dirinya?

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." jawab Naruto lembut, dengan senyuman yang tak jua hilang dari bibirnya. Berusaha setenang mungkin dihadapan gadis yang ia cintai.

Hinata, gadis tu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Mencengkram kuat selimutnya dengan mata yang semakin memanas saja. Menggigit bibir pucat itu kuat-kuat, hingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hinata, yang sama sekali tak menjawab sapaan selamat pagi yang dilontarkan Sakura. Membuat lelaki itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Menghembuskan nafas berat sekali lagi, yang menciptakan uap udara dingin disekitarnya.

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedalam kamar Hinata. Lagi-lagi gadis Haruno itu memasang senyuman palsu dibibirnya, untuk mempengaruhi sang Hokage. Setelah berada didalamnya, ia lantas meletakkan nampan tersebut disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Gadis itu sempat menatap tajam kearah Hinata menggunakan ekor mata emeraldnya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan..." sapanya sekali lagi, sambil tersenyum palsu kearah Hinata.

Terpaksa, Hinata terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya kearah Sakura. Masih dengan memcoba untuk menahan tangisnya agar tak pecah saat ini juga. Tubuh mungil itu tampak sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Bibir itu tampak semakin memucat.

"..O..Ohayou, Sa..Sakura-chan." jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto, yang sejak tadi masih menatapnya dengan seyuman yang tak henti-hentinya ia tujukan. Membuat hati sang Hyuuga semakin bertambah perih melihat adegan dihadapannya tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata-chan? Apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Sakura lagi, yang kini sudah mengembalikan pandangannya untuk menatap Hinata.

Hinata takut, takut untuk menatap mata emerald itu. Mata yang seakan-akan ingin membunuhnya. Membuat gadis itu tersiksa karenanya. Belum lagi ucapan Sakura yang selalu saja menusuknya, membuat Hinata selalu saja dipojokkan.

"A..aku, aku sudah mendingan." jawab Hinata tanpa menatap Sakura sedikitpun. Mata lavender itu tampak masih berkaca-kaca. Mencoba untuk membangun pertahanan hati sekuat-kuatnya, padahal hati itu sebenarnya sudah sangat rapuh.

Sakura yang mendapatkan jawaban itupun, lagi-lagi hanya mampu memasang senyuman palsu dibibirnya. Membawa mata emeraldnya untuk menatap sang Rokudaime yang masih berada dalam ruangan itu juga.

"Oh ya Naruto, kau sudah dari tadi disinikan?" tanya Sakura, yang mengundang perhatian Hinata. Gadis itu langsung membawa lavendernya untuk menatap biru Naruto. Memberi tatapan sesendu mungkin kepada Naruto, agar lelaki itu tak meninggalkannya.

"Sebenarnya, belum terlalu lama."

"Oh begitu ya. Tapi, kau harus segera kembali keruang kerjamu. Karena, masih banyak dokumen-dokumen yang menunggu untuk ditandatangani." jelas Sakura yang kali ini membuat Hinata semakin ketakutan.

"Dan Hinata, biarkan aku yang menjaganya disini." sambung gadis berambut Pink itu lagi.

Untuk sesaat Naruto menatap kearah Hinata yang ingin menangis. Ada perasaan tak enak mengganjali relung hati lelaki itu. Tampak jelas diraut wajah jelita Hinata, bahwa gadis itu tak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya bersama dengan Sakura. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tepis prasangka itu, dan bergegas berlalu dari sana.

"Baiklah." ucap Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Tapi, belum sempat lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya terasa ditahan oleh tangan dingin Hinata. Tangan kecil yang kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Memohon kepada sang Rokudaime agar tak meninggalkannya bersama Sakura.

Naruto yang merasakan genggaman dingin itu, hanya mampu membawa pandangannya untuk melihat kearah Hinata. Menatap lebih dalam lagi laveneder yang kini tampak ingin menumpahkan bulir-bulir kesedihan dari sana. Memperhatikan wajah pucat yang sudah sangat jelas terlihat.

"Ja..jangan, N..Naruto-kun. Temani aku disini." pinta Hinata yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata dari mata indahnya. Membuat kebimbangan menguasai hati sang Rokudaime. Tapi baginya, tugas tetaplah tugas. Dan sebagai seorang Hokage, ia tak boleh mengabaikan tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajibannya tersebut.

Naruto tampak terpaku ditempatnya. Masih membiarkan tangan Hinata untuk menyalurkan rasa dingin itu ketubuhnya. Lelaki itu tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Disatu sisi, ia merasa bahwa kejadian ini semua adalah salahnya. Tak menghiraukan gadis itu akan penjelasan yang hendak diberikan, atas hilangnya kalung Turqouise tersebut.

Naruto tampak menghembusakan nafas berat. Kali ini, lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang masih memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan iri. Entah mengapa, setiap kali menatap Sakura, Naruto akan menjadi segoyah dan selemah saat ini.

"Mengertilah Hinata-chan, aku tak mungkin meninggalkan semua pekerjaan ini. Karena, itu semua sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku." jelas Naruto yang mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata.

Sakit, Hinata merasa sanga sakit dengan penuturan Naruto. Dadanya terasa sesak, hingga tanpa aba-aba lagi, air mata Hinata tumpah semakin deras membanjiri pipi putihnya. Kenapa? Kenapa lelaki itu lebih memilih pekerjaannya dari pada Hinata? Kenapa?

Hinata tahu, bahwa menjadi seorang Hokage adalah impian Naruto sejak kecil. Tapi, tak bisakan menyempatkan waktu sebentar saja untuk menemani dirinya yang lemah? Membiarkannya menikmati kebersamaan yang sebentar lagi akan menghilang? Entahlah.

Tidak, Hinata tak ingin Naruto meninggalkannya dengan Sakura. Ia ingin lelaki itu yang menemaninya. Bukanlah Sakura.

Gadis bermata lavender itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto. Tak membiarkan lelaki itu pergi meninggalkannya. Isak tangis kian terdengar jelas dari bibir pucat miliknya. Isakan yang sangat menyayat hati.

"Hinata, tak mungkin Naruto meninggalkan semua pekerjaan ini. Kenapa kau begitu egois?" seru Sakura yang sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya. Gadis itu tak suka melihat Hinata yang terus menggenggam tangan Naruto. Membuat hatinya iri karenanya.

Hinata tak menggubris ucapan Sakura sama sekali. Ia terus menahan tangan Naruto, agar tak pergi meninggalkannya. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura ingin menampar gadis Hyuuga itu saat ini juga. Tapi, ia urungkan niat itu karena tak mungkin dirinya melakukan hal tersebut dihadapan Naruto.

"Mengertilah, Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto yang kini mulai memberikan tatapan lembut kearah Hinata. Balas menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang sangat dingin. Berharap gadis itu untuk memaklumi semuanya.

Rindu, inilah yang dirindukan Hinata dari diri Naruto. Kelembutan, kelembutan lelaki itu yang membuat sang Hyuuga sangat mencintai sang Uzumaki. Perhatian yang tak pernah mengilang dari Naruto. Biar, Hinata tak peduli walau ini hanyalah sebuah kepura-puraan. Tapi yang terpenting baginya, Naruto kembali menjadi sosok seorang Naruto yang ia cintai.

Iri, Sakura sangat iri melihat perlakuan Naruto terhadap Hinata. Kenapa, kenapa bukan dirinya? Bukankah Naruto hanya mencintai dirinya seorang? Lalu kenapa gadis itu yang harus mendapat perhatian lebih dari sang Hokage?

'Semua ini gara-gara kau Hinata. Kau yang merenggut kebahagiaanku. Seharusnya kau mati saja. Aku sangat membencimu.' batin Sakura yang emosinya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Hinata hanya mampu tertunduk tak berdaya. Lagi-lagi cairan bening itu membungkus kedua buah lavender keperakan miliknya. Dan dengan gerakkan yang sangat lemah pula, akhirnya sang Hyuuga menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberikan persetujuan kepada sang Hokage untuk pergi.

Naruto yang mendatap isyarat tersebut, mencoba untuk mengulas sebuah senyuman, walaupun senyuman itu terlihat dipaksakan. Menarik kembali tangannya dari genggamana tangan Hinata. Membawa sejenak mata biru laut itu, untuk menatap emerald yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Lelaki itu lemah. Lemah tiap kali melihat emerald Sakura.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauhi kedua gadis itu. Menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sana untuk menggapai knop pintu ruangan. Membukanya dengan perlahan, hingga menimbulkan suara khas, yang semakin menambahkan ketegangan yang tercipta disana. Sebelum menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut, Naruto sekali lagi menyempatkan untuk menatap Sakura.

'Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini.' batin sang Rokudaime, yang kini telah menghilang dari hadapan kedua gadis itu.

Sakura yang tersadar bahwa Naruto suah tak berada dalam ruangan itupun, langsung membawa mata emeraldnya untuk menatap tajam sang Hyuuga yang berada disamingnya. Memberi tatapan membunuh, yang sukses membuat Hinata begitu pucat. Rasa takut telah terlanjur menjalar dan menguasai hati Hinata. Membuat tubuh mungil itu harus bergetar hebat.

"KAU ITU SUDAH MAU MATI PUN TETAP SAJA MENYUSAHKAN!" bentak Sakura yang menghancurkan pertahan terakhir Hinata. Air mata gadis itu sudah terlanjur membasahi pipi mulusnya. Rasa dingin yang ada membuat Hinata ingin mati saat ini juga. Ia sudah tak tahan, tak tahan dengan semua perlakuan gadis Haruno itu. Selalu saja memojokkan dirinya.

Hinata sama sekali tak berkata sedikitpun. Lelah, ia akan menjadi sangat lelah lagi kalau harus meladeni Sakura. Hanya air mata yang mampu melukiskan betapa sakitnya perasaan sang Hyuuga saat ini.

"Selalu saja menyusahkan orang lain." tambah Sakura dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit bergetar. Gadis berambut pink itu juga tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, dan hal menyebabkan dirinya sampai harus bergetar seperti sekarang.

Sakura masih saja memandang tajam kearah Hinata yang masih menangis. Membiarkan amarah menguasai hati kecilnya. Menjadikan dirinya lupa akan segalanya.

...

Hening

...

Emosi Sakura semakin melunjak tanpa batas saat tak juga mendapatkan sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan pucat milik Hinata. membuat gadis Haruno tersebut, ingin menampar pipi sang Hyuuga sekarang juga.

"HEY, KAU DENGAR AKU KAN HYUUGA?" bentak Sakura.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban apapun dari Hinata. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk diam, dari pada harus menanggapi ucapan seorang gadis bermata emerald dihadapannya tersebut.

Hanya deru angin yang membawa salju putihlah yang terdengar disana. Membawa sang salju menebar untuk mencapai tempat persinggahannya. Membiarkan segala yang dilewatinya terasa sangat dingin an berwarna putih seperti dirinya.

Dingin, dinginnya salju yang mampu meredam keheningan dengan hawa menusuk yang mampu menggertakkan gigi. Menjadikan tubuh siapa saja menggigil tanpa henti.

"KAU INI, SELALU SAJA MERENGGUT KEBAHAGIAN ORANG LAIN. KAU ITU TERLALU EGOIS!" teriak Sakura dengan volume suara yang semakin kencang lagi. Gadis itu juga medudukkan tubuh lemah Hinata ditempat tidur dengan paksa, dan mencengkram kedua bahu sang gadis Hyuuga dengan sangat kuat. Sebelum akhirnya, Sakura menghempaskan kembali tubuh Hinata ditempat tidurnya dengan cara yang tidak sopan. Kasar.

Hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Gadis berambut indigo itu sungguh tak berdaya saat ini. Rasa pusing dan sakit mulai menjalari bagian belakang kepala Hinata, karena Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya yang memang masih sangat lemah dengan sangat kasar. Menimbulkan rasa sakit yang tak memberi ampun.

Segalanya bagai berputar-puar dalam penglihatan lavender keperakan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawah nan pucat miliknya kuat-kuat. Hal itu Hinata lakukan untuk meredam isakan yang membuatnya dadanya semakin sesak.

Hinata pasrah, gadis itu sudah pasrah dengan semua perlakuan Sakura yang semena-mena terhadap dirinya. Tapi entah mengapa, seburuk apapun Sakura memperlakukan Hinata, gadis Hyuuga tu akan selalu memaafkan sang Haruno. Menganggap bahwa semua ulah Sakura hanyalah kekhilafan belaka.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura tak juga menyadari betapa baiknya Hinata? Kenapa?

Ya, keegoisanlah yang telah menguasai hati gadis bermata emerald tersebut. Membiarkan emosi dan amarah jiwa membara jauh didalam sana. Menjadikannya sebagai budak kemarahan.

Hinata adalah sosok gadis yang memiliki kesempurnaan dan kelembutan hati yang tiada tara. Selalu saja bisa memaafkan orang-orang yang selalu saja menyakiti dirinya, walaupun orang tersebut telah membuatnya tersiksa.

Tapi Bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa menjadi seperti itu? Apa sama sekali ia tak memiliki dendam, amarah, bahkan kebencian? Entahlah, hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui itu semua.

Lagi... Hinata hanya bisa menangis.

Sakura yang sudah berada diluar kendali, langsung mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sakunya. Membawa benda tersebut dalam genggamannya. Memperlihatkan benda itu tepat didepan wajah Hinata yang masih menangis dalam diam.

Hinata sontak membulatkan kedua bola mata lavender keperakannya. Gadis itu masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini. Tak percaya dengan ulah gadis dihadapannya. Bibir mungil Hinata tampak sedikit terbuka. Air matanya tumpah kian melebihi kapasitas dari biasanya.

"Ke..kenapa?" lirih Hinata dengan suara yang sangat serak. Hinata sungguh-sungguh tak mempercayai kejadian ini sama sekali. Tak pernah timbul rasa curiga sedikitpun kepada Sakura. Tapi ternyata, gadis berambut pink itulah onar dari semuanya.

Sakura yang melihat reaksi Hinata, lagi-lagi menyunggingkan senyum puas dan kemenangan dibibirnya. Dirinya senang, senang karena telah berhasil membuat sang Hyuuga menderita.

"Ini, ini yang kau cari kan, Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sedangkan Hinata, gadis itu hanya bisa menangis mendapati pertanyaan itu. Senyum meremehkan semakin terlihat jelas mengukir bibir Sakura. Bibir yang selalu berdusta. Bibir yang selalu saja berpura-pura manis dihadapan sang Hokage.

Sakura kini tengah memegang kalung berwarna Turqouise indah milik Naruto, yang sebelumnya hilang. Hilangnya kalung tersebut yang menyebabkan Naruto menjadi marah besar, bahkan sampai membenci kekasihnya sendiri, Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura melakukan semua ini terhadap Hinata? Sebegitu inginkah ia melihat pecahnya hubungan antara Naruto dan Hinata? Belum cukupkah perlakuan kejam yang selalu gadis itu tujukan secara bertubi-tubi kepada sang Hyuuga?

Jahat, gadis Haruno itu benar-benar jahat. Hati nuraninya memang sudah benar-benar tertutup rapat. Tak pernah berfikir tentang akibat yang akan ia dapat.

Senang, Sakura akan semakin senang tiap kali melihat air mata yang membanjiri pipi mulus sang Hyuuga. Puas saat menyaksikan gadis berambut indigo itu, tak kuat lagi untuk meredam isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungil nan pucat miliknya. Gembira saat memandang tubuh yang tampak lebih kurus dari biasanya itu bergetar hebat.

Sakura semakin menggerak-gerakkan kalung tersebut kekanan, dan kekiri. Masih dengan senyuman meremehkan yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir gadis Haruno tersebut. Hinata hanya mampu membawa tangan kecil nan dingi miliknya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah dengan air mata. Menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, karena tak sanggup menghadapi semuanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau sedih? Sakit hati? Kasihan sekali kau ini." ejek Sakura sambil memaksa Hinata untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sakura terus menarik tangan Hinata, sampai gadis itu merasakan tangan yang masing terhubung dengan selang infuse tersebut, terasa sangat sakit.

"Ke..kenapa kau melakukan semua ini kepadaku?" tanya Hinata yang sebelumnya hanya diam seribu bahasa ditempatnya. Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih. Gadis itu sampai sesenggukan karena telah beberapa kali menangis. Belum lagi udara dingin yang ada, membuat Hinata semakin susah untuk bernafas. Sesak.

Mata lavender keperakan milik Hinata, tampak membengkak dengan lingkar hitam disekelilingnya. Tubuh yang semakin hari semakin mengurus. Betapa menyedihkannya gadis itu.

"Apa? kenapa kau bilang? TENTU SAJA KARENA AKU MEMBENCIMU." jawab Sakura begitu sinis dan ketus.

"Na..Naruto-kun sangat marah padaku, saat kal..."

"Memang itu yang aku inginkan." potong Sakura yang sudah sangat geram kepada Hinata.

"Aku ingin Naruto membencimu. Aku ingin dia marah padamu. Aku ingin hubungan kalian retak, bahkan hancur. Aku ingin Naruto kembali bersamaku. Aku ingin, aku ingin semua itu terjadi padamu Hinata. Karena, kau tak pantas bahagia." sambung Sakura lagi yang amarahnya sudah mencapai puncak.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa terpaku ditempatnya. Hanya gadis itu seoranglah yang mengerti dengan perasaannnya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau mati."

Hancur, pertahanan terakhir Hinata hancur seketika. Menyebabkan bulir-bulir kesedihan kembali mengelir dari sana.

...

...

Hening

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi hening kembali. Tebelenggu dam kesunyian yang tak berujung. Kedua gadis itu terlalu sibiuk dengan perasaan dan fikirannya masing-masing. Hanya dingin yang membuat keadaan semakin mencekam. Membiarkan suhu disekitar berubah drasis tanpa aba-aba.

"Aku, aku akan memberitahukan Naruto bahwa kalung ini kau buang disungai. Ya, akan kuberitahukan padanya." ucap Sakura memulai pembicaraan, yang sebelumnya juga tenggelam dalam keheningan. Memikirkan cara matang untuk menghancurkan cinta antara sang Namikaze dan sang Hyuuga. Cinta antara api dan salju.

Hinata yang mendengar penuturan tersebut, hanya mampu membulatkan kedua mata indahnya. Shock dengan rencana busuk yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Kunoichi yang telah menjadi tangan kanan Hokage didesa Konoha. Gadis yang sebenarnya tak pantas dijadikan sebagai orang kepercayaan.

"Ja..jangan Sakura-chan, kumohon. Na..Naruto-kun pasti akan sangat membenciku. Dia akan semakin marah. La..lagi pula aku tak pernah melakukan semua itu. Kau.. kau yang telah mengambil kalung itu dari dalam tas milikku." tutur Hinata yang mencoba untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang ia punya. Berharap Haruno dapat merubah, bahkan membatalkan rencananya.

Tapi percuma, Sakura hanya akan mengikuti keegoisannya saja. Karena hati nurani itu, memang telah tertutup rapat.

"Apa kau bilang? Seharusnya kalung ini memang menjadi milikku. Kau yang merebutnya dariku. Kau itu pembawa sial." ucap Sakura mulai menaikkan volume suaranya. Gadis berambut pink itu lantas mengambil aba-aba untuk meninggalkan ruangan Hinata untuk memulai kebohongan didepan sang Rokudaime.

"Ja..jangan Sakura-chan, kumohoh. Dia akan sangat marah." mohon Hinata sambil menahan lengan Sakura yang akan meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Tidak, aku akan melakukan ini semua. LEPASKAN." teriak Sakura yang menghempaskan tangan kecil Hinata dari lengannya. Gadis bermata emerald itu langsung berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur Hinata.

"JANGAN SAKURA-CHAN. KUMOHON..." teriak Hinata dengan air mata yang tak terbendung lagi. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kini, kejadian itu pasti akan terulang lagi. Kejadian yang sangat membuat Hinata menderita. Naruto pasti akan semakin membenci gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Pasti, sudah pasti sang Rokudaime akan mempercayai ucapan Sakura. Karena, gadis berambut pink itu adalah tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

Pintu ruangan Hinata kini telah tertup rapat. Gadis itu hanya tinggal menunggu. Menunggu kemarahan kekasih yang sudah pasti akan menimpa dirinya. Menjadikannya sebagai alat pelampiasan akan kekecewaan yang tercipta. Membuat sang Hyuuga nan lembut merasa sangat tertekan pada keadaan.

Hinata hanya bisa menangis ditempatnya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan tubuh lemah seperti sekarang. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba untuk menghentikan Sakura, gadis itu tak akan pernah mengasihani sang Hyuuga. Lebih memilih dan menjadikan Hinata sebagai objek kemarahan saja.

"Ti..dak..." seru Hinata disela-sela tangisannya. Isakan terdengar kian jelas dari bibir mungil pucat itu. tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena mencoba melawan rasa dingin dan menghentikan isakan yang ada. Sedih, gadis itu merasakan sedih yang berlipat ganda kali ini. membuat jiwanya harus terguncang hebat untuk kesekian kali.

Entah mengapa, rasa kantuk mulai menjalari gadis mungil itu. Memaksa kelopak matanya untuk segera menyelimuti lavender keperakannya. Membiarkan jiwanya pergi kedunia mimpi untuk sesaat.

Hinata terlelap. Gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah karena terus-terusan menangis. Tapi tampak jelas diwajahnya, bahwa ia sedang tak tenag. Memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat ia takutkan. Sesuatu yang pasti akan berujung pada kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang tak mungkin untuk dihiilangkan.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Sakura memacu langkahnya secepat mungkin menuju keruangan sang Hokage. Hendak menyebarkan kebohongan yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Membiarkan dirinya merasakan kepuasan dalam sesaat. Ya, kepuasan karena telah berhasil menyiksa sang Hyuuga.

Untuk sesaat gadis bermata emerald itu berhenti tepat didepan pintu rungan Naruto, sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam sana. Mengatur nafas yang sudah memburu. Mencoba untuk memasang senyuman palsu

dibibirnya. Memperlihatkan wajah polos dan tak bersalah. Licik, gadis itu benar-benar licik.

Sakura mulai mengangkat genggaman tangannya untk mengetuk pitu ruangan sang Rokudaime. Beracting sebaik yang ia bisa didepan Naruto.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Masuk." jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Jawaban yang ia anggap sebagai persetujuan akan dirinya. Mengizinkan ia, sebagai tangan kanan sang Hokage untuk memasuki ruangan kerja Hokagenya. Memulai sandiwara yang tak akan pernah ada habisnya. Hanya meninggalkan kesedihan dan kesakitan disatu pihak saja.

Sakura mulai memegang knop pintu, dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan perlahan. Udara dingin khas musim salju langsung menyambut kedatangannya. Membelai wajah cantiknya yang selalu saja penuh dengan kepura-puraan.

Untuk sesaat Naruto membawa biru lautnya untuk menatap orang itu, Haruno Sakura. Agak lama ia memandangi gadis yang selalu saja menyakiti gadisnya, tanpa ia ketahui. Beribu macam penyesalan masih tampak jelas terpatri diwajah tampan sang Rokudaime. Mengingat bahwa dirinya harus berpura-pura manis dihadapan sang Hyuuga.

Naruto terus menatap emerald itu dengan tatapan sendu. Menghentikan aktivitasnya beberapa saat hanya untuk dia.

"Permisi, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"I..iya, Silahkan masuk." jawab Naruto agak kikuk. Lelaki itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya, dan mulai kembali menandatangani dokumen yang berada dihadapannya. Mencoba untuk setenang mungkin dihadapan orang yang ia cintai.

"Oh ya, apa tadi Hinata-chan mau makan?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Padahal, tanpa ia sadari pertanyaan itu telah memukul telak hati Sakura. Membuat berbagai macam opini muncul dalam fikiran gadis itu.

'A..Apa mungkin Naruto sudah mulai mencintai Hinata?' batin gadis berambut pink tersebut. Sakura masih terlalu sibuk untuk menggali setiap jawaban dalam fikirannya. Gadis itu sampai tak menyadari, bahwa biru itu terus menatap kearahnya untuk meminta suatu jawaban. Jawaban pasti.

"Sakura-chan..." tegur Naruto yang sukses membuyarkan lamuran gadis Haruno tersebut.

"A...ano, itu, ia. Hinata mau makan, walaupun aku harus sedikit memaksanya tadi." jawab Sakura yang begitu gugup. Tapi, lagi-lagi gadis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum demi unuk meyakinkan lelaki dihadapannya. Padahal, sudah jelas bahwa semua yang diucapkan Sakura hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang mengukir bibirnya. Membuat lelaki itu terlihat sangat tampan.

Naruto langsung membawa pandangannya untuk fokus kepada dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya. Menandatangani dokumen tersebut satu persatu. Lelah, sudah pasti lelaki itu sangat lelah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, biar bagaimanapun ini adalah impiannya. Menjadi seorang Hokege didesa Konoha tercinta.

"Naruto-kun." panggil Sakura dengan suara selembut mungkin.

"Iya." jawab Naruto yang kemudian menatap emerald Sakura. Begitu jelas, kedua warna itu saling bertemu. Tapi entah mengapa, tak ada keseimbangan warna yang tercipta dari sana. Kedua warna terang yang terlihat sangat tidak cocok, tak selaras. Tak menghasilkan kelembutan yang seharusnya menyeimbangkan salah satu diantaranya. Warna yang begitu bertolak belakang. Biru dan Emerald.

Tak ada sedikitpun keselarasan warna dari kedua warna cerah itu. Beda, berbeda saat biru yang bertemu dengan lavender. Warna lavender yang pasti akan berperan sebagai pelembut warna dan menyeimbangkan warna biru tersebut. Membalut dan menghanyutkan sang biru dalam lautan kelembutan yang tiada tara. Sebuah perpaduan yang begitu indah. Biru dan Lavender keperakan.

"I..itu, aku bukannya ingin ikut campur masalah kalian."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura. Lelaki itu sampai mengerutkan dahinya saking herannya dengan kalimat yang meluncur dari Kunoichi andalan Konoha tersebut.

"Tentang kalung Turqouise, pemberian Godaime sama. Kalung itu hilangkan?" tanya Sakura berhati-hati. Memulai sandiwara yang akan ia perankan saat ini.

Mendengar tentang kalung itu, Naruto merasa amarahnya kembali mencuat. Amarah yang sebelumnya telah ia coba untuk kubur dalam-dalam, lagi-lagi harus mencuat kepermukaan karena ulah Sakura. Tampak jelas dikedua bola mata biru laut itu, bahwa sang Rokudaime itu sedang merasa sangat geram.

Naruto sampai-sampai harus mengepalkan kuat kedua tangannya, untuk menahan emosi. Wajah lelaki itu tampak memerah, karena mencoba untuk menahan emosi yang ingin keluar saat ini juga. Nafasnya tampak kian memburu. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang memang sudah kacau.

"Ia, memang kenapa?" jawab Naruto yang masih mengepalkan erat kedua tangannya. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk bersikap setenang mungkin dihadapan Sakura.

"I..itu..."

Sakura kembali mengentikan perkataannya. Mengulur waktu, untuk lebih menyulut lagi emosi sang Hokage. Naruto hanya bisa diam ditempatnya.

"A..aku menemukan kalungnya." jawab Sakura yang membuat Naruto bagai tersambar ribuan volt listrik. Lelaki itu langsung tersadar akan segalanya. Mata biru laut itu menunjukkan tatapan tak percaya. Memandang Emerald dengan mata terbelalak kaget.

"Ini..." sambung Sakura seraya menyerahkan kalung berwarna Turqouise itu. Membuat sang Rokudaime membawa tangannya untuk menerima kalung tersebut.

Naruto lantas menggenggam kalung itu sekuat mungkin. Emosinya masih belum bisa ia redam. Rasanya ingin melampiaskan segala kemarahannya kepada seseorang.

"Te..terima kasih, Sakura-chan." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyuman tulus dibibirnya. Semarah apapun ia saat ini, tak mungkin dirinya tak mengucapkan kalimat itu kepada seseorang yang telah menemukan kalung tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya balas tersenyum kearah Naruto. Menyimpan sesuatu yang sebentar lagi akan ia perlihatkan.

"Um, sama-sama. Tapi, sebenarnya kalung itu bukannya hilang." kata Sakura memulai semua kebohongannya.

"Maksudmu, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil menajamkan kedua matanya. Menatap seakan-akan ingin mengintrogasi gadis dihadapannya.

"A..aku melihat Hinata membuangnya kesungai. Padahal, sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal itu. Tapi, Hinata malah semakin marah kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa Kalung pemberianmu hanyalah kalung bodoh yang tak berguna." tutur Sakura dengan wajah tak bersalah miliknya. Dengan santainya gadis itu memulai kebohongan dihadapan sang Hokage.

Naruto sungguh tak mempercayai semuanya, ia pastikan bahwa indra pendengarannya sama sekali tak salah. Lelaki itu membeku ditempatnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Lelaki itu lantas, hanya tersenyum miris sambil mengenggam erat kalung tersebut.

'Jadi, begitu ya.' batin Naruto dengan senyuman miris.

Naruto ingin marah saat ini juga. Kepada dia. Gadis yang mencintai dirinya. Gadis yang ia cintai karena kepura-puraan belaka. Hyuuga Hinata.

"Oh ya Naruto-kun, aku kembali dulu kerumah sakit. Masih banyak pasien yang menunggu." ucap Sakura yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Gadis itu memasang senyum puas dibibirnya.

'Rasakan kau Hyuuga.' batin Sakura yang kemudian menutup pintu ruangan Naruto. Meninggalkan lelaki itu sendiri dalam ruangannya

Naruto masih terdiam. Membeku ditempatnya. Shock, lelaki berkulit tan itu masih terlalu shock. Sebegitu tak berhargakan kalung yang ia berikan? Lantas, kenapa Hinata menerimanya?

Amarahnya melunjak tanpa batas. Membuatnya ingin menghantam apa saja yang ada saat ini. Nafas lelaki itu terlihat begitu memburu. Udara dingin yang menyelebungi ruangan itupun, tak mampu untuk mendinginkan emosi Naruto. Benci, ia semakin benci dengan Hinata.

"KUSSO!" teriak Naruto yang langsung menggebrak meja kerjanya.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Sudah, Hinata sudah jenuh berada dirumah sakit tersebut. Jenuh dan tak tahan dengan keadaan yang menyiksanya. Membiarkan dirinya yang lemah berbaring tak berdaaya.

Bukan, bukan ini yang diinginkan gadis itu. Hinata hanya ingin Naruto menemaninya disaat yang ia perlukan seperti ini. Tapi sepertinya, Naruto telah marah kepadanya.

Hinata telah menunggu hingga larut malam. Menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Tapi sepertinya, penantian gadis itu sia-sia. Naruto tidak akan datang untuk menemuinya.

"Neji nii, aku ingin pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin dirawat disini terus." lirih Hinata dengan uap yang mengepul disekitar bibirnya. Sudah jelas, sudah jelas bahwa Hinata sedang merasa sangat kedinginan saat ini. Mata indahnya tampak sangat sayu dengan bibir yang semakin memucat saja.

"Hinata-chan, tapi keadaanmu masih sangat lemah. Kau kan baru sadar tadi pagi. Jangan egois seperti itu. Kau harus mementingkan kesehatanmu." jelas Neji sambil menatap dalam kelavender Hinata.

Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup membendung semuanya. Tangisnya pecah. Neji menjadi sangat bingung dibuatnya. Apa? Apa yang menyebabkan Hinata menangis. Sudahlah, renggut saja nyawa gadis itu. Dia, karena dia sudah terlalu lelah menjalani kehidupan didunia.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Naji seraya mengelus pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Mencoba untuk menenangkan adik tersayang.

"A..aku mau pulang nii..." ucap gadis itu dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar lagi. Tampak jelas dimatanya, bahwa Hinata sudah sangat lelah. Belum lagi dengan tubuh yang mengurus itu.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Aku mau pulang. Aku mau pulang. Aku mau pulang..." ucap Hinata yang langsung memotong perkataan Neji. Membuat lelaki itu tak tega melihat adiknya.

"Kau masih sangat lemah, Hinata-chan..."

"Tidak, aku sudah sehat." jawab Hinata lemah, namun penuh dengan ketegasan. Membut lelaki itu tak bisa melawan permintaan sang adik.

"Bailah, akan aku bicarakan dengan Shizune-sensei." seru Neji seraya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis didalam ruangannya. Membiarkan segala yang berada disana menjadi saksi bisu tangisan sang Hyuuga dimalam bersalju. Malam penuh salju yang menjadikan segalanya putih sejauh mata memandang.

**Hinata's POV**

Sudahlah, biarkan saja tubuhku semakin melemah, yang penting aku masih bisa melihatnya.

Beberapa saat, kakakku, Hyuuga Neji kembali bersama dengan Shizune sensei. Setelah itu, Shiune-sensei hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa seraya melepaskan selang infuse yang masih terhubung dilenganku. Membebaskanku dari tempat ini. Aku, aku sudah sangat bosan disini.

Jujur saja, tubuhku sebenarnya masih sangat lemah. Kakiku masih terasa sangat lemas. Begitu juga dengan pandanganku ini, rasanya semua hal yang kulihat terasa berputar-putar. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak peduli dengan semua itu. Karena, yang terpenting bagiku adalah keluar dari rumah sakit ini dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto-kun.

Biarkan aku menangis setiap hari, agar aku bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. Senyum yang selalu saja menyelamatkan hidupku. Senyum yang sangat berarti bagiku. Senyum yang takkan mungkin aku lupakan sampai kapanpun. Senyum yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Biarkan, biarkan saja. Aku tak peduli dengan kesehatanku. Karena aku tahu, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan mati. Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan jejak perjuangan tentang seorang Hyuuga. Hyuuga yang bahkan tak bisa untuk mendapatkan cinta tulus dari seseorang yang dicintainya.

**End Hinata's POV**

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Empat hari sudah Hinata menjalani perawatan dimansion Hyuuga milik keluarganya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring disana, yang hanya ditemani oleh kesunyian dan kedinginan. Memperhatikan butiran salju yang turun menghinggapi bumi Konoha. Mengulas senyuman manis yang terlihat sangat lemah.

Walaupun sudah menjalani perawatan, tapi tetap saja tubuh itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kebaikan. Bibir mungilnya semakin terlihat memucat dan memucat. Tubuhnya pun tampak lebih mengurus lagi. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin melemah saja.

Uap dingin terlihat jelas, setiap kali bibir mungil itu menghela nafas berat. Menunjukkan betapa sedang tersiksanya ia saat ini. Menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih yang tak jua menemani.

Sudah empat hari lamanya pula, Naruto tak datang menjumpai Hinata. Gadis itu tahu, pasti kabar kepulangannya telah sampai ketelingan sang Rokudaime. Tapi, mungkin rasa emosi lelaki itu masih menjadi puncak pemikirannya. Membuat lelaki bermata biru laut itu tak mau untuk mengubur kembali emosi diri itu.

"Sudah empat hari Naruto-kun tidak menjengukku. Apa dia sesibuk itu, sampai-sampai tak bisa melihat keadaanku sebentar saja. Telepon dariku juga tak diangkat. Mungkin, dia sudah sangat membenciku. Tapi, tapi aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat rindu padanya." lirih Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Air mata tampak mulai membasahi pipi gadis Hyuuga itu. Isakan yang terdengarpun, begitu menyayat hati.

"Aku, aku harus menemuinya sekarang juga. Aku rindu padanya." Sambung gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu serak.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata langsung membawa tubuh lemahnya menuruni tempat tidurnya. Tak mengindahkan pesan sang kakak, agar tak keluar rumah. Keinginan mengalahkan segalanya. Keinginan keras dari sang Hairess.

Tubuh mungil Hinata, tampak oleng beberapa kali. Jelas saja, keadaan gadis itu semakin bertambah lemah sekarang. Bibirnya tampak sangat pucat, bahkan membiru. Mata indah itu tak lagi memancarkan kelembutan dan keceriaan dari sana. Hanya kesedihan, kesedihan yang sudah terlarut bersamaan dengan air mata.

Untuk sesaat Hinata memperhatikan pantulannya dicermin. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah dan tubuhnya. Tersenyum miris meratapi keadaannya.

Lagi, cairan kental berwarna merah kembali mengalir dari hidung kecil nan mancung miliknya. menodai wajah cantiknya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata mulai menyeka cairan itu dengan punggung tangan miliknya. Hinata tak akan pernah terkejut lagi dengan hal seperti ini, karena baginya ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Miris memang, tapi itulah kenyataan.

Setelah membersihkan darah tersebut, Hinata lantas mengambil jaketnya dan juga sebuah syal yang kemudian ia lilitkan dilehernya. Keperluan yang sedikit banyaknya bisa ia gunakan sebagai penghangat tubuh dihari bersalju.

Gadis itu sempat memperhatikan sebuah syal panjang berwarna jingga muda didalam kotak berbentuk hati. Syal yang ia buat sendiri untuk Naruto. Syal yang akan ia berikan pada saat malam tahun baru nanti. Hinata hanya tersenyum lembut melihat hasil karyanya itu.

"Tak sia-sia juga." gumam Hinata lemah.

Setelah puas memandangi benda tersebut, Hinata langsung membawa langkahnya menuju keluar rumah. Menggapai tempat tujuannya, kantor Hokage. Menerjang dan melawan dinginnya salju yang yang menghinggapi tubuh mungil gadis itu.

Hinata terus berrjalan, tanpa peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Gadis itu terus memasang senyum dibibirnya karena senang. Senang karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat salju pada tahun ini. Senang karena memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Senang karena bisa menjadi kunoichi Konoha. Dan juga, senenag karena memiliki tema-teman yang masih menyayangi dirinya.

Hinata terus mengenang semua kejadian-kejadian saat ia masih kecil dulu. Masa-masa kenangannya saat mengikuti ujian chunin, saat ia pingsang didepan Naruto dengan wajah merah padam, dan lain sebagainya. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, setetes air mata telah tumpah kembali membasahi pipi mulusnya. Air mata yang tumpah dengan sendirinya. Bahkan, ia sendiripun tak tahu apa arti tangisannya kali ini.

Gadis itu tak akan pernah melupakan semua memori-memori indah tersebut. Ia akan terus mematri semua kenangan itu bersama dengan pahit manisnya kehidupan yang ia jalani selama tinggal didesa Konoha. Desa yang menjadi saksi perjuangan dan tangisannya.

Angin bertiup begitu kencang. Melambaikan helai demi helai rambut indigo panjangnya. Membiarkan dirinya untuk menikmati udara kehidupan yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Tangan Hinata terasa semakin mendingin, karena gadis itu tak menggunakan sarung tangan. Beberapa kali ia hampir terjatuh. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk melawan rasa lemah, lelah, dan sakit dalam dirinya. Membuat gadis itu bisa bertahan dan mencapai tempat tujuannya.

Beberapa kali Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Rasa sesak kembali menguasai dirinya. Mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang kemudian muncul dari sana.

Hinata kini telah berdiri tepat didepan dikantor Hokage. Gadis itu lantas memasuki gedung tersebut dengan lngkah gontai. Nafasnya putus-putus. Mata indah itu tampak sangat sayu. Begitu juga dengan bibir Hinata, semakin memucat dan membiru. Hinata sedang menahan rasa sakitnya saat ini.

Beberapa kali ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, hanya untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Berusaha memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Setelah melewati koridor demi koridor, gadis iu akhirnya mendapatkan ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Tapi, entah mengapa Hinata merasa bahwa kakinya tak sanggup untuk menopang berat badannya lagi. Pandangannya tampak sangat gelap.

"Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bisa meminta maaf kepada Naruto-kun." tekad Hinata yang kemudian memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri tegak didepan pintu ruangan Naruto.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Hinata mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan tangan mungil nan dingin miliknya. Berharap mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Tampak jelas bahwa tangan mungil itu sedang bergetar.

"Masuk." sahut seseorang didalam sana.

Suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukan sang Hyuuga. Suara yang mampu membuat hatinya berdesir tak karuan. Suara yang akhirnya bisa kembali ia dengar.

Mendengar perintah tersebut, Hinata langsung memasuki ruangan Naruto. Lelaki itu langsung membulatkan sempurna kedua matanya saat melihat Hinata yang sudah dihadapannya. Membuat kemarahan dan emosi dalam dirinya kembali terpancing.

Sang Rokudaime menatap penuh kebencian kearah sang Hyuuga. Membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata memulai percakapan. Gadis itu berjalan sempoyongan mendekati meja kerja Naruto. Memperpendek jarak yang memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tapi Naruto, lelaki itu sudah terlanjur membenci Hinata.

"Na..Naruto-k..."

"APA?" bentak Naruto yang membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget. Gadis itu sampai harus mundur beberapa langkah saking terkejutnya. Naruto tak akan pernah agi merasa kasihan melihat mata lavender yang berkaca-kaca itu. Dia telah berjanji kepada dirinya, bahwa ia juga bisa tega kepada Hinata. Termasuk mengabaikan gadis itu.

"Ma..maaf. Ka..kalung itu..."

"Aku tak butuh permintaan maafmu. Pergi kau, pergi kubilang."

Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Hinata. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk bersabar, tapi tetap saja gagal. Tak bisa.

Dia tak tahu, seberapa besar perjuangan Hinata untuk mencapai tempat itu. Perjuangan yang tak mudah untuk ia lakukan. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa lelaki itu mengusirnya? Tak bisakah memberikan waktu sebentar saja untuk mendengarkan penjelasan gadis itu? Sebegitu marahnya kah ia pada sang Hyuuga?

"Pergilah, jangan membuatku semakin marah." ucap Naruto penuh dengan penekanan. Lelaki itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Ta..tapi, aku tak pernah membuang kalung itu. Sakura memfitnahku." jelas Hinata begitu tegas. Ia tak mau, tak mau kalau terus-terusan hanya dirinya saja yang dijadikan tempat kemarahan Naruto.

"MEMFITNAH KAU BILANG..." bentak Naruto sambil menggebrak mejanya. Hinata merasa sangat takut sekarang. Tubuhnya juga tampak sangat bergetar. Gadis itu hanya bisa meletakkan genggaman tangannya didepan dada. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Hanya untuk mengantar kalung itu, Sakura harus datang kesini. Dan gara-gara itu pula ia harus mengalami kecelakaan..." seru Naruto masih dengan volume suara yang tinggi.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya. Tak percaya dengan kejadian yang menimpa gadis Haruno itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, air mata telah menganak sungai mebasahi pipi mulusnya.

Naruto hanya bisa menjabak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin menjenguknya." sambung Naruto yang hendak meninggalkan Hinata ditempatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi, gadis itu kembali menahan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Membuat lelaki itu untuk memandang wajah Hinata yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Kumohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku..." pinta Hinata dengan derai air mata yang tak mampu untuk dihentikan.

"Tak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Sudah pasti aku akan lebih memilih dia. Dan aku tidak akan pernah merasa sedih dengan hal yang terjadi padamu." jawab Naruto yang langsung menghempaskan tangan dingin gadis itu dengan kasar. Hinata terpaku, terpaku ditempatnya. Otaknya mencerna dengan cepat ucapan lelaki itu. Kepalanya sakit, tubuhnya bergetar, pandangannya tampak sangat gelap.

"Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata sekali lagi dengan suara tercekat. Tapi percuma, lelaki itu tak akan pernah mau untuk membalikkan wajahnya lagi. Hanya punggung itu yang bisa dilihat oleh Hinata. Punggung yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian.

"Kau lebih memilih dia. Dan juga, kau tidak akan pernah sedih kalau aku mati nanti." ucap Hinata sesenggukan. Suaranya terdengar begitu lirih. Uap yang mengepul dari bibir mungilnya, menjadi saksi betapa terlukanya sang Hyuuga.

Untuk sesaat gadis itu tampak memejamkan kedua bola mata lavendernya. Air mata tampak mengalir dari sana. Mencoba untuk membangun keyakinan dan pertahanan yang memang sudah hancur berantakan.

Hinata merasa kakinya makin melemas saja. Kepalanyapun terasa sangat sakit. Hinata hanya mampu memandang miris kepergian Naruto. Tubuh itu terlihat semakin tak terkontrol lagi.

Hingga...

**BRRUUKK...**

Tubuh kurus gadis itu harus tumbang dilantai yang dingin. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mendapatkan hasil dari usahanya yang sejak tadi mati-matian untuk melawan rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. Ya, hasil yang sangat mengecewakan dan menyakitkan hati.

...

...

**To Be Continued...**

**Maaf, Lie-chan mau minta maaf karena kali ini gag bisa ngasi balasan Review. Lie-chan lagi gag enak badan, lagi sakit dirumah. Ini aja updatenya penuh perjuangan. Jadi sekali lagi maaf, jangan benci sama Lie-chan ya...**

**Sekedar informasi, chapter kali ini memang dibuat benar-benar penuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan.**** Mana lie-chan lagi sakit, PR menumpuk, Jadwal les yang gak karuan. Huffft... capek. Bahkan salah seorang temen Lie-chan bilang, kalau lie-chan terlalu memaksakan. Padahal badannya udah berontak #Lha, Curhat Pula.**

**Tapi, mengingat bahwa masih ada hutang fic, akhirnya Lie-chan pala-palain deh. Capek-capek, sampai akhirnya beneran tumbang. Tapi yang jelas, seneng banget karena bisa upsate fic ini.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang mau review ne fic gaje…., hhehheh**

**Dan juga, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek ya. Habisnya buatnya udah ngebut banged.**

**Trus, Maaf karena gag bisa ngasi balesan review. Sekali lagi maaf. Setelah update fic ini, Lie-chan akan istirahat sebentar. Menenangkan fikiran. Sekali lagi maaf, dan juga terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya.**

**Lie-chan mau istirahat dulu #bobo sambil meluk guling- ditendang. Xp**

**Oh ya, dan juga Untuk itu Lie-****chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Update. …**

**INI ENDINGNYA….. .**

**Gag mau lama-lama, langsung aja.**

**Naruto milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA.**

**Tapi, 'Can't I Love You?' punya Liekichi-chan...**

**Warning : Didalam fic ini, saya menempatkan Sakura Haruno sebagai pemeran Antagonis. ****And because of that, This fic is Full Of OOC.**

**Selamat Membaca :D**

**::: Can't I Love You? :::**

**Previous**

**BRRUUKK...**

Tubuh kurus gadis itu harus tumbang dilantai yang dingin. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mendapatkan hasil dari usahanya yang sejak tadi mati-matian untuk melawan rasa sakit dari tubuhnya. Ya, hasil yang sangat mengecewakan dan menyakitkan hati.

**Chapter 13**

"Ba..bagaimana keadaannya sensei?"

"Tak mungkin. Hinata tak mungkin bertahan lebih dari ini. Ia sekarat, dan sepertinya waktu yang ditentukan telah habis. Lebih baik kau menghubungi Hiashi-sama, agar kembali keKonoha secepatnya."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Neji Cuma bisa menjambak kuat bagian depan rambutnya. Mata lavender keperakannya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata dari sana. Lelaki itu sampai senggukan hebat, karena tak kuasa menahan gejolak kesedihan batinnya. Tak percaya dengan semua hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Membuatnya merutuki diri sendiri karena tak becus dalam menjaga Hinata.

Bagaimana? Bagaimana mungkin kehidupan gadis mungil itu harus berakhir seperti ini? Kenapa harus secepat sekarang ini? Kenapa?

Neji sungguh-sungguh tak mampu untuk menahan segala kesedihannya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menangis dan menjerit sepuas-puasnya. Ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang bersarang didadanya. Sakit dan tak tega karena melihat keadaan Hinata yang begitu menyayat.

"Maafkan aku Neji, tapi inilah kenyataan yang terjadi. Aku juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini. Kau lihat sendirikan, detak jantungnya sangat-sangat lemah. Nafas Hinata juga terdengar putus-putus." jelas Shizune dengan suara yang bergetar. Jelas, bukan hanya Neji yang terpukul dengan semua ini, tetapi juga semua orang. Semua orang yang selalu menyayangi dan ingin melindungi Hinata.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu merasa dadanya semakin sesak, lututnya pun semakin melemas saja. Kalau tangan kokohnya tak ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya, mungkin ia telah terjatuh sejak tadi.

"Aku mengerti Shizune-sensei." jawab Neji mencoba untuk tegar. Lelaki itu lantas membawa langkah kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan sang sensei. Menapaki koridor demi koridor yang menjadi saksi tangisannya.

Lelaki itu berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Mengatur nafanya yang tak tentu hingga membuat kepulan uap dingin, tampak jelas disekitar bibir lelaki itu. Tangan kokohnya yang satu lagi, lantas ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata yang memang sudah tumpah. Tak tega menyaksikan kehidupan Hyuuga Hinata yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Menyisakan kenangan yang ada. Kenangan akan kelembutan dan kebaikan hati sosok sang gadis. Ketulusan yang selalu saja terpacar dari dirinya membuat gadis itu kian sempurna. Hyuuga Hinata, sosok terhebat yang pernah ada.

Neji mencoba untuk menghubungi Hiashi-sama yang sedang ada urusan diSunagakure. Sudah lama pemimpin clan Hyuuga tersebut pergi bersama dengan Hyuuga Hanabi. Meninggalkan Neji dan Hinata berdua saja dimansion Hyuuga yang luar biasa luasnya.

Dengan sabar, lelaki itu mencoba untuk menunggu jawaban dari sana. Berharap sang paman mau mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia terus menunggu, walaupun sangat lama. Neji mengerti bahwa pamannya sangatlah sibuk. Oleh karena itu, ia tak pernah sembarangan mengganggu pekerjaan Hiashi-sama.

Telepon disana, terdengar diangkat seseorang. Membuat Neji sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dibibirnya. Tak sia-sia dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"O..ohayou gozaimasu, Hiashi-sama." sapa Neji mencoba untuk memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Hn, Ohayou. Ada apa kau meneleponku pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi yang langsung bertanya pada pokok permasalahan. Ia tak mau untuk mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi.

Neji menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, untuk mengontrol perasaannya. Rasa sesak yang timbul didadanya membuat kedua mata lelaki itu semakin memanas saja.

"Hinata, waktu yang ia punya tidak banyak lagi. Pulanglah paman. Dia pasti akan sangat membutuhkanmu." jelas Neji dengan suara yang bergetar.

Takkan ada yang tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang seorang Hiashi Hyuuga terhadap putri sulungnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya dirinya yang mengetahui semua itu. Memang, selama ini ia selalu saja melatih keras Hinata. Tapi, semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata untuk membuat putrinya menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Bukanlah bermaksud untuk menyiksanya.

Untuk beberapa saat pemimpin clan Hyuuga tersebut terdiam ditempatnya. Mencoba untuk mencerna kalimat yang baru ia dengar. Dan saat itu pula, ada perasaan sakit yang menusuk telak hati Hiashi. Mata lavender keperakan milik lelaki paruh baya itupun, tampak mulai diselubungi oleh cairan bening.

"Baiklah." jawabnya tegas, namun tetap tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedih yang bersarang didadanya. Sosok ayah itu, lantas mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Neji.

Hatinya tak sanggup untuk membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang pernah datang dulu, saat kematian istri tercintanya- kini harus kembali lagi. Rasa sakit yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya telah mengangis. Setetes air mata telah membasahi pipi seorang Hiashi Hyuuga. Untuk kedua kalinya ia harus merasakan sakit yang tak bisa untuk ditahan. Rasa sakit yang harus mencuat, karena akan kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Neji melewati lorong demi lorong rumah sakit dengan langkah gontai. Beberapa kali ia menyeka air matanya dengan lengan miliknya. Mencoba untuk meredam isakan yang hendak keluar dari bibir lelaki Hyuuga tersebut. Membendung air mata yang ingin mengalir dan membasahi pipi miliknya.

Lelaki itu terus berjalan, hingga ia sampai tepat didepan ruangan Hinata. Ruangan dimana Hinata dirawat saat ini, dengan berbagai macam selang yang terpasang ditubuh mungilnya. Mata lavender milik Hinata, kini tertutup rapat. Bibir gadis itupun tampak kian membiru saja.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu, langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang memang sudah lemas, didepan ruangan Hinata. Karena ia tahu, dirinya tak boleh terus-terusan berada dalam ruangan sang Hairess, mengingat bahwa dibutuhkannya kesterilan didalam sana. Seandainyapun ia ingin masuk, Neji harus menggunakan pakaian khusus untuk kedalam sana.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" lirih Neji dengan suara tercekat

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa secepat ini? Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja. Hinata selalu saja tersenyum walaupun ia tahu bahwa dirinya akan segera pergi jauh. Selalu saja menyembunyikan semua masalahnya sendiri. Selalu saja seperti itu." gumam Neji disela-sela tangisannya. Lelaki itu juga tak mengerti, mengapa air mata itu tak dapat berhenti.

"Aku ini tidak pernah becus menjadi kakak. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Aku ini benar-benar bodoh." sambungnya lagi sambil meremas kuat bagian depan rambutnya.

Lelaki itu lantas menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Menyesal, dirinya menyesal karena tak bisa membalas kebaikan hati Hinata selama ini.

Tenten yang memang dari tadi sudah berada dibelakang Neji, mencoba untuk menghampiri lelaki yang terihat sangat kacau tersebut. Mencoba untuk memberikan ketenangan walaupun ia tahu bahwa Neji pasti sedang sangat hancur saat ini.

Gadis cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya, dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk disamping sang Hyuuga. Bukan, bukan hanya Neji saja yang sedih dengan hal ini, tapi semua orang yang selalu menyayangi Hinata. Orang-orang yang akan selalu ada untuk gadis lembut itu. Semuanya hancur, sedih tak terbendung.

Mata indah Tenten pun, tampak memerah dan membengkak. Gadis itu mengerti kegalauan sang kekasih, karena Neji lah yang sedang sangat-sangat terluka.

Tenten mencoba untuk membawa tangan mungilnya tepat dipunggung Neji. Mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki yang masih saja sesenggukan tersebut. Tak tega, gadis itu tak tega melihat Neji yang seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Sudahlah, Hinata pasti akan baik-baik saja." ucap Tenten mencoba untuk menenangkan. Gadis itu masih terus mengelus lembut punggung lelaki disampingnya. Suara gadis itupun terdengar bergetar hebat.

"Tak mungkin Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah dengar dari Shizune-sensei kan? Hinata tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari ini. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak becus menjadi seorang kakak." jelas Neji masih dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi lelaki itu. Uap tampak kian jelas mengepul disekitar bibirnya.

"Aku mengerti Neji, kaulah yang paling terluka atas kejadian ini. Tapi apa kau tahu? Hinata pasti akan sangat sedih bila melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tahu, karena akupun merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Neji yang langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap lekat-lekat gadis dihadapannya untuk memperlihatkan betapa banyak rasa sakit yang tengah mendera dirinya. Tak kuasa ntuk menahan air mata.

"Tersenyumlah, tersenyumlah untuknya. Aku yakin Hinata pasti akan sangat senang jika kau melakukan itu semua." jelas Tenten yang kini mengangkat tangan mungilnya. Membasuh air mata yang telah membanjiri pipi Neji. Berharap lelaki itu bisa merasa sedikit tenang dan lega karena kehadirannya.

"Tapi ini semua salahku, Tenten. Aku tak becus."

"Bukan, ini bukan salahmu. Semua yang terjadi pada Hinata, adalah jalan terbaik yang telah dipilih oleh Kami-sama. Jadi, kau tak boleh terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." jelas Tenten lagi yang kini menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilnya diwajah Neji. Membingkai wajah lelaki itu dengan sangat lembut.

"Hinata beruntung, karena mempunyai kakak sepertimu." sambung Tenten. Neji yang merasa sedikit lega karena kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir mungil gadisnya, langsung memeluk erat gadis itu. Mengistirahatkan kepalanya dibahu kecil Tenten.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Hinata."

"Aku tahu itu, Neji. Aku juga sangat menyayangi adikmu." kata Tenten yang membalas pelukan sang kekasih.

Tenten yang mengingat akan sesuatu, langsung melepas pelukannya dari Neji dengan sangat perlahan. Gadis itu lantas menatap Neji yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu hari ini?" tanya Tenten yang entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu langsung menangis.

"Apa? Bahkan aku sudah tak mampu mengingat apapun."

"Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember. Itu artinya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hinata." lirih Tenten dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar. Tapi kesunyian yang ada, membuat setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir mungil gadis itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

"..."

Neji membeku ditepatnya. Tak berkutik sedikitpun.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Naruto setiap hari selalu saja menjenguk Sakura. Mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya hanya demi gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ia tak melakukan semua hal tersebut kepada Hinata? Jelas-jelas Hinata lah yang paling membutuhkan dirinya saat ini. Tapi sang Rokudaime itu terlalu egois. Ia hanya memikirkan perasaannya saja. Menyakiti satu pihak yang memang sudah tak berdaya.

Rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat, tidaklah sama dengan rumah sakit dimana Hinata sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Kecelakaan yang menimpa Sakura, membuat gadis itu harus dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat.

Tapi, ada satu kenyataan yang sama sekali tak terfikirkan oleh sang Hokage. Sakura, dia adalah ninja medis yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ataupun luka pada dirinya dalam seketika. Tak perlu harus dirawat dirumah sakit, dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Tapi sekali lagi, gadis itu memang benar-benar licik. Ia sengaja mengulur waktu, agar Naruto terus memperhatikannya tanpa menatap Hinata sedikitpun. Jahat.

Sang Hokage memasuki rumah sakit yang terbilang sederhana itu dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibirnya. Senang, mungkin Naruto senang karena akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Seseorang yang bahkan selalu saja menyakiti Hinata, tanpa diketahuinya.

Apa sebesar itukah rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura? Apa benar, rasa cinta yang timbul dari dalam hatinya memang cinta tulus? Atau, hanya perasaan menggebu-gebu hanya karena rasa ingin memiliki tanpa mencintai? Entahlah. Hanya Naruto yang mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa tersenyum sementara gadisnya sedang dalam perjuangan antara 'Hidup dan Mati'. Bahkan, sedikitpun ia tak tahu bahwa Hinata sedang mengalami masa kritis dan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

Naruto terlalu egois. Tak pernah sedikitpun memberikan perhatian kepada gadis yang selalu ada untuknya. Gadis yang rela mati untuknya. Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto mulai memasuki gedung rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Membawa langkah lebar miliknya untuk menuju keruangan yang ia tuju. Menemui gadis yang selalu saja membohongi dirinya.

Lelaki itu terus memacu langkahnya, hingga kini ia benar-benar tepat berada didepan ruangan Sakura. Membawa kepalan tangan kokohnya untuk mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, sebelum akhirnya mendapakan persetujuan masuk dari orang yang berada didalam sana.

"Silahkan masuk." ucap Sakura dari dalam.

Naruto yang mendengar kata itu, langsung menggenggam knop pintu dan membukanya dengan sangat perlahan. Lelaki itu sempat memberikan senyuman manis dibibirnya, yang kemudian menutup kembali pintu ruangan Sakura.

Sang Rokudaime melangkahkan kakinya untuk memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan Sakura. Menatap mata emerald dihadapannya, dengan tatapan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada Hinata, kekasihnya. Tatapan yang begitu lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"H..hai Sakura-chan..." sapa Naruto agak canggung.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." balas Sakura dengan senyuman yang melengkung indah dibibirnya.

Naruto lantas berjalan untuk lebih memperpendek jarak diantara mereka lagi. Mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping tempat tidur Sakura. Menunjukkan cengiran khasnya, yang sudah lama tak ia perlihatkan. Sakura yang melihat Naruto dari jarak dekat seperti ini, hanya dapat tertegun tak percaya. Tak percaya kalau Naruto memang benar-benar tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan. Ketampanan yang membuat dirinya lupa akan segalanya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya asyik dengan kegiatan mereka. Saling memandang satu sama lain, tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Biru laut itu tampak memandang sendu kearah emerald. Entahlah, entah apa maksud dari pandangan itu.

Naruto yang terlebih dahulu menyadari perbuatannya, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Menghindari kontak langsung dengan mata berwarna emerald yang selalu saja membuat hatinya goyah. Membuat sang kekasih selalu saja tersiksa karena perbuatannya.

Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang membuat hatinya gundah sejak tadi. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Bukan, bukan karena ia gugup berada didekat Sakura. Dirinyapun tak mengerti dengan perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

Sang Hokage sama sekali tak mengerti dengan maksud perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan yang sudah ia tepiskan berkali-kali. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan 'Takut' yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Tapi apa? Rasa takut? Apa yang harus ditakutkan oleh Hokage sekuat dirinya? Apa yang mesti ia khawatirkan? Bukankah selama ini semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja? Lalu, kenapa rasa takut itu bisa hadir? Rasa takut terhadap apa?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Lagi-lagi ia mencoba untuk menepiskan perasaan mengganjal dan ketakutan yang hadir dalam dirinya. Tapi, semua yang ia lakukan selalu saja berujung pada kesia-siaan. Tak bisa, dirinya tak bisa menghilangkan semua perasaan itu.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" tegur Sakura yang sedikit heran melihat perbuatan Naruto sejak tadi.

"Ah.., tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan. A..aku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto yang mencoba untuk tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa, senyuman itu terlihat sangat aneh dan terlalu dipaksakan.

"Oh..." jawab Sakura yang merasa sedikit curiga dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, kenapa kau belum makan? Ini sudah waktunya makan siang." tanya Naruto yang melihat makanan yang masih tergeletak dengan utuh dimeja yang terdapat disamping tempat tidur gadis Haruno tersebut.

"Aku tidak selera makan." jawabnya manja.

"Kalau begitu aku suapi. Apa kau mau?"

"Umh..." angguk Sakura begitu antusias. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum dibibirnya.

Naruto yang mendapat anggukan antusias itu, langsung membawa tubuh tegapnya untuk mengambil makanan itu.

**Nyuut...**

"Hinata." gumamnya begitu pelan.

Ada perasaan sakit dan perih dihatinya. Sejak tadi fikirannya terus saja mengarah pada Hinata. Tak pernah ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Dadanya terasa sakit tiap kali mengingat wajah gadis itu. Gadis yang sudah sejak kemarin tak ia ketahui kabarnya. Gadis yang ia tinggalkan begitu saja dikantornya.

Lelaki itu membawa sebelah tangan kokohnya untuk menyentuh dadanya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang sudah menyiksanya seharian penuh. Perasaan yang entah mengapa, ingin membuatnya menangis. Lelaki itu juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi selemah ini. Mata biru lautnya tampak terbungkus oleh cairan bening.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama didepan meja tempat makan siang Sakura berada. Membuat gadis Haruno itu semakin merasa curiga saja.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, masih dengan memegang bagian dada bidangnya. Sekuat tenaga menghilngkan perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan tersebut.

'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini. Rasanya wajah Hinata terus saja menghantuiku. Ada apa dengan Hinata?' batin Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat saja.

"Naruto, kenapa lama sekali." kesal Sakura yang membuat Naruto tersadar akan lamunannya.

"Ah, iya Sakura-chan, maaf."

Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Sakura. Duduk tepat disamping gadis berambut pink itu. Membantu gadis itu untuk duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, dan menggunakan bantal sebagai penyanggah punggungnya.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan berhati-hati, Naruto mulai menyuapkan makanan itu kedalam mulut Sakura. Menunggu setiap kunyahan yang akan ditelan oleh gadis itu. Melakukan hal tersebut secara berulang-ulang.

'Dulu, waktu aku sakit, Hinata yang merawatku. Dia juga yang menyuapiku dengan sangat sabar. Tapi apa? Apa yang bisa aku lakukan saat ia sakit? Entahlah.' batin Naruto yang terus saja mengingat Hinata. Mata biru laut itu terlihat begitu sendu.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sakura yang lagi-lagi melihat Naruto terus saja melamun.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." jawabnya cepat. Naruto kembali menyuapkan makanan untuk Sakura.

'Sudahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku yang berlebihan saja.' batin sang Rokudaime itu lagi, sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

"Naruto-kun, mungkin hari ini aku akan terus sendirian disini. Kau mau menemanikukan? Kumohon..." pinta Sakura memelas. Naruto tak sanggup menolak permintaan gadis itu.

Entah karena terpaksa atau tidak, lelaki itu pun menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis bermata emerald itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu. Masih banyak dokumen yang harus kau tanda tangani kan?" tanya Sakura lagi mencoba untuk memancing Naruto.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." jawab sang Hokage singkat.

Sakura yang mendapatkan jawaban tersebut, hanya tersenyum licik tanpa diketahui oleh Naruto.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

27 Desember, hari dimana seharusnya Hinata menikmati kebahagiaan hidupnya. Hari yang sudah pasti selalu ditunggu-tunggu oleh gadis Hyuuga tersebut, sepertinya akan menjadi hari terakhir untuk dirinya pula. Hari yang akan menjadi saksi kepergian sang Hyuuga untuk selama-lamanya.

Neji yang baru menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun adiknya, langsung pergi sesaat untuk membelikan kado untuk Hinata. Sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih bersih yang berukuran lumayan besar. Boneka yang terlihat sangat manis dan lembut. Seperti kepribadian adik tersayangnya.

Setelah itu, ia dan Tenten lantas meminta izin kepada Shizune-sensei untuk memasuki ruangan Hinata. Mereka memakai pakaian khusus sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dengan sangat perlahan, Neji mulai memegang knop pintu ruangan tempat Hinata dirawat, beserta Tenten yang berada dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu tak tega saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan air mata yang hendak tumpah.

Neji dan Tenten pun mulai memasuki ruangan yang begitu bersih itu. Membiarkan bau obat menelusup ke indra penciuman mereka. Memperhatikan tubuh mungil Hinata yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya dengan segala macam selang infuse yang terhubung ditubuhnya. Bahkan, gadis itupun harus menggunakan selang oksigen untuk membantu pernafasannya yang memang tak stabil lagi. Detak jantungnya setiap detik semakin melambat dan melambat saja.

Neji berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih memajamkan matanya, tak sadarkan diri. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, lelaki itu mengusap puncak kepala Hinata, sebelum akhirnya memberikan ciuman lembut didahi gadis itu.

"Otanjuobi omedetto, Hinata-chan." ucapnya lirih.

Neji masih terus membelai rambut Hinata. Memperbaiki poni indigonya yang tampak sedikit berantakan. Bibir mungil itu tampak semakin membiru saja.

"Maaf, kakak lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Hari yang sudah sangat kau tunggu-tunggu. Kau memaafkan kakak kan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji berharap mendapatkan jawaban lembut dari adiknya.

Tapi ia tahu, bahwa harapannya hanyalah harapan bodoh. Harapan yang takkan mungkin terjadi.

Tenten tahu, bahwa Neji sangat terpukul saat ini. Dirinya hanya bisa mengelus lembut punggung Neji.

"Ini, kakak membelikanmu boneka beruang. Dia lucu sekali. Lihat, dia tersenyum padamu. Kakak yakin, beruang ini pasti sangat ingin melihatmu bangun. Dia ingin melihat senyummu. Bahkan, beruang ini juga sangat ingin bermain salju diluar sana dengan dirimu." untuk sesaat lelaki itu menghentikan kata-katanya. Membiarkan air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipi miliknya. Suaranya sudah bergetar saat ini.

Neji sadar, bahwa Hinata tak mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi ia yakin, bahwa Hinata bisa mendengar semua ucapannya.

"Hinata-chan, ini kado dari kakak. Kakak tahu, Hinata bisa dengar kakak kan, iya kan?" sambung Neji lagi sambil menggenggam erat tangan kecil yang terasa sangat dingin itu.

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi semua teman-teman kita akan datang kesini. Ini sudah sore, Hinata-chan. Apa kau tidak lelah terus-terusan tertidur seperti ini? Apalagi, ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Apa kau tidak ingin mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari mereka? Bangunlah, kakak mohon padamu. Kalau kau bangun, kita pasti akan membuat pesta disini untukmu. Kau akan meniup lilin, makan kue, memanjatkan permohonan, dan lain sebagainya. Apa kau tidak ingin seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi yang kini mulai menempelkan tangan dingin Hinata kepipi miliknya.

Tenten pun tak sanggup dengan semua ini. Gadis itupun akhirnya menangis. Tak tega menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia membekap bibir mungilnya dengan sebelah tangan lentiknya. Memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin, membiarkan air mata itu terjun dengan leluasa.

"Hinata-chan, kau tahu, sebentar lagi Hiashi-sama dan juga Hanabi-chan akan datang ke Konoha. Mereka sengaja datang untuk melihat keadaanmu. Mereka datang jauh-jauh dari Sunagakure, Hinata-chan. Apa kau tidak rindu pada mereka berdua?"

**Tes...**

Pertanyaan Neji yang satu ini sukses membuat air mata mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Hinata. Gadis itu menangis dalam pejaman matanya.

Neji dan Tenten yang melihat hal itu, merasa semakin sesak saja. Mereka tahu benar, bahwa Hinata sangat merindukan sosok ayah dan adik perempuannya. Tapi, kenyataan yang ada membuat gadis itu harus selalu memendam rasa rindu dan sayang itu dalam-dalam.

"Tuh kan, Hinata-chan nangis. Itu artinya, Hinata-chan sangat rindu pada mereka berdua. Oleh karena itu, kakak mohon bangunlah..." pinta Neji untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Suara lelaki itu sudah tak terdengar lagi. Air mata yang mengalir dimata lavendernya, hanya membuat dirinya merasakan rasa sesak yang tiada tara. Begitu juga dengan Tenten, gadis itu sungguh tak sanggup menyaksikan ini semua.

"Sudahlah, Neji..." ucap Tenten dengan suara yang tak kalah bergetar. Tak pernah ia lihat Neji yang seperti ini.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengerti. Ia letakkan boneka beruang tersebut disamping kepala gadis itu. Membelai lembut kembali puncak kepala Hinata, sebelum akhirnya memberikan ciuman sayang sekali lagi didahi Hinata. Dengan sangat lembut ia membasuh air mata yang mulai mengering dipipi gadis Hyuuga tersebut.

"Jangan menangis lagi ya, Hinata-chan. Kakak menyayangimu..." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata.

Neji lantas menjauh dari tubuh mungil Hinata. Membiarkan Tenten mendekati gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap. Ia pun lantas memberikan kecupan sayang didahi Hinata. Mengucapkan kalimat yang pasti sangat dinantikan oleh Hinata.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Hinata-chan..." bisiknya yang kemudian berjalan mendekati Neji.

Mereka tahu, bahwa mereka tak boleh terlalu lama berada didalam ruangan Hinata. Hingga mau tak mau, keduanya harus pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diruangannya. Meninggalkan sang putri yang kini kembali meneteskan air mata dari pejaman mata indah tersebut.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Suhu udara kini terasa semakin turun dan dingin saja. Pertanda bahwa kegelapan malam sudah mulai datang menggantikan siang. Menurunkan salju berwarna putih lembut itu dalam kapasitas yang tak bisa dianggap remeh. Mengakibatkan tubuh menggigil karena harus menahan dan melawan rasa itu.

Semua Ninja seangkatan dengan Hinata, telah datang kerumah sakit tersebut. Berlalu lalang secara bergantian memasuki ruangan Hinata, untuk mengucapkan kata sakral yang sudah pasti selalu dinantikan gadis itu.

Mereka semua terus menunggu dirumah sakit tersebut. Ingin melihat dan menantikan bangunnya sang Hyuuga. Tapi mereka tahu, bahwa penantian mereka akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia saja.

"Jadi, Hinata telah difonis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari ini. Lalu, kenapa sensei tak pernah memberitahukan kepada kami?" ucap Ino yang amarahnya sudah tak terbendung. Gadis it terlihat berkaca-kaca. Semuanya tercengan tak percaya mendengar penjelasan Shizune-sensei tentang keadaan Hinata.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah keinginan Hinata. Dia tak ingin kalian mengetahui semua ini." jelas Shizune yang menahan tangisnya.

Semua terdiam, lesu, tertunduk menyesal. Kenapa, kenapa mereka tak menyadari bahwa selama ini gadis itu sakit? Kenapa mereka terlalu bodoh? Kenapa?

Semuanya merutuki diri sendiri. Menyesal dengan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Lalu, apakah Naruto telah mengetahui semua ini?" tanya Kiba dengan tangan yang memang sudah terkepal kuat.

"Belum. Hanya dia yang belum mengetahui kabar Hinata. " jawab Shizune yang tertunduk menyesal.

"Brengsek." tambah Kiba yang sudah tak sanggup meredam emosinya. Lelaki itu ingin membunuh Naruto saat ini juga.

"Lantas, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia sedang menjaga Sakura. Sakura kecelakaan, tapi kedaannya sudah mulai membaik."

"Apa mau dia sebenarnya?" amuk Kiba yang langsung melayangkan tinjunya pada dinding didekatnya. Menjadikan tempat itu sebagai pelampiasan.

"Tenanglah, Kiba." kata Shizune mencoba untuk menenangkan.

Banyak dari teman-temannya yang sudah menangis. Tak menyangka bahwa Hinata yang baik hati akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Percuma saja kau marah seperti itu. Karena Hinata, dia menyuruhku agar kita semua tak mencampuri hubungannya dengan Naruto. Ia ingin menyelesaikannya sendiri." tutur Neji dengan nada dingin. Tampak jelas, lavender itu begitu kosong.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruanga Shizune-sensei. Semuanya tenggelam dalam amarah, kebencian, bahkan penyesalan yang sangat mendalam. Tapi sayang, kesunyian itu harus terganggu saat...

BRRAKK

Seorang perawat langsung membuka pintu ruangan Shizune-sensei dengan terburu-buru. Keringat tampak mengucur didahinya. Tapi akhirnya, perawat itu malah tersenyum kepada Shizune-sensei.

"SHI..SHIZUNE-SENSEI, HINATA HYUUGA TELAH SADAR..." ucapnya dengan nafas tak beraturan.

Shizune dan Neji yang mendengar penuturan itu, langsung berlari secepat mungkin menuju ruangan Hinata. Ada perasaan senang pada diri keduanya. Tapi, apakah mereka tahu untuk apa gadis Hyuuga itu terbangun? Tidak bukan.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain, hanya bisa menunggu diruangan Shizune. Mereka tak boleh ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

Shizune masuk keruangan Hinata dengan cepat. Ia langsung memeriksa keadaan tubuh Hinata. Sama saja, tak ada perbaikan dan pemulihan sedikitpun pada tubuh mungil itu. Malah, tubuh Hinata semakin melemah dan melemah saja.

"Hinata-chan, kau dengar aku?" tanya Shizune yang begitu sedih menyaksikan Hinata yang terus menangis. Menangis tanpa isakan yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Umh...Na..Naruto-kun. Mana Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang begitu lirih. Uap tampak begitu jelas mengepul dari bibir mungilnya. Mata lavendernya pun, masih belum bisa terbuka secara utuh. Mata indah itu tampak sekuat tenaga untuk menghalangi kelopaknya untuk tak terus menyembunyikan lavendernya.

"Na..Naruto, dia..."

"To..tolong sensei, panggilkan Na..Naruto-kun kesini. Aku ingin bersamanya. Ku..kumohon, ini permintaan terakhirku." ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Air mata tampak menggenang dikedua matanya, walaupun gadis itu belum membuka mata indah itu dengan sempurna.

Neji hanya bisa diam ditempatnya. Terpaku tak percaya mendengar ucapan dari bibir mungil adiknya. 'Permintaan Terakhir'? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Tunggulah sebentar, Hinata-chan. Kakakmu sedang mengusahakan secepatnya. Bertahanlah..." tutur Shizune sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sudah terasa sangat dingin. Memperhatikan wajah jelita yang tampak sangat gelisah tersebut. Gadis itu sampai harus menggerakkan kepalanya beberapa kali, kekanan dan kekiri demi untuk meredam rasa sakit yang sudah tak tertahankan.

Neji yang mengerti maksud sang sensei, lantas keluar ruangan untuk segera menghubungi sang Rokudaime. Memberitahukan kepadanya, bahwa seorang gadis Hyuuga sedang terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan saat ini sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Lelaki itu segera mengambil ponselnya. Mencari nama sang Rokudaime didalam kontak nama yang tersimpan disana.

Tuut...

Lelaki keturunan Hyuuga itu merasakan sedikit kelegaan saat panggilannya tersambung pada sang Hokage. Lama ia menunggu, tak ada tanda-tanda Handphone itu akan diangkat.

Tanpa kenal lelah, lelaki itu kembali menelepon lelaki blonde tersebut, dan kali ini usahanya berhasil.

"Ada apa Neji?" kata seseorang diujung sana yang langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Naruto, kau dimana sekarang?"

"Aku sedang keluar membelikan Takoyaki untuk Sakura-chan. Dia sedang sakit. Memangnya ada apa?" Neji yang mendengar penuturan sang Hokage, hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu bisa memperhatikan gadis lain, disaat gadisnya sendiri sedang sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

"Hinata sedang sakit. Dia dirawat dirumah sakit Konoha sejak kemarin. Dia, dia membutuhkanmu saat ini Naruto." jelas Neji penuh dengan penekanan. Lelaki itu tak tega melihat keadaan adiknya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut, entah mengapa merasakan perasaan aneh lagi dalam dirinya. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sangat perih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keegoisan mengalahkan segalanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Sakura-chan sedang sendirian saat ini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Lagi pula, Sakura-chan juga belum makan."

"Hey, disaat sepenting ini kau malah memikirkan gadis lain? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang. Dia sangat membutuhkanmu. Sejak tadi, dia terus saja memanggil namamu. Kenapa kau memperlakukan adikku seperti ini?" teriak Neji yang amarahnya mulai tersulut. Ia sangat tak menyangka dengan semua sikap Naruto.

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam ditempatnya. Entah mengapa, Neji merasakan bahwa matanya mulai memanas. Lelaki itu tak sanggup untuk membendung kesedihan dalam dirinya.

"Untuk sekali ini saja, aku memohon padamu Rokudaime-sama. Tolong datang kesini. Hinata sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang." ucapnya penuh penekanan dan dengan nada memohon.

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus membeku ditempatnya. Baru pertama kali ia mendengar seorang Hyuuga Neji memohon kepada dirinya. Hyuuga Neji yang bahkan berhati dingin, sedingin es yang membeku.

"Ta..tapi."

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto yang akhirnya mengalah.

Sejujurnya, ada perasaan tak tega dalam diri sang Rokudaime tersebut. Tak tega kalu harus melihat 'kekasihnya' yang terus menatikan kehadiran dirinya. Tapi dilain sisi, ia juga sedang menghawatirkan keadaan Sakura karena gadis itu sedang sendirian saat ini.

Entahlah, sang Hokage tak pernah tahu betapa sang Hyuuga sedang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya saat ini. Menemaninya hanya untuk malam ini. Menjaganya hingga Hyuuga harus tertidur lelap untuk selamanya.

Setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Naruto, Neji lantas kembali memasuki ruangan Hinata. Lelaki itu mendekat kearah Shizune-sensei yang masih memeriksa keadaan Hinata dengan sangat teliti. Lelaki itu terus memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Bibir mungil itu tampak bergetar, dan semakin membiru saja. Bahkan, untuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya pun Hinata sudah tak sanggup.

"Hinata-chan, bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan datang. Kau harus kuat."

Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seraya mengukirkan senyuman lemah dibibirnya. Senyuman yang sama sekali tak bisa diartikan.

"A..apa ayah dan Hanabi-chan belum datang?" tanya gadis itu seperti sedang berbisik.

"Sebentar lagi. Karena itu, kumohon bertahanlah." jelas Neji yang terus menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk saat ini. Aku ingin bersama degan Naruto-kun berdua saja nanti." ucap gadis Hyuuga itu dengan nafas yang memang sudah semakin memendek. Detak jantungnya pun sudah tak bisa memompa darah keseluruh bagian tubuhnya, sebagaimana mestinya.

Neji dan Shizune-sensei yang mendengar penuturan terebut, hanya menatap nanar kearah Hinata yang yang perlahan-lahan memejamkan kedua matanya, untuk beristirahat sejenak menunggu kehadiran sang Hokage. Setelah itu, keduanya hanya bisa pasrah keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan sang putri yang menanti pangerannya.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat. Entah mengapa, jantungnya terus berdebar tak karuan. Fikirannya pun telah terbagi entah kemana-mana. Lelaki itu tampak sangat tergesa-gesa. Entah apa yang menyebabkannya sampai segelisah saat ini. Dirinya pun tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi.

Lelaki itu lantas segera melangkahkan kakinya keruangan dimana Hinata sedang terbaring tak berdaya. Sesaat ia harus terbelalak kaget, karena melihat banyak teman seangkatannya yang sedang menunggu diruang tunggu. Tapi, ada beberapa juga yang harus pulang karena masih memiliki urusan.

Tapi, hal yang paling membuatnya merasa aneh adalah karena semua temannya menatap tajam kearahnya. Dirinya terlihat sangat dipojokkan saat ini. Dan yang membuatnya semakin heran, sebahagian temannya bahkan hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya seperti sedang menyesali sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak termaafkan.

Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, Naruto langsung memegang knop pintu ruangan Hinata, dan membukanya dengan sangat perlahan.

KREK...

Bunyi khas decitan pintu itu kembali membawa sang gadis Hyuuga yang tengah terbaring lemah itu kedalam alam nyata. Memperhatikan wajah tampan lelaki yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu ruangannya. Senyum tampak menghiasi wajah jelita yang terlihat sangat pucat tersebut.

Sebenarnya, Hinata tak mau membuka kedua matanya karena saat melakukan hal itu, segalanya terasa bagaikan berpputar-putar. Membuatnya merasakan rasa pusing yang semakin menggila. Tapi sekali lagi, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk Naruto. Semua, walau harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri.

Tanpa membalas senyum Hinata, lelaki itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Sang Hokage masih enggan untuk menatap mata indah sang Hyuuga. Gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah ditempatnya, seiring menghilangnya senyuman yang tadinya ia lukiskan dibibir mungil pucatnya.

"Hai, Naruto-kun..." sapa Hinata yang lagi-lagi terdengar seperti sedang berbisik, menahan rasa sakit yang terus saja menyiksa dirinya.

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari bibir sang Hokage. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain. Hal inilah yang membuat Hinata merasakan rasa sakit yang semakin tak bisa ia tahan.

"Na..Naruto-kun, masih marah padaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi sekuat tenaga yag ia bisa. Nafasnya sudah benar-benar tak karuan. Tapi, tetap saja ia ingin mencoba berbicara senormal mungkin dihadapan Naruto.

"So..soal kalung, ma..."

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi." potong Naruto ketus tanpa menatap sedikitpun kearah Hinata yang sedang mencoba untuk membendung air matanya.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dipaksakan.

Kantongan plastik yang masih berada dalam pegangan Naruto, membuat gadis itu merasa sedikit penasaran. Ia terus saja menatap sesuatu yang sedang berada dalam pegangan sang kekasih. Sesuatu yang menyalurkan aroma enak dan hangat dari sana.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Takoyaki. Ini untuk Sakura-chan. Dia sedang tidak selera makan, makanya aku membelikannya ini. Dia belum makan malam." jelas Naruto yang tanpa sadar sudah sangat menyakiti hati gadis yang tengah berbaring disana. Dia tidak akan pernah tahu, betapa terlukanya perasaan Hinata.

Bagaimana mungkin, kekasihnya jauh lebih memperhatikan gadis lain ketimbang dirinya. Hinata tahu, Naruto tak pernah mencintai dirinya sedikitpun. Tapi, apa tak bisa memberikan perhatiannya sedikit saja untuk gadis yang selalu ada untuknya itu?

"Oh."

"Lalu, ada masalah apa menyuruhku kesini?" tanya Naruto lagi. Hinata ingin mengangis saat ini juga. Kenapa, kenapa sedingin itu terhadap dirinya? Bukan, ini bukan Naruto yang ia kenal. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan.

"Aku ingin, Naruto-kun menemaniku disini, sampai nanti pagi. Hanya untuk malam ini."

"Apa?" ucap Naruto percaya.

"Kenapa? Naruto-kun keberatan?" tanya gadis itu yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Matanya pun terasa semakin berat saja.

"Tapi, aku harus menjaga Sakura-chan. Dia sendirian disana. Kenapa kau begitu egois?" tanya Naruto yang emosinya sudah mulai terpancing.

"Lagipula disinikan banyak teman-teman yang lain. Setidaknya kau tidak akan merasa kesepian. Sementara dia, Sakura sedang sendirian disana. Apa kau tega?"

"Tapi akulah yang sedang sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini, Naruto-kun. Aku mohon, hanya untuk malam ini saja, sampai besok pagi. Aku ingin Naruto-kun menemaniku saja, tidak lebih. Setelah semuanya selesai, Naruto-ku bisa kembali lagi. Aku mohon dan aku janji, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah meminta apa-apa lagi kepada Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi, aku berjanji." jelas Hinata sekuat tenaga. Air mata telah membasahi pipi pucatnya. Bibirnya pun sudah sangat membiru. Rasa sesak didadanya semakin membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku hanya ingin Naruto-kun menemaniku saja. Hanya untuk hari ini."

Naruto tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia hanya bisa terdiam diempatnya. Sebenarnya ia tak tega melihat keadaan Hinata mengingat bahwa gadis itu masih menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi harus bagaimana? Lelaki itu dilema.

**Sementara itu diluar ruangan.**

Tampak dari jauh sesosok lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mendekati ruangan Hinata. Ia tidak sendiri, ada seorang gadis kecil yang berada disampingnya. Gadis yang memiliki warna mata lavender indah sama seperti sang ayah.

Semua orang tampak menunduk hormat kepada pemimpin clan Hyuuga tersebut, tak terkecuali Neji Hyuuga. Jelas, tampak jelas diwajahnya yang sudah mulai menua bahwa sosok ayah itu sangat mengkhawatirkan putrinya. Kesedihan itu ia simpan dalam-dalam dihatinya. Menyisakan rasa sakit yang harus ia alami untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya setenang mungkin. Tapi mereka tak akan pernah tahu, betapa sakitnya perasaan sang ayah saat ini.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-nee? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" timpal Hanabi yang sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Gadis kecil itu memang kuat, tapi hatinya tak akan bisa lebih kuat kalau harus mengalami hal seperti ini.

"Hiashi-sama, Hinata sedang berada didalam dengan Naruto. Hinata bilang, ia ingin ditemani oleh Naruto saat ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi." jelas Shizune dengan suara yang dibuat agar terdengar tak bergetar.

"Tolong jelaskan semua yang terjadi kepadaku. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan putriku." ucap Hiashi meminta penjelasan khusus. Sosok ayah itu sedang mencoba untuk melawan cairan bening agar tak menggenangi mata lavender keperakannya.

Shizune yang mengerti perasaan pemimpin clan Hyuuga tersebut, lantas menghampiri keduanya dan membawa mereka kedalam ruangannya. Neji pun ikut masuk kedalam ruangan Shizune sensei untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon. Aku hanya meminta kali ini saja. Setelah itu aku takkan pernah meminta lagi. Aku janji." mohon Hinata dengan derai air mata yang tak bisa ditahan lagi. Diantara semua perlakuan Naruto selama ini, menurutnya hal inilah yang paling menyakitkan.

Bahkan, untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhirnya pun, lelaki itu tak bisa.

"Tapi Sakura-chan sendirian disana. Mengertilah. Maaf, aku tidak bisa." jawab Naruto yang langsung bergegas untuk berdiri. Tapi, belum sempat ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan dingin telah menahan kepergiannya. Tangan yang menggenggam langsung tangan Naruto. Tangan yang sedingin es.

"Naruto-kun, aku mohon padamu. Tolong penuhi permintaanku." air mata itu terus mengalir tanpa henti. Tapi sama sekali Naruto tak mau untuk menghentikan niatnya.

"Maaf."

Naruto mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman Hinata. Lelaki itu terus memaksa agar Hinata melepaskan genggamannya, tapi Hinata tak mau melakukan semua itu. Gadis itu mati-matian mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Tidak, semuanya terasa berputar dipandangan lavendernya. Selang infuse yang telah dijalari darah dari uratnya, tak ia gubris. Biar, biar rasa sakit itu mendera agar Naruto ada untuknya. Hanya untuk hari ini saja. Hari yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Hari ulang tahunnya yang bahkan tidak dikeahui oleh Naruto.

Selang oksigen yang tadinya terpasang dihidung kecil milik Hinata, kini lepas sudah. Membuat gadis itu semakin merasakan rasa sesak. Mengakibatkan air matanya harus keluar. Hinata tak peduli dengan tubuhnya. Ia hanya butuh Naruto saat ini. Hanya Naruto.

Gadis itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk erat lengan Naruto. Hinata tampak memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya demi meredam rasa sakit. Air mata terus mengalir dari sana.

Naruto tak percaya dengan ini semua. Sebegitu memerlukan dirinyakah gadis itu sampai melakukan hal semacam ini? Sebegitu tegakah ia meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan yang tak bisa dianggap remeh? Hanya lelaki itu yang mengerti dan mengetahui jawabannya.

Gadis itu semakin mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Naruto. Tak ia pedulikan selang infuse yang tertarik akibat ulahnya. Mengakibatkan rasa nyeri timbul tepat ditempat dimana selang itu terpasang. Tapi, sakit itu tak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakit yang selalu menyiksa perasaan sang Hyuuga. Rasa sakit yang tak akan pernah berujung.

"Aku mohon Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata yang kini sudah semakin susah untuk bernafas.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." jawab sang Hokage yang langsung melepaskan pelukan Hinata pada lengannya.

Berhasil, lengan itu berhasi terlepas. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berjalan menjauhi Hinata. Lelaki itu sedikit berlari.

"NARUTO-KUUN!" teriak Hinata dengan isak tangis tak tertahankan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Hinata menjerit memanggil nama itu. Nama seseorang yang sangat dikasihinya.

BRAK...

Pintu ruangan Hinata dibuka paksa oleh Naruto. Lelaki itu langsung meninggalkan Hinata.

Tidak, Hinata tidak ingin sendirian. Gadis itu langsung mencabut paksa selang infuse yang masih terpasang ditangannya. Menyebabkan darah segar memancar dari tempatnya. Pakaian Hinata kini telah ternoda oleh darah. Tak peduli, ia tak peduli.

Sebisa mungkin Hinata langsung berlari keluar kamarnya. Orang-orang yang berada diluar merasa sangat terkejut dengan semua kejadian ini. Ingin mencegah, tapi mereka tahu ini keinginan Hinata. mereka tak mungkin mencegah keinginan terakhirnya.

Hinata terus mengejar Naruto yang berada tidak terlalu jauh didepannya. Darah itu tampak masih menetes mengotori lantai yang dilalui oleh sang Hyuuga. Naruto pun tak tahu apa yang membuat tubuhnya tak ingin berbalik untuk sekedar menemani gadis itu. Ia tak mengerti.

Hinata terus mengejar Naruto sampai keluar dari rumah sakit itu. Naruto sama sekali tak mengindahkan panggilannya. Hinata tak peduli lagi pada dinginnya salju yang sudah menghinggapi tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin lelaki itu mengakui dan menyadari kesungguhan gadis itu. Kesungguhan dalam mencintai dirinya.

"NARUTO-KUN AKU MOHON..." jerit Hinata yang berharap Naruto akan berbalik dan merubah keputusannya.

Tapi, kelihatannya hal itu akan menjadi sia-sia saja.

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Nafasnya putus-putus, pandangannya gelap. Hingga akhirnya...

**BRUUKK**

Tubuh mungil itu kembali tersungkur kedepan. Dinginnya salju yang sudah menapaki jalan, terasa sangat menusuk tubuh gadis itu. Dingin, menggigil, sakit semua rasa itu mendera menyiksa batin sang Hyuuga.

"Na..Naruto-kun..." ucapnya lagi yang kali ini tak bisa terdengar.

"Uhuk..uhuk..."

Hinata terbatuk dengan posisi yang sama. Mengakibatkan darah itu kembali memuncrat dari bibirnya yang sudah membiru. Darah tampak mengalir dari hidungnya.

Hinata merasakan pandangannya yang semakin buram. Matanya berat, tubuhnya menggigil. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu tak sanggup lagi menahan segalanya. Ia masih setengah sadar, tapi tak sanggup lagi untuk melakukan apapun.

Hinata hanya membiarkan dirinya disana. Salju itu telah ternoda oleh darah sang Hyuuga. Kesedihan Hinata dimalam bersalju. Dihari ulang tahunnya. Hari yang takkan pernah ia lupakan sampai akhir hayat.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Naruto sama sekali tak tahu hal apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata. Ia terus saja melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gadis itu. Tapi apa yang membuatnya menangis? Tanpa ia sadari pipi tan miliknya telah basah oleh air mata.

Apa yang menyebabkan hatinya terasa sesakit ini? Ia ingin kembali, ingin memeluk Hinata. Tapi, apa mungkin ia melakukan semua itu. Mengingat semua hal yang telah ia lakukan kepada sang gadis.

Naruto yang telah sampai dirumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Lelaki itu menghapus dan membasuh wajahnya dengan air agar terlihat tak mencurigakan. Tapi lagi-lagi rasa perih itu menyiksa batinnya. Kenapa?

Lelaki itu berjalan gontai menuju ruangan Sakura. Tatapannya serasa kosong. Ia ingin kembali bersama dengan Hinata. Fikiran itu terus muncul dikepala sang Hokage.

Baru saja ia hendak memegang knop pintu ruangan Sakura, tapi semua itu ia hentikan karena mendengar percakapan yang sangat mengejutkan untuk dirinya. Bagaikan sambaran petir, yang mampu menyadarkan dirinya akan segala perbuatan yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

"Jadi, kau yang mengambil kalung itu dari dalam tas Hinata-chan?"

"Ia. Memang aku yang melakukannya. Selama ini aku terus mengarang cerita kepada Naruto, dan dengan mudahnya ia percaya. Kenapa? Kau ingin mengadukannya? Adukan saja. Aku tidak takut sama sekali. Asal kau tahu saja, Naruto hanya akan mempercayaiku. Dia itu bodoh."

"Tapi kenapa kau tega?"

"Karena aku membenci Hinata. Aku ingin dia mati. Dia selalu merenggut kebahagiaanku. Aku tak ingin melihatnya bahagia bersama Naruto. AKU BENCI HINATA." teriak Sakura dengan suara yang begitu lantang.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

"AKU INGIN DIA MATI." teriak Sakura yang sudah tak sanggup membendung emosinya.

Sementara Naruto, lelaki itu terdiam ditempatnya. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Pengakuan yang terdengar langsung dari bibir orang kepercayaannya. Orang yang selalu ia percayai. Gadis yang selalu saja menyiksa Hinata tanpa ia ketahui.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Emosinya memuncak, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Rasa benci kini telah menjalari hatinya. Benci terhadap orang yang sangat ia percayai. Perbuatan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan karena telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sebaik Hinata. Berharap mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis yang hatinya tak lebih bagaikan iblis.

Naruto membuka pintu rungan Sakura dengan paksa. Membuat dua pasang mata itu menatap kerahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Wajah sang Hokage telah benar-benar berubah warna saat ini. Amarahnya berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah lebar dia mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dan...

PLAKK...

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi gadis Haruno itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget, mendapat pelakuan seperti ini dari Naruto. Tak pernah ia duga, bahwa Naruto akan melakukan hal semacam ini terhadapnya.

"KESALAHAN TERBESARKU ADALAH KARENA AKU PERNAH PERCAYA DAN MENCINTAI GADIS SEPERTIMU!" teriak Naruto seraya mengguncang bahu Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa terisak.

"Na..Naru.."

"DIAM KAU. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil menjambak bagian depan rambutnya. Lelaki itu lantas terduduk lemas dan terus meninju lantai tempat ia berpijak. Dirinya menyesal, menyesal karena selalu saja mempercayai Sakura. Menyesal karena tak pernah menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mencintai dirinya dan rela berkorban lebih dari apapun.

Sang Hokage lantas keluar ruangan dan membanting kasar pintu ruangan Sakura. Lelaki itu memerosotkan tubuhnya ditembok rumah sakit itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sang Hokage menyesal. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Hinata saat ini.

Shikamaru pun langsung mengikuti Naruto dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terisak. Sepertinya kebenaran telah terbongkar. Mengembalikan dan menciptakan sebuah balasan cinta tanpa bisa diterka. Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat nanar Naruto yang kini menangis tak karuan. Air matanya kini telah membanjiri pipi lelaki itu. Senyuman dan keceriaan yang biasa terukir disana, kini telah berubah menjadi kesakitan dan tangisan penyesalan.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh..." ucapnya beberapa kali sambil membawa kepalan tangannya, untuk meninju kelantai tempat ia berada. Shikamaru hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Tak tega, tapi inilah kenyataan. Dan kini, sang Rokudaime telah mengetahui kebohongan yang telah diciptakan oleh orang kepercayaannya.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tak usah menyesali. Aku sudah pernah mencoba memperingatkanmu kan." jelas Shikamaru dengan nada datar. Lelaki itu lantas melepatkan tangannya didepan dada, masih dengan memejamkan mata.

"Ta..tapi, aku ini begitu bodoh. Ba..bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meminta maaf kepada Hinata-chan..." ucap lelaki itu sesenggukan. Naruto benar-benar menyesali semuanya kali ini. Air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi miliknya.

'Mungkin, rasa sakit ini masih belum bisa menandingi rasa sakit yang selalu saja diterima Hinata-chan dariku. Maafkan aku' batin lelaki bermata biru laut itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, temui dia sekarang juga. Ini hari ulang tahunnya bukan? Ini tanggal 27 Desember."

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Bahkan, hari ulang tahun kekasihnya pun ia tak tahu. Lelaki macam apa dia ini?

"A..aku, aku tidak tahu kalau hari ini hari ulang tahun Hinata-chan."

"Bodoh kau. Apa kau tahu satu hal yang tak kau ketahui lagi, saat kau terbaring lemah dirumah sakit, Hinata yang selalu menemani dan selalu ada untukmu. Dan asal kau tahu, gadis itu yang sudah menyumbangkan darahnya untukmu, bodoh. Gadis yang selalu saja kau sakiti, gadis yang selalu saja menangis karenamu. Dia terlalu mencintaimu, Naruto." tegas Shikamaru yang menaikkan volume suaranya.

Lelaki berambut nanas itu sedikit mengatur pernafasannya yang tak teratur. Membiarkan dirinya meledak-ledakkan emosi yang sudah lama ia pendam. Membongkar semua rahasia yang sama sekali tak pernah diketahui oleh sang Hokage dihadapannya.

Naruto tercengang. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, bibirnya kelu. Ia menyesal, menyesal akan semua perbuatan jahat yang selalu ia lakukan kepada Hinata. Menyesal karena tak bisa membalas kebaikan gadis Hyuuga itu.

'Be..berarti, darah Hinata-chan telah mengalir dalam tubuhku...' batin Naruto tak percaya.

"CEPAT PERGI DAN MINTA MAAF PADANYA!" teriak Shikamaru dengan emosi yang sudah membuncah. Lelaki itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Mencoba untuk menahan tangisan yang hendak keluar dari matanya.

Naruto yang mendengar perintah tersebut, langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi. Menjauh dari rumah sakit tempat Sakura dirawat. Membiarkan derai air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Semoga kau belum terlambut, Hokage-sama." lirih Shikamaru yang sudah tak sanggup menahan air matanya. Lelaki itu bisa merasakan matanya yang semakin memanas saja, hingga air mata itu membasahi pipi miiknya.

Semakin lama, langkah kaki itu semakin cepat. Naruto terus memacu langkahnya hingga kini ia tak lagi berjalan, melainkan telah berlari. Menembus hujan salju yang sedang menurunka dirinya dibumi Konoha. Membiarkan rasa dingin menggigilkan tubuh kuatnya.

Rindu, lelaki itu rindu kepada Hinata. Ia ingin segera memeluk gadis itu, bahkan berlutut dikakinya untuk meminta maaf. Rasa cinta itu kini benar-benar tumbuh dan mengakar dalam hati sang Hokage. Membiarkan akar-akar itu tertanam dan mencengkram kuat hingga kesetiap sel aliran darahnya. Cinta, ia mencintai Hinata. Dan dirinya baru menyadari hal itu sekarang. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada gadis lembut itu.

Naruto tak tahu mengapa, tapi perasaan yang tumbuh dari dalam hatinya lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat. Lelaki itu hanya ingin Hinata. Ia cinta Hinata. Ia butuh Hinata. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Hinata. Otaknya serasa berputar. Hatinya terus memanggil nama gadis itu, Hinata, Hinata dan Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan..." lirih Naruto yang masih berlari menembus hujan salju yang tengah turun dibumi Konoha.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Tampak dari kejauhan sosok lelaki tegap itu mendekati gedung yang sebentar lagi akan ia masuki. Langkahnya begitu tergesa-gesa. Jejak air mata masih tampak sangat jelas terukir dikedua belah pipinya. Nafas lelaki itupun sudah tak teratur lagi. Tampak jelas dari udara yang mengepul melalui bibir miliknya. Menjadi bukti perjuangannya untuk menyampaikan kalimat itu.

Naruto terus memacu langkahnya, semakin cepat dan cepat. Jantungnya telah bekerja dan berdetak lima kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Perasaannya menggebu-gebu. Ini, perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Perasaan yang begitu dalam dan nyata. Perasaan yang tak bisa lagi untuk ia pendam.

Sang Hokage ingin secepat mungkin ketempat Hinata. Ia ingin memeluk gadisnya. Meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya dan menyatakan rasa cinta yang tak tertahankan dari dalam relung hatinya. Semuanya bergejolak tak karuan. Hatinya terus memanggil nama itu. Hanya dia. Satu nama. Hyuuga Hinata.

Senyuman tampak mengembang dibibir lelaki bermata sebiru laut itu, saat ia telah berhasil menjejaki rumah sakit tempat kekasihnya dirawat. Secepat mungkin ia langsung berlari melewati koridor demi koridor untuk mencapai ruangan gadisnya. Tak peduli dengan banyak pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan kelakuannya. Tak peduli dengan paru-paru yang menjerit karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen didalamnya. Semuanya hanyalah hal tak penting untuk Naruto. Karena bagi sang Hokage, Hinata lah satu-satunya yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Sesuatu yang berada dalam genggaman tangan kokohnya harus menjadi sedikit kusut karena ulahnya sendiri. Sesuatu yang akan menjadi tanda cinta ketulusan untuk sang gadis. Ya, sebucket bunga mawar merah.

Lelaki itu sengaja membelikan bunga itu sebagai kado ulang tahun, dan juga sebagai bukti tanda cintanya kepada Hinata. Susah payah ia mendapatkan bungan indah itu dimalam penuh salju seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, dengan kegigihan yang ia punya, akhirnya ia bisa membelikan bungan indah itu untuk kekasih tercinta.

Senyuman Naruto semakin mengembang kala melihat pintu ruangan sang gadis. Sedikit lagi, hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja maka ia akan menggapai segalanya. Merengkuh gadis itu dan menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya.

BRAKK...

Dengan kasar sang Rokudaime menggebrak pintu ruangan Hinata. Membungkukkan badannya sesaat untuk mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tak terkendali. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto lantas mengukirkan senyum dan mengangkat kembali wajah tampannya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Haah..., Hinata-chan, aku datang..." ucap Naruto lantang yang masih ngos-ngosan dan langsung membawa matanya untuk menatap kedepan.

Tapi tak satu jawabanpun ia dapatkan, kecuali tatapan tajam nan menusuk yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Memandang langsung dan menusuk langsung keulu hatinya. Sakit.

Naruto merasa sangat bingung saat melihat sekerumunan teman-temannya yang mengelilingi tempat tidur Hinata. Tangan kokohnya semakin menggenggam erat bunga mawar tersebut. Kekahawatiran semakin merajai hati sang Hokage, kala melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipi semua teman-temannya tanpa terkecuali. Ada rasa sakit tak tertahankan saat melihat tangisan itu.

Setelah menatap sang Hokage untuk beberapa detik, mereka lantas menundukkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Tak ingin menunjukkan kesedihan itu lebih dalam lagi. Naruto cemas, cemas dengan keadaan Hinata. Apa yang terjadi dengan gadisnya sampai-sampai semuanya harus bertingkah seperti sekarang ini? Entahlah, hanya lelaki itu yang tak mengetahuinya.

Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan langkah yang gontai, Naruto mulai mendekati kerumunan teman-temannya yang masih mengelilingi tempat tidur Hinata. Senyuman lemah masih terukir dibibir sang Rokudaime.

"Hey, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa beramai-ramai diruangan Hinata-chan? Kalian tahukan, dia butuh istirahat.." tanya Naruto mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Semuanya lebih memilih diam.

Rasa cemas kembali menguasai hati Naruto. Membuat dadanya serasa sesak dengan mata yang semakin memanas. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia menepiskan perasaan itu.

Naruto tahu ia sedang diabaikan saat ini. Tapi, semuanya tak penting, karena yang terpenting hanyalah gadisnya.

Dengan langkah yang begitu bersemangat, Naruto langsung berjalan semakin mendekati tempat tidur Hinata. Memaksa kepada teman-temannya yang lain untuk memberikan jalan kepadanya. Memberikan jalan agar bisa melihat langsung sang Hyuuga yang tengah terbaring. Terbaring tak bernyawa tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Senyuman masih melengkung dibibir sang Hokage. Tangannya terangkat untuk mempersembahkan bunga yang telah ia cari dengan susah payah. Tanpa memikirkan yang lainnya, ia langsung berdiri tepat disamping tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Mengatur nafas sesaat, kemudian mengukir senyum kembali dibibirnya.

"Haah, Hinata-chan, maafkan aku. Aku janji, hari ini akan menemanimu sampai esok pagi. Bukan, bukan hanya untuk hari ini, tapi untuk selamanya. Aku berjanji padamu, Hinata-chan. A..aku mencintaimu." jelas Naruto dengan susah payah sambil menunjukkan senyuman lemahnya.

Hening...

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban yang ia terima, bahkan dari sosok gadis dihadapannya. Perlahan, senyuman Hokage semakin meluntur kala melihat bibir Hinata yang sudah membiru. Matanya tertutup rapat. Menimbulkan kecemasan dihati lelaki berambut blonde tersebut.

Naruto tak mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba saja air matanya meluncur. Membasahi pipi tan miliknya. Meruntuhkan pertahanan dan pengakuan yang telah ia ungkapkan.

"Hi..Hinata-chan, kenapa kau diam saja? Kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Naruto lagi yang kini menggenggam tangan kecil milik Hinata. Mata biru laut itu membelalak sempurna saat merasakan tangan yang sudah sedingin es itu.

Otak Naruto langsung memproses cepat dengan sesuatu yang terjadi. Konsentrasinya pecah saat mendengar tangisan Ino yang sudah tak tertahankan. Gadis itu menangis, terisak sejadi-jadinya.

"Percuma Naruto. Percuma..." tangis Ino yang langsung memeluk tubuh Sai yang berada diisampingnya.

Naruto mengerti. Ya, dia mengerti dengan keadaan saat ini. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan gadisnya. Tapi, hatinya masih belum bisa percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa secepat ini? Tidak mungkin kan?

Bodoh.

"Hi..Hinata-chan..." lirih Naruto dengan asap yang mengepul dari bibirnya. Lelaki itu tahu. Tapi, lagi-lag ia masih belum bisa percaya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Hinata meninggalkan dirinya.

"HINATA-CHAN, KUMOHON JAWAB AKU!" teriak Naruto sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil gadisnya. Berharap mendengar dan mendapat jawaban lembut dari bibir mungil gadisnya. Berharap melihat senyuman indah yang selalu terukir manis disana.

Percuma, percuma ia lakukan semua itu. Gadis itu telah pergi untuk selamanya.

"HINATA-CHAN AKU MENCINTAIMU... KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU DISAAT AKU SUDAH MULAI MENGERTI APA ARTI CINTA SEJATI? KENAPA KAU HARUS PERGI DISAAT AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU, KENAPA?" teriak Naruto lagi yang terus mengguncang tubuh mungil gadisnya.

Emosinya tak tertahankan. Kerinduan dan rasa cinta yang hendak ia rajut hancur sudah. Meninggalkan kepedihan dan pengakuan cinta yang tak sempat untuk diutarakan. Membiarkan jeritan dan air matanya menjadi suatu bukti bahwa ia sangat mencintai sang Hyuuga. Pedih.

Teman-teman Naruto yang lain sungguh tak sanggup untuk menyaksikan ini semua. Dengan langkah gontai mereka mulai meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menangis terisak. Menyesali segala sesuatu yang pernah ia perbuat kepada gadisnya.

"HINATA-CHAN, KUMOHON BANGUNLAH..." teriak sang Hokage lagi dengan derai air mata yang sudah tak sanggup ia tahan. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuh gadis yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan begitu erat. Berharap sang gadis bisa menyadari dan mengerti betapa terlukanya ia saat ini. Menyasal. Dirinya sangat-sangat menyesal...

"LIHAT INI, AKU MEMBAWAKAN BUNGA UNTUKMU. APA KAU TAK PERCAYA BAHWA AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU?"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, HINATAA... BANGUNLAH..." teriaknya lagi dengan suara yang sudah serak. Pipi sang Hokage telah basah oleh air mata.

"Bangunlah Hinata-chan, kumohon..." pinta Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sudah mendingin. Suaranya sudah serak. Hatinya sakit. Leututnya terasa sangat-sangat lemas. Tidak, tak pernah Naruto merasa sampai seperti ini. Bahkan, saat Jiraiya meninggal pun, ia tak pernah merasa sesakit ini.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Dia menyesal-bahkan sangat-sangat menyesal. Disaat ia sudah benar-benar mencintai Hinata, gadis itu telah pergi meninggalkannya. Disaat ia telah membawakan bunga sebagai tanda cintanya, gadis itu telah menutup mata indahnya dari kepedihan dunia. Meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

Mata biru laut Naruto sudah benar-benar sembab bahkan membengkak. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar hebat. Baru ia tahu, beginilah rasanya kesakitan yang dialami oleh gadisnya. Kesakitan karena ulahnya sendiri. Tapi tidak, rasa sakit ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang selalu mendera Hinata. Rasa sakit yang selalu saja menyiksa batin gadis mungil itu.

"A..aku menyesal..." lirih Naruto dengan tubuh dan suara yang sudah bergetar. Sang Hokage itu lantas memerosotkan dirinya kelantai. Membiarkan dinginnya lantai menggigilkan bagian tubuhnya.

"Bangunlah Hinata-chan, kumohon. Aku sangat mencintaimu." sambungnya lagi sambil menundukkan wajah tampannya. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh kelantai rumah sakit. Berharap Hinata bisa membuka matanya. Bodoh, ia tahu bahwa semua itu hanya harapan orang bodoh. Orang bodoh seperti dirinya, yang selalu saja menyia-nyiakan gadis yang telah mencintai dirinya dengan kesungguhan bak malaikat.

Menyesal? Untuk apa? Sudah terlambat.

Bunga mawar yang telah mati-matian dicari oleh sang Hokage, kini layu sudah. Tak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena genggaman lelaki itu yang terlalu kuat. Atau, udara sekitar yang tak cocok dengan bunga cinta itu. Atau mungkin, itu adalah suatu gambaran bahwa cintanya kandas sudah. Entahlah... Setiap benda pasi memliki perasaan, bukan?

Naruto masih menangis. Lelaki itu mencoba untuk berdiri dan memperhatikan wajah teduh yang kini telah tertidur damai. Hatinya masih belum percaya bahwa gadisnya telah pergi.

"Hi...Hinata-chan, aku mencintaimu. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya sang Hokage lagi sambil membelai pipi yang sudah mendingin itu. Ia belai pipi Hinata menggunakan ibu jarinya. Sosok yang begitu mungil nan rapuh yang seharusnya ia lindungi, malah ia sia-siakan.

Rasa sesak yang bersarang didadanya, memaksa diri untuk mengeluarkan bulir penyesalan dan kesedihan dari birunya. Menjatuhkan air mata tepat diwajah sang Hyuuga.

"Kau kedinginan ya, sayang..."

Tak tahu kenapa, tapi Naruto ingin terus bersama dengan Hinata. Tak peduli dengan jawaban yang sudah pasti tak akan ia dapatkan. Ia hanya ingin Hinata, ia rindu kekasihnya.

Naruto semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Menyadari bahwa takkan ada lagi hembusan nafas dari gadis mungil dihadapannya. Mengingat itu saja, hatinya sudah bagaikan tercabik-cabik. Tangan kokoh miliknya mulai ia gunakan untuk merapikan poni indigo gadis itu. Tersenyum miris saat menyadari betapa cantiknya gadis dihadapannya. Gadis yang selalu saja menyembunyikan kecantikan dan keindahannya dalam suatu kelembutan dan keanggunan. Kelembuta dan kehangatan yang takkan pernah dimiliki oleh gadis lain dimanapun dan kapanpun.

"Kau sangat cantik kalau sedang tertidur. Tapi akan lebih cantik lagi kalau kau bangun dan tersenyum padaku. Untuk itu, bangnlah..." pinta sang Hokage untuk kesekian kalinya.

Titik demi titik air mata sang Hokage telah menetes diwajah cantik gadisnya. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, ia usap air mata itu. Naruto semakin mendekap wajah mungil nan teduh gadisnya. Meletakkan pipinya didahi Hinata dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari sana. Mungkin inilah rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan begitu lembut, Naruto mulai mencium dahi Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mencoba untuk mematri aroma harum gadis itu dalam ingatannya. Kemudian, mencium kedua mata Hinata yang telah tertutupi oleh kelopaknya. Membagi rasa dingin yang telah menjalari tubuh gadisnya. Naruto terus memejamkan birunya untuk dapat merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan karena pernah memiliki Hinata.

Mencium hidung kecil nan mancung milik gadisnya, sebelum akhirnya mencium kedua belah pipi Hinata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Lelaki itu menangis dan membiarkan air matanya membasahi wajah mungil dihadapannya.

"Otanjoubi omedetto, Hinata-chan. Aishiteru..." bisik lelaki itu dengan begitu pelan. Naruto masih mendekap tubuh Hinata. Menyesal karena tak kuat dengan kenyataan.

Naruto langsung tersadar akan dirinya, saat mendengar suara berat yang terdengar begitu penuh dengan penekanan. Seseorang yang sejak tadi melihat apa yang ia lakukan dan katakan kepada Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hokage-sama." ucap seseorang yang sukses membuat Naruto membuka bola mata birunya untuk melihat orang itu. Mata lelaki itu sontak membulat sempurna. Tak percaya dengan hal yang dilihatnya.

"Hi..Hiashi-sama..." ucap Naruto yang terdengar seperti berbisik.

Keterkejutan sang Hokage belum berakhir disitu saja, karena ia melihat Hiashi Hyuuga tak sendiri, melainkan bersama dengan Hanabi dan Neji yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

Neji yang sudah mengerti, langsung berjalan mendekati tubuh Hinata yang sudah terbaring tak bernyawa. Naruto sempat heran saat Neji mulai menyelipkan tangan kokonya diantara betis dan paha Hinata, lalu hendak membawa gadis itu.

"Mau kau bawa kemana, Hinata?" tanya Naruto mencoba untuk menghalangi Neji.

"Sudahlah Hokage-sama. Jangan menghalangiku lagi. Biarkan adikku tenang untuk selamanya. Jangan tambah bebannya dengan perbuatanmu ini." jelas Neji dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto yang mendengar kalimat itu, sampai tak percaya.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, ia masih ingin bersama dengan Hinata. Tak peduli walaupun detak jantung gadisnya telah berhenti. Ia ingin bersama dengan Hinata.

"Ja..jangan bawa dia, Neji. Aku ingin bersamanya." tegas Naruto yang mencoba untuk menurunkan tubuh mungil itu dari gendongan Neji. Tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, Neji langsung membawa tubuh tak bernyawa adiknya. Berlalu meninggalkan sang Hokage yang terus berontak agar dirinya tak membawa Hinata.

"Neji, setidaknya biarkan aku yang melakukannya. Aku ingin menghantarkan kepergiannya..." tegas Naruto dengan mata yang memanas. Emosinya mulai tersulut saat melihat betapa keras kepalanya Hyuuga dihadapannya.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengejar Neji yang sebentar lagi keluar membawa tubuh gadisnya dari ruangan Hinata. Tapi, kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Ia masih trelalu shock dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"NEJI KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU..." teriak Naruto yang mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Putriku bukan siapa-siapamu, Hokage-sama. Bukankah kau tidak mencintainya?" kata Hiashi yang masih berdiri dengan tenang didepan pintu. Sosok ayah itu mencoba untuk menghalangi Rokudaime yang hendak mengejar putrinya.

"Hi..Hiashi-sama, i..itu a..aku.."

"Diamlah. Kau tak usah mengasihani putriku lagi. Hentikan semua kepura-puraanmu. Kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Hinata. Lantas, untuk apa kau sampai menangis seperti itu. Putriku tak perlu rasa kasihan itu." ucap Hiashi mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

"KAU SALAH. AKU MENCINTAI PUTRIMU LEBIH DARI SIAPAPUN." teriak Naruto dengan air mata yang tak bisa ia bendung. Lelaki itu sungguh tak suka saat pemimpin clan Hyuuga itu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Memang benar, dulu rasa cintanya terhadap Hinata hanya sebatas rasa kasihan dan balas budi. Tapi sekarang, ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Ia cinta kelembutan dan kehangatan Hinata. Ia butuh gadis itu. Sangat membutuhkannya.

"Sudahlah, Hokage-sama. Kau tidak mencintai putriku sama sekali. Dia hanya kau jadikan sebagai alat pelampiasanmu. Cukup, sudahi semua perbuatanmu."

"AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA. KUMOHON PERCAYALAH..." tangis Naruto meledak didepan sang Hiashi Hyuuga. Beginilah sakitnya saat kau mencintai seseorang, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang percaya bahwa kau mencintainya.

"Jangan datang diupacara pemakaman putriku. Jangan pernah kunjungi makamnya. Aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menyentuh nisan putriku, karena aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu jika kau melakukannya. Segel akan dipasang disekeliling makam Hinata. Dan kau tahu, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang tak boleh mengunjungi makamnya." jelas Hiashi tegas dan penuh penekanan.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan itu, hanya bisa membeku ditempatya. Belum satu kesedihan menghilang, tapi kesedihan dan masalah lainnya datang menimpa dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukan semua itu? Tak boleh menghadiri upacara pemakaman Hinata, bahkan mengunjungi makam gadisnya. Mana mungkin sanggup ia melakukannya.

Hiashi hendak pergi menyusul Neji, tapi langkahnya harus terhalang oleh sesuatu dibawah sana. Ya, sang Hokage kini tengah berlutut dihadapan sang Hyuuga agar ia bisa menarik semua ucapannya. Tapi, tidakkah ia tahu bahwa seoorang Hyuuga tak akan mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

Naruto memegang kaki lelaki paruh baya dihadapannya, agar tak pergi secepatnya. Berharap tangisan, jeritan, isakan dan air mata yang keluar dari kedua birunya bisa meluluhkan hati Hiashi-sama. Tapi percuma. Seorang Hyuuga takkan pernah menarik kembali perkataannya.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Hiashi-sama. Aku mohon padamu. Anggap ini sebagai permintaan terakhirku. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Hinata setiap hari, setidaknya agar ia bisa memaafkanku. Ku mohon..." pinta Naruto yang masih berlutut dikaki Hiashi Hyuuga. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan kesedihan dari yang lainnya.

"Permintaan terakhir kau bilang? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa memenuhinya, jika permintaan terakhir putriku pun tak bisa kau penuhi. Kau itu egois. Lepaskan kakiku sekarang juga. Untuk apa seorang Hokage berwibawa sepertimu melakukan hal seperti ini? Menangis hanya untuk gadis yang tak kau cintai. Masih banyak gadis diluar sana yang menunggumu. Tak perlu kau tangisi Putriku yang sudah tak bernyawa itu." jelas Hiashi yang langsung menarik paksa kedua kakinya dari Naruto. Lelaki paruh baya itupun lantas pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan Hokage yang masih berlutut dan menangis tak karuan.

'Itu kesalahanmu, dan kau harus mempertanggung jawabkannya.' batin Hiashi yang langsung menaiki mobil dan lantas pergi dari Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengejar mobil yang kini melaju dalam guyuran salju. Memanggil nama gadisnya beberapa kali sampai lidahnya terasa kelu. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang selalu dirasakan oleh Hinata.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Tak menyangka. Tak menduga. Secepat ini kekasih yang baru saja dicintainya harus meninggalkannya. Baru saja merasakan perasaan rindu dan sayang menggebu-gebu dalam kalbu, tapi gadis itu telah berlalu. Meninggalkan sang Hokage dalam penyesalan terdalam. Penyesalan seumur hidup yang takkan pernah teratasi. Kebodohan dan kesalahan terbesarnya karena telah menyia-nyiakan kekasih hatinya.

Lelaki itu tak mau terus seperti ini. Ia mencoba berkali-kali memasuki mansion Hyuuga yang sangat mewah itu, untuk sekedar menghadiri upacara pemakaman. Tapi apa yang ia dapat, penolakan mentah-mentah dari pemimpin clan Hyuuga. Tak mengizinkan dirinya untuk melihat wajah gadisnya yang telah tertidur dan takkan pernah terbangun lagi.

Perasaannya terasa begitu perih, saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya sajalah yang tak boleh menghadiri pemakaman sang Hyuuga. Lelaki itu menjerit, memohon, bersujud kepada pemimpin clan Hyuuga tersebut agar diizinkan untuk melihat Hinata. Tapi apa, semua yang telah ia lakukan takkan pernah berujung pada hasil yang ia inginkan. Seberapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkanpun, takkan bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Hiashi Hyuuga.

Naruto terpaku ditempat saat menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bisa sedikitpun mendekati makam Hinata. Beberapa kali ia mencoba, tapi tubuhnya bagaikan tersetrum jutaan volt listrik. Tak mengindahkan tatapan semua orang yang begitu menatap nanar kepada Hokagenya.

Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintanya kepada Hinata? Benarkah rasa cinta itu memang benar cinta yang tulus? Tak ada yang percaya dan mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini.

Lelaki itu hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saat tubuh tak bernyawa gadisnya dikebumikan. Meninggalkan suatu kepedihan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Air matanya mengalir, tubuhnya bergetar, hatinya sakit, lidahnya keluh, semuanya bagai mati rasa. Beginikah rasanya kehilangan sosok seseorang yang sangat kita cintai?

"Aku mohon jangan lakukan ini, Hiashi-sama." ucap Naruto yang membiarkan dirinya terjatuh lemah diatas tanah bersalju. Menerima setiap butir demi butir bola lembut itu menyentuh kulit tannya. Menggigilkan diri kuatnya yang tak pernah serapuh sekarang.

Naruto benar-benar terlihat kacau saat ini. Jubah kebesaran yang selalu ia kenakan, tak ia hiraukan lagi. Kantung mata yang yang tampak jelas dibawah birunya, menandakan bahwa sang Hokage terus menangis dan tak tidur semalaman. Mengenang semua kebaikan hati sang gadis.

Salju yang turun kebumi Konoha semakin lebat saja. Mengikuti kesedihan dan kepergian sang Hyuuga. Menyelimuti tempat peristirahatannya dengan benda yang paling gadis itu sukai. Salju.

Pemakaman telah selesai. Satu persatu telah kembali kerumah masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri. Tapi tidak untuk sang Rokudaime. Lelaki itu lebih memilih diam dari tempatnya-masih dalam jarak kejauhan. Memperhatikan makam sang gadis yang mulai tertutupi salju. Hari yang seharusnya menjadi kebahagian bagi Hinata, harus menjadi hari terakhir untuknya pula.

Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya. Terduduk diatas bumi berselimut salju tebal. Bibir lelaki itu tampak membiru dan bergetar karena menahan kedinginan yang ada. Mata biru lautnya terus mengeluarkan air mata. Uap tampak mengepul jelas tiap kali lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas.

Dia harus bagaimana? Bahkan untuk melihat makam itu dari jarak dekatpun tak bisa. Hanya bisa memandang dari kejauhan tanpa bisa menyentuh sedikitpun.

"Sudahlah Rokudaime-sama, tak usah kau sesali." ucap seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapan Naruto. Lelaki itu sampai harus mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk melihat seseorang tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa diam. Dadanya masih terasa sangat sesak. Bahkan, untuk berbicara pun rasanya sangat sulit.

"Hinata pasti akan sangat sedih kalau melihatmu seperti ini." sambung orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyuuga Neji.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat-sangat membencimu, Hokage-sama. Padahal aku sudah mempercayaimu untuk menjaga Hinata. Tapi, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau terus mengabaikannya. Kau takkan pernah tahu betapa sakitnya perasaannya selama ini. Semua pengorbanan yang telah ia tujukan untukmu, semata-mata hanya karena ia ingin melihat senyumanmu. Beberapa kali ia pingsan dan koma karena penyakitnya, tapi kau tak pernah tahu akan semua itu. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanmu yang selalu saja memikirkan Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura. Kau tak pernah tahu betapa besar cinta Hinata untukmu." jelas Neji panjang lebar sambil memejamkan kedua bola mata lavendernya untuk mengenang semua tentang Hinata.

Naruto masih menangis ditempat. Ia benar-benar ingin mati dan bertemu dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Kau tahu, sakit Hinata itu disebabkan oleh serangan Pain saat itu. Aku yakin kau masih sangat ingat dengan kejadian itu. Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu mengapa Hinata masih bisa memaafkanmu, padahal kau sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya. Bahkan, dia juga melarangku untuk membencimu. Bagaimana mungkin?"

**FlashBack**

"Hinata-chan, kau bisa dengar kakak?" tanya Neji yang kini telah membawa tubuh gadis itu kedalam ruangannya kembali. Tangannya terus membersihkan darah yang hampir mengering disekitar bibir gadis itu. Air matanya terus mengalir dan membasahi pipi putih Hinata.

Dengan sangat lemah, Hinata menyingkirkan tangan Naeji yang masih membersihkan darah dari sana. Memberikan senyuman getir yang sudah sangat dipastikan. Menatap dalam mata lavender yang tengah menangisi keaadaannya.

"Kakak, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak ingin kau seperti ini gara-gara aku. Kumohon, tersenyumlah..." lirih Hinata dengan nafas putus-putus. Mata lavender miliknya sudah hampir menutup, tapi sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba untuk menyampaikan kata terkhir untuk seseorang yang berada dhadapannya.

Neji yang mendengar kalimat itu semakin tak mampu membendung air matanya. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga.

"Kau tahu, dia tak mencintaiku. Naruto-kun tak pernah mencintaiku. Dia masih mencintai Sakura-chan." tambah gadis itu yang kali ini pun harus menangis juga. Neji tak tega melihat tangisan itu. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Naruto akan memperlakukan Hinata sampai seperti ini.

"Tapi ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Asal aku bisa melihat senyumannya, itu sudah cukup untukku."sambungnya lagi dengan nafas yang sudah tak karuan. Gadis itu sedang mencoba melawan rasa sakit yang terus mendera tubuhnya.

"Kau harus mementingkan kesehatanmu dulu, Hinata-chan. Jangan fikirkan dia lagi."

"Emhh..., aku tahu. Kakak, apa ayah sudah datang?"

"Iya, Hiashi-sama sudah datang. Apa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" tanya Neji dengan suara serak. Hiashi dan Hanabi yang memang sudah berada didalam ruangan itu, langsung berjalan mendekati tubuh Hinata yang terbaring lemah. Tampak jelas dilavender keduanya, bahwa mereka sedang merasa sangat hancur saat ini.

Hanabi yang tak sanggup akan kesedihan dan rasa rindunya, langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh Hinata. Gadis kecil itu menangis meraung-raung diatas tubuh kakaknya. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang masih dimilikinya, Hinata mulai membelai lembut kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berharap adik perempuannya tak lagi menangisi dirinya.

Neji yang menyaksikan hal itu, hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah. Membiarkan keluarga itu melepas kepergian Hinata yang tinggal menghitung mundur saja. Merelakan segalanya hilang dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

"Jangan menangis Hanabi-chan." bukannya makin mereda, tangis itu semakin meledak disana. Mungkin saat ini akan menjadi saat terakhir bagi sang adik untuk memeluk dan menghirup aroma kakaknya dalam-dalam. Memahat semua kenangan indah dalam memori dan ingatan yang ia punya.

Neji yang mengerti dengan hal seperti ini, langsung berjalan mendekati Hanabi. Lelaki itu lantas menuntun tangan gadis kecil yang memang sudah lemas itu, untuk menjauh dari sang kakak. Memberikan ruang kepada sang ayah untuk berbicara kepada putrinya sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Hanabi terus saja menangis sesenggukan. Padahal, tak pernah sebelumnya gadis kecil itu menangis sampai seperti ini, walau dalam pertarungan seperti apapun. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia tak sanggup untuk menahannya lebih lama lagi. Neji mengerti benar perasaan gadis kecil Hyuuga tersebut, karena dirinya pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan sangat lembut, lelaki itu memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya itu. Membiarkan tangisan itu meledak bersama kesakitan yang selama ini selalu ia tahan.

Hiashi menatap nanar putrinya yang kini terbaring tak berdaya. Membiarkan rasa sesak dan sakit bersarang didadanya tanpa harus dikeluarkan sedikitpun.

"A..Ayah, bolehkah aku memelukmu?" pinta Hinata dengan mata yang hampir menutup keseluruhan. Detak jantung gadis itu kian melambat.

Tanpa menjawab sedikitpun, Hiashi lantas merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menggapai tubuh kurus putrinya. Memeluk putrinya dengan sangat erat. Membiarkan sang putri meresakan kehangatan yang telah lama menghilang.

"A..aku merindukanmu, ayah…" tangis Hinata pun pecah saat merasakan kehangatan ayahnya kembali. Gadis itu balas memeluk ayahnya dengan bibir yang sudah sangat membiru dan bergetar hebat.

"Ayah, saat aku koma beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan ibu. Aku ingin ikut dengannya. Tapi saat aku meminta hal itu, ibu bilang aku harus bertanya dengan ayah dulu. Dan sekarang, Ibu telah datang menjemputku. Dia menungguku, Ayah. Apa aku boleh ikut dengan Ibu?" tanya Hinata dengan tubuh yang sudah sangat mendingin.

"Ummh.. Terserah Hinata-chan saja." angguk Hiashi sambil meneteskan air mata yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia lakukan. Untuk kedua kalinya sosok ayah itu merasakan rasa sakit yang sama. Dadanya sesak, bahkan sangat-sangat sesak.

"Te..terima k..kasih, Ayah. Ku..kumohon, j..jangan benci Na..Naruto-kun. i..itu permin..taanku..," ucap gadis itu dengan sangat susah payah.

Hanabi yang mendengar hal itu lantas mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Neji. Tangisnya semakin pecah dan menjadi-jadi. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Neji. Lelaki itupun tak kuasa untuk menahan kesedihannya.

"A..Aya..h, Hi...Hinata p..pergi d..dulu ya.." ucap Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Perlahan namun pasti, mata indah keparakan Hinata tertutup dengan sangat lemah. Gadis itu kini telah menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tak akan mungkin terbuka lagi. Detak jantungnya berhenti sudah. Sang putri telah tertidur untuk selama-lamanya. Pergi bersama dengan sang Ibu yang telah menunggunya.

Hiashi bisa merasakan pelukan putrinya yang semakin merenggang, hingga akhirnya tangan kecil milik Hinata harus melepaskan pelukannya dari sang Ayah. Ya, sang putri Hyuuga pergi dalam pelukan sang Ayah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Hiashi menangis. Pemimpin clan Hyuuga itu menangis sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa itu lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya ia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Untuk kedua kalinya pula ia harus menangis dan merasakan luka yang menganga lebar didadanya.

Mencoba untuk tegar, Hiashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Sosok Ayah itu lantas memberikan kecupan hangat didahi putrinya untuk terakhir kali.

"Selamat tidur, putriku." ucap Hiashi begitu pelan.

Keluarga Hyuuga itu pergi dari dalam rangan Hinata untuk sementara. Memberikan kesempatan kepada teman-temannya yang lain untuk masuk dan melihat sang gadis untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Menjatuhkan air mata yang akan menjadi penghantar kepergian sang Hyuuga.

**End Flashback**

Naruto membeku ditempatnya. Baru ia sadari betapa besar rasa cinta Hinata terhadap dirinya. Baru ia tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai setulus hati oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan elalu saja ia sakiti. Sang Hokage hanya bisa menangis, menyesali semua perbuatan bodohnya selama ini.

"Sudahlah, Hokage-sama. Kau tak perlu menangis terus seperti itu. Tak usah paksakan perasaanmu. Jika kau masih mencintai gadis Hauno itu, pergilah bersamanya. Karena aku yakin, Hinata akan sangat mengizinkanmu." jelas Neji yang membuat Naruto geram. Tak mungkin, tak mungkin dirinya bisa mencintai gadis yang selalu saja membohongi dirinya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tak percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintai Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Hn, sudahlah Hokage-sama. Jangan membohongi perasaanmu terus menerus. Kau sudah lepas dari Hinata sekarang. Dan itu artinya, kau boleh bersama dengan siapapun, sesukamu."

Naruto pasrah. Tak ada seorangpun yang mempercayai dirinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu. Ini pemberian Hinata-chan." jelas Neji sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari jaket tebalnya. Lelaki itu lantas menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Itu adalah syal yang dirajut oleh Hinata sendiri. Awalnya ia ingin memberikannya kepadamu, saat tahun baru. Tapi, kau tahukan kalau itu tak mungkin. Jadi, dia menitipkan ini padaku. Yasudahlah, aku pulang dulu. Sebaiknya kaupun juga begitu. Kau terlihat sangat kacau. Apa kau tidak malu kalau lebih banyak lagi orang yang melihatmu seperti ini?" ucap Neji sambil mencoba untuk mengukir senyuman lemahnya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sedikitpun, lelaki berambut coklat itu lantas meninggalkan sang Hokagenya yang masih terpaku tak percaya. Meneliti tiap serat yang menyatu menjadi sebuah syal berwarna orange. Hasil rajutan tangan yang sudah pasti dibuat dengan penuh cinta.

"Hi..Hinata-chan, aku merindukanmu..." lirih Naruto yang kemudian menggenggam dan meremas syal berwarna orange tersebut. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas seorang Hyuuga Hinata. Aroma yang sudah sangat dirindukannya, bahkan membuatnya hampir gila.

"Kau tahu, tidak ada yang percaya bahwa aku sangat mencintai dirimu." sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum miris. Matanya tampak kosong. Sang Hokage benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau.

**:: Can't I Love You? ::**

Hari berlalu semakin cepat. Meninggalkan dan menumpukkan cinta dan rasa rindu dalam hati sang Hokage. Mengenang semua kelembutan, kehangatan dan perhatian yang pernah ia dapatkan dari gadisnya. Lagi, rasa sakit itu kembali menyesakkan dadanya. Rasa sakit itu kembali bertambah parah, saat menyadari bahwa gadisnya tak akan pernah memanggil namanya.

Naruto tak peduli dengan semua pendapat orang diluar sana. Biar mereka tak mempercayai dirinya, asalkan ia yakin bahwa cinta yang tumbuh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam memang benar-benar cinta yang menggebu-gebu. Cinta tulus yang hanya akan ia berikan dan persembahkan untuk sang Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya dia, takkan ada satu orangpun yang mampu menggantikan posisi Hinata dalam hati Naruto.

"Sudah jam 12. Aku akan mengunjunginya dulu..." ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari bangkunya dan pergi dari gedung tersebut. Menuju sebuah tempat yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap hari. Tak peduli badai salju yang datang, tak peduli kalau dirinya tak bisa mendekati makam itu. Karena baginya, bisa melihat makam Hinata dari jauh pun, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Hal itu dianggap Naruto sebagai balasan akan dirinya yang selalu menyakiti Hinata.

Lelaki itu berjalan disepanjang guyuran salju. Salju yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Hinata. Salju yang menjadi saksi bisu akan kesedihan dan rasa cinta yang telah tumbuh dalam hatinya. Lagi-lagi ia menyelipkan sesuatu dalam jaketnya. Sesuatu yang selalu ia bawa tiap kali mengunjungi makam gadisnya. Makam yang hanya bisa ia lihat dari jauh.

Setelah berada disana, Naruto lantas memendang nanar makam yang tampak putih karena terselimuti sang salju. Senyum miris tampak terukir dibibir sang Hokage. Ia hanya bisa berdiri jauh dari maka Hinata. Memandangnya dari batas segel yang telah melindungi makam tempat gadisnya beristirahat. Hanya dia, hanya dirinya yang tak diperbolehkan kesana.

Mencoba untuk tegar, Naruto mulai berjongkok didepan segel yang melindungi makam Hinata. mengatupkan kedua tangan, lalu memejamkan kedua bola mata birunya. Lelaki itupun mulai bedoa dengan begitu khusyuk, mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah dan kerinduannya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kabar? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja disana. Kau tahu, tak ada satu orangpun yang percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku yakin, kau percaya pada perasaanku. Kau yang selalu mengerti dengan air mataku. Aku mencintaimu. Katakan kepada kami-sama, bahwa aku akan berada disampingmu kelak. Aku akan menjemputmu disana. Dan saat itu terjadi, akan akan langsung memelukmu. Beristirahalah, Hinata-chan. Aku akan selalu datang untukmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto membuka kedua bola matanya seraya mengakhiri doanya.

Setelah itu, lelaki itu mengambil sesuatu dibalik jaketnya. Ya, sebucket rangkaian bunga lili dan bungan lavender. Dimana dalam bucket itu, terdapat 24 tangkai bunga lili yang berarti 'Setiap saat aku akan selalu mengingatmu', dan juga 1 tangkai bunga lavender yang berarti 'Cintaku hanya untukmu seorang'.

Naruto memandang tumpukkan bunga yang selalu ia bawa setiap hari. Senyuman lemah mengukir bibir indahnya. Lelaki itu kembali memejamkan kedua bola matanya, dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Membawa tubuh kuatnya dalam posisi tegak.

"Hinata-chan, aku pulang dulu ya. Besok, aku akan datang lagi. Bersistirahatlah. Aku mencintaimu..." lirih Naruto yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan makam Hinata. Tanpa lelaki itu sadari, seorang gadis dengan pakaian seputih salju tengah memperhatikannya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Menatap kepergiannya dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan yang selalu tercipta dari sana.

"Aishiteru yo, Naruto-kun..." ucap gadis itu yang kemudian menghilang saat hembusan angin membawa tubuhnya.

Kini, cinta itu telah tumbuh dalam hati sang Hokage. Tak peduli walau terpisah didimensi yang berbeda. Yang jelas, suatu saat sang Rokudaime akan pergi menjemput sang Hyuuga, dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

Cinta, Cinta yang membutuhkan pengorbanan terdalam...

...

...

...

**The End**

**Tamat...**

**Huah... ampuni dan maafkan . Tapi jujur, inilah ending ****yang telah fikirkan matang-matang. Tolong maafkan... ToT**

**Selain itu, mau terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk yang udah mau review atau baca cerita . Gag ada penghargaan terbesar, selain review dari kalian. ****Pokoknya berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Love you All. Muachhhhh... #PeyukPeyuk.**

**Nah, mumpung ini ending, jadi pengen kalian Nyimpulkan suatu makna dari cerita ini. semua cerita pasti memiliki makna yang tersirat bukan? Nah, harap kalian bisa menyimpulkan berdasarkan pendapat masing-masing.**

**Soal balasan review, gomen gag bisa kasih lagi..._PLAKK soalnya ni chapter panjang banget. Jadi, takutnya entar error. Pokoknya makasih untuk semuanya... . #HugsAgain**

**Nah, sampai jumpa difict yang lain ya...**

**Aw****as loh, jangan pelit Review –PLAK PLAK hehehe**

**Oh ya, dan juga Untuk itu Lie-chan mau minta tolong bwat R n R lagi ya….*Chappy eyes no jutsu***

_**R n R PLIZ…..**_

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ! ****=)**


End file.
